Más Allá De Las Estrellas
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. Serena esta a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiara su vida, mientras que Mina debe de lidiar con una hija que no deja de pedirle a las estrellas que regrese su padre. Tambien M/Y y A/T. Incluye Lemons.
1. Prologo

_Hola!_

_Heme por aquí nuevamente para compartir esta hermosa historia con ustedes, la cual estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño para ustedes al lago de mi querida amiga Allegra Salgado, mejor conocida en Sailor Moon Foro como ala210, y por aquí bajo el nombre de Usagi210._

_Dense la oportunidad de leer esta historia que va a tener un sin fin de sorpresas para este fic, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leerlo! Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el prologo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Más Allá de las Estrellas**_

_**Por Serenity & Usagi 210**_

**Prologo**

Una calurosa tarde de verano en Tokio, el sol brilla con un gran resplandor haciendo muy hermoso el día, y realmente lo es, ya que hoy se celebrara una fiesta sorpresa por ser el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial, y por tan importante ocasión, una joven castaña de 24 años termina de alistar los últimos detalles para la fiesta mientras comienzan a llegar los invitados a su cafetería a la espera de que llegue la festejada…

-por favor lleven esas bolsas de dulces a la mesa que esta al fondo -dijo Lita dándole instrucciones a uno de los meseros

-enseguida señora Furuhata! -dijo el mesero antes de retirarse

-muy bien, que más falta… -dijo Lita revisando la lista que tiene en su mano

-hola Lita!

Lita volteo y ve a Rei acompañada de Nicolás por lo que se acerca a saludarlos -hola chicos! Que alegría verlos! Cuando llegaron de Paris?

-anoche, no podíamos faltar al cumpleaños de nuestra sobrina -respondio Rei

-se alegrara de verlos aquí, después de todo no todos los días esta aquí su tía súper modelo

-ni lo digas, me voy a tomar unas vacaciones ahora que termino la Semana de la Moda en Paris, necesito tiempo para mi y mi marido -dijo Rei dándole un pequeño beso a Nicolás

-y yo agradezco eso, andar viajando sin parar por tantas pasarelas es algo desgastante

-eso si chicos, aunque siempre nos traían regalitos de sus viajes por fin los veremos aquí más tiempo, realmente los extrañábamos

-nosotros también, pero por lo que se ve llegamos temprano, el resto de las chicas aun no llega -dijo Nicolás

-y en donde están todas? -pregunto Rei

-Hotaru esta en la universidad, parece que hoy tenia un examen muy importante. Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna como siempre: Haruka entrenando para las próximas competencias de Formula 1, Michiru dando conciertos todo el tiempo y Setsuna yendo y viniendo de la Puerta del Tiempo, pero afortunadamente hoy se dieron algo de tiempo y fueron a recoger a los payasos, parece que tuvieron algún contratiempo con su camioneta. -dijo Lita con una sonrisa -Ami como siempre trabajando en el hospital al igual que Darién, y más ahora que él tiene posibilidades de ser jefe del departamento de neurocirugía del hospital. Serena ocupada con todos sus pacientes en su consultorio, poco a poco la están empezando a reconocer como una excelente psicóloga, y Mina… sigue siendo Mina, empezó a salir con alguien que tengo entendido aparecerá con ella en su siguiente película, pero bueno, hoy cancelo todos sus compromisos y llevo a la cumpleañera al parque de diversiones, así que aun hay tiempo de que lleguen todos antes de que ellas vengan

-vaya, si que todos hay estado muy ocupados

-ya lo creo… por cierto donde dejamos los regalos? -dijo Nicolás mostrando una caja de regalo rosa

-de aquel lado, allá esta Andrew organizándolos

-entonces voy a dejarlo y aprovecho para saludarlo, con permiso -dijo retirándose dejando a las dos jóvenes

-te superaste a ti misma Lita, este lugar luce increíble! Hubieras decidido trabajar como organizadora de eventos infantiles

-no podría, además no seria lo mismo si no tuviera mi cafetería y vendiera los arreglos florales que hago

-bueno, quizás más adelante te decidas a organizar eventos formalmente

-tienes razón, quizás lo haga más adelante…

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la cuidad, entre risas de niños estaba una hermosa niña de ojos azules, con una larga cabella plateada y recogido en una coleta dejando unos cuantos mechones delgados en su rostro llamada Sakura. Ella a pesar de ser tan pequeña, es una niña hermosa y sabia de ante mano que cuando ella creciera, seria una hermosa mujer.

Ella estaba acompañada de su joven madre de 24 años, la cual era rubia de ojos azules. Las dos estaban paseando por el centro de diversiones: jugando, riendo, era un momento memorable para las dos, por que su madre suspendió todo compromiso de trabajo solo para pasar unas horas con ella y no había nada que lo pudiera arruinar. Era maravilloso para la pequeña niña.

Entre tanta diversión, las dos deciden subirse en la enorme rueda de la fortuna, y desde ahí se podía ver la ciudad. La pequeña al subir no pudo evitar ver por la ventana del juego, mientras que su madre la observaba detenidamente mientras que la pequeña solo miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo feliz que se siente de poder pasar su cumpleaños con su mamá. En eso, ve a una niña de su misma edad con su papá: como él le sonreía, como ella le decía papá; Sakura solo los miro a los dos, como ese hombre trataba a esa pequeña niña como una princesa, como la luz de su vida, Sakura no tardo mucho en que sus ojos se cristalizaran pensando en esa persona que aunque no conocía le hacia mucha falta, su padre…

-_"papá por favor ven, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito por favor ven" _-pensaba Sakura con todo su corazón

-hija, en que tanto piensas? -pregunto Mina

-en nada mamá, no pienso en nada….

-_"si de bebe Sakura se parecía a mi, por que se parece tanto a él? Por que no me lo puedo quitar de mi mente? quizás aun lo ame, pero nunca le perdonare el que me haya dejado"_ -pensaba Mina mientras su mirada regresaba a la ventana del juego

No paso mucho tiempo y ya era hora de irse a casa, pero la pequeña niña no sabia que en el lugar de ir a su hogar, irían a donde trabajaba su tío Andrew, ya que ahí seria su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Las dos estaban caminando alegremente por la avenida, ambas estaban muy felices y mas la pequeña Sakura al pasar tiempo con su mama y no tener a nadie mas que a ella. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar de la fiesta entonces de un solo grito.

-Sorpresa!

-y esto que es! Mamá tu lo sabias de verdad, tu lo sabias! -dijo Sakura aun sin salir de su asombro, todos estaban ahí, todos lo que desde pequeña les decía tíos y ella no dudo en abrazar a todo-muchas gracias a todos, de verdad muchas gracias!

-ten mi pequeña flor de cerezo -dijo Haruka dándole una pequeña caja de color rosa con un listón de igual color, pero un poco mas fuerte y mas que Michiru estaba también dándole un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña niña

-muchas gracias tío Haruka y tía Michiru! gracias por todo!

Todos abrazaban a la pequeña, su rostro no dejaba de dibujar una sonrisa, todos le daban regalos pero lo mejor era que había payasos, los cuales siempre la hacían reír. Toda la fiesta era un gran éxito y Mina no dejaba de ver a su pequeña feliz y emocionada por todos, en el mismo lugar y acompañándola.

-muchas gracias Lita por la fiesta, y a ti también Andrew -dijo Mina -de verdad me da gusto ver a mi hija sonreír.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, lo hice con mucho cariño, además valió la pena por ver sonreír a Sakura -dijo Lita con una sonrisa

-además hay una cosa, cada día esta más hermosa… Sakura es una hermosa niña que cuando se convierta en una mujer será tan hermosa como su madre -dijo Andrew

-si, en eso tienes razón amor.

En eso llegaron Serena y Darién cargando una caja de cumpleaños y la pequeña niña no dudo mucho en acercarse a ellos.

-hola tía Serena! Como estas?

-muy bien Sakura, y tu? feliz cumpleaños pequeña! -dijo Serena dándole el regalo de cumpleaños

-muchas gracias a los dos, gracias Darién por todo.

-no hay de que pequeña -dijo Darién agachándose y acariciando la cabeza de la niña

-bueno ya que están todos mis tíos aquí, quiero mostrarles algo muy especial y bueno espero que les guste…

La pequeña se acerco a un piano que estaban en una esquina del lugar y empezó a tocar el piano, todos quedaron paralizados al comenzar a escuchar la tierna melodía que salía del piano; ella lo hacia ver tan fácil, todos se quedaron con al boca abierta al ver como ella tocaba el piano. Era una melodía de verdad muy hermosa que a todos les agrado mucho al momento que se empezó a escuchar por toda la habitación…

-no hay duda, ese talento es hereditario…

-si, pero hubiera preferido que jamás lo descubriera -dijo Mina en tono serio y con mucha tristeza en sus ojos

-hay Mina…

Todos escuchaban con atención la hermosa melodía que del piano emitía la pequeña, hasta que todas se acercaron para felicitarla, llegando el momento de apagar las velas del pastel de vainilla que tanto le gustaba a Sakura. Ella se acerco al enorme pastel con 8 velitas, las cuales soplo y pidió un deseo en un pequeño susurro...

-deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón conocer a mi papá… que él venga y que me haga feliz, y que me consienta, y que toquemos juntos el piano… de verdad quiero ver a mi papa, poder abrazarlo y llamarlo así, papá…

Pero el deseo de la pequeña Sakura lo alcanzo a escuchar su joven madre, quien al oírla se enfado demasiado…

-por que deseaste eso! por que Sakura! -grito Mina muy alterada

-ese fue mi deseo y nadie lo podrá cambiar, mamá por favor entiéndeme, yo quiero a mi papa a mi lado!.

-el jamás lo estará! No te basta con tío Nicolás, Andrew, Haruka y Darién no te basta con eso!

Mina dijo aquello muy seria y de una manera muy cruel, logrando que en el rostro de la pequeña se borrara la sonrisa que esta, tenia al grado de que se le cristalizaran los ojos por lo que le dijo su joven madre. Pero la situación empeoro aun más por que en ese momento llego Adam, el novio de Mina. Un hombre de 27 años, alto, de aspecto atlético, de ojos color ambar y cabello del mismo color.

La niña no lo soportaba, cuando lo vio con su mirada de hipocresía, ella sencillamente trataba de aguantar sus ganas de llorar apretando fuertemente sus puños…

-me escuchaste, tu padre jamás en esta vida estará contigo! Jamás! lo entiendes -grito Mina alterada haciendo que Sakura se quedara callada

-como le puedes decir eso Mina? en que demonios piensas? -dijo Haruka con mucho enojo mirando a Mina

-pero si es la verdad! él jamás estará a su lado, para que lo pide? el jamás lo estará!

Sakura estaba más que harta y el novio de Mina no mas con hipocresía, le dio un pequeño conejo blanco viendo como su mama le gritaba a Haruka. Ella trato de seguir aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero llego un momento en el que ya no soporto más la situación y golpeo con los puños la mesa donde estaba el pastel, tras lo cual, se fue corriendo del lugar.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de la acción de Sakura antes de salir del lugar, ni siquiera Mina ya que aun seguía discutiendo con Haruka; la única que se dio cuenta fue Serena, quien salió corriendo tras de ella viendo que se dirigía a un parque cerca de ahí…

Sakura mientras que estaba corriendo hacia el parque pensaba.

-_por que mama por que me dices eso por que yo quiero a mi papa no me importa lo que me diga mi mama sobre él._

Al llegar al parque, Sakura se sentó en una banca donde comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas salían por montones por su bello rostro, mientras seguía preguntándose por que le pasaba todo eso? por que su madre le decía eso de su padre? por que le negaba saber quien era su padre?

Sus lágrimas no paraban, no podía dejar de llorar, hasta que Serena llego, al ver a la pequeña en ese estado, fue inevitable que cayeran algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas. Sakura alzo un poco su mirada se levanto de la banca para correr hacia Serena llorando aun con más fuerza…

-por que tía Serena? por que la vida no me dejo conocer a mi papa! Es lo que yo mas deseo, quiero conocer a mi papa! -dijo Sakura entre lagrimas sin dejar de llorar

Sakura no dejaba de llorar y Serena solo la abrazaba con fuerza mientras la pequeña se aferraba más a su pecho aun llorando entre sus quejas y reproches hacia su madre por no permitirle saber quien es su padre. Mientras que al escucharla Serena pensaba en el padre de Sakura, aquel hombre que conoció hace ya varios años y que ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de su hija. Le dolía ver a sobrina así, pero solo deseaba que Mina reflexionara sobre la situación y le permitiera saber a aquel hombre de la existencia de su hija, ya que ambos tenían derecho de saberlo…

-ya no llores, por favor Sakura recuerda que es tu cumpleaños, por favor no llores -dijo Serena aun abrazada de la niña dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza

-como quieres que no llore? mi mama no me entiende y llego el idiota de su novio! como lo odio! no lo quiero! a veces pienso que mejor me hubiera quedado con mi papá, no creo que lo que dice mi mama sobre él, que no me quería… yo pienso todo lo contrario, él si me ama y donde quiera que él este, no importa lo que diga mi mama, no descansare hasta encontrarlo! -dijo Sakura alterada tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-Sakura tu mama tiene sus razones para pensar de ese modo, y tienes que respetarlo por que ella es tu madre….

-a veces hasta creo que la odio.

-Sakura por favor no digas eso, tú mamá todo lo que hace es por ti, ha sacrificado muchas cosas por ti, tienes que entenderlo.

-si lo entiendo, pero por que ella no me entiende a mí? que le cuesta darme una foto de mi papa? por lo menos me conformo con eso, saber como es o como era, no pido mucho… pero a mi mama lo único que le importa es ella y el idiota aquel.

-ya no pienses en eso Sakura, mejor vamos a la fiesta! ya no llores vamos y comeremos pastel.

La pequeña Sakura seco las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en su rostro para caminar hacia la fiesta, más bien lo único que quedaba de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Muchos de los invitados ya se habían retirado, a excepción de los todas las chicas y sus parejas, quienes una vez que se tranquilizaron un poco decidieron partir el pastel para comer un poco, tras lo que la pequeña se puso a jugar con algunos de los regalos que le habían dado sus tíos junto con ellos, mientras que las chicas comentaban lo que había ocurrido momentos antes…

-vaya fiesta de cumpleaños, de haber sabido que seria así me hubiera ido a Milán a soportar al gruñón de Lucciano con sus ridículas exigencias para su siguiente pasarela -dijo Rei

-no digas eso Rei, no se supone que te ibas a tomar un año de vacaciones para quedarte aquí con nosotras y pasarla bien como en los viejos tiempos?

-pues si Mina, pero lo de hoy no fue precisamente pasarla bien…no deberías de tratar así a Sakura, es tu hija

-por que es mi hija debe de entender que ciertas cosas no son posibles, y entre ellas esta el que conozca a su padre, además para que quiere al idiota de su padre si tiene a todos sus tíos y estoy tratando de conseguirle un padre

-si, pero a espantado a todos tus novios, y no quiere a Adam, no dudo que en unas semanas también logre que terminen -dijo Lita

-Adam es diferente chicas, el quiere a Sakura a pesar de cómo lo trata -dijo Mina

-puede ser Mina, pero ella no quiere a alguien más como su padre, quiere a su verdadero padre! -dijo Ami

-chicas no quiero discutir con ustedes sobre eso también, suficiente fue con la discusión que tuve con Haruka

-pero Mina…

-es más, saben que? lo mejor es que me vaya a casa… estoy muy cansada y mañana temprano tengo que dar un montón de entrevistas, sin contar que debo ir al set de filmación… -dijo Mina levantandose de su asiento Sakura recoge tus cosas, nos vamos a casa!

-pero mamá quiero seguir jugando con tío Nicolás!

-no esta a discusión hija, debemos irnos!

-déjala Mina, nosotros la llevamos más tarde a tu casa -dijo Rei -Sakura ya tuvo demasiados traumas para un solo día, además a este paso va a necesitar que Serena le de terapia

-pues si es así, espero que con la terapia ya no piense más en su padre

-Mina no digas esas cosas! -grito Ami regañándola

-bien no diré más Ami… -dijo Mina suspirando profundamente -Rei, tu y Nicolás la llevan más tarde?

-si, no te preocupes

-bien, Sakura te puedes quedar un rato más, tus tíos te llevaran más tarde a la casa, así que obedécelos en todo, de acuerdo?

-si mamá! -respondio la pequeña

-siendo así me voy chicas, nos vemos! -dijo Mina antes de retirarse del lugar

-me da tanta tristeza que Mina haga pasar a Sakura por todo esto… -dijo Serena

-a mi también, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada hasta que Mina reflexione bien las cosas -dijo Ami

-llevamos más de ocho años esperando a que Mina lo haga -dijo Lita -ella no va a cambiar de opinión acerca de esto

-pues ojala lo haga por el bien de su hija… -dijo Rei suspirando profundamente -pero mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables, ya tienes nuevo galán Ami?

-Rei no tengo tiempo de andar pensando en novios, mi mayor prioridad es mi trabajo en el hospital

-si, pero no puedes estar sola todo el tiempo, ya paso casi un año desde que Richard y tu terminaron -dijo Lita -además si sigues así vas a terminar peor que Serena, tantos años de relación con Darién y aun no se casan

-pero lo mío con Darién es diferente -dijo Serena -ambos acordamos que primero cada uno realizaría sus sueños antes de casarnos, el seguirá trabajando hasta lograr un mayor reconocimiento como doctor, y yo terminaría mi carrera y trabajaría en mi consultorio como psicóloga

-si Serena, pero terminaste la Universidad hace un año, te esta yendo muy bien en tu consultorio y Darién tiene posibilidades de convertirse en Jefe de Neurocirugía en el Hospital, han hecho todo lo que han querido, lo único que les falta hacer es casarse y tener hijos, deberían de darse prisa para darle una prima a Sakura -dijo Rei

-entonces por que no te embarazas pronto, o es que la supermodelo Rei Hino no quiere perder su figura para seguir en las pasarelas?

-Serena tonta no estábamos hablando de mí, si no de ti, a este paso nunca te casaras

-no digas eso Rei! Yo algún día me casare con mi amado Darién…

-y cuando será eso? Cuando tengas 80 años? -pregunto Rei de forma burlona

-Rei!

-ya chicas, no discutan… Rei mejor cuéntanos que tal estuvo la Semana de la Moda de Paris -dijo Lita

-bien, les contare todo, primero…

Las cuatro se quedaron platicando un rato más sobre diversas cosas hasta que cayó la noche y fue hora de que todos partieran a casa…

-gracias por todo tíos, a pesar de todo la pase muy bien -dijo Sakura

-nos da gusto Sakura, lo que más queremos es que seas feliz

-si… pero lo sería más si mi papá estuviera a mi lado -dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza

-si se lo pides a las estrellas quizás algún día te escuchen y puedas conocerlo

-de verdad lo crees tía Serena? -pregunto Sakura más animada

-si, las estrellas pueden hacer posible muchas cosas, en especial las estrellas fugaces, así que pídeselo a ellas, solo que hazlo cuando tu mamá no te escuche para que no se enoje, de acuerdo? -dijo Serena

-si!

-debemos irnos Sakura, tu mamá nos esta esperando… -dijo Nicolás

Sakura se despidió de todos antes de subir a una camioneta roja ultimo modelo que era propiedad de Rei, tras lo cual la pequeña se fue con Rei y Nicolás ante la mirada de todos, quienes tras ello, también se fueron despidiendo para dirigirse rumbo a sus casas, excepto Darién y Serena quienes se fueron en el automóvil de él hacia la bahía de Tokio para poder estar un rato solos y observar el mar iluminado por el hermoso resplandor de la Luna…

-este lugar es tan bonito, hace mucho que no veníamos aquí -dijo Serena mientras seguía contemplando el mar

-lo se… el trabajo me ha estado absorbiendo más de lo que quisiera, ya casi no salimos a tantos lugares como antes

-no te preocupes Darién, se que es muy importante para ti y más ahora que tus superiores te están tomando en cuenta para el puesto de Jefe de Neurocirugía

-si, pero ese trabajo no es lo más importante para mi, si no tú…

-Darién… -dijo Serena volteando a verlo con una sonrisa -de verdad me quieres mucho?

-si…

-como cuanto?

-no me habías preguntado eso antes Serena?

-si, pero me gusta mucho que me lo digas! Vamos, dime cuanto me quieres?

-mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo…

Darién se acerca un poco más para romper el espacio que lo separa de Serena para besarla de una forma tierna y apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por la grata sensación de estar juntos, disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos, hasta que él lentamente se fue separando debido a la falta de aire…

-Serena hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo -Darién se separa un poco de ella mientras se inca frente a ella tras lo que mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una cajita roja, la cual abre y muestra un hermoso anillo de diamantes -te casarías conmigo Serena?

-si! Si quiero casarme contigo Darién! -grito Serena emocionada mientras él se ponía de pie y sacaba el anillo de la caja colocándoselo en su dedo anular izquierdo

-te amo Serena…. te amo

-yo también te amo Darién

Serena abrazo con fuerza a Darién antes de volverlo a besar, la felicidad los llenaba por completo a los dos ya que dentro de poco finalmente serian esposos y estarían juntos para siempre

**

* * *

**

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del prologo, en unos días más subiremos el primer capitulo. Les pedimos que todos sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, nos las hagan saber y con gusto tanto ala como su servidora se las aclararemos._

_XOXO_  
_Serenity & Usagi210_


	2. Sueños y Confusiones

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que nos da saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Hoy les traemos el capítulo 1 de este fic, muy pronto les traeremos más capítulos de esta hermosa historia para que puedan disfrutarla aun más! _

_Por ahora les dejamos este capítulo, esperamos que lo disfruten! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveremos._

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Sueños y Confusiones**

Las puertas de la iglesia se abren mientras comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, y con ella una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco, empieza a caminar por el pasillo central el cual esta adornado con elegantes arreglos de rosas blancas, pero a pesar de eso la iglesia prácticamente esta vacía, a excepción dos personas que la esperan en el altar: el sacerdote y aquel hombre con el que se va a casar

Los pasos de Serena son firmes, camina sonriente, feliz, mientras continua mirando a su futuro esposo de espaldas al pie del altar. Al llegar junto a él, da media vuelta para ver a la radiante novia con una enorme sonrisa, quien lo mira totalmente sorprendida y por la impresión, solo logra pronunciar su nombre…

-Seiya...

Serena despierto exaltada tras ese sueño, recordando claramente aquellas imágenes mientras sonaba insistentemente su celular que se hallaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama; tomo el aparato sin siquiera ver quien llamaba mientras su mente se aclaraba antes de contestar…

-bueno? -Dijo Serena aun dormida

-con razón no me contestabas, te desperté? -pregunto Mina del otro lado de la linea

-si, así es… pero de verdad agradezco que me despertaras

-otra vez tuviste ese sueño?

-si, otra vez… -Serena suspiro mientras toma el despertador para ver la hora -por cierto porque me llamas a las 7:00am, sucede algo?

-si! La mejor noticia de mi vida! -grito Mina emocionada

-que cosa Mina?

-no te lo puedo contar por teléfono, nos vemos para comer en el restaurante italiano?

-mejor comemos en mi consultorio, la última vez que salí a comer contigo nos persiguieron demasiados reporteros y tuvimos que andar corriendo por quien sabe cuántas calles, y definitivamente no quiero repetir la experiencia

-bien, entonces nos vemos ahí…

-de acuerdo, tu llevas la comida o le digo a Penny que la ordene?

-que Penny la ordene, cuando tu secretaria ordena la comida siempre llega muy rápido

-muy bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde!

-ok, nos vemos!

Tras terminar la llamada con Mina, Serena comenzó como todos los días su día: se levanto para arreglarse y desayunar algo antes de salir de su departamento rumbo a su consultorio, ubicado en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, el cual estaba decorado en tonos blancos, negros y rosas con algunos arreglos florales, algunos cuadros hechos por Michiru, muebles modernos, incluido un cómodo diván rosa, lo que hacia el lugar muy acogedor para Serena, pero en especial para sus pacientes.

La mañana paso rápidamente entre varias sesiones con algunos de sus pacientes hasta que finalmente llego la hora de la comida…

-hablaremos más afondo de ese tema durante la siguiente sesión señora Maku -dijo Serena

-bien, gracias por todo Doctora Tsukino, hasta luego!

-si, hasta luego! -dijo Serena antes de que la señora se retirara del consultorio

-Serena acaban de traer estas flores hace un rato, las llevo adentro? -pregunto una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules mostrando un arreglo de rosas rojas

-si, déjalas en mi escritorio por favor Penny… solo déjame ver la tarjeta – Serena tomo la tarjeta del arreglo para leer la nota antes de que Penny se llevara las flores de la recepción del consultorio -lo siento, hoy no podremos ir a cenar, surgió una cirugía importante… te amo, Darién…

-otra vez una cirugía importante? -pregunto Mina desde la puerta del lugar

Serena volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa -si, otra vez…

-no te deprimas por ese tonto y mejor salúdame -Mina se acerca a Serena para saludarse con un beso en la mejilla

-buenas tardes señora Aino! -saludo Penny al entrar a la recepción

-hola Penny! Y no me digas señora Aino, sabes que no me gusta, solo llámame Mina

-si…

-ya llego la comida Penny? -pregunto Serena

-si, llego después de que trajeron las rosas -dijo Penny entregándole un par de bolsas blancas a Serena

-gracias, y ya puedes irte a comer, nos vemos más tarde!

-si, gracias… hasta luego! -dijo Penny antes de salir del lugar

Ambas entraron al consultorio de Serena sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras sacaban las cajas que contenían comida italiana…

-ahora si me vas a contar que era eso tan importante por lo que llamaste esta mañana?

-si, voy a ser la protagonista de la película de Sailor V! -grito Mina emocionada

-wow! Felicidades Mina! -Serena se acerca para abrazarla

-gracias! Quien iba a imaginar que la verdadera Sailor V terminaría actuando en su propia película!

Serena se separa del abrazo para verla sorprendida -no me digas que les dijiste a los productores de la película que tu eras Sailor V para que te dieran el papel?

-claro que no Serena…

-pues yo solo preguntaba, contigo nunca se sabe…

-hay ya, mejor te sigo contando… la mejor parte de todo es que la película se filmara en Londres! Ahí fue donde empezó mi historia como Sailor V! lo imaginas, hace años que no voy a Londres! -dijo Mina aun emocionada

-me alegro por ti Mina, pero cuando empezaras a filmar?

-la filmación iniciara en un par de semanas y durara como mes y medio, dos meses; pero tranquila que voy a regresar a tiempo para tu boda

-me alegro por eso, pero y Sakura? Se va a ir contigo a Londres?

-no, no me la puedo llevar por la escuela… estaba pensando en hablar con Rei para que se quede con ella y Nicolás en lo que estoy fuera

-Mina de por si pasas poco tiempo con tu hija porque todo el tiempo estas filmando películas, deberías de llevártela contigo, así podrían pasar más tiempo las dos juntas

-a mi me encantaría Serena, pero no puedo, y si tengo que estar en tantas películas es por mi hija, le quiero dar lo mejor

-si, pero lo que más necesita es a su madre; de por si extraña todo el tiempo a su padre y tu ocupada todo el tiempo… te has puesto a pensar en cómo se siente?

-no necesitas decírmelo, lo se perfectamente; pero estos sacrificios son necesarios por el bienestar de Sakura, sabes que fue muy difícil para mi salir adelante teniéndola tan joven y sola

-no estabas sola, siempre estuvimos las chicas y yo apoyándote, además hubieras tenido más apoyo si hubieras ido a buscar al padre de Sakura y le hubieras contado de tu embarazo

-esa no era una opción, sabes que yo lo amaba pero él no me amaba a mí, lo peor de todo fue cuando después de haber pasado la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, al muy idiota le dio amnesia e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado… lo único bueno de esa noche fue que me embarace de Sakura, y claro lo que tu hiciste con ya sabes quien -dijo Mina con una sonrisa maliciosa

-tenias que recordarme lo que paso esa noche?

-si, después de todo parece que su recuerdo te esta atormentando con esos sueños que tienes

-no digas eso, no me atormenta su recuerdo… además no se por que te conté de ese sueño

-quizás porque solo yo se lo que paso entre Seiya y tu hace más de ocho años

-pues si, pero… eso fue hace tanto tiempo, además en tres meses me voy a casar con Darién, no tengo por que estar pensando en Seiya

-pero piensas en él Serena, por algo tienes esos sueños desde hace dos meses, y ambas sabemos que comenzaron cuando Darién te propuso matrimonio…

-pero es que no entiendo porque tengo esos sueños! No había pensado en Seiya, ni en lo que paso con él en años, y ahora… ya no se ni que pensar Mina, amo a Darién pero…

-estas dudando de casarte con Darién?

-no se… mi cabeza es un completo desastre

-Serena si te sientes así no puedes casarte, solo te harías daño a ti misma si te casas sin saber que es lo que de verdad sientes

Serena se pone de pie y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro -lo se, pero que voy a hacer Mina? Ir a Kinmoku a buscarlo para saber con certeza que siento por el?

-pues no seria mala idea -dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa

-es broma, verdad? Que voy a hacer yo en Kinmoku?

-tú ya lo dijiste, irías a buscarlo y ver que sientes por él, unos días allá no te harían daño

-es una locura…

-cierto, pero que puedes perder? Si yendo a buscarlo te ayuda a aclarar lo que sientes, pues ve

-y como me voy a ir? Que le voy a decir a Darién? "lo siento, me voy de la Tierra a buscar a Seiya por que el recuerdo de lo que paso entre él y yo hace años y que nunca te conté me hace dudar sobre casarme contigo"

-obviamente no le dirás eso, es más podemos hacer que nadie se de cuenta de que te iras

-y como se supone que sucederá eso? -pregunto Serena confundida

-simple, vete conmigo a Londres con el pretexto de que necesitas tiempo para relajarte de tu trabajo y de los preparativos de la boda

-puede ser, pero y si alguien me llama al celular? O a mi correo electrónico para ponerse en contacto conmigo como hare para que no se den cuenta de mi ausencia?

-yo me encargaría de tu correo electrónico, y si alguien te llama usare un aparato de esos que cambian la voz para que parezca que eres tu, nadie se dará cuenta

-no se, necesito pensarlo…

-pues no lo pienses tanto que yo me iré en dos semanas a Londres

-seria más fácil si tú fueras conmigo

-ni loca! Yo no iré a Kinmoku así me obligues! -grito Mina exaltada .además no puedo irme, lo olvidas? tengo que filmar mi película, además alguien tiene que cubrir tu desaparición y esa será la gran Mina Aino!

-ahh! que voy a hacer Mina! Tu eres la Diosa del Amor, así que ayúdame! -grito Serena desesperada

-y eso que tu eres la psicóloga y tienes más problemas que yo…

-diciéndome eso no me ayudas mucho, lo sabias?

-bien... pero yo ya te di una sugerencia y creo que es muy buena, pero la que decide eres tu

-ya lo se… pero han pasado tantos años, es posible que Seiya haya cambiado, posiblemente ya ni se acuerda de nosotras y de mi

-algo me dice que él si se acuerda de ti Serena, quienes no se deben de acordar de lo nosotras deben ser los otros dos, en especial el idiota peli plateado ese -dijo Mina un poco molesta

-eso no lo sabemos con certeza Mina

-vamos! ellos no han regresado a la Tierra desde que se fueron, es obvio que no les interesa este lugar

-puede ser… pero me gustaría saber como están ellos en Kinmoku…

Mientras tanto muy lejos de la Tierra, al otro lado de la Vía Láctea, un joven de 24 años de cabello plateado y ojos verdes que cualquiera tendría en envidia de tenerlos, dormía cómodamente en el jardín principal del palacio, soñando que estaba parado en un lugar donde había un camino de estrellas y de un puñado de estrellas se formo la silueta de una pequeña niña, aquella silueta no se distinguía bien, solo se podía apreciar que llevaba una larga coleta y un vestido. Yaten quedo impresionado hasta que en su sueño el hablo.

-pero quien eres tu? acaso te conozco? quien eres? -preguntaba Yaten tratando de distinguir aquella figura

-por favor ven, te necesito! ven por favor! no sabes lo mucho que te necesito y la falta que me haces! por favor ven y regresa a ese planeta azul tan hermoso! por favor y búscame! tu sabrás quien soy yo -suplicaba fervientemente

-pero quien eres tu? por favor, dímelo

-No me queda mucho tiempo, por favor búscame, te necesito...

Después de eso la pequeña silueta desapareció y una gran luz cegadora provoco que Yaten despertara de su sueño muy desconcertado por lo que vio...

-pero que demonios fue eso? por que siento esta calidez y a la vez esta tristeza tan grande… -dijo Yaten suspirando -no lo entiendo, será que alguien me esta llamando… pero quien será? quien será capaz de mandarme un mensaje desde muy lejos hasta este lugar de la Vía Láctea?

-Otra vez aquí Yaten? -pregunto Seiya acercándose al peli plateado

-ah… que me decías Seiya? -dijo Yaten un poco distraído volteando a ver al peli negro

-estas bien?

-si, estoy bien… solo que me quede dormido y aun no despierto por completo

-hay hermano… mejor vamos a adentro, tenemos que ver los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa Kakyuu

-tranquilo, si faltan como dos semanas para la fiesta

-aun así, será una fiesta muy grande, con muchos invitados y hay que organizarla con tiempo

-ya te gusto eso de andar organizando fiestas, si es así con el cumpleaños de la Princesa Kakyuu, no me quiero imaginar que harás para cuando sea el cumpleaños de Estrella -dijo Yaten de forma burlona mientras se ponía de pie

-no empieces a molestarme desde ahora con lo del cumpleaños de Estrella, que aun faltan muchos meses para eso

-bien, yo solo decía

-pues no digas más y entremos al palacio, Taiki nos esta esperando…


	3. Anhelos y Decisiones

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que nos da saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Les pedimos una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero vamos a recompenzar la espera con tres capitulos que esperamos realmente disfruten!  
_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveremos._

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Anhelos y Decisiones****  
**  
Los días pasaban y Serena seguía teniendo los mismos sueños, no sabía con certeza que pensar: por un lado le emocionaba la idea de que dentro de poco se casaría con Darién, pero por el otro estaba el recuerdo de todo lo que vivió al lado de Seiya hace años. Le era muy difícil definir que era lo que sentía, ya que entre su trabajo, los preparativos de la boda y la oportunidad de irse de Kinmoku sin que nadie se diera cuenta con la ayuda de Mina, su cabeza era un caos total y se sentía más confundida que nunca…

-aquí esta tu café Serena -dijo Penny dejando la taza sobre el escritorio de Serena

Serena retira la vista de su laptop para verla -ahh… si, gracias Penny!

-de nada, también acaba de llamar el señor Fujima, dijo que no podría venir a la sesión de hoy pero quería ver si lo podías recibir mañana temprano

.de acuerdo, revisa en la agenda si hay oportunidad de recibirlo en la mañana y llámalo para que le avises… él era el ultimo paciente del día de hoy, verdad?

-si, así es… necesitas algo más además de la llamada al señor Fujima?

-no, después de que termines ya puedes irte a casa, yo me encargo de cerrar el consultorio -dijo Serena con una sonrisa bebiendo un poco de su café

-bien, gracias Serena! hasta mañana!

-hasta mañana Penny!

Después de que Penny salió del consultorio, Serena siguió trabajando un rato más en su computadora tratando de concentrarse, pero el recuerdo de aquella persona que no veía desde hace años regresaba a cada momento, por lo que un poco desesperada de la situación cerro los documentos en los que trabajaba para abrir unas fotografías que tenia en su maquina, observando con detenimiento una en la que ella vestía su uniforme de la preparatoria y a su lado estaba Seiya abrazándola con una gran sonrisa…

-por que justamente ahora me tenia que acordar de ti? Siempre me metías en problemas Seiya y a pesar de los años sigue siendo así… -Serena bebio un poco más de su café -Aunque me hace falta platicar contigo de tantas cosas como antes, y tengo que reconocer que extraño escucharte diciéndome bombón .suspira profundamente cerrando la computadora -ya Serena, deja de pensar en Seiya! te vas a casar con Darién! Pero por que me siento así! Por que!

_-Flashback-_

_-estas dudando de casarte con Darién?_

_-no se… mi cabeza es un completo desastre_

_-Serena si te sientes así no puedes casarte, solo te harías daño a ti misma si te casas sin saber que es lo que de verdad sientes_

_Serena se pone de pie y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro -lo se, pero que voy a hacer Mina? Ir a Kinmoku a buscarlo para saber con certeza que siento por el?_

_-pues no seria mala idea -dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-es broma, verdad? Que voy a hacer yo en Kinmoku?_

_-tú ya lo dijiste, irías a buscarlo y ver que sientes por él, unos días allá no te harían daño…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-y si me voy a Kinmoku? Quizás eso me ayude a saber lo que siento de verdad… -dijo Serena antes de que escuchara que tocaban la puerta de su consultorio -si, pasa Penny! Que sucede?

-hola Serena! -dijo Darién mientras entraba al lugar

Serena se levanta sorprendida de su asiento -Darién! Que haces aquí?

-pues vengo del hospital y venia a ver si no tenías mucho trabajo para que fuéramos a cenar

-si, claro…solo tengo que ordenar unos expedientes y nos vamos

-muy bien, por lo que se ve has tenido mucho trabajo estos días

Serena toma unos papeles de su escritorio y los lleva a un archivero -si, así es… bastante diría yo, a veces no se como puedo con esto y los preparativos de la boda

-afortunadamente Lita y Rei te están ayudando con los preparativos de la boda, pero aun así no deberías de saturarte con todo

-si, lo se… -Serena suspira profundamente terminando de guardar los papeles en el archivero -ahora que lo dices, creo que seria buena idea que me tome un tiempo para olvidarme de todo; Mina me había dicho que me fuera con ella a Londres, quizás estando allá me sienta más relajada de todo

-sería bueno un cambio de ambiente, Londres es una ciudad muy interesante, sin contar que en la Universidad de Oxford tienen muy buenos seminarios y cursos a los que te podrías inscribir, el seguirte preparando te ayudaría mucho con tu carrera y te ayudara a distraerte un poco en lo que Mina esta filmando la película

-si… -Serena camina para acercarse a Darién -de verdad no te molestaría que me fuera un tiempo de Tokio

-no me molesta, quiero que hagas todo lo que desees Serena, y si estando algún tiempo fuera te ayuda a que te sientas bien, pues ve a Londres… solo te pido que me envíes un correo cada que puedas para saber como estas

-por supuesto… -Serena se alza de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso y abrazarlo -gracias Darién

Finalmente Serena había tomado una decisión, se iría con Mina a Londres y de allí partiría a Kinmoku. Tenia que comenzar a arreglar todo para su viaje y dejar todo listo en Tokio con sus pacientes y con las chicas para que siguieran con los preparativos de la boda mientras ella no estuviera.

Prácticamente todo ello lo arreglo en tres días, tras los cuales finalmente llego el momento en el que todos se despedirían de Mina y Serena en el Aeropuerto de Tokio…

-cuídense mucho chicas! Nos llaman en cuanto lleguen a la cuidad -dijo Haruka

-claro que si, les estaremos llamando muy seguido -dijo Mina con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a su hija -pórtate bien hija y obedece en todo a tus tíos, de acuerdo…

-si… -dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza -de verdad no puedo ir contigo y la tía Serena

-me encantaría que vinieras pero no es posible hija, yo voy a estar muy ocupada trabajando y tu tía va a estar en su seminario en la Universidad, pero si te portas bien y estudias mucho cuando regrese nos iremos de vacaciones a donde quieras

-es cierto, si te portas bien los tres iremos de vacaciones cuando regrese tu mamá -dijo Adam

-pues entonces no me voy a portar bien por que yo no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo! -grito SAKURA molesta al novio de Mina

-discúlpate con Adam en este momento Sakura!

-no quiero!

-déjala amor, ya veras que se le pasara después -dijo Adam antes de darle un pequeño beso a Mina

-eso espero, me tranquiliza saber que tú estarás aquí para cuidar a mi hija junto con las chicas

Adam la mira con una sonrisa un tanto fingida que solo Sakura noto -es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti mi vida…

-_pasajeros del vuelo 493 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta No. 5…_

-ese es nuestro vuelo Mina -dijo Serena

-lo se, ya es hora de irnos…

-que tengan un buen viaje chicas, se que les servirá mucho el tiempo que estén fuera

-gracias Setsuna

Darién se acerca a abrazar a Serena -cuídate mucho Serena, llámame en cuanto lleguen para saber que estas bien

-por supuesto Darién

-te amo Serena…

-yo también te amo Darién

Serena se acerco un poco más al rostro de Darién para besarlo lentamente antes de irse, con ese beso se sentía más confundida que nunca, ya que él se despedía de ella esperando que estuviera bien al otro lado del planeta con una de sus mejores amigas, sin saber que en realidad ella se iría al otro lado de la galaxia a ver al hombre que la hacia sentirse más confundida que nunca a varias semanas antes de su boda.

Mina y Serena se despidieron de todos rápidamente antes de retirarse para abordar su avión. Tras esa despedida, Rei y Nicolás se retiraron hacia el Templo Hikawa con la pequeña Sakura, pero ella estaba muy callada, solo veía por la ventana del auto, lo cual notaron Rei y Nicolás…

-tranquila Sakura los meses pasaran volando y tu mama estará contigo pronto, no estés triste. -dijo Rei

-si lo se… pero no quiero volver a ver a ese idiota de Adam

-por que lo odias tanto, no te ha hecho nada. -dijo Nicolás

-aun así no me agrada ese tipo y no lo quiero, y si mi mama se llega a casar con ese a mi que ni me llamen, yo no me iré a vivir con ese -dijo Sakura molesta

-Sakura no digas eso, si es tu mama y ella te ama.

-lo se, pero le hace mas caso a ese que a mi, y es un hipócrita.

-pero Sakura.. -dijo Rei pero en ese momento en interrumpida por Nicolás

-ya no le digas nada amor, ya no le hagas recordar, es mejor que este lo mas tranquila posible…

-gracias tío Nicolás… -dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras seguía viendo por la ventana dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos -_"si supieran la verdadera razón por la cual odio tanto al novio de mi mama, si tan solo lo supieran saber… pero no puedo decirles, no puedo!"_

_-Flashback-_

_-si le dices a tu madre lo que te he hecho lo lamentaras, y ella también! hare de su vida un infierno al igual que la tuya! espero que te haya quedado claro, pequeña mocosa impertinente! -dijo Adam_

_Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo aguantándose las ganas de llorar y también con una mano en una de sus mejillas, en la cual había un hilo de sangre en su rostro, mirándolo con mucho miedo ya que no podía hablar por que estaba en pánico._

_-si esta bien, lo prometo! pero ya no me hagas daño, por favor! ya no me golpees, por favor!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Al llegar al Templo ya que era tarde y Sakura tenía que dormir, por que al día siguiente tenia que ir a la escuela, por lo que se alistaba poniéndose una linda pijama de color rosa, soltando su larga cabella para poder dormir ya que siempre estaba recogida, contemplando la habitación en la que estaba, ya que fue equipada en la casa de Rei y Nicolás, además ordenaba sus cosas en una mesita lejos de su cama, en la que había varios regalos que eran muy bonitos.

En su habitación todo estaba ordenado, era de color rosado con un poco de amarillo, pero lo único que resaltaba de aquella linda habitación eran las enorme cantidad de fotografías y de dibujos que había, algunos eran de estrellas y otros de flores que parecían de otro planeta, los cuales tenían colores muy raros pero eran sencillamente hermosos. En una ventana de su cuarto se podían ver las estrellas, era algo que a Sakura le encantaba, ver como las estrellas iluminaban las noches antes de irse a dormir, y mientras las contemplaba, Rei entro para darle las buenas noches:

-buenas noches pequeña Sakura, que duermas bien mi niña -dijo Rei dándole un tierno beso en su frente

-buenas noches tía Rei, gracias por todo... -dijo Sakura mientras Nicolás acercaba a la niña para darle las buenas noches

-buenas noches mi pequeña damita, que duermas bien y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarnos, si? -dijo Nicolás dándole también un abrazo y un beso en su pequeña frente

-si muchas gracias! hasta mañana!

Rei y Nicolás salieron de su cuarto apagando las luces, Sakura al acostarse en su pequeña cama pudo notar algo singular en el cielo: una estrella fugaz. En cuanto la vio, se paro de la cama en seco y abrió la ventana cerrando sus ojos azules y uniendo sus manos empezó a pedir un deseo tal como le dijo Serena.

-"_por favor estrella fugaz, deseo conocer a mi papa, encontrarlo, que me quiera, por favor, en donde quiera que él este llévale este mensaje, lo necesito, no es mucho lo que pido, es algo sencillo… por favor cúmpleme mi deseo! yo te lo pido de todo corazón, así como me dijo mi tía Serena, por favor ese es mi único deseo"_

Después de pedir el deseo, por fin Sakura se fue a dormir con las esperanzas puestas en ese pequeño deseo del corazón, un deseo de amor. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura mando un pequeño susurro el cual se convirtió en un mensaje de amor, el cual solo el tiempo dirá si se cumplirá o no ese deseo.

Horas más tarde Mina y Serena estaban llegando a Londres tras 12 horas de vuelo, 12 horas que a Serena le parecieron eternas ya que no dejaba de pensar en Seiya. Lo curioso de todo es que en ese tiempo sus pensamientos no estaban en el hombre con el que se casaría, sino en aquel el hombre que no veía desde hace más de ocho años, pero que se convirtió en una parte muy importante de su vida ya que él estuvo con ella cuando más lo necesitaba, apoyándola, pero sobre todo, queriéndola por lo que es y sobre todas las cosas.

Cuando finalmente salieron del aeropuerto de Londres era casi media noche, por lo que se fueron directamente al hotel donde se hospedaría Mina en una lujosa suite doble de estilo ingles, junto al resto de la producción de la película los siguientes dos meses…

-aquí tiene, muchas gracias! -dijo Mina dándole al botones una propina

-muchas gracias, buenas noches señoritas! -dijo el botones antes de retirarse de la suite

Serena se acuesta en la cama -estoy tan cansada… necesito descansar y dormir mucho

-hubieras dormido más tiempo en el avión Serena, mírame a mí, ni me siento cansada

-tu por que estas acostumbrada a esto, pero yo no

-hay vamos Serena, es más deberíamos ir a bailar a algún club de la ciudad! -dijo Mina sentándose de un brinco en la cama

Serena se levanta un poco para verla -a esta hora? No, gracias… necesito descansar mucho antes de que me vaya

-cuando piensas irte a Kinmoku?

-lo más pronto posible, quizás mañana al atardecer

-vaya, pensé que te quedarías conmigo al menos un par de días para conocer la ciudad

-pues mañana vamos a recorrer la ciudad un rato antes de que me vaya, después de todo la filmación de la película empieza hasta pasado mañana

-de acuerdo, así tomamos algunas fotografías para que todos de verdad crean que estas aquí

-si… -Serena suspira profundamente -me siento horrible por mentirle a todos de esta manera, en especial a Darién

-pero es lo mejor, si les hubieras dicho que te vas a Kinmoku no te lo hubieran permitido y se hubiera armado un gran problema con todos, en especial con Darién

-lo se… prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie sospeche nada

-prometido! Pero tranquila, ya veras que todo va a salir bien… ya sabes cuanto tiempo vas a estar allá?

-no, todo depende de cómo encuentre las cosas allá, pero espero que sean pocos días, una semana, dos como máximo

-Serena puedes estar allá casi dos meses, después de todo esta el pretexto del famoso seminario en la Universidad de Oxford -dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya lo se, pero yo preferiría no estar tanto tiempo en Kinmoku; pero bueno, mejor ya no platiquemos tanto que mañana nos espera un largo día y quiero subirme a uno de los famosos autobuses rojos de Londres antes de irme…

-bien, te dejare dormir, solo déjame llamarle a Sakura para saber como esta, supongo que puedo hablar con ella antes de que se vaya a la escuela

-es cierto, también debo de llamar a Darién!

-si quieres yo lo hago, vamos a ver que tal funciona ese aparato que cambia la voz

-bien, hazlo… pero tienes que actuar como yo, de acuerdo?

-Serena estas frente a una de las mejores actrices de Japón, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien…

-de acuerdo, tratare de no preocuparme tanto -dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa

Mina comenzó con las llamadas a Tokio, empezando por llamar a Sakura al Templo Hikawa, tras lo cual también llamo a Darién fingiendo ser Serena, lo cual resulto muy bien ya que él no sospecho nada. Al día siguiente, ambas rubias salieron desde muy temprano del hotel para recorrer la ciudad visitando los sitios más importantes: el Palacio de Buckingham, la Torre de Londres, el Big Ben, incluyendo también algunas compras en la ciudad.

Finalmente comenzó a atardecer, lo que significaba que Serena debía partir hacia Kinmoku, vistiendo unos jeans, una blusa rosa de encaje junto a una chaqueta de piel beige, llevando consigo una pequeña maleta con sus objetos personajes y algo de ropa. Las dos se dirigieron hacia un parque que estaba a orillas del rio Támesis, ya que ahí se despedirían…

-gracias por todo Mina, no se que haría si no me estuvieras ayudando en esto -dijo Serena estando abrazada de su amiga

-no me lo agradezcas Serena, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, además tienes que hacer esto para que sepas si de verdad te quieres casar con Darién

-si, lo se… -Serena suspira separándose del abrazo para ver a la rubia -antes de que me vaya, quieres que les de algún mensaje de tu parte a los chicos? O al menos a uno de ellos?

-sabes perfectamente bien que no, quizás solo mis saludos para la Princesa Kakyuu, Taiki y Seiya…

-Mina…

-no Serena, por favor no le vayas a decir nada a Yaten

-tiene que saber de Sakura, es su hija

-no, Sakura es mi hija, no de él; y no me importa que él haya ayudado en el trabajo, Yaten nunca sabrá que tiene una hija

-estas segura de eso?

-completamente, así que por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada a Yaten sobre Sakura

-pero Mina…

-por favor Serena, así como yo no voy a decir nada sobre tu viaje a Kinmoku, tú no debes decirle nada a Yaten

Serena suspira profundamente -de acuerdo, no le diré nada sobre su hija

-gracias Serena… por cierto, te vas a llevar eso?

-que cosa?

-tu anillo de compromiso, no creo que sea buena idea que te lo lleves, sino Seiya sabrá que te vas a casar

-si, es verdad… -Serena se quita su anillo y se lo entrega a Mina -cuídalo mucho, no lo vayas a perder, de acuerdo?

-tranquila, lo guardare en un lugar seguro

-bueno, entonces es hora de irme -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-si… todo saldrá bien Serena, cuídate mucho

-lo hare, tu también cuídate y trabaja mucho por que espero ver una gran película de Sailor V, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo…

Serena se transformo en Sailor Moon, tras lo cual comenzó su viaje hacia Kinmoku. Se sentía nerviosa, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar allá, pero solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese que encontrara, la ayudara a aclarar sus sentimientos para así poder tomar la mejor decisión.


	4. Un Ángel Llega a Kinmoku

**Capitulo 3**

**Un ángel llega a Kinmoku**

Después de un largo viaje finalmente había llegado, Serena llego a Kinmoku aterrizando a la orilla de un lago que estaba rodeado de varios árboles muy altos que apenas y dejaban pasar la luz del sol, tan cansada estaba del viaje que cuando apenas pudo moverse hacia uno de los arboles en donde se des transformo con la intensión de descansar un poco antes de explorar el lugar y buscar a Seiya.

Pero el descanso de Serena no duro mucho, ya que una niña de unos ocho años aproximadamente se acerco a ella, de cabello rubio, hermosos ojos naranjas y tez clara se acerco a ella, mirándola con una gran calidez y curiosidad tratando de saber quién era ella…

-eres un ángel?

-disculpa? –dijo Serena mirando sorprendida la niña

-te pareces al ángel del que mi papá habla en sus cuentos, aquel que nos salvo a todos en la batalla contra Galaxia

-como sabes eso pequeña?

-por que mi papá estuvo ahí, él ayudo al ángel a derrotar a Sailor Galaxia -dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa

-tu papá? Como se llama tu papá? -pregunto Serena

-él se llama… -dijo la pequeña antes de ser interrumpida por una señora mayor acompañada de lo que parecían un par de guardias

-como entro aquí señorita? Aléjese de la niña Estrella

-no nana! ella es buena! –dijo Estrella -se parece al ángel del que papá siempre habla

-jovencita, su padre está muy preocupado buscándola por todo el palacio

-pero…

-nada de peros. Guardias, lleven a esa señorita al palacio, nos debe de dar muchas explicaciones de cómo entro aquí, puede que sea muy peligrosa para la seguridad de la Princesa Kakyuu

-si! –dijeron los guardias antes de levantar a Serena del árbol y esposar sus manos

-dijo la Princesa Kakyuu? Yo la conozco, permítanme hablar con ella! -dijo Serena mientras caminaban por la orilla del lago

-como sé que es verdad que la conoces? No será que eres alguna terrorista que quiera atentar contra nuestra princesa

-no, claro que no! yo la conocí hace ocho años durante la batalla contra Galaxia, por favor permítanme hablar con ella

-ya lo veremos, por ahora te llevaremos ante el consejo para que te enjuicien por invadir los terrenos del Palacio Real

-invadir? No esto es un mal entendido, yo vengo desde muy lejos para poder ver a…

-suéltenla inmediatamente! –grito una voz que se escucha muy cerca

-esa voz es de…

-pero señor, ella invadió los terrenos del Palacio y estaba con la niña Estrella, ella puede ser un peligro –dijo la nana mientras aquel hombre caminaba hacia nosotros

-ella no es peligrosa, se los puedo asegurar. Gracias a ella la Vía Láctea vive en paz desde hace ocho años, o no bombón?

-Seiya…

Serena no podía creerlo, frente a ella estaba el hombre que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo, pero que recordaba tan bien y veía frecuentemente en esos sueños que la seguían desde hace más de dos meses, y quien ahora se veía un poco más alto y su cuerpo estaba un poco más marcado; los años no habían pasado en balde en él, eso lo pudo notar al ver el porte con el que lucia un traje sastre color rojo. Pero a pesar del tiempo aun conservaba esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y esa mirada tan cálida que reflejaban sus ojos azul zafiro…

-que no me escucharon? He dicho que la liberen!

-sí, señor –dijo un guardia mientras abrían las esposas de Serena

-tanto tiempo sin verte bombón -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-Seiya… -dijo Serena mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo -no puedo creerlo, eres tu…

Seiya la abrazo con un poco de más fuerza estrechándolo hacia él -debo estar soñando por que jamás imagine verte aquí, bombón. Te he extrañado mucho

-yo también te he extrañado mucho…

-papá, de donde la conoces?

-papá! Es tu hija Seiya? –dijo Serena separándose de su abrazo mirándolo sorprendida

-si, ella es mi hija, bombón. Estrella Kou –dijo él con una gran sonrisa

-mucho gusto, señorita

Serena la miro con una sonrisa tratando de salir de su asombro -encantada de conocerte Estrella, yo soy Serena Tsukino…

-me da mucho gusto conocerla, señorita Serena

-solo dime Serena, está bien?

-si! –dijo Estrella muy emocionada

-por favor, lleven a mi hija al palacio, yo quisiera estar un momento a solas con Serena

-por supuesto, señor –dijo la nana antes de que retirara junto con la niña y los guardias

-me parece increíble que estés aquí, bombón

-a mi también, pero lo que no puedo creer es que tengas una hija Seiya, y menos que estés casado…

-casado? Cuando dije que estaba casado?

-no lo estás?

-no, por supuesto que no estoy casado -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa un tanto divertido

-pero lo estuviste… me refiero a que si no, como es que tienes una hija?

-bueno, es que Estrella es adoptada

-adoptada?

-si, sus padres eran unos amigos míos que murieron cuando lo de Galaxia, cuando regrese Estrella no tenía a nadie en este mundo y decidí adoptarla. Cuando lo hice, Yaten y Taiki no estaban del todo de acuerdo, pero lo aceptaron y ahora están felices al tener a su sobrina, hasta parece que ella también es su hija; dicen que estar con ella les servirá mucho para cuando quieran ser padres

-si supieras que Yaten también es padre -susurro Serena discretamente

-que dijiste?

-que… que me imagino cómo se deben de sentir, ocho años pueden hacer muchos cambios en la gente, estoy ansiosa por verlos y por saber que ha sido de sus vidas en estos años

-pues sí, aunque yo también quiero saber cómo ha sido tu vida en estos años, pero principalmente me gustaría saber por qué estas aquí?

-te molesta que este aquí?

-para nada, me alegra mucho que estés en Kinmoku bombón, pero viniste sola? Y las chicas?

-si, vine sola… -dijo Serena dando un suspiro -las chicas no saben que vine, de hecho nadie lo sabe, bueno excepto Mina que si sabe que estoy aquí…

-pero por qué? te sucedió algo bombón? -pregunto Seiya preocupado

-no, yo solo… digamos que estoy de vacaciones y necesitaba alejarme de todo, olvidarme un poco de mí ajetreada vida y decidí venir aquí, ni siquiera estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me quede aquí

-pues eres bienvenida a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que conocieras de Kinmoku

-si, yo también me siento ansiosa de conocer este lugar -dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-y lo conocerás, pero primero vamos al palacio; debes estar cansada por el viaje, así que vamos para que comas algo y descanses un poco… además quiero saber que has hecho en estos años bombón

Ambos caminaron hacia el palacio de Kinmoku mientras Serena comenzó a contarle a Seiya que ahora trabajaba como Psicóloga y que tenia su propio consultorio en el centro de la ciudad, a medida que se podía ver más cerca el Palacio, el cual era un enorme edificio de estilo barroco, que tenia grandes torres a sus costados y ventanales que daban una vista maravillosa al interior del lugar.

Conforme siguieron caminando, Serena noto a mucha gente ir y venir por los alrededores del palacio, muchos sirvientes llevando consigo antorchas, largos listones de color rojo y dorado, ayudando y acomodando todo para lo que parecía una gran fiesta, así como a gente que llevaba varias charolas que contenían lo que parecía era comida…

-que sucede Seiya? porque hay tanta gente que va y viene con tantas cosas?

-es que esta noche se celebrara la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa Kakyuu, y se están terminando de hacer todos los preparativos para esta noche

-ya veo… de haberlo sabido le hubiera comprado un regalo en Londres

-Londres? –pregunto Seiya confundido -Ya no vives en Tokio?

-si, sigo viviendo en Tokio pero estaba ahí con Mina

-y que hacían Mina y tú en Londres? se fueron de viaje ahí sin las demás?

-no es eso, pero es que…

Dijo antes de notar a dos jóvenes de cabelleras largas junto con la pequeña Estrella caminando hacia Seiya y ella, por lo que del asombro solo logro susurrar sus nombres…

-Taiki… Yaten…

Los dos por igual la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Serena se quedo mirando a Yaten detenidamente, hasta que Seiya la saco del trance...

-bombón, estas bien? que te sucede? porque te quedaste mirando a Yaten? –dijo Seiya en un tono un poco celoso

Serena volteo a verlo un poco distraída -ahh… jejeje… por nada Seiya, es solo que han cambiado durante estos años y mucho debo añadir…

En efecto Yaten y Taiki habían cambiado mucho: Taiki estaba más alto, su cuerpo estaba más marcado, los años le habían sentado muy bien ya que se veía muy guapo; pero tampoco Yaten se quedo atrás, él también, para su buena suerte, creció unos cuantos centímetros, su cuerpo más marcado pero la mirada presumida de Yaten no había cambiado mucho.

Serena pudo notar algo de angustia en la mirada de Yaten y ella no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero solo lo veía sorprendida, ya que era increíble el parecido que había entre Yaten y Sakura en los rasgos de sus rostros, excepto por los ojos de la niña ya que los había heredado de Mina; tanto era el parecido de los dos que su mente regreso a la realidad cuando escucho hablar a Estrella una vez que la pequeña finalmente llego frente a ella y Seiya con los chicos

-se los dije, ella se parece mucho al ángel del que papá habla todo el tiempo…

-ya lo creo, no puedo creer que estés aquí Serena -dijo Taiki acercándose para abrazarla

Serena se separo del abrazo viéndolo con una sonrisa -me da mucho gusto verte, Taiki

Yaten se acerco para abrazar a Serena -vaya que es una sorpresa que estés aquí, me alegro de verte

-yo también estoy feliz de verlos –dijo Serena separándose del abrazo viendo a los chicos -pero mírense, los años no han pasado en balde en ustedes

-y en ti tampoco bombón, estas mucho más hermosa que antes -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

Serena lo mira un poco ruborizada -gracias Seiya

-de verdad que es una gran sorpresa verte en Kinmoku, pero debo preguntar qué te trae por aquí?

-este, yo… quería saber como estaban, además quería conocer su planeta, por lo poco que he visto si es algo diferente a la Tierra

-la Tierra? Vienes de la Tierra? -pregunto Estrella

-si, yo vengo de la Tierra

-escuchaste, papá! Viene de la Tierra! Igual que el ángel! –dijo Estrella emocionada

-lo sé, hija…

-y las chicas, Serena? viniste sola?

-si, vine sola… a excepción de Mina, nadie sabe que estoy aquí

-ya veo, solo Mina sabe de tu viaje -dijo Yaten con un poco de tristeza

-si… y antes de que lo olvide, les envía saludos a los tres

-ahh… gracias

-te vas a quedar para la fiesta de esta noche?

-no sé, no recibí invitación para la fiesta -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-que te parece si tú eres mi pareja para esta noche, claro si es que mi pequeña Estrella está de acuerdo? –dijo Seiya viendo con una sonrisa a la niña

-si! Solo porque Serena me cae bien, pero tienes que bailar conmigo papá!

Seiya cargo a la niña en sus brazos y le dio un beso en su mejilla -por supuesto que sí, gracias mi niña, y tú qué dices bombón? Si aceptas ir conmigo a la fiesta?

-si, con gusto…

-bien, estoy seguro de que la Princesa Kakyuu se alegrara de verte aquí

-eso espero, por cierto, saben si es posible que pueda hablar con ella? quisiera que ella sepa de mi presencia en Kinmoku

-creo que si podrás hablar con ella, le dará gusto saber que estarás aquí…

Los cinco entraron al Palacio y se dirigieron al Salón del Trono, en donde entraron después de haber sido anunciado por los guardias. Allí la Princesa Kakyuu, quien prácticamente no había cambiado mucho en esos años ya que seguía siendo igual de hermosa que antes, recibió con gusto a Serena mientras le explicaba las razones de su visita a Kinmoku…

-espero que mi presencia aquí no sea ningún inconveniente para usted ya que mis guardianas no saben que estoy aquí, pero fue al único lugar al que se me ocurrió venir para alejarme de mi vida en la Tierra

-me siento muy halagada de que hayas escogido este planeta para estar un tiempo lejos de todo –dijo Kakyuu pero no se si sea correcto que tus guardianas no sepan que estas aquí

-lo sé, pero solo una de ellos lo sabe, y si no se los dije a las demás fue porque temor a que impidieran que viniera, ya que yo realmente deseo estar aquí

-eres bienvenida a quedarte el tiempo que desees Serena, espero que tu estancia en Kinmoku sea de tu agrado, así como todo lo que encuentres aquí

-gracias, Princesa –dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-por favor, solo dime Kakyuu…chicos, por favor encárguense de que se prepare una habitación para Serena, así como de todo lo que ella necesite

-por supuesto, Princesa…

Los chicos salieron del Salón del Trono, tras lo que llevaron a Serena a una habitación elegantemente decorada y muy amplia, mucho más que en la suite en la que se encontraba con Mina en Londres, la cual tenía un pequeño balcón que daba vista a los jardines reales, los cuales tenían una gran variedad de lo que parecían flores de colores inimaginables, y desde donde podía ver como los sirvientes terminaban de tener todo listo para la fiesta de esa noche.

Después de haber comido algo con los chicos, Serena tomo un baño para relajarse un poco antes de alistarse para la fiesta, aunque aun no sabía que debía usar ya que entre la ropa que llevaba, lo más elegante que llevaba era un vestido strapless rosa satinado, cuyo largo apenas llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas…

-es el mejor vestido que traje, pero no sé si sea lo mejor que lo use para la fiesta de esta noche –Serena suspiro profundamente mientras continua observándose con el vestido sobre puesto sobre su bata -ni modo, tendré que usarlo -dijo ella antes de que se escuchara que golpeaban la puerta -si?

-disculpe señorita, el señor Kou me ha pedido que le entregue un regalo para usted

Serena se acerco a abrir la puerta y vio a una doncella con una larga caja blanca -adelante, que es lo que hay en esa caja?

La doncella entro a la habitación y dejo la caja sobre la cama -es algo que el señor le ha enviado para que lo use esta noche

-muy bien, gracias…

La doncella salió de la habitación, tras lo que Serena abrió la caja y encontró una pequeña nota encima de una envoltura de papel blanca…

-haber… -Serena tomo la nota para leerla -_Bombón: tal vez no traigas entre tus cosas un vestido de fiesta, es por eso que he escogido este vestido para ti, espero que te guste… Seiya  
_  
Dejo la nota a un lado de la cama para quitar la envoltura de papel que había en la caja, y allí encontró un hermoso vestido largo azul marino de corte imperio satinado, el cual miro fascinada con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre el vestido para sentirlo y observarlo a detalle; pero por un momento su vista se concentro en su dedo anular en donde hasta hace poco llevaba su anillo de compromiso…

-Darién, una parte de mi me dice que no debería de estar aquí, pero… -dijo Serena suspirando profundamente -se que te amo pero si me voy a casar contigo quiero llegar al altar completamente segura de mis sentimientos por ti y no cometer un grave error del cual me pueda arrepentir…


	5. Baile en Kinmoku

**Capitulo 4 **

**Baile en Kinmoku**

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta que esa noche se daría en el Palacio Real Kinmokiano con motivo del cumpleaños de la Princesa Kakyuu, los invitados poco a poco comenzaban a llegar, mientras al pie de las escaleras del palacio, cierto pelinegro, acompañado de sus hermanos, espera ansiosamente a las dos rubias más importantes en su vida: su hija y la mujer que de la nada apareció en su planeta natal después de no verla desde hace más de 8 años…

-por que tardan tanto en bajar? -dijo Seiya impacientemente

-tranquilízate Seiya, bajaran cuando estén listas

-lo sé, Taiki, pero es que… aun no puedo creer que bombón este aquí, después de tantos años sin verla esta aquí! En Kinmoku! –dijo Seiya emocionado

-si… pero no se –dijo Taiki dando un suspiro -me parece muy extraño que este aquí, sola…

-si, a mi también esto me parece extraño –dijo Yaten

-pues a mí lo único que me parece extraño es la forma en la que bombón mira a Yaten -dijo Seiya un poco molesto

-estas celoso, Seiya?

-no, claro que no

-que bueno que lo dices, entonces no te molestaras si bailo con Serena toda la noche –dijo Yaten haciendo enojar a Seiya

-eso no te lo voy a permitir, Yaten!

-no discutan los dos! –Pidió Taiki -Vamos Seiya, que no vez que Yaten solo lo dijo para molestarte

-y vaya que lo consiguió…

-regresando al tema, sigo pensando en que todo esto es muy raro: Serena sola en Kinmoku y ninguna de las chicas lo sabe a excepción de Mina, pienso que está ocultando algo…

-y si se peleo con las chicas? o con Darién? Que tal que está casada con Darién, se pelearon y vino aquí para estar con Seiya sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-no creo que este casada, no vi en sus manos ninguna sortija de matrimonio, ni ningún otro anillo

-el que no traiga una sortija, no significa que no esté casada –dijo Taiki

-no te ha comentado nada de Darién, Seiya?

-no, apenas y ha dicho un poco sobre su trabajo como Psicóloga, además no me interesa mucho preguntarle por Darién… chicos, quizás no oculta nada y solo está aquí para vernos y descansar un poco de su vida en la Tierra

-ojala sea así Seiya, no me gustaría ver que sufras por ella de nuevo…

Al decir eso Taiki, los tres notaron que bajando las escaleras venia la pequeña Estrella usando un vestido rosa pastel bordado con flores…

- vaya! Te ves hermosa mi niña! -dijo Seiya sorprendido al verla

Estrella bajo corriendo a abrazar a Seiya -gracias papá! Tu también te ves muy guapo!

-no por nada tienes al papá más guapo de la galaxia –dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo

-y a tus tíos no les dices nada, Estrella? –pregunto Yaten

-por supuesto tío Yaten! Tío Taiki y tu también se ven muy guapos!... ya podemos ir a la fiesta?

-Aun no hija, Serena aun no baja

-te gusta Serena, verdad papá?

Los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar a la pequeña, a pesar de su corta edad Estrella siempre ha sido una niña muy intuitiva respecto a todo lo que la rodea, algo que su joven padre sabe muy bien, razón por la que entre ellos nunca ha habido secretos…

-si Estrella, me gusta Serena

-es porque se parece al ángel de tus cuentos? -pregunto Estrella

-en parte, además de que ella es el ángel de los cuentos

-de verdad? –dijo la niña sorprendida

-si, pero que quede entre nosotros que lo sabes, de acuerdo?

-si!

-Seiya…

-que pasa, Taiki?

-mira…

Seiya volvió su mirada hacia donde miraban Yaten y Taiki, y bajando las escaleras pudo ver a Serena que usaba el vestido azul marino de corte imperio que había escogido para ella, el cual le quedaba a la medida y hacia resaltar su cuerpo. Su cabello lo llevaba peinado en sus clásicas coletas, excepto por que su cabello estaba un poco recogido con algunos mechones rizados sueltos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

Los cuatro se quedaron maravillados al verla, en especial Seiya, quien parecía estar hipnotizado con tal solo ver a la rubia sonreír cálidamente conforme se acercaba a ellos…

-buenas noches a todos! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho –dijo Serena una vez que llego junto a ellos

-no te preocupes, Serena, creo que la espera valió la pena, no es así Seiya?

-por supuesto –dijo Seiya sin poner mucha atención ya que seguía contemplando a la rubia

Estrella mira a Seiya tratando de comprender el por qué se encontraba así -estas bien papá? Te vez raro…

-ehh… si Estrella, estoy bien

-muchas gracias por el vestido, Seiya, de verdad es muy hermoso

-de nada, bombón, que bueno que te gusto…

-Serena, deberías de bailar con mi papá en la fiesta, así podrías agradecerle aun más por el vestido –dijo Estrella con una sonrisa

-si, por supuesto

-es más deberíamos de irnos ya a la fiesta, no queremos que se nos haga tarde…

Serena tomo del hombro a Seiya, al igual que Estrella, tras lo que los tres se dirigieron a los Jardines Reales acompañados por Yaten y Taiki, ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Al llegar gran parte de los presentes no pudo dejar de notar que Seiya estaba con Serena, lo cual hizo que comenzaran los comentarios sobre quien era ella ya que nadie la había visto antes y mucho menos junto con Seiya…

-soy yo o siento que todos nos están mirando? -dijo Serena al notar las miradas de los invitados sobre ella

-nos miran bombón, aquí está reunida todos los miembros de la Realeza de Kinmoku, los miembros de la corte y algunos miembros de la Realeza de planetas vecinos. Todos murmuran porque nunca habían visto a la Princesa de la Luna aquí y menos que estuviera acompañada por nosotros…

-Seiya, ya viste a Helena? -susurro Yaten discretamente

-sí, ya la vi y viene para acá…

Al decir eso, Serena pudo notar que una mujer pelirroja de tez clara y ojos turquesa se acercaba a ellos, llevaba un vestido largo de cuello halter color lila y su cabello recogido con un discreto peinado, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Serena con los chicos y Estrella…

-quien es esa mujer? -susurro Serena mientras ella llegaba con ellos

-buenas noches!

-buenas noches, Condesa…

-desde cuando tanta formalidad conmigo, Seiya? después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no tienes por qué hablarme de esa forma… pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado de tu hija y tus hermanos, aunque no conozco a la señorita -dijo Helena con una discreta sonrisa

-Condesa, ella es Serena Tsukino; bombón, la condesa Helena Kishima

-gusto en conocerla, Condesa

-igualmente… así que ahora las prefieres rubias Seiya, por ella es que me quieres dejar?

-disculpe?

-lo nuestro se acabo hace mucho Helena, cuando lo vas a entender? –dijo Seiya firmemente

-no, tu no entiendes que lo nuestro nunca se ha acabado, tu eres y serás solamente mío

-Condesa, creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento indicado para que mi hermano y usted hablen de esas cosas –dijo Taiki

-tienes razón Taiki, tal vez después podamos platicar Seiya… discúlpenme, voy a saludar a la Duquesa Jurime, con permiso –dijo Helena antes de retirarse mirando con un dejo de molestia a Serena

-quien era esa mujer? –pregunto Serena -Salías con ella, Seiya?

-lamentablemente si, bombón. Fue hace algún tiempo, pero a pesar de eso, ella sigue obsesionada con que este a su lado

-mejor ya no hablemos de ella, no hay que arruinar la noche por culpa de esa mujer…

Los chicos siguieron platicando por un rato más, hasta que la Princesa Kakyuu fue anunciada por los guardias del Palacio, y entro vistiendo un hermoso vestido rojo con un corsé bordado con detalles en dorado y una amplia falda del mismo color, siendo escoltada por tres jóvenes: una rubia, una pelinegra y una castaña; las tres usando vestidos strapless entallados a sus cuerpos de color negro…

-quienes son las chicas que escoltan a la Princesa Kakyuu? -susurro Serena discretamente a Seiya

-son sus guardianas, ellas son las nuevas Sailor Star Lights

-de verdad? Yo creí que los chicos y tu seguían siendo sus Sailors

-no, aquí cada cierto tiempo se eligen nuevas Sailors para relevar a las anteriores, y ahora ellas son las actuales Sailor Star Lights: la pelinegra es Sailor Star Fighter, la rubia es Sailor Star Healer, y la castaña es Sailor Star Maker

-ya veo… y yo que creía que ustedes seguían al cuidado de la Princesa

-y lo seguimos, solo que nosotros nos encargamos del entrenamiento de la Guardia Real y de la seguridad en todos los actos públicos en donde este la Princesa…

Al terminar de hablar Seiya, la Princesa se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile, en donde se acerco a ella un hombre para bailar con ella mientras comenzaba a sonar la música, la cual era muy similar a la de un vals, dando así inicio oficialmente la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa Kakyuu.

Durante gran parte de la fiesta, Serena platico con los chicos platicándoles un como de cómo era la vida de las chicas, y también escuchando como habían sido las cosas para los chicos durante esos años, en especial en la parte de criar a una niña tan jóvenes, que a pesar de no tener ningún lazo sanguíneo con ellos, la querían como si de verdad lo hubiera; mientras Serena seguía platicando con Yaten y Seiya, viendo bailar a la pequeña Estrella con Taiki…

-Estrella es una niña maravillosa, Seiya, aun me cuesta trabajo creer que la hayas adoptado y la estés criando como tu hija… ella sabe que es adoptada?

-si, lo sabe, desde muy pequeña empezó a preguntar por su madre y le conté la verdad; a pesar de no ser su padre biológico, Estrella para mi es mi hija, ella es y será la luz que me motiva a seguir cada día, y así ha sido desde siempre, ha iluminado mis días hasta en los momentos más oscuros –dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-hablas de una forma tan linda de tu hija, hasta se te ilumina la mirada mientras hablas de ella

-y eso que no has escuchado todo lo que luego platica de Estrella, si le sigue se va a emocionar y va a pensar en como será esa niña cuando crezca, tenga novio, se case…. –dijo Yaten antes de dar un pequeño trago a su copa de vino

-como que cuando tenga novio y se case! Mi niña es muy pequeña para esas cosas

-lo mismo decíamos cuando era bebé y mira lo rápido que paso el tiempo y grande que esta

-si, es verdad… sabes Yaten, creo que te estás tardando en tener hijos, cuando le vas a dar un primo o prima a Estrella?

Mientras Seiya decía eso, Serena tomaba un poco de vino, el cual prácticamente escupió al escuchar a Seiya, ya que lo rápidamente le vino a la mente Sakura, al tiempo que Yaten y Seiya la miraron sorprendidos por su reacción…

-que tienes, bombón? Estas bien?

-si, estoy bien… solo me quede pensando en lo que dijiste -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-sobre que Yaten tenga hijos?

-si, es que me puse a imaginar cómo sería una hija de Yaten, creo que sería muy parecida a él

-no! Con lo feo que es Yaten eso no sería buena idea –dijo Seiya divertido de la situación

-al contrario, sería una niña muy hermosa… -dijo Serena observando a Yaten, llevándose por sus pensamientos -_"como se parece Sakura a Yaten, es como verla a ella… es increíble! la cara, sus rasgos, menos los ojos los cuales son los de Mina. Hay Yaten, si supieras que eres padre de una hermosa niña y que tu le haces mucha falta… que mal y más porque también participo en la mentira, tienes derecho a saber la verdad y la pequeña también! pero que se le puede hacer, solo rogar a que Mina reflexione… ojala lo haga por el bien de su hija y no sea egoísta a pesar de todo lo que sucedió"_

Mientras que Yaten también se sentía inquieto por la forma en la que lo miraba Serena y por lo que había dicho, pero en lo que más pensaba era en cómo serían las cosas si Mina y él tuvieran un hijo, pero después de cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre ellos, veía un tanto lejana esa posibilidad, pero aun así sentía curiosidad de saber cómo se encontraba Mina después de aquella situación, lo cual quería preguntarle a Serena sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

-Serena, quieres bailar conmigo? –dijo Yaten ante la mirada sorprendida de Seiya y Serena

-ehh… si, claro

Yaten se alejo de Seiya y se acerco a la pista de baile con Serena en donde comenzaron a bailar –Serena, te puedo preguntar algo?

-por supuesto, de que se trata?

-de Mina… como esta ella?

-bien, ahora es una actriz muy reconocida y todo el tiempo está filmando películas

-me alegro por ella, siempre ha tenido un gran talento… -dijo Yaten suspirando profundamente -me sigue odiando por lo que paso hace 8 años?

-si, aun sigue muy molesta contigo, le dolió mucho lo que paso y como se dieron las cosas… no ha podido olvidar lo que sucedió entre ustedes

-por supuesto… yo tampoco he podido olvidar lo que paso, ni mucho menos olvidarla

-créeme, ella tampoco te ha olvidado, se que aun te ama, solo que lo niega todo el tiempo por el dolor de lo que paso, le duele saber que te arrepentiste de estar con ella

-no, nunca me arrepentí de haberme entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma esa noche, de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberla lastimado de esa forma

-si la amas entonces por qué la hiciste sufrir de esa forma?

-ya no importan ahora las razones que tuve para lastimar a Mina y a mí. Hice lo que hice y ahora sufro las consecuencias de eso al saber que a pesar de los años, Mina me sigue odiando y yo aun sigo vivo con ese dolor que aun sigue latente a pesar del tiempo, igual como aquella vez me entregue a ella pero no me la he podido arrancar de mi alma, de mi ser y de mi corazón.

-Yaten, desearía saber cómo puedo ayudarte, pero creo que en esta situación las palabras están de más y a veces nosotros mismos buscamos lo que nos pasa, pero te aseguro que la vida a veces nos juega cartas muy diversas y no sé, puede que sin que tú te des cuenta tu vida de giro inesperado

-ojala sea así, Serena… de verdad que eres buena Psicóloga, me reconforto mucho hablar contigo sobre esto

-pues cuando quieras hablar, siempre estaré disponible, no lo dudes… -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras seguía bailando con Yaten -_"hay Yaten si te pudiera decir lo que se, que eres papa de una hermosa niña de 8 años y que ella te necesita desesperadamente, pero ojala con lo que te dije y lo que sientes aun y que está vivo, ese sentimiento te animes de ir a la Tierra y que Mina te diga la verdad por tu bien y el de tu pequeña hija, pero bueno espero que Mina reflexione y madure por el bien de su hija y el tuyo Yaten"_

-disculpa hermanito, creo que ya es mi turno de bailar con esta hermosa señorita -dijo Seiya galantemente haciendo que Yaten y Serena se detuvieran

-hay Seiya, no te pongas celoso, solo estamos bailando

-lo sé, pero yo también quiero bailar con bombón

-después seguimos bailando Yaten, está bien?

-por supuesto –dijo Yaten antes de retirarse y dejar a Serena y Seiya

-celoso de que tu hermano baile conmigo?

-no, es solo que yo también quiero bailar contigo bombón… te puedo preguntar de que tanto platicaban Yaten y tu? Es que me pareció que tenían una plática un tanto interesante…

-es que… solo hablábamos de cosas

-de cosas? -dijo Seiya no muy convencido por lo que escucho

-si, nada importante…

-ahh… te puedo preguntar algo bombón?

-claro

-dime la verdad, porque estás aquí?

-sabes porque estoy aquí, de vacaciones, para alejarme de todo, para conocer Kinmoku

-si, eso lo sé… pero y las chicas? tuviste alguna discusión con ellas?

-no, claro que no

-y Darién? Se pelearon? aun sigues con él?

-te puedo pedir un favor, Seiya?

-por supuesto

-mientras esté aquí no quiero hablar de Darién, por favor

-esta bien, de hecho es hasta mejor para mí, no quería preguntar por él

-entonces vamos a hacer esto, mientras esté aquí vamos a divertirnos como antes, salir a pasear, estoy ansiosa por saber todo lo que hay en Kinmoku

-lo harás bombón, te prometo que pasaras los mejores días de tu vida aquí en Kinmoku…


	6. E1: Un Corazón Herido, Sakura

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que nos da saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Les traemos una nueva entrega de este fic, en esta ocasión se trata del primero de varios especiales que tendra el fic sobre las historias de vida de los personajes, por lo que empezaremos con la pequeña Sakura Aino! Esperamos que realmente disfruten de este especial!  
_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveremos._

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_

_

* * *

_

**Especial 1**  
**Un corazón herido: Sakura**

Todos los dias mi reloj despertador suena anunciándome que el sol salio y que es un nuevo día, y lo es, pero la palabra nuevo no la usaría, mas bien seria la misma rutina diaria de todos los días: como una misma grabación para mis días y mis tardes.

Por ahora estoy con mis tíos Reí y Nicolás. Ellos son maravillosos, los quiero mucho a los dos, pero algo me hace falta, el calor de él y quedarme sedada por el latir de su corazón cuando lo abrazara… claro si estuviera conmigo, pero no es así.

Mi mama quiere que lo saque de mi mente pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo, imaginar como seria él… creo que hasta incluso lo amo sin tenerlo presente, aun así, me es inevitable no pensar en él todos los días, por que al verme en el espejo me parece que él también tiene los rasgos de mi rostro. Por algo dicen que cuando era pequeña era la misma imagen de mi mama, pero ahora que tengo 8 años, mis rasgos cambiaron, incluso pienso que me parezco a mi papa.

Nadie sabe lo que me sucede y no quiero que sepan, no quiero que las pocas personas que me quieren salgan lastimadas, no quiero pensar en que alguien dañe a mi mama, incluso a todos mis tíos y tías, a las cuales quiero mucho, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las veces que me han lastimado. Aun recuerdo cuando mi mama se fue a su primer desfile de modas en Paris antes de que comenzara su carrera como actriz, fue mi primera decepción, la primera vez en la que mi mama me rompió una promesa y mi corazón.

_-Flashback-_

_-hola mama! ya vas a llegar? me habías dicho que estarías hoy, que paso?_

_-lo siento mi niña, pero se me atravesó algo y no podre llegar hasta dentro de una semana._

_-dentro de una semana… -dijo Sakura dando un largo suspiro -mamá, me prometiste que estarías para el festival escolar el miércoles! entonces no estarás?_

_-de verdad lo siento Sakura, mi trabajo también es importante._

_-"yo también soy importante! en serio se te hace mas importante el trabajo que ser mi mama!" -penso Sakura -esta bien mama… ya será para la próxima -a voz de la niña sonaba algo quebrada, pero aun así, ni eso fue suficiente para hacer recapacitar a Mina -bueno mamá, me despido… nos vemos cuando vuelvas de tu trabajo._

_-hija te quiero y te amo siempre recuerda eso..._

_-si mamá, lo sé... "pero a veces parece que no le das mas importancia a otras cosas que a mi" -prenso Sakura -bueno mama adiós y cuídate mucho, adiós… -dijo con sus ojos cristalizados y apunto de llorar pero no lo hizo se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo como siempre_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Mi mamá es una gran actriz, muy reconocida en Tokio y en el mundo, pero parece que la única que no la reconoce a veces soy yo, se puede pensar que como su hija no lo conoce, pero es cierto, ella pasa tan poco tiempo conmigo que incluso pienso que se olvida que me tiene como hija. Quisiera a veces saber lo que piensa para poder adivinar como es mi padre, pero ya veo que se me es imposible, mi mama es algo diferente es distraída, es muy impulsiva, a veces es muy alegre… pero ya he olvidado como era cuando reíamos juntas, como ella a duras penas me ayudaba con mis deberes, pero eso cambio cuando se volvió famosa, y bueno, de todas maneras yo no puedo cambiar, ni ella… pero lo que es tan fácil de cambiar es el hecho que no me deje abandonada y ella no lo ha logrado.

Y ahora que es hora de alistarme para ir a la escuela, como todos los días, mientras que observo como los demás niños o niñas están con sus padres siendo acompañados, pero en cambio mi mama prácticamente me ha enseñado a estar sola. Que mas da, mi mama se esfuerza mucho por darme todo, pero creo que incluso lo que el dinero no puede comprar es el amor y ella no lo entiende. Entiendo que me tuvo muy joven, cuando ella apenas estudiaba… de eso no la culpo, que se la hecho difícil salir adelante conmigo y demás. Algo que me conto mi tía Serena, es que mi mama en la primera semana después de que nació, mi mamá se quedo dormida y no se dio cuenta que se quedo dormida tratando de darme un biberón de mi comida.

_-Flashback-_

_Mina estaba limpiando un biberón para Sakura, quien no dejaba de llorar, y a pesar de que el llanto era fuerte, Mina no despertaba. Era tanto su cansancio, que no se dio cuenta que su hija la necesitaba, y al cabo de cinco minutos llego Serena, por puro milagro la puerta estaba abierta y vio a Mina dormida en el fregadero de trastes, vio a la pequeña que lloraba, la tomo en sus brazos y le empiezo a hablar._

_-ya pequeña, no llores por favor… se que tienes hambre, pero en un momento tu mami te dará un biberón, ya no llores pequeña, si ya no llores por favor._

_En ese momento entro Darién._

_-Serena, que pasa? porque te tardas?_

_-Darién, encontré a la pequeña Sakura llorando y Mina esta dormida, me podrías ayudar a despertara?_

_-de acuerdo, la llevare mejor a su cuarto y así le preparamos un biberón a la pequeña._

_Mientras que Serena sostenía a la pequeña Sakura seguía hablándole muy tiernamente, hasta que ella se calmo y fue que abrió sus ojos para ver quien la había calmado, al verla con sus dos grandes ojos, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa muy cálida, al igual que Serena y en eso sale Darién._

_-Serena, Mina despertó quiere saber donde esta su bebe._

_-toma Darién, llévala con Mina mientras que yo le preparo un biberón._

_Darién llevo a Sakura con Mina, la bebe al estar al contacto con su mama la miro abriendo pesadamente sus ojos para después quedarse dormida otra vez era un efecto impresionante que Mina le causaba a su hija era como que al momento de sentir el calor de su madre quedara sedada con tan solo sentir a su joven madre._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Entre tantos recuerdos de mi mamá en el antes y después, cuando pasaba tiempo conmigo, mientras que mis tíos al parecer son los que mas me conocen. Mi mama no sabe lo que pienso, ni siquiera me pregunta el por que odio tanto a ese idiota de Adam.

_-Flashback-_

_-si le dices a tu madre lo que te he hecho lo lamentaras, y ella también! hare de su vida un infierno al igual que la tuya! espero que te haya quedado claro, pequeña mocosa impertinente!_

_Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo aguantándose las ganas de llorar y también con una mano en una de sus mejillas, en la cual había un hilo de sangre en su rostro, mirando a Adam con mucho miedo ya que no podía hablar por que estaba en pánico._

_-si esta bien, lo prometo! pero ya no me hagas daño, por favor! ya no me golpees, por favor!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Tampoco puedo olvidar el dolor de su mano, al sentir ese golpe en mí; pero para mi desgracia, no puedo decir nada ya que estoy amenazada… no por que tenga miedo o algo, pero el hecho que me quieran golpear es lo que me da más pánico. No sé que me sucede, me siento débil cuando alza su mano y me golpea, y no poder decir nada me hace sentir tan débil, tan tonta y tan impotente cuando me golpea; pero de todos modos, eso me da valor para poder seguir adelante, por que nadie seria capaz de aguantar lo que yo aguanto, y eso me da valor y determinación para poder encontrar a mi papa, y estoy segura que cuando lo encuentre él me protegerá de Adam.

Solo espero tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder soportar los golpes de Adam, y tener el valor de callarlo y de no decir nada. Ojala no sea mi propia perdicion y espero que algún día pueda ser salvada por mi padre, que muy desesperadamente lo necesito; pero bueno, de todos modos no me daré por vencida, lo hare por mi papa, para poderlo encontrar, por mi, ya que necesito tener fuerzas para salir adelante.

Ahora bien de mis tíos y tías todas están casadas, excepto mi tía Serena y Ami. Las dos son muy buenas conmigo, y aunque quiero a todas, a la que quiero mas es a mi querida tía Serena; le debo mucho, desde muy pequeña siempre a sido como una segunda madre para mi, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella siempre se da cuenta de lo que me pasa y me pregunta si estoy bien o mal, y de todas mis tías, ella es quien me comprende mas por que ella me habla de una manera tan especial que hace que me sienta cómoda con ella. Con ella se me quita todo el miedo y la soledad a la que estoy condenada a vivir todos los días.

Más que nada tengo una familia grande, se puede pensar que si pero hay cosas que me hacen tanta falta y que no tengo por desgracia.

Ahora bien, de los tíos que me cuidan ahora que mi mama no está, ellos son maravillosos… quiero mucho a mi tío Nicolás, es muy bueno conmigo y siempre esta al pendiente de mi, a veces me hace reír mucho a como es mi tía Reí. Aun no entiendo como se armo de valor para pedirle matrimonio pero aun así los dos son únicos.

Mi tía Lita y Andrew, los dos siempre me regalan helado pero mi tío Andrew se sorprende mucho ya que no me gustan los sabores de fresa ni de chocolate. Mi delirio de helado es el helado de vainilla, es mi sabor favorito después del pastel de vainilla combinado con fresa, es lo que mas me gusta! y mi tio Andrew siempre sabe que darme de postres; en tanto mi tia Lita, siempre con sus deliciosos pasteles, dulces y galletas, una vez me dio un tiramisu de queso y desde ahí no he dejado de comerlo ya que cocina tan deliciosos, y sobre todo ella es muy cariñosa conmigo y es un amor de persona. Apuesto que cuando ella tenga a sus hijos quedaran encantados con ella como mama.

Y de mis demás tías Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, a ellas casi no las veo… pero como mi tía Michiru da conciertos de violín en todo el mundo siempre me compra cosas muy lindas de sus viajes, y mi tío Haruka siempre me da paseos con su hermoso convertible rojo que es una maravilla! A Setsuna y Hotaru casi nunca las veo, pero desde que tengo uso de razón siempre han estado a mi lado.

En tanto a mí, siempre he sido un tanto seria por lo que hace mi mama, me ha ayudado a madurar un poco más, en mi parecer. En tanto en otras cosas siempre he sido algo engreída y un tanto distante con los demás, así que no tengo muchos amigos, mas bien ninguno por que tengo un temperamento un tanto explosivo, es decir, con tan solo decir unas cuantas palabras soy capaz de herir a las personas, aunque claro a veces no es adrede, pero lo hago por defenderme de los demás para que no me lastimen.

Pero a decir verdad, soy una niña sensible, muy tierna y amable, de buenos sentimientos, por eso siempre mi mama me dice que yo tengo un carácter oculto, que muy pocos pueden verlo, pero aun así no me gusta que me mientan y que no me digan las cosas, por que tengo un orgullo muy fuerte y eso causa muchas veces en mi que sea un tanto resentida.

En tanto a mis gustos, me encanta la fotografía y dibujar, es una de las cosas que mas me gustan, a parte de tocar el piano, que es otra de las cosas que mas me fascina hacer, pero creo que aparte del helado de vainilla que tanto me gusta, no hay mejor cosa que comer caviar! es una de mis comidas favoritas! y es raro, por que todos cuando me ven comerlo sienten ganas de vomitar por que no les gusta, pero a mí, me encanta comerlo. Entre tantas cosas, me gustaría que uno de mis deseos se cumpliera, uno como el que pedí aquella noche donde de casualidad vi una estrella fugaz…

_-Flashback-_

_-"por favor estrella fugaz, deseo conocer a mi papa, encontrarlo, que me quiera, por favor, en donde quiera que él este llévale este mensaje, lo necesito, no es mucho lo que pido, es algo sencillo… por favor cúmpleme mi deseo! yo te lo pido de todo corazón, así como me dijo mi tía Serena, por favor ese es mi único deseo"_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Ojala mi deseo se cumpla y que todo este bien, que ya nada me pase… De todas maneras espero encontrar a una persona sincera que no me mienta, y mucho menos que esté a mi lado por interés, espero que sea por amistad.

Por ahora, solo me queda desear con todo mi corazón y mi ser, para que mi papa llegue y darle a entender lo mucho que lo amo…


	7. Contando Estrellas

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que nos da saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Les traemos un nuevo capítulo que realmente esperamos que disfruten! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveremos._

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5 ****  
****Contando Estrellas**

-pero quien eres tu? acaso te conozco? quien eres? -preguntaba Yaten tratando de distinguir aquella figura

-por favor ven, te necesito! ven por favor! no sabes lo mucho que te necesito y la falta que me haces! por favor ven y regresa a ese planeta azul tan hermoso! por favor y búscame! tu sabrás quien soy yo -suplicaba fervientemente

-pero quien eres tu? por favor, dímelo

-No me queda mucho tiempo, por favor búscame, te necesito...

Del mismo modo, Yaten despertó de ese sueño como la primera vez. No entendía el significado de esos sueños y más porque cada vez que se quedaba dormido, lo soñaba. Él estaba sentado en unos de los jardines del palacio con una libreta, pero al momento de cerrarla, se le cayó una fotografía en la cual estaban Mina y él. Al momento de verla, su mirada se convirtió en una de tristeza y se sintió mal; se sentía culpable de algún modo, se quedo sentado pensando otra vez en el extraño sueño que tubo y en eso, Seiya así de la nada, aparece por detrás de el.

-otra vez pensando... andas muy raro últimamente, que te ocurre? -pregunto Seiya en un tono de preocupación

-mejor quédate con Serena ya que ella vino solamente a verte… y no me pasa nada, ya déjalo así Seiya ya no me preguntes sí.

-no te dejare de preguntarte que te pasa. Últimamente andas como ido, no estás aquí… prácticamente tu mente está en otro mundo Yaten, y lo he notado al igual que Taiki, y también Serena te ha notado muy raro desde que llego aquí. De verdad a ti te pasa algo y a mí no me lo puedes ocultar, que te ocurre Yaten? por favor, dime! se supone que somos hermanos y debemos apoyarnos, y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros desde siempre.

-hay Seiya! a ti no se te escapa nada… si es verdad, a mí me pasa algo: últimamente he tenido sueños muy raros.

-como sueños raros, Yaten?

-si, de alguien que me llama a cada momento. Me llama, me dice que me necesita, que yo sabré quien es… y lo raro es que es una voz de una niña y como de la edad de Estrella, me dice que la busque y que viaje a la Tierra a buscarla, que yo sabré quien es ella. De verdad no lo entiendo, es un mensaje por medio de sueños.

-en serio a ti te pasa algo...

-ya Seiya! es en serio! alguien me está llamando, lo siento… hay veces que siento una gran calidez en mi corazón sin saber el por qué y otras veces siento una punzada de dolor, mucha tristeza y no se la razón de ello.

-quizás alguien te este mandando un mensaje

-pero quien, Seiya? quien es capaz de hacerlo? Lo que más de desespera es no saber quién es.

-quizás en la Tierra encuentres respuestas, no se… podrías ir a ver quién es el que te está mandando esos mensajes, puede que te lleves la gran noticia de tu vida Yaten, ya ves, todo es posible en esta vida…

-como que cosa? Crees que Mina tenga un hijo mío?

-no se… pero considerando que ustedes estuvieron juntos antes de que volviéramos a Kinmoku, puede que exista esa posibilidad

-si así fuera, no crees que Mina habría venido a buscarme para avisarme que tenemos un hijo

-ella estaba muy molesta contigo en ese entonces, y por lo que ha dicho bombón aun te sigue odiando

-si lo sé, pero quiero ver a Mina… Tal vez tengas razón y si deba ir a la Tierra, así averiguare quien me está enviando esos mensajes en mis sueños y podre ver a Mina

-no se si logres ver a Mina, recuerda que ella te odia…

-eso no me detendrá, quiero verla. Quiero ver conseguir su perdón por lo que paso hace años

-por lo que ha dicho bombón, me da la impresión de que será imposible. Además, ella se encuentra filmando una película fuera de Tokio, no vas a poder verla hasta que vuelva a la ciudad

-lo sé, pero en Tokio están el resto de las chicas, quizás ellas me ayuden a que logre hablar con Mina. Si no, iré a buscarla a donde este filmando su película; pero sea como sea voy a verla

-entonces te deseo buena suerte, Yaten

-gracias, la voy a necesitar

-vaya que si… cuando piensas irte?

-primero tengo que hablar con la princesa para avisarle que me iré un tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que no tendrá ningún problema en que me vaya; una vez hecho eso, solo es cuestión de arreglar mis cosas e irme lo más pronto posible…

**S&S**

Más tarde Serena y Estrella estaban paseando a orillas del lago en donde ambas se conocieron, y mientras la pequeña, curiosa por saber todo sobre la extranjera que había llegado hace poco, interrogaba a Serena con mil y un preguntas sobre su vida…

-así que mí papá y tú se conocieron cuando él estuvo en la Tierra, eran muy amigos?

-si, estudiábamos juntos en la escuela, iba a sus conciertos…

-y te cantaba todo el tiempo? A mí siempre me canta las canciones del grupo que él y mis tíos tenían

-a veces me cantaba, nosotros solíamos hacer muchas cosas juntos… cosas muy especiales…

_-Flashback-_

_-vamos bombón! Te prometo que esta vez si vas a llegar a tu casa antes del amanecer…_

_-siempre me dices eso y nunca es verdad_

_-bueno… pero vale la pena pasar la noche aquí en el parque, aunque nunca sepamos cuantas estrellas hay con exactitud en el cielo_

_-y me sigues debiendo mi helado, Seiya_

_-tu también me debes uno bombón, y no te digo nada -dijo Seiya acariciando cariñosamente su rostro_

_-de verdad?_

_-si…_

_Seiya inclino un poco su rostro hasta que finalmente beso muy tiernamente a Serena, quien correspondió de la misma forma aquel mágico momento…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-y mi papá y tu siempre han sido amigos o llegaron a ser novios?

-pues… nosotros siempre hemos sido buenos amigos -dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-entonces por qué no se habían visto en estos años?

-es un tanto complicado, quizás cuando crezcas puedas entenderlo… -dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a ellas la nana de Estrella

-disculpen que las interrumpa, pero los señores Kou quieren hablar con ustedes urgentemente en la biblioteca

-muy bien, vamos…

Serena y Estrella caminaron de regreso al palacio siendo guiadas por la nana, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca en donde se encontraban Yaten, Taiki y Seiya esperándolas…

-mi nana nos dijo que querían vernos, sucede algo?

-si, pero siéntense… -dijo Seiya tras lo cual las dos se sentaron en uno de los sillones del lugar

-que es lo que pasa, chicos?

-voy a irme a la Tierra -dijo Yaten

-que! -dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida

-y no solo eso, yo también he decidido que iré con Yaten -dijo Taiki

-vaya, no sé qué decir…

-estuve pensando mucho en la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días Serena y quiero irme a ver a Mina. Se que las cosas no van a ser fáciles con ella pero voy a intentar corregir el grave error que cometí al lastimarla hace tantos años

-de verdad me alegro que hayas tomado esta decisión… -Serena se puso de pie y se acerco a abrazar a Yaten -debes de ir Yaten, Mina es una testaruda de lo peor, pero quizás tu presencia allá la hagan cambiar de opinión y puedan volver a estar juntos… _"De todo corazón espero que así sea, pero sobre todo que finalmente puedas conocer a tu hija Yaten, ella te necesita a su lado…" _-Pensó ella mientras se separaba de Yaten y lo miraba con una sonrisa

-es por eso que yo también voy a ir con Yaten, va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible considerando como terminaron las cosas entre Mina y él

-por supuesto… cuando piensan irse, chicos?

-mañana a primera hora

-yo también puedo ir con ustedes, tíos? -pregunto Estrella

-quieres dejarme aquí solo, Estrella?

-no es eso, pero quiero conocer la Tierra!... además vas a estar con Serena, o es que ella también va a volver ya a la Tierra?

-no… yo pienso quedarme aquí un tiempo más

-lo vez papá, no vas a estar solo… por favor! Déjame ir con tío Yaten y tío Taiki a la Tierra!

Seiya suspiro profundamente -está bien… iras con tus tíos a la Tierra, pero debes obedecerlos en todo Estrella

-claro que si, papito! Gracias! -dijo Estrella emocionada abrazando a Seiya para darle un beso en su mejilla

-ahora ve con tu nana y dile que te ayude a preparar tus cosas para el viaje, en un rato voy a verte a tu habitación

-si! -dijo Estrella saliendo emocionada a toda prisa de la biblioteca

-cuídenla mucho, chicos. Saben que Estrella es mi vida y si le pasa algo…

-descuida Seiya, no permitiremos que nada malo le pase, ella también es como una hija para nosotros

-lo sé…

-chicos, yo solo quisiera pedirle que no le mencionen a nadie que estoy aquí, todos creen que estoy en Londres y quisiera que todos lo siguieran creyendo así…

-que nos estas ocultando, Serena? Porque no quieres que sepan que estás aquí en Kinmoku?

-no oculto nada, Taiki… -mintió ella mientras suspiraba -es solo que ya saben cómo son las chicas, en especial Haruka…

-bombón tiene razón, Tenoh es capaz de armar una guerra si sabe que ella no está en la Tierra

-no te preocupes Serena, si Haruka sigue teniendo ese mismo carácter nos mataría si le decimos que estas aquí, así que descuida que no diremos nada…

-gracias Yaten!

**S&S**

Por la noche, una vez que había terminado de ayudar a su pequeña Estrella a terminar de empacar para su viaje y darle su beso de buenas noches a su hija, Seiya se encontraba sentado en una banca que se encontraba en los jardines del palacio observando las estrellas, tratando de asimilar la idea de que su pequeña hija, al igual que sus hermanos, estarían un tiempo lejos de su lado, mientras él se quedaba en Kinmoku con la mujer que tanto amaba y no había podido olvidar….

-te duele que Estrella se vaya a ir, verdad? -dijo Serena mientras se sentaba al lado de Seiya

Seiya volteo a verla -pensé que estarías preparándote para dormir, bombón

-en eso estaba pero como vi que estabas aquí solo y vine a hacerte compañía… además, aun no has contestado mi pregunta

-esta es la primera vez que Estrella va a estar tanto tiempo lejos de mí y me cuesta trabajo asimilar la idea de que mi pequeña va a estar al otro lado de la galaxia

-entonces por qué le diste permiso de irse si no querías que se fuera?

-porque soy un padre que no le puede negar nada a su hija y menos cuando se que anhela conocer la Tierra

-Estrella va a estar bien, Seiya, no te preocupes… yo voy a estar aquí contigo

-lo sé, pero por cuánto tiempo va a ser así? No crees que alguien se puede dar cuenta de que no estás en la Tierra?

-no te preocupes por eso, tengo solucionado todo para que nadie note mi ausencia. Además… no me puedo ir de aquí hasta que logre hacer lo que vine a hacer a Kinmoku

-y que se supones que viniste a hacer aquí, bombón?

-es un secreto

-te has convertido en una mujer de secretos… que fue lo que paso para que ahora seas así?

-es… difícil de explicar

-inténtalo

-tal vez después… -dijo Serena suspirando profundamente mientras levantaba su vista para ver el cielo- se pueden ver muchas estrellas desde aquí… recuerdas la primera vez que salimos a contar estrellas?

-por supuesto, nunca he podido olvidar aquella noche…

_-Flashback-_

_Había pasado más de una semana desde que la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia había terminado, la paz regresaba nuevamente a la vida de todos pero aun así una tristeza embargaba por dentro a Seiya: la Princesa Kakyuu, Yaten, Taiki y él regresarían dentro de poco a Kinmoku. Sabía que aunque habían decidido quedarse un poco más en la Tierra, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar._

_Por más que trataba, aun no podía asimilar la idea de tener que separarse de Serena, simplemente no quería perderla a pesar de saber muy bien que ella no podía corresponder a su amor y menos ahora que había regresado Darién._

_Aquella idea le robaba el sueño y su única distracción era salir a caminar por las calles de Tokio. Y esa noche, mientras pasaba enfrente de la casa de Serena, la pudo ver observando las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación, como si estuviera suplicando a las estrellas por algo. Seiya se quedo viéndola ahí en silencio, hasta que, como si supiera que estaba siendo observada, Serena volteo hacia la calle y lo vio totalmente sorprendida…._

_-Seiya?_

_-ah… hola bombón! -dijo él levantando su mano saludándola_

_-que haces aquí?_

_-no podía dormir y salí a caminar un rato… y termine aquí_

_-saliste a caminar a la media noche?_

_-me gusta salir a caminar a esta hora, pero no se supone que tú deberías estar dormida a esta hora_

_-si, pero tampoco podía dormir_

_-entonces por qué no vienes conmigo a caminar un rato? Quizás eso te ayude a conciliar el sueño_

_-no se… si Luna se despierta y se da cuenta que no estoy, se preocupara y pensara que me paso algo malo_

_-pero vas a estar conmigo, bombón, a mi lado no te va a pasar nada malo_

_-está bien, pero solo un rato… dame dos minutos para cambiarme y bajo_

_-de acuerdo, aquí te espero…_

_Serena entro a su habitación para cambiarse para después lentamente salir de su casa usando unos jeans, suéter rosa y tenis del mismo color, reuniéndose con Seiya quien la estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa. Ambos empezaron su caminata por las desiertas calles cercanas a la casa de Serena, llegando hasta el parque No. 10, en donde siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al pequeño lago que había al centro de este, en donde se sentaron a las orillas de el, recordando entre risas, cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido juntos desde el día que se conocieron hasta ese momento…_

_-no puedo creer todo que hemos hecho juntos, bombón_

_-si, yo tampoco -dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza_

_-que sucede, bombón? -pregunto él al notar su tristeza_

_-no quiero que te vayas, Seiya…_

_-yo tampoco quiero irme, pero es mi deber_

_-lo sé…_

_-mejor no pienses en eso bombón, aun sigo aquí, así que vamos a divertirnos, de acuerdo?_

_-de acuerdo -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Seiya se acuesto en el césped y se puso a observar el cielo -nunca me había fijado en que se ven demasiadas estrellas desde aquí_

_Serena levanto su vista al cielo -si, es verdad… como cuantas estrellas crees que haya?_

_-demasiadas sin duda alguna, deberíamos de contarlas para saber con exactitud cuántas son_

_-bueno, el que termine primero de contarlas deberá de recibir como premio un helado_

_-me parece bien, pero te aviso que quiero que mi helado sea enorme_

_Serena se río mientras se acostaba al lado de Seiya -jaja… no, yo quiero que mi helado sea enorme_

_Los dos comenzaron a contar cada una de las estrellas que había en el cielo, pero antes de que pudieran cuantas eran, el sueño comenzó a vencerlos hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Seiya fue el primero en despertar al sentir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, al ver a Serena a su lado, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla dormir tranquilamente, disfrutando de ese momento que la vida le regalaba junto a la chica que tanto quería pero que sabía muy bien, que por más que quisiera, no podría estar a su lado._

_A pesar de que esa era su triste realidad, Seiya no quería pensar en eso, en ese momento Serena estaba con él, solamente con él. Se quedo observando atentamente cada uno de los rasgos de ella, memorizándolos para no olvidarlos nunca: su cabello, su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos, sus labios… esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar y que no dudo en hacerlo en aquel momento, así que lentamente junto sus labios con los de Serena. Un beso con el que Seiya finalmente cumplía su más grande fantasía._

_Pero aquella fantasía se volvió más grande cuando aquel beso robado comenzó a ser correspondido, Serena en ese momento parecía necesitar más que nunca ese beso y Seiya simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, pero la realidad y el miedo llegaron a él de golpe ante la posibilidad de que aquel beso pudiera afectar su relación con Serena, así que termino el beso y se acostó al lado de ella fingiendo que estaba dormido, mientras ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados._

_Segundos después, Serena comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, teniendo la sensación de que la habían besado en un sueño... o quizás no había sido un sueño. Realmente confundida llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, notando que Seiya estaba acostado a su lado con los ojos cerrados, fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y en donde estaba, así que comenzó a mover a Seiya para despertarlo_

_-Seiya… Seiya despierta!_

_Seiya abrio los ojos dando un largo bostezo -hola bombón… que pasa?_

_-nos quedamos dormidos aquí, ya es de día Seiya!_

_-si, es verdad. Te acompaño a tu casa, espero que tu familia aun no haya despertado_

_-ellos ni Luna, si no estoy en graves problemas_

_Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a toda prisa hasta la casa de Serena, en donde al llegar ahí, Serena abrió la puerta sigilosamente para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de que no había pasado la noche ahí…_

_-creo que lo logramos, no se escucha ruido alguno_

_-si, eso parece… -diho entrando a la casa, se recargo en la puerta -gracias Seiya, me divertí mucho anoche_

_-me alegra saber eso, cuando quieras podemos repetirlo_

_-supongo que si mientras no nos quedemos dormidos a la intemperie_

_-si eso llegara a pasar llevare una cobija para cubrirnos del frio_

_-me parece bien…_

_-Serena? Seiya? -dijo Ikuko sorprendida al verlos mientras bajaba las escaleras_

_-hola mamá!_

_-buenos días señora Tsukino!_

_-estoy sorprendida de verlos aquí a esta hora, en especial a ti hija, tú nunca te levantas temprano un sábado por la mañana_

_-si bueno, lo que pasa es que… -dijo ella un poco nerviosa_

_-pasaba por aquí para invitar a Serena a desayunar señora, claro si usted está de acuerdo -dijo Seiya con una agradable sonrisa_

_-si, claro… por mí no hay problema Seiya_

_-entonces vamos, bombón! Hay un lugar cerca de aquí en donde sirven un desayuno delicioso_

_-por supuesto! Nos vemos después, mamá! -dijo Serena cerrando la puerta al salir de la casa -vamos a ir a desayunar?_

_-fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir, además yo tengo hambre y me debes un helado bombón_

_-eso no es cierto, tú me debes un helado!_

_-mejor esta noche volvemos a salir a contar estrellas y veremos quién le debe un helado a quien_

_-de acuerdo! Pero ahora vamos a desayunar que tengo mucha hambre!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-es increíble que hayan pasado más de ocho años desde entonces, y ahora, nuevamente estamos sentados observando estrellas como antes

-si… -Serena se puso de pie rápidamente -Seiya, ya es tarde y tengo frio, creo que debería irme a dormir

-si, y no tenemos aquí una cobija para dormir a la intemperie como antes… tal vez otro día podamos contar estrellas como antes

Serena lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa -tal vez… buenas noches Seiya

-buenas noches bombón…


	8. Encuentro Inesperado

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que nos da saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Respecto a sus dudas:_

_-Si, Serena y Seiya tuvieron algo más que una amistad antes de que él se fuera a Kinmoku, es por eso que Serena duda de su boda con Darién, falta ver que tanto paso entre ellos: Si solo quedo en un beso o hubo algo más serio_

_-Taiki, digamos que hará más que apoyar a Yaten ahora que ambos iran a la Tierra junto con Estrella_

_Les traemos un nuevo capítulo que realmente esperamos que disfruten! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveremos._

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 6****  
****Encuentro Inesperado**

Aquel lugar realmente parecía el epicentro de los preparativos para su boda, Darién sabia que debido a la ausencia de su futura esposa durante varias semanas, los preparativos no podían quedar a la deriva mientras Serena no estaba, por lo que Rei, Lita y Ami habían convertido el Templo Hikawa en el centro de organización de todos los preparativos ya que él realmente no sabía qué cosas escoger para el gran día, y aunque él sabía que Serena confiaba plenamente en que lo que escogieran sus amigas, y esa tarde de domingo Darién simplemente daba su aprobación a lo que le decían las chicas…

-veamos que más falta… ah! Si! Darién ya decidiste que quieres que sirvan en la recepción? Pollo o pavo? -pregunto Lita

-no lo se… no hay mucha diferencia entre ambos, elige el que creas conveniente Lita

-vamos Darién! Se trata de lo que cenaran los invitados en tu boda, suficiente es con que Serena este en Londres con Mina y no nos haya dicho que quería sobre las cosas que estaban pendientes

-lo hizo porque confía plenamente en lo que las chicas y tú decidan, además ahora comprendo perfectamente por que se fue, no es nada fácil planear una boda -dijo Darién dando un suspiro

-afortunadamente para ustedes ya tenemos algo de experiencia tras la boda de Rei y la mía, sino no se qué haríamos… por cierto, tiene varios días que no hablo con Serena, tú has hablado con ella?

-anoche recibí un e-mail de ella, ha estado muy ocupada en su seminario y acompañando a Mina a las locaciones de la película, en la fotografía que envió se ve que las dos se están divirtiendo

-me alegro por Serena, al menos eso la ayudara a distraerse un poco antes de que llegue el gran día -dijo Lita antes de que llegaran con ellos Rei y Ami

-chicos, ya está listo el vestido de nuestra niña de las flores… la quieren ver? -dijo Rei

-claro! Donde está Sakura?

-en el pasillo -respondio Ami -dice que no quiere que nadie la vea

-este vestido tiene demasiado rosa! No pienso ir así a la boda de tía Serena! -grito Sakura alterada desde el pasillo

-déjanos verte Sakura, estoy seguro de que te debes ver muy bonita con ese vestido -dijo Darién

-eso no es cierto, tío Darién…

-si nos dejas verte, vas a ver que tenemos razón… anda, sal de ahí

-bien…

No muy convencida, Sakura deslizo la puerta que daba hacia la sala del templo luciendo un lindo vestido rosa pastel, es cual tenía varias rosas en la parte superior del vestido, haciendo que todos la miraran con una gran sonrisa por lo hermosa que se veía la pequeña a pesar de su corta edad…

-te ves muy linda, Sakura!

-de verdad lo creen? -pregunto Sakura no muy convencida

-totalmente, eres la niña de las flores más linda que haya visto -dijo Darién -estoy seguro de que cuando seas mayor, serás una mujer tan hermosa como tu madre

-no lo creo… porque todos dicen que me parezco más a mi papá que a ella? De verdad tengo los mismos rasgos que él?

Ami la miro con una pequeña sonrisa -si, te pareces mucho a él

-de verdad? En que nos parecemos? Tienen alguna fotografía de él? -pregunto Sakura emocionada

-no, no tenemos fotografías de tu papá…

-ahh… yo tenia la esperanza de que tuvieran alguna, al menos así podría saber en qué me parezco a él -dijo la niña con un poco de tristeza

-no pienses en eso, Sakura… que te parece si te preparo ese tiramisú de queso que tanto te gusta? -dijo Lita

-no tía Lita, no tengo hambre… -dijo Sakura dando un largo suspiro -pero puedo ir a jugar un rato al parque?

-si, solo ve a cambiarte antes de irte, no quiero que vayas a ensuciar el vestido… y solo un rato por que más tarde vamos a comer

-está bien, gracias tía Rei -dijo ella antes de retirarse de la sala

-me da mucha tristeza no poder decirle nada a Sakura de su papá…

-así lo pidió Mina y hay que respetar su decisión

-si… pero de verdad espero que algún día se dé cuenta del error en el que esta al separar así a Yaten y a Sakura, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

**S&S**

Sakura estaba paseando por el parque sola, tratando de imaginarse como seria su papá, si bien era cierto que ella se parecía a él más que a su mamá, quería saber que tanto era el parecido entre ellos. Si algún día lo llegara a ver sabría que él era su padre? O que ella era su hija?

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba siendo seguido por unos sujetos, los cuales tenían la firme intención de secuestrarla. Trato de hacer más rápidos sus pasos para que no la alcanzaran, pero no podía, eran demasiados esos sujetos y estaban cada vez más cerca de ella, hasta que Sakura, en un intento de ocultarse, no se dio cuenta que estaba completamente acorralada de esos tipos, lo cual hizo que quedara en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, ellos iban a punto de lastimarla y en su mente solo pensaba…

-_que alguien me ayude por favor_ -pensaba asustada Sakura -por favor no me hagan daño se los suplico!

Mirando el arma con el que pretendían lastimarla, comenzó a llorar ya que el miedo la estaba invadiendo y al parecer nadie aparecía, hasta que alguien hablo, no era ninguno de sus secuestradores… ella abrió sus ojos y miro a un hombre con una cabellera plateada como la de ella pero sus ojos eran verdes y al mirarlo le dio cierta tranquilidad cuando lo miro…

-como se atreven a querer lastimar a una niña tan pequeña como ella! déjenla en paz si no se las verán conmigo!

-y tú que no puedes hacer -dijo en tono muy burlón uno de los secuestradores, ya que eran uno contra tres

Yaten de un solo salto llego a donde estaban los tres sujetos, ellos se disponían a pelear en contra de él, pero él fue más listo que ellos, y dándoles un solo golpe a los tres, los tiro al suelo causando que ellos corrieran y lo dejaran solo con la niña.

Él la miro, Sakura estaba temblando y aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Yaten solo la miro, pero algo le decía que tenía que acercarse a ella y él lo hizo sin explicarse el mismo el por qué de su reacción

-estas bien… ya no tengas miedo, esos tipos ya no te harán daño pequeña -dijo Yaten mirándola con mucha ternura a la niña

-de verdad ya no lo harán?

-no, ya no lo harán

La pequeña Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazo a Yaten con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, aferrándose a su pecho y todavía llorando, ella no podía hablar, solo abrazaba a Yaten con fuerza, no quería por ningún motivo separarse de él.

En cambio Yaten no se explicaba por qué sentía tanta calidez en su corazón, y porque su corazón se calmaba cuando la sintió a su lado. Yaten, por pura inercia, comenzó abrazar a la niña y recargando su barbilla a la cabeza de la niña, sintiendo su calidez y acariciando su cabello. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, hasta que Sakura dejo de llorar y él con una mirada tierna le pregunto.

-cómo te llamas?

-mi nombre es Sakura… muchas gracias por todo, de verdad

-no hay de que, te acompaño a tu casa

-está bien

Yaten no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, no entendía el por qué sentía una calidez con ella, no comprendía por que la salvo si no la conocía, pero al momento en el que él miro que la seguían y que la querían lastimar, sintió como le hervía la sangre al pensar que la pudieron tocar o hacerle daño; era algo que él no lograba entender, todos esos sentimientos lo habían sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que la niña rompió con el silencio.

-le agradezco mucho que me haya salvado, se que ya se lo dije pero tenía mucho miedo… muchas gracias! a propósito, ya no le pregunte su nombre ¿Cómo se llama?

-mi nombre es Yaten Kou

-mucho gusto, Yaten

Los dos caminaron hacia donde la niña le dijo, pero Yaten no sabía que se encontraría con personas que hace tiempo el conoció al comenzar a subir hacia el Templo Hikawa, Yaten alzo la mirada y quedo perplejo al ver a las chicas, ahí Sakura se aparto y se fue a su cuarto en el templo, dejando a Yaten pensando en por qué lo miraban así.

Quizás simplemente fue la sorpresa de verlo ahí después de tantos años, igual que él se sorprendió cuando vio a Serena al lado de Seiya el día que ella llego a Kinmoku. Sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al departamento que había conseguido para él, Taiki y Estrella; aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer considerando que no tenía más de dos días desde que había llegado a la Tierra, ya tendría tiempo para buscar a las chicas para recordar el pasado y pedirle su ayuda para conseguir el perdón de Mina…

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, estaban los mismos sujetos que habían intentado secuestrar a Sakura. Los tres estaban reunidos, pero había una persona extra con ellos, había un joven de 27 años, con ojos de color ámbar y cabellos del mismo color… era el mismo Adam que regañaba con maldiciones a los otros sujetos.

-digo, como si hubiera sido tan difícil atrapar a un niña de 8 años! -lo dijo Adam muy molesto y diciendo con un tanto de sarcasmo

-mire nosotros hicimos lo que pudimos, pero si no hubiera aparecido ese sujeto.

-de quien hablas? quien apareció?

-era un hombre, al parecer joven, de unos 24 años. Tenía ojos verdes y cabellera plateada, la verdad me dio la impresión que se parecía mucho a la niña.

-que extraño… mmmm bueno, de todos modos, ustedes son unos inútiles. A ver si la próxima vez lo logran por su bien.

-y usted page lo acordado joven Adam

-aun sigue en pie, pero de una cosa es segura, no descansare hasta deshacerme de ese pequeño estorbo.

Mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una mirada de maldad y muy seguro de si mismo en hacer lo posible por deshacerse de Sakura.

**S&S**

El día era muy soleado eran como las 7 de la mañana, cerca del alcalde estaba Sakura. Ella no podía sacar de su mente aquel hombre que la salvo, y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que habia a su alrededor, claro estaba junto con Artemis caminando hacia la escuela y mirando como todos los niños eran acompañados por sus padres o sus madres. Era algo normal para ellos, pero para ella estar sola para ir a la escuela era normal, siempre estar acompañada de un gato blanco con una luna creciente en su frente.

-Sakura ahora ya estarás mas tranquila en la escuela, te distraerá de todo.

-eso espero Artemis, eso espero… por lo menos descansare del odioso de Adam.

En ese mismo camino pero unas cuantas calles atrás, estaban dos jóvenes de 24 años con cabelleras largas. Una blanca y otra café con una pequeña niña de 8 años exactamente, entre todo ella miraba con curiosidad a todos los demás niños como caminaban con sus uniformes, tal que era el mismo que el que llevaba Estrella en ese momento.

-como han cambiado las cosas, verdad Taiki?

-si, es cierto… me da curiosidad de saber cómo estará Ami.

-no me digas que no la has olvidado?

Taiki se puso un poco rojo del rostro -este… yo… la verdad, porque me dices eso?

-hay Taiki, como si no te conociera

-hay Yaten, bueno lo mismo digo para ti, no has podido olvidar a Mina y seguramente aun te odia.

-es lo mas seguro pero aun así… me gustaría verla aunque no dudo que me saque, o me de una gran cachetada la cual tengo bien merecida.

-hay Yaten…

-hay tíos! son muchos niños, verdad? qué bien! ojala haga muchos amigos y amigas! -dijo Estrella emocionada

-ten por seguro que así será Estrella -dijo Taiki con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras que llegaron a la escuela, la cual era un edificio grande con muchas ventanas y un montón de niños jugando a fuera, ya que aun no era hora de la entrada, hasta que Estrella mirando a su alrededor como jugaban los niños, fijo su mirada en alguien en una niña de cabellera plateada y de ojos azules caminando con un gato blanco, en eso Estrella se la quedo mirando

-miren tíos, que bonita niña -dijo Estrella señalando a Sakura

-si, es cierto, pero su rostro se me es muy familiar, no se por que… pero tienes razón es muy linda no es así Yaten.

-pero si es esa niña la de ayer.

-que cosa, Yaten? la conoces?

-si, la conozco. De hecho ayer estaban a punto de secuestrarla y yo la rescate, pero que gran coincidencia honestamente no pensé encontrarla de nuevo.

-si que es una gran coincidencia.

-ojala me toque con ella en el mismo salón de clases.

-por que dices eso, Estrella?

-por que se ve triste y mucho, sus ojos lo dicen todo.

Después de eso los tres se despidieron y dejaron a Estrella que se guiara sola por la escuela, hasta que llego al salón de clases, en el cual había muchas niñas y niños de su misma edad platicando entre otras cosas, menos una niña que estaba sentada a lado de le ventana, la cual tenia unos audífonos. Era Sakura quien estaba sentada en el salón. Estrella la miro pero antes de que ella le pudiera hablar el timbre sonó y no hubo oportunidad de hablarle.

Y así transcurrió el día...

Mientras tanto Sakura en sus clases no estaba prestando nada de atención al maestro, no lograba concentrarse solo pensaba en el hombre que le salvo la vida, ni siquiera los cientos de novios de su mama harían eso por ella. No podía ella sacar de su mente como fue que ella lo abrazo y sintió una calidez que fue muy especial, era muy parecida a la que ella sentía cuando abrazaba a su mama, pero esa calidez era distinta una que en toda su vida nunca había sentido.

Mientras que Estrella la miraba desde su lugar, efectivamente como había dicho anteriormente estaba triste, solo Estrella deseaba que fuera receso para poder hablar con Sakura, y el tiempo parecía tan eterno para las dos niñas, y en la mente de Sakura y en su corazón, tenia ganas de volver a ver Yaten pero ella no se daría cuenta que estaría con él muchas veces.  
Así transcurrió la mañana hasta el receso, siempre la pasaba sola no le gustaba convivir con sus compañeros por que para su mala suerte, siempre estaban con ella por puro interés mas no por una amistad, y eso la ponía muy triste por que no podía confiar en nadie siempre estaba en la defensiva con los demás.

Sakura como todos los dias se sentaba en un árbol, el cual daba una sombra muy buena para protegerse del sol. Sakura encendió su mp3 para distraerse un poco, escuchar música, lo cual era una de las segundas cosas que mas le gustaba hacer, escuchar música. Mientras que Estrella se armaba de valor para hablarle, en eso con todo el miedo que tenia y con la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionaría, Estrella se armo de valor y le hablo con una dulce voz que al ser escuchada saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-hola! cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Sakura -respondio fríamente a Estrella

-es un gusto en conocerte Sakura, mi nombre es Estrella. Soy nueva en la escuela

-seguramente no sabes quien soy yo, verdad? -dijo Sakura en un tono muy arrogante y como diciendo mejor ni te me acerques ya se a lo que vienes

-no seas tan agresiva! quien dijo que yo te lastimaría? además puedo notar que eres una persona muy solitaria y triste.

Sakura se quedo helada y muy impresionada por el comentario, si era cierto era una persona muy solitaria y triste, y por alguna razón, ella sintió mucha confianza en ella y le dijo.

-por que no te sientas a comer tu almuerzo conmigo? supongo que debes de estar sola.

Estrella solo asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa muy calida a Sakura, quien lo noto y tambien le devolvió la sonrisa. Las dos pequeñas se sentaron a comer su deliciosos almuerzos para asi pasar el tiempo, para Sakura fue el mejor almuerzo de su vida sin tener que hablar de su mama, ni nada por el estilo, hasta que Sakura se digno a decir algo.

-oye Estrella y con quien vives? supongo que vives con tu mama y tu papa,.

-por ahora vivo con mis tíos, yo la verdad soy adoptada, perdí a mis padres cuando era un bebe.

-hay, como lo siento… no tenía idea de ello

-no te preocupes, de todos modos la vida me dio a un gran papa y unos tíos muy buenos me quieren mucho, y tu con quien vives?

-yo vivo con mi mama, pero por ahora vivo con mis tíos, pero yo no tengo papa -dijo Sakura haciendo una pausa y suspirando -eres afortunada de que tengas a un papa, yo ni siquiera sé cómo es él

-y eso por qué?

-mi mama nunca me ha hablado de él, y si el pregunto mi mama no me quiere decir, ni siquiera se como es él, pero lo que me consuela es que me parezco a él. La última vez que le pregunte me dijo que nunca se lo mencionara ya que el dice que a él no le intereso nada de mi y que no le importe, pero eso no lo creo, yo pienso todo lo contrario

-sabes, lo siento mucho. A mi me hace falta mi mama, se como te sientes, no con exactitud, pero si se como es sentir eso

-y sabes una cosa? me hace tanta falta mi papa por que estoy segura que él me cumpliría cualquier capricho, me secaría mis lagrimas y lo mejor seria que me protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso en mi cumpleaños desee conocer a mi papa, es lo que mas deseo este momento; así no estaría sola en lo que mi mama trabaja… me gusta estar con mi tía Rei y mi tío Nicolás, y a él lo quiero mucho pero no es lo mismo, yo quiero a mi papa -Sakura no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y la demostración tan simple de tristeza salieron a flote, a pesar de que ella se aguanto las ganas de llorar las lagrimas la traicionaron y en eso Estrella la miro.

-ya no llores por favor, no estés triste, ya veras que algún día conocerás a tu papa, te lo aseguro -dijo Estrella mientras que la abrazaba y sus lagrimas aun salían de sus ojos. Sakura se sintió muy olivada de estar con Estrella le dio tanta confianza que Sakura se separo del regazo de Estrella

-discúlpame por haberme puesto a llorar, no era mi intención -dijo Sakura limpiándose del rostro lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro

Y en eso Estrella solo se quedo mirando a Sakura, y eso fue algo muy lindo lo que le dijo, ella se puso un poco triste por Sakura ya que una niña tan bonita como ella que no merecía estar triste todo el tiempo y bueno, Estrella se puso así misma el reto de sacarla de esa tristeza. En eso Sakura se levanto y Estrella pudo notar un moretón muy grande en su espalda el cual a Estrella asusto mucho y fue que le pregunto del golpe.

-Sakura que es eso que te paso? por que tienes eso en la espalda? -dijo Estrella en un tono de preocupación ya que le impresiono mucho el gran golpe que tenia en su espalda

-no es nada Estrella, no te preocupes, de verdad no es nada

-estás segura? ya que es un gran golpe en la espalda y es muy feo

En eso toco el timbre y fue que las dos niñas se dirigieron a su salón de clases, en eso Sakura pensaba _No se como decirle que este golpe me lo hizo el novio de mi mama no quiero que el la lastime ya que ella se ve sincera lo malo es que no podre ocultárselo por mucho tiempo y bueno si quiero proteger la carrera de mi mama esta bien ya que es su mas importante sueño de todos_

Así transcurrió la mañana en la escuela, por primera vez Sakura tenia una compañera con quien trabajar en equipo y eso le alegraba mucho. Las dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para trabajar en la casa de Estrella para hacer el trabajo, ya Sakura llamo a su tío Nicolás avisando que estaría en su casa.

-hola Sakura! ya es hora de ir a casa.

-tía Rei, ella es Estrella! Este… me invito a su casa, puedo ir?

-no lo sé Sakura, no sé que diga tu mama.

-ella no esta por favor tía, déjame ir por favor! dime cada cuanto tiempo tengo la oportunidad de hablar con alguien de mi edad.

-mmm… no lo sé Sakura, ya no insistas.

-por favor Rei déjala que valla, además esta pequeña damita es muy linda, déjalas que se diviertan juntas.

Rei no tenia para donde excusarse después de que miro a Yaten ahí, como también esperando la respuesta ella después de pensar de que seria justo, Sakura no tenia amigos y eso era algo triste para ella y se dio cuenta que no tiene nada de malo en la niña conviva con su padre sin saberlo de ante mano entonces Rei contesto.

-esta bien, Sakura.

Al escuchar eso Sakura no se lo podía creer estaba impresionada y Estrella no mas saltaba de alegría mientras que veía la cara de asombro de Sakura, que aun no salía de trance y hasta que Sakura se acerco a Rei.

-muchas gracias tía Reí, te lo agradezco tanto

Mientras que la abrazaba Taiki le dio el número telefónico del departamento mientras que acordaban a que hora seria buena para recoger a Sakura…


	9. Platicando con una Estrella

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que nos da saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Les traemos un nuevo capítulo que realmente esperamos que disfruten! No olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveremos._

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_

* * *

**Capitulo 7 ****  
****Platicando con una estrella**

Conforme pasaban los días en la Tierra, Yaten, Taiki y Estrella se adaptaban a la vida en Tokio, en especial la pequeña Estrella, quien se sentía feliz por estar en la Tierra y más por su reciente amistad con Sakura, aunque no dejaba de estar preocupada por ella ya que siempre la notaba un poco triste. Fue por eso que esa tarde, en compañía de sus tíos fueron al centro comercial porque quería darle un pequeño regalo que animara a Sakura, y terminaron en una tienda en donde vendían libros, discos, películas y un sinfín de artículos más…

-que te parece si le compras un disco? –dijo Taiki

-mmm… no se tío Taiki, quiero que sea algo mucho más especial –dijo Estrella

-pero lo será si es de algún cantante que le guste… -Taiki comenzó a buscar entre varios discos y saco uno que miro sorprendido -vaya! No creí que después de tantos años aun siguieran vendiendo este disco…

-de quién? -pregunto la niña curiosamente

-de Three Lights, del grupo que tu papá y nosotros teníamos aquí hace varios años

-enserio? Me lo puedes comprar? -dijo ella emocionada

-claro, estoy seguro de que a Seiya le gustaría que lo tuvieras aquí…

-de eso estoy segura, también debemos enseñárselo a tío Yaten

-si… pero en donde se metió?

Taiki recorrió con su mirada el lugar y vio a Yaten en la sección de películas cargando un par de DVD y discutiendo con unos de los empleados del lugar

-como que solo tienen estas películas de Mina Aino! Ella ha hecho varias películas además de estas! -dijo Yaten alterado

-lo lamento señor, pero por el momento solo nos quedan esas; en unos días traerán más películas de la señorita Aino

-en unos días! Que no les queda alguna en su almacén?

-no señor, lo que ve es lo que tenemos en exhibición

-que pasa aquí? Porque estas peleando ahora, Yaten? –pregunto Taiki al llegar con él junto con Estrella

-Serena nos había dicho que Mina había hecho más de diez películas y solo tienen dos aquí…

-tranquilízate Yaten, conseguiremos las otras películas después, no discutas con ese hombre

-para ti es fácil decirlo, mientras no vea a Mina en persona solo la puedo ver en sus películas, es lo menos que puedo hacer para saber que ha sido de ella

-de verdad que eres increíble, Yaten…

-tío Taiki, ya vi que le puedo regalar a Sakura! -grito Estrella emocionada

Estrella corrió hacia un estante en donde había varios libros de dibujo, sabía que ese podría ser el regalo perfecto ya que a Sakura le encanta dibujar; el problema era que el libro que quería estaba en un lugar muy alto, por lo que ella no lograba alcanzarlo, así que brinco varias veces tratando de tomar el libro.

Pero entre varios de Estrella, el estante se empezó a mover, haciendo que los diversos libros que había allí se empezaran a mover a la orilla. Cuando Estrella en un último salto logro tomar el libro de dibujo que tanto buscaba, no se percato que varios de los libros estaban por caer sobre ella, lo que incluía enormes enciclopedias y diccionarios.

Taiki al notar el peligro en que se encontraba la pequeña, corrió hacia ella para protegerla de aquellos pesados libros, los cuales cayeron encima de él, causándole una herida que sangraba en su frente.

-estas bien, tío Taiki? –pregunto Estrella preocupada al ver la sangre en el rostro de Taiki

-sí, estoy Estrella… -Taiki se llevo una mano a su cabeza y mira a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa - no te preocupes

-no estás bien Taiki, debemos llevarte al hospital –dijo Yaten

-solo se trata de una pequeña herida, nada grave

-nada de peros, vamos a Urgencias para que te revisen…

Yaten rompió de parte de la manga de su camisa para ponérsela a Taiki en la frente y evitar que siguiera sangrando, tras lo que los tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de Urgencias del Hospital General de Tokio, en donde al llegar, veían ir y venir a doctores, enfermeras y pacientes por todo el lugar sin que nadie les prestara mucha atención…

-disculpe enfermera, nos pueden atender, mi hermano sufrió un accidente…

-pase a la camilla que esta por allá, enseguida le aviso a la doctora para que revise al señor -dijo la enfermera antes de retirarse rápidamente a seguir con sus labores

-esa es la clase de atención que dan en este lugar? -dijo Yaten molesto

-ya cálmate Yaten, no tarda en venir una doctora a verme –dijo Taiki caminando hacia la camilla que les habían indicado, en donde se sentó - además no tienes por que hacer tanto alboroto, es solo una pequeña herida

-sí, claro… una pequeña herida

-vas a estar bien tío Taiki? Te van a tener que operar o algo por el estilo?

-voy a estar bien Estrella, pero ya sabes cómo se altera Yaten por cualquier cosa

-cualquier cosa, si claro…

-me informaron que había una persona había sufrido un accidente y… Yaten? Taiki? -dijo Ami sorprendida al verlos

-Ami?

-no puedo creerlo… después de tantos años…. que hacen aquí? -dijo Ami sin salir de su asombro

-pues resulta que Taiki está herido –dijo Yaten

-herido? Que paso? –Ami se acerco a Taiki y le quito la tela que tenía en la frente para ver la herida

- pues estábamos de compras y protegí a mi sobrina de que le cayeran encima un montón de libros -dijo Taiki sin dejar de ver a Ami

-sobrina? –Ami volteo a ver a Yaten y Estrella que la mira con una sonrisa

-sí, hola! –dijo Estrella -Mi tío se pondrá bien, doctora?

-sí, la herida solo es superficial… no creo que necesite que le realice ningún estudio

-qué bueno! -dijo la pequeña contenta

-por pura curiosidad… ella es tu hija, Yaten?

-qué! No! Es hija de Seiya…

Ami lo mira aun más sorprendida -de Seiya? Él vino con ustedes?

-no, mi papá se quedo en casa con…

-una amiga que fue a verlo -dijo Yaten interrumpiendo rápidamente a Estrella

-y para dejarlo solo con ella, se nos ocurrió venir a ver como estabas… quiero decir, tu y las demás –agrego Taiki rápidamente -no nos hemos visto en muchos años

-sí, más de ocho años… de verdad me da gusto que hayan venido…

-a nosotros también, este lugar es muy bonito, doctora… –dijo Estrella

-Ami Mizuno, pero solo dime Ami, pequeña

-claro Ami, yo soy Estrella Kou, me da mucho gusto conocerte -dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-lo mismo digo, Estrella…vaya, no tengo más de dos minutos de conocerla y ya siento que tengo enfrente a Seiya

-y eso que aun no la conoces bien, es el vivo retrato de Seiya

-claro, es lógico cuando mi papá es un hombre muy guapo -dijo la niña orgullosamente

-hay Estrella…

-de verdad es una niña muy adorable, seguramente se llevaría bien con una niña que conozco –dijo Ami

-suena bien, Estrella está ansiosa por hacer muchos amigos –dijo Taiki - deberíamos reunirlas para que jueguen un día

-me parece bien…

-y tal vez, nosotros podríamos ir a cenar… me gustaría saber que ha sido de Ami Mizuno en estos años –dijo Taiki

Ami se ruborizo totalmente -yo… no sé qué decir…

-creo que _"si, nos vemos esta noche a las ocho"_ seria lo correcto…

-mejor mañana a las ocho… hoy debo quedarme a hacer guardia

-perfecto, es una cita…

Después de eso, Ami termino de curar la herida de Taiki y él, Yaten y Estrella se retiraron del hospital. Pero en el trayecto a casa. Yaten no dejaba de molestar a Taiki por tal invitación.

-es increíble que te hayas atrevido a invitar a Ami a salir y eso que no eres tan abierto con las chicas.

-mira Yaten, Ami es especial, quiero verla. Además quiero estar con ella de todos modos, si ella tiene una relación seremos amigos, nada mas

-como quieras… pero bueno, mañana a las 8. Me pregunto que tendrás en mente.

-ya lo veras, tengo 24 horas para pensar en un plan brillante -dijo Taiki en una forma pensante y con orgullo. Estaba feliz de haber visto a la chica de ojos azules y cabello de igual color, aunque ellos cuando se conocieron eran rivales en el estudio no fueron exentos de otro posible sentimiento entre ambos

En efecto las horas pasaron en cuanto a los Kou: Yaten se le paso viendo las películas de Mina; él la miraba radiante, hermosa y hasta incluso igual, pero el sabia a la perfección que ella había cambiado mucho. La mirada de Mina demostraba otras cosas que no podía descifrar, pero estaba seguro de que él era el único responsable en el cambio de la rubia.

En tanto Taiki, solo se sentó en el comedor con su laptop observando fotos de cuando estaba en preparatoria. Era impresionante como los años hacían cambiar a las personas, pero Taiki estaba en el borde de los nervios por que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría el día de mañana con esa cita tan esperada con Ami. Él sentía un tanto de remordimiento por no haberla buscado antes, pero sabía a la perfección que su vida y su misión era proteger a su princesa en aquel tiempo, aunque ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Si las cosas salían bien, quizás tendría una nueva oportunidad con ella, pero todo dependía de cómo se dieran las cosas.

Para Taiki las cosas serian un poco más fáciles, pero él no podía sacar de su mente lo que ocurriría con Yaten. Si bien era cierto que Yaten termino las cosas muy mal con Mina, e incluso era probable que jamás lo perdonara, pero él estaría a su lado si fuese necesario.

Los pensamientos de Taiki se desviaron a la pequeña de cabello plateado y ojos azules no se podía sacar de su cabeza, la pequeña Sakura. Esa niña por una parte se le hacia muy familiar, pero por el otro había algo que a Taiki le preocupaba cuando miro a Sakura con Rei, le pareció que algo ocultaba pero no sabía que era y parecía que sería difícil de averiguarlo, ya que ese día, apenas y se saludaron cuando Rei se fue tan rápido para evitar hablar más con él, como si temiera decir aquello que ocultaba con tanto recelo.

Mientras que Taiki observaba a Yaten, notando como sus miradas cambiaban de una seria a una frunciendo el ceño, pero en su cabeza había un montón de preguntas sin respuestas. Si quería verla y hablar con ella tenia que planear como hacerlo con detenimiento para prepararse a cuando regresara Mina a Tokio. Además, Yaten no dejaba de pensar en Sakura y los sentimientos que la pequeña niña provocaba en él; al tenerla presente o solo pensar en ella, Yaten se sentía feliz al verla y tenerla junto a él pero Yaten no lograba comprender que eran esa serie de sentimientos que había en su corazón.

**S&S**

Rei pensaba en el encuentro que Sakura había tenido con Yaten y Taiki días atrás, pero sobretodo pensaba si era conveniente decírselo a Mina. Ella pensaba que lo mejor era no decirle nada a Mina, pero creía que al menos Serena debía de estar al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Llamo a Serena a su celular, pero aun no amanecía en la ciudad de Londres, cuando el ruido de un celular despertó a Mina. Un poco molesta viendo que sonaba el teléfono de Serena y quien llamaba era Rei, se sorprendió un poco de que la despertara a esa hora cuando Rei sabia que allí eran las cuatro de la mañana y no las tres de la tarde como en Tokio, por lo que suponía que la llamada debía de ser importante, por lo que coloco rápidamente el aparato que cambia la voz en el celular de Serena antes de contestar la llamada…

-Rei, aquí son las cuatro de la mañana, que sucede?

-lo sé Serena, de verdad lamento llamarte a esta hora pero paso algo importante. Mina sabe que estas despierta?

-por qué? le paso algo a Sakura? -pregunto Mina preocupada

-Sakura está bien, pero es por ella que te hablo y no creo que sea bueno que Mina lo sepa

-me estas preocupando Rei, que sucede?

-Yaten está aquí

-como que Yaten está aquí? En la Tierra? -dijo Mina tratando de analizar lo que dijo Rei

-sí, está aquí en Tokio…

-como que ese maldito infeliz esta en Tokio! -grito Mina totalmente alterada

-no grites, Serena tonta! Sonaste igual que Mina

-y cómo quieres que no grite después de lo que hizo?

-ok, tranquilízate y no grites, no vayas a despertar a Mina y que sepa lo que te voy a decir

-bien, me tranquilizare… -dijo Mina suspirando profundamente -cuando llego Yaten a Tokio?

-no estoy segura de que día llego, lo acabo de ver hace unos días. Vino con Taiki y la hija de Seiya

-la hija de Seiya? Seiya tiene una hija? –pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-sí, es adoptada, se llama Estrella

-y Seiya? En donde esta?

-parece que se quedo en Kinmoku, y no me preguntes por que, por que no lo se… parece que vinieron a ver como estábamos después de tantos años

-ellos saben de la boda?

-no, quieres que se los diga, Serena?

-no, no les digas nada de la boda… Yaten ya vio a Sakura?

-sí, ya la vio; pero no le hemos dicho que es su hija

-ni se lo vayan a decir, Yaten no debe saber que Sakura es su hija

-que te pasa Serena? tu eres de las que más le interesa que Yaten sepa la verdad

-pues sí, pero Mina no quiere que lo sepa, y hay que respetar la decisión de nuestra amiga

-Serena, tu que estas en Londres con ella trata de hacerla entrar en razón. El que Yaten este aquí quizás sea por algo, quizás después de tantos años ya sea tiempo de que sepa que tiene una hija

-así pasen mil años, Yaten no debe saber que tiene una hija

-te está afectando pasar tanto tiempo con Mina, ya empiezas a hablar como ella

-no es eso, pero entiendo mejor lo que siente Mina, así que por favor no le digan a Yaten de Sakura, es más, no dejen que se le acerque, ni que hable con ella, entendido?

-pero Serena…

-por favor Rei, tu estas a cargo del cuidado de Sakura, hazlo por Mina

Rei suspiro profundamente -hare lo que este en mis manos, pero no le vayas a decir a Mina nada de esto, conociéndola es capaz de tomar el primer avión de regreso a Tokio para sacar a Yaten de la Tierra

-pues ganas no me faltan -susurro Mina molesta

-que dijiste!

-que… que no le voy a decir nada, no te preocupes

Rei termino la llamada, y aunque ella no quería hacer lo que dijo Serena, tenía que obedecer aunque en sus adentros no quería del todo, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer hasta que sus amigas regresaran de Londres.

Mientras tanto, Mina estaba que echaba chispas después de la llamada de Rei. Estaba completamente furiosa de que Yaten regresara después de tanto tiempo a Tokio, realmente tenía ganas de tomar el primer avión de regreso a Japón, pero por más que quería, sabía que no podía dejar la película a la deriva por sus problemas personales ya que eso afectaría gravemente su carrera artística, sin contar que Serena seguía en Kinmoku y no podía regresar sin ella ya que todos se darían cuenta de que se había ido.

Así que le gustara o no, Mina debía continuar en Londres las próximas semanas para terminar con la filmación de la película y esperar a que su amiga volviera de Kinmoku. Sabía que la espera seria eterna hasta que volviera a poner un pie en Tokio, pero eso la ayudaría a fortalecerse y pensar muy bien todas las cosas que le diría a Yaten Kou cuando regresara a casa…

**S&S**

Yaten aun seguía viendo las películas de Mina, ya eran mas de las doce de la noche en Tokio y la pequeña Estrella cayo dormida apenas unos minutos antes mientras acompañaba a su tío a ver las películas, aun no se acostumbraba al extraño horario de la Tierra, él cual era diferente al de su hogar en Kinmoku.

Taiki la llevo a su cuarto para que durmiera más cómoda que en el sillón de su casa, la pequeña dormía tan tranquila que con el movimiento de Taiki no se despertó para nada. Yaten termino de ver las películas que compro, se paro del sillón y se dirigió al pequeño servibar que estaba en la sala, tomo un poco de whisky, quizás para apagar sus nervios, de los cuales estaba siendo víctima al pensar en que pasaría cuando volviera a ver a Mina frente a frente. Al comenzar al tomar la primera copa de whisky, Taiki estaba recargado en la puerta que daba a la sala, mirando con preocupación cómo su hermano bebía

-no deberías de tomar, Yaten, ya vez como después terminas.

-y tú crees que no soy consciente de ello -dijo Yaten arrogantemente

-de verdad tu no entiendes que esta no es la solucion.

-Taiki, se que he actuado como un niño y se que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mas ejemplar de todos, pero ya estoy harto que siempre las cosas no salen como quiero, siempre hay algo que me detiene. No se que sea con Mina ya que cometí un grave, error que por muchos años me he estado torturando, y ya ni se que pensar, mucho menos como actuar. Soy el mayor idiota que puede existir –dijo Yaten con tristeza

-la sigues amando, verdad?

-que caso tiene que yo te lo niega si es cierto, la sigo amando.

-entonces si la amas lucha por ella. Se que Mina tiene su orgullo, los dos son iguales en eso, pero sabes una cosa se que las cosa por algo pasan y estoy seguro que todo lo que ha pasado no es una casualidad. A pesar de todo lo que paso, sé que aun se pueden remediar las cosas. No te aflijas Yaten, veras que las cosas se solucionaran.

-quiero pensar que tienes razón pero a veces siento que no lo tienen, y todo por mi culpa. Me parece que todo esto es un castigo que me están mandando por lo que hice, para matarme por dentro. Pues noticia de última hora, en efecto, ya estoy muriendo por dentro –dijo Yaten dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala.

-no digas eso Yaten. Por favor no es justo para ti. Sé que cometiste errores pero hasta yo que soy el inteligente cometo mis errores, nadie es perfecto y por más que uno quiera serlo no es posible. Cada quien vive con sus errores, cada uno de nosotros, cada día que pasa es una prueba de fuego ante tus decisiones, pero lo que nos queda por hacer es remediar nuestro error. Tenemos oportunidades y si la vida te esta dando esta nueva oportunidad de estar con Mina y tratar de que te perdone inténtalo, no pierdes nada con hacerlo y se que tendrás éxito. Será difícil, pero estoy seguro que tendrás éxito.

Yaten solo miraba a su hermano impresionado de esas palabras y sobre todo tenía razón, Taiki tenía razón. Que caso tiene tirar la toalla antes de tiempo si no se ha intentado hacer un esfuerzo para solucionar todo

-tienes razón, yo cometí un gran error, lastime a la persona mas importante de mi vida y eso debo de remediarlo a toda costa. No importa lo que me cueste, pero yo hare lo posible por recuperar a Mina, no importa que me tome años en hacerlo.

Mientras que ellos estaban en su departamento, Ami estaba haciendo su guardia como de costumbre. Ella no dejaba de pensar en Taiki, el encuentro con él fue algo que despertó en ella sentimientos que estaban sumergidos en los mas profundo de su ser. Ami pensaba en el momento en que cuando vio a Taiki en aquella camilla, se acordó del modo tan inusual de conocerlo: un rival más en el estudio.

Pero Ami sabía que Taiki hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser solo un rival, era algo mas que eso, algo mas importante para ella; quizás el destino decidía encontrarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Ami pensaba en no desaprovechar tan gran oportunidad de verlo y tenerlo cerca de ella ahora las cosa eran diferentes, era momento de buscar su felicidad.

XXXXXXX

Las horas pasaron hasta que amaneció, en el departamento de los Kou, Taiki estaba hablando por teléfono, al parecer tenia algo entre manos y fue que Yaten sorprendió a su hermano.

-buenos días. Taiki

Taiki colgó el teléfono -buenos días, Yaten ¿dormiste bien?

-he tenido días mejores…

-si tienes razón, ayer no fue un día fácil para ti

-lo sé, pero tratare de estar de mejor ánimo –dijo Yaten tratando de hacer una sonrisa casi fingida

-Yaten, no trates de estar bien si no es cierto, es mejor que tomes las cosas con calma.

-tratare de hacerlo pero no te aseguro nada, y cambiando de tema, que sucedió con tu cita, ya tienes algo planeado? -dijo Yaten sentándose en la mesa y tomando un poco de fruta que estaba en la mesa la cual estaba completamente picada

-sí, ya tengo todo planeado –dijo Taiki preparándose una taza de café -hice una reservación especial en un restaurante de Tokio.

-que bueno, supongo que me tocara cuidar de Estrella.

-sí, te tocara cuidarla.

-bueno, la cuidare. –dijo Yaten no muy convencido -Pero me la debes, Taiki

-ya lo sé, pero velo de este modo, aprenderás a ser paciente –dijo Taiki un tanto burlón

-Hay Taiki –murmuro Yaten poniendo sus manos contra su cabello

Rápidamente las horas pasaron pero para Taiki parecieron nunca terminar fueron horas interminables para él, sabia que tenia que salir perfecta esta cita. Eran como las 7: 30 pm y Taiki estaba muy nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro acomodándose la corbata. Taiki se vistió con un pantalón de vestir, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y un saco que no estaba cerrado todo. Estaba perfectamente coordinado. Mientras que él miraba su reloj, Yaten miraba como su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro.

-ya cálmate! todo saldrá bien!

-me tranquilizare, pero no dejo de pensar que en cuestión de minutos estaré con Ami y todo tiene que salir perfecto –dijo Taiki con nerviosismo

-ya cálmate! además ya es hora de que te vayas –dijo Yaten mirando el reloj

-sí, está bien. Nos vemos más tarde!

Taiki se retiro directo por Ami; él estaba muy impaciente y llegando al hospital, se sentó en la sala de espera aguardando la salida de Ami. Taiki miraba como iban y venían los doctores mientras que le parecía eterna la espera, pero bien valió la pena pues en cuestión de minutos ya estaba llegando Ami.

Ella estaba vistiendo un hermoso vestido de color azul a la altura de la rodilla con un escote en v un poco discreto. El vestido hacia lucir una hermosa cintura pequeña, y el azul turquesa del vestido hacia resaltar muy bien su lindo color de piel y sus ojos. Lucia hermosa y para Taiki fue una maravilla óptica para él, no dejaba de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera asegurándose que no fuera un simple engaño de su mente. Ami vio la mirada de Taiki sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa mirada.

Taiki salió lo más rápido de su trance, lo cual realmente se le dificultaba al contemplar la belleza de la peli azul - hola Ami! como estas? -dijo con un sonrisa

-bien, muchas gracias, Taiki. Me da gusto verte -dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-bueno, vamos! hice una reservación muy especial

Los dos salieron del hospital y en Ami se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, una que en muchos años nunca pensó tener y una que ella jamás imagino volver a tener. En cambio Taiki se sentía tan indefenso, tan torpe que era capaz de quedarse toda la noche, si era posible, contemplando la belleza de Ami.

Los dos subieron al auto y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, y aunque era muy simple, no sabían por dónde empezar la conversación. Estuvieron callados durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante, y cuando llegaron Ami quedo maravillada al entrar, era un lugar que daba un aire romántico, había muchas mesas las cuales estaban llenas, muchos meseros que iban y venían de un lugar a otro atendiendo a las personas, y en el techo había unos candelabros hermosos. El lugar daba un ambiente de estar siglo XIX pese a que es pleno siglo XXI, pero era simplemente acogedor…

-buenas noches! –los saludo uno de los meseros -Usted debe de ser el Sr Kou

-si

-síganme por favor.

Ami y Taiki siguieron al mesero, el cual muy elegantemente caminaba directo a lo que parecía un salón. El mesero saco unas llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, adentro de esta había una mesa para dos, unas velas y una botella de champagne en hielo. Era la terraza del restaurante y había una gran ventana, la cual daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Las estrellas ya estaban haciendo su plena aparición y Ami al ver todo eso tan arreglado, se sintió muy feliz; quedo maravilla al ver tan semejante hermosura, al ver como el más mínimo detalle fue cuidadosamente detallado y fino.

-pasen por favor, su mesa ya esta preparada.

Ami y Taiki entraron al lugar y Taiki, como todo un caballero, ayudo a Ami a sentarse en una de las sillas. Taiki se sentó en frente de ella, y el mesero encendió las velas de la mesa. Ambos ordenaron y mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la cena, empezaron a platicar de cómo habían sido sus vidas los últimos ocho años…

-y bien? que has hecho en estos años, Ami Mizuno?

-después de la preparatoria entre a la Universidad para estudiar Medicina. Y todo este bien, le estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo a este sueño. Pero que ha sido de ti, Taiki? que has hecho en estos últimos 8 años?

-después de que nosotros llegamos a nuestro planeta, lo reconstruimos. Muchas de las personas que habían muerto regresaron a la vida y todo volvió a la normalidad. Fue algo de mucho trabajo pero bien valió la pena… aunque nosotros no dejábamos de pensar en ustedes -dijo él con una sonrisa

-supongo que nos extrañaron mucho -dijo Ami muy nerviosa

-sí que las extrañamos, aunque hasta ahora fue que realmente tuvimos la oportunidad de volver a la Tierra

-y su misión de proteger a la princesa? Aun siguen a su cuidado?

-nosotros ya dejamos de ser Sailor si es a lo que te referías, nosotros fuimos relevados de nuestros cargos y se nos asignaron otros

-entiendo… Taiki, te puedo preguntar algo? no me consideres una indiscreta ni nada, pero ayer que te vi con Estrella, en realidad quien es ella? Su madre? Físicamente no se parece a Seiya

-sabia que me preguntarías eso –dijo él riendo un poco

-las malas influencias de Mina y Serena y las demás.

-bueno, mi sobrina en realidad es adoptaba. Ella quedo sola cuando sus padres biológicos murieron, sus padres eran muy buenos amigos de Seiya antes de que Galaxia nos atacara y cuando regresamos nos enteramos de la triste verdad de la pequeña queda huérfana. Seiya al ver a la pequeña así, sola en este mundo, decidió adoptarla y hacerse cargo de ella. Nosotros al comienzo no estábamos del todo de acuerdo con esa idea ya que éramos muy jóvenes, imagínate lo que es que tres chicos de 16 años cuiden a un bebé, sin tener experiencia alguna en eso

-créeme que me doy una clara idea de lo que te refieres –dijo Ami con una sonrisa divertida al pensar como ella y las demás ayudaban a Mina cuando nació Sakura

-pero con el tiempo nos fuimos encariñando mucho con Estrella, es imposible no querer a esa niña a pesar de que su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Seiya

-y ella sabe que es adoptada?

-sí, ella lo sabe. Seiya le hablo de su pasado de sus padres desde hace mucho

-supongo que le afecto mucho saber la verdad

-si… se la paso llorando durante todo el relato, y al final lo acepto bien ya que Seiya le dio entender que a pesar de todo, para ella es realmente su hija sin importar que no tengan lazos de sangre

-que noble de su parte adoptar a una niña tan pequeña, pero me sorprende que ella haya venido sin Seiya y aun más que él no viniera, creí que estaría ansioso por ver a Serena. Por que se quedo él en Kinmoku?

-una vieja amiga de él llego a verlo hace unas semanas, no la veía desde hace años y Estrella estaba ansiosa por venir a la Tierra. Y Seiya como todo un padre consentidor, le dio permiso de que viniera con nosotros, así él tiene un poco más de privacidad con su amiga. Para Yaten y Taiki estuvo bien, así podemos pasar más tiempo con Estrella, créeme que con el pasar del tiempo hasta yo también la considero como mi hija.

-me da mucho gusto, Taiki.

-pero más gusto me da a mi verte

-Taiki

La velada siguió muy tranquila, los dos platicaban de cualquier tema de sus vidas y sobre todo, de cómo era posible el pasar de los años. Los comieron un delicioso filete miñón en salsa de vino tinto con puré de papas y verduras al horno, acompañado con vino blanco espumoso.

La velada fue hermosa y lo fue más al avanzar la noche. Ambos se dirigieron a la terraza, abriendo el gran ventanal, los dos salieron al ver las estrellas. Ami miraba el gran cielo nocturno que se estaba dando, hasta que comenzó a sentir frio.

-supongo que ya te dio frio –dijo Taiki de una manera muy tierna mientras la abrazaba de su espalda, aprisionándola con sus brazos

Ami recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Taiki –si, tenía frio pero ahora no lo tengo.

Taiki cerró sus ojos dejándose embriagar con el dulce aroma de Ami -no sabes que feliz me hace tenerte para mi nada más...

La velada fue hermosa, las estrellas brillaban al igual que un amor que hace mucho tiempo estaba dormido, y que ahora se estaba haciendo notar, estaba floreciendo de nuevo. Ami y Taiki estaban felices y agradecidos que el destino decidiera reunirlos de nuevo para la búsqueda de su propia felicidad.


	10. Acaso es ¿Amor?

_Hola!_

_Chicas primero antes de comenzar, les queremos dar una disculpa por nuestra demora por falta de tiempos y muertes de computadoras no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de actualizar. No nos hemos olvidado de ustedes ni de este maravilloso fic que apenas esta comenzando y nosotras no sabemos como pagarles la oportunidad que nos han bridando a las dos, por formar parte de sus ratos libres al darle lectura a este fic. _

_Haremos el esfuerzo de actualizar mas seguido nos acomodaremos mejor nuestros tiempos para poder actualizar y terminar esta maravillosa historia y ahora como siempre les compartimos una parte mas de esta historia que con mucho cariño les damos y como siempre esperamos sus comentarios. _

_Muchas gracias a todas ustedes y cuidense mucho! _

_Ah! antes de que se nos olvide, en este capitulo escucharemos una cancion muy hermosa que esperamos que les guste: **A Story of Us **de **Chris Lind**  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Acaso es… ¿Amor?**

Serena caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio, llevaba más de quince minutos esperando a Seiya y aun no aparecía. El día anterior le había dicho que preparara sus maletas y que estuviera lista temprano ya que le tenía una sorpresa. Desde que Yaten, Taiki y Estrella se habían ido a la Tierra, Seiya había pasado la mayor parte del día a su lado, llevándola por los alrededor del Palacio y a la ciudad cercana para que conociera más de Kinmoku. La Princesa Kakyuu lo había liberado de sus obligaciones para que siempre estuviera al pendiente de ella y ahora, Seiya la hacía esperar como no lo había hecho nunca desde su llegada al planeta. Así que mientras lo esperaba, Serena observaba las pinturas que se exhibían ahí: decenas de retratos de los miembros de la Familia Real Kinmokiana, reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas que alguna vez vivieron en aquel palacio y que ahora su presencia estaba inmortalizada en un cuadro.

Ella no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente quería que en un futuro muy lejano, alguien viera un retrato de ella en el palacio de Tokio de Cristal. La Neo Reina Serena que alguna vez, mucho antes de subir al trono y ser nombrada reina, cruzo la galaxia para preguntarse qué decisión quería tomar: aceptar por completo su destino que al final sería inmortalizado en un retrato, o desafiarlo por completo en busca de lo que posiblemente era su verdadera felicidad.

¿Pero cuál era realmente esa verdadera felicidad? Eso era algo que Serena seguía sin saber, sus dudas crecían aun más conforme pasaban los días en Kinmoku. Seiya se había convertido en un hombre mucho más maravilloso que aquel chico encantador que recordaba, y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo sería su vida al lado de él… pero, ¿y Darién? Tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su llegada a Kinmoku, y aunque se había propuesto no quedarse más de dos semanas, lo cierto es que no podía volver a la Tierra hasta que estuviera 100% segura de que decisión tomaría; así que quería aprovechar el hecho de que se encontraba sola con Seiya tras la partida de Estrella, Taiki y Yaten.

Mientras que Serena caminada sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensando en Rini y en Darién, sintiéndose un poco culpable y a la vez, sintiendo que estaba siendo obligada a cumplir un destino del que ella dudaba, ya que no quería ver sufrir a su hija por las dudas de ella. Si Rini viera que su madre no es feliz con su padre, supondría que nada mas estaría con él por ella y no por otra cosa. Seria aun más triste verla sufrir por algo que no tendría la culpa de ello, pero Serena no quería cometer ningún error, y tampoco quería ser infeliz por el resto de su vida.

Y lo peor, aquel sueño en el que Serena se veía casándose con Seiya, era más insistente. Sabía muy bien lo que su subconsciente le decía, pero seguía ignorándolo por Darién, por no lastimarlo. Pero si quería estar completamente segura de lo que haría tendrá que estar ahí para encontrara una respuesta, la cual ya la veía muy lejana. No quería estar atrapada en un infierno de infelicidad.

Tan perdida se encontraba Serena en sus pensamientos, viendo un cuadro de una mujer mayor con un elegante vestido, que no se dio cuenta de en se escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos, acercándose hasta que prácticamente tuvo frene a ella a la Condesa Kishima, la misma mujer que había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa Kakyuu y que seguía obsesionada con Seiya…

-buenas días, señorita Tsukino… no sabía que aun se encontraba en el palacio -dijo Helena con un dejo de desprecio

-soy invitada especial de la Princesa, es por eso que aun estoy aquí

-si… es curioso, no cualquiera se queda tantos días en el palacio y menos como invitada especial de Su Alteza, supongo que debe de ser alguien muy importante para gozar de tal privilegio

-solo soy una vieja amiga de la princesa y de los Kou, es por eso que estoy aquí para verlos

-¿para verlos a ellos? ¿o solamente para ver a Seiya? –pregunto ella con una mirada inquisitiva .Déjame advertirte que nadie va a alejar a Seiya de mi lado, y muchos menos una mujer tan insignificante como tu

-podrá ser una condesa, pero no le voy a permitir que me hable así. Y además hasta donde sé, Seiya no quiere saber nada de usted –dijo Serena molesta

-esas son tonterías, tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo o no hablarte. Lo único cierto es que Seiya es mío y nadie me va a separar de él, mucho menos alguien tan insignificante como tu…

-¡cómo se atreve!

-¿que no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti, Helena? –dijo Seiya molesto caminando hacia las dos

-mi amor, no digas esas cosas… -dijo Helena acercándose a él para abrazarlo -nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos

Seiya la alejo de él -no, nosotros no vamos a estar juntos… así que será mejor que te vayas

-¿para qué estés con esta mujer? Nunca, Seiya. Además, vine a tratar unos asuntos con Su Alteza…

-pues entonces ve con la Princesa o llamare a los guardias para que te escolten fuera del Palacio

-¡no serias capaz de hacer algo así!

-sabes que si soy capaz de hacerlo, Helena. Te vas por tu propia voluntad y dejas de molestarnos o llamo a los guardias… No, mejor aún ¡le pediré a las Starlights que lo hagan! Estoy seguro que Fighter estará encantada de hacerlo y más después del incidente con tu escolta, principalmente con Duncan

-no es necesario crear escándalos en el hogar de la Princesa. Me iré a verla… pero sabes que nos volveremos a ver Seiya, y espero no volver a verte con tu amiguita -dijo Helena enojada antes de retirarse

-¿estás bien, bombón?

-sí, es solo que esa mujer de verdad está loca

-sí, lo sé… ¿estarías dispuesta a darle terapia con tal de que me deje en paz?

-me encantaría, pero no creo que ella acepte -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-tienes razón… ¿ya estas lista para irnos?

-sí, mi maleta ya esta lista.

-perfecto, pediré que la lleven al auto

-¿ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?

-aun no, ya lo veras por ti misma. Será mejor que vayamos a despedirnos de la Princesa Kakyuu…

-bien… pero no quiero volver a toparme con la Condesa

-no lo harás, bombón. Ven…

Seiya la llevo hasta el salón privado de la Princesa, en donde había una puerta que conectaba con el Salón del Trono, una pequeña terraza, un escritorio y varios estantes con libros y pinturas que decoraban el lugar. Por medio de uno de los guardias, Seiya pidió que le avisaran a la Princesa que necesitaban verla, y tras unos momentos, la Princesa Kakyuu entro con elegancia por la puerta que conectaba al Salón del Trono…

-ya llego el momento de que partan ¿no es así?

-así es, Princesa –dijo Seiya –Pero sabe que no podíamos irnos sin antes despedirnos de usted

-te lo agradezco, Seiya. Espero que los dos tengan un buen viaje y que disfrutes enormemente de esta experiencia, Serena

-muchas gracias, Kakyuu. Estoy muy agradecida por haberme recibido en su palacio todos estos días

-ni lo menciones, fue todo un placer tenerte aquí. Espero que muy pronto regreses y que tus guardianas también nos visiten, será todo un honor tenerlas en Kinmoku…

La despedida fue breve, tras lo que la Princesa Kakyuu regreso al Salón del Trono. Serena y Seiya salieron del palacio y subieron a un elegante auto, que era de uso exclusivo para las personas de palacio, que los llevo hacia el puerto que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del palacio.

Cuando llegaron al muelle y bajaron del auto, Serena pudo contemplar el enorme y elegante crucero que tenia frente a ella, totalmente diferente a aquel crucero al que tanto quería ir cuando tenía 14 años y que termino siendo una trampa de Jedite. Aunque bueno, al menos esta vez no tuvo que estar peleando con Rei por conseguir un boleto, y estará muy bien acompañada del guapo Seiya Kou…

-¿qué te parece, bombón?

-¡es increíble! -grito ella emocionada –¡no puedo creer que esta era tu sorpresa!

- la noche del baile te dije que aquí pasarías los mejores días de tu vida y el crucero es solo la primera parte de mi promesa,.. ¿Habías estado alguna vez en algún crucero, bombón?

-sí, una vez hace diez años con Ami y Rei… pero no fue una experiencia del todo agradable

-pero esta vez lo será. Cuando Estrella cumplió seis años también la lleve en este crucero y le encanto, realmente espero que también te guste. Los lugares a los que iremos son tan hermosos y únicos que no existen en ningún otro lugar de la galaxia… Quiero que disfrutes de todo lo que hay en Kinmoku, bombón

-¡gracias Seiya! –dijo Serena abrazándolo y lo beso en la mejilla, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-¡No puedo creer que vamos a estar en ese crucero!

-y espera a verlo por dentro. Te encantara el camarote que reserve para ti -dijo Seiya -Como este crucero es muy exclusivo y reserve con poco de anticipación, tuve suerte de que nos dieran los dos mejores camarotes, las mejores suites de todo el crucero

Un par de empleados del barco les ayudo a bajar sus maletas del auto, tras lo que subieron al crucero. La majestuosidad del barco por fuera, era poca comparada por como lucia por dentro: pasillos decorados elegantemente con varias pinturas, enormes candiles que daban una gran iluminación y grandes ventanales que permitían una gran vista del mar.

Los empleados llevaron a Serena y Seiya hasta la suite en la que estaría Serena en su estancia en el crucero: tenía una estancia en la que había una pequeña sala, un comedor pequeño, así como una chimenea que dividía la estancia de la habitación, en donde había una cama King Size y un par de puertas, una que daba al baño y otra a un espacioso closet

-¡es preciosa, Seiya! –dijo la rubia fascinada observando el lugar

-me alegra que te gustara, bombón –dijo Seiya mientras los empleados dejaban las maletas de los dos a un costado del closet –esperen, mis cosas irán en el otro camarote que reserve

-lo lamento, señor Kou, pero su reservación solo marca que pidió esta suite

-¡no! Revise bien, debe de haber algún error en su sistema, yo reserve dos suites.

-disculpe, no podemos darle otra suite cuando usted reservo solo una

-eso no es posible. Llamen al Capitán para que solucione este error. Nosotros necesitamos dos suites

-lamentablemente creo que eso será muy difícil de lograr. El crucero esta a su máxima capacidad, no hay ninguna habitación disponible hasta dentro de varios días.

-¿Cómo que varios días? –replico Seiya

-tranquilízate, Seiya. Esta suite es muy amplia y no pasa nada porque la compartamos, ya encontraremos una solución para ver como dormiremos

-¿segura, bombón?

-no tenemos otra opción ¿o sí?

-de acuerdo…

Los empleados se disculparon nuevamente por el error en la reservación y salieron de la suite, dejando a Serena y Seiya pensando quien iba dormir en donde…

-lo mejor sería que tú durmieras en la cama, bombón, y yo en el sillón

-tu reservaste la suite, no puedo dejar que duermas en el sillón. Yo dormiré en él y tú en la cama

-de ninguna manera, es tu suite y tú dormirás en la cama

-no Seiya, yo estaré bien en el sillón

-ni lo pienses. No te dejare que duermas en el sillón –dijo él dando un suspiro mientras se le ocurrió una idea que lo puso un poco nervioso -y si…

-y si… ¿qué?

-bueno ¿y si dos dormimos en la cama? Es bastante amplia, podríamos estar bien y ninguno de los dos estaría incomodo. Además… no sería la primera que dormiríamos juntos en el mismo lugar

-bueno… yo…

-o podemos buscar otra opción, bombón. No es necesario que…

-no, no, no… está bien –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa –Tienes razón, la cama es muy amplia y estaremos cómodos

-exacto. Además, estas a salvo conmigo, no intentare aprovecharme de ti, ni nada por el estilo –dijo Seiya nervioso –No es que vaya hacerlo, ni mucho menos. Te prometo que no planee esto para que compartiéramos la misma cama

-cierto y somos adultos, no unos adolescentes que se dejan llevar por sus hormonas… -dijo Serena tratando de no estar nerviosa -No va a pasar algo que ninguno de los dos quiera

Ese era justamente el problema, Seiya quería besar a Serena desde el día que ella apareció en Kinmoku y aun no se atrevía a hacerlo, por no decir que no salía de su cabeza la idea de que finalmente los dos podrían estar juntos sin ningún impedimento ahora que la rubia se había apartado de su vida en la Tierra para verlo. Aunque claro, aquello era solo una idea ya que aun no sabía si era del todo cierta y ese viaje le ayudaría a darse cuenta con más certeza de los sentimientos de Serena…

-sabes, bombón, debería de ir con el Capitán ahora mismo. Para… saber cuándo tendrán otra suite disponible

-no te preocupes por eso, Seiya. En verdad, vamos a sobrevivir estando en la misma habitación

-bueno, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, además hay un par de cosas que había olvidado hacer. Regresare más tarde, así que mientras regreso desempaca tus cosas…¡te veré más tarde!

Seiya salió rápidamente de la suite dejando a Serena muy confundida por su actitud ya que tenía la impresión de que el pelinegro traía algo entre manos. Así que mientras lo esperaba, desempaco su maleta, acomodo sus cosas en el closet y tomo un largo baño de tina. Para cuando Serena salió del baño, pudo percatarse de que ya había oscurecido y no había señales de que Seiya había regresado, o eso creía hasta que vio al pie de la cama una gran caja blanca junto con una pequeña nota:

_Para el más hermoso resplandor de toda esta galaxia: _

_Te espero en el gran comedor que está en cubierta y deseo que este pequeño presente te quede perfecto. _

_Seiya_

Serena abrió la caja y miro un elegante vestido en color negro que nada mas llegaba a la rodilla, la tela era brillosa y tenía una lindo lazo en la parte de enfrente que le daba la forma al hermoso corsé, el cual estaba decorado con una hermosa pedrería de diamantes pequeños, muy sencillos, pero le daban a la prenda un toque muy fino de elegancia. Serena sonrío al ver el vestido y la pequeña nota; sabia que al lado de Seiya, le esperaban un sin fin de sorpresas.

**S&S**

Serena se alisto, se puso el elegante vestido, el cual le hacía lucir su hermosa figura y con sus típicos chonguitos, los cuales estaban hermosos y dejando caer unos cuantos mechones rizados sobre su cabello. Por último se maquillo, lo cual la complementaba y mucho la hacía lucir hermosa antes de salir de la suite para encontrarse con Seiya

Cuando Serena llego al gran comedor del crucero, este estaba hermoso: vio unos enormes candelabros que colgaban muy elegantemente sobre el techo del salón y miro como las miradas de las personas fueron sobre ella, cuando las sintió se sonrojo un poco al notar lo profundo de estas miradas. Después, fue rescatada al ver una mirada hermosa que no dejaba de contemplarla, las demás miradas no importaban, la única que importaba era la de Seiya, la única que realmente importaba. Serena se acerco a Seiya, quien vestía un hermoso smoking negro que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo.

-te gusto la sorpresa? –dijo Seiya con una hermosa sonrisa y sin poder dejar de mirar a Serena

-sí, me gusto mucho, muchas gracias por todo…

-me da mucho gusto saber eso, bombón, porque apenas es el comienzo.

Seiya guio a Serena a una mesa un poco alejada de las demás y observo que el pequeño lugar fue decorado especialmente para ellos dos; ambos se sentaron a la mesa mientras Serena no podía dejar de mirar tan hermoso y elegante del lugar. En la Tierra había muchos lugares así, pero nunca y mucho menos en sus propios sueños imagino un lugar tan hermoso como ese, el cual no era ningún sueño era una realidad.

-Seiya, esto es maravilloso… por esto te desapareciste toda la tarde?

-sí, pero creo que valió la pena mi desaparición -dijo él con una flamante y hermosa sonrisa

-definitivamente Seiya, todo es maravilloso

-no sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte sonreír, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro

-gracias, Seiya… -dijo ella un poco ruborizada

-no tienes nada que agradecer, bombón. Solo quiero verte sonreír

Mientras que los dos se dispusieron a cenar la flamante cena, Seiya no dejaba de mirar a Serena mientras que ella comía, para Seiya era un sueño verla y tenerla para él, pero no dejaba de preguntarse el por que tanto misterio. Porque ella no quería hablar de Darién o de su vida? por que tanto secreto? Esas y muchas preguntas más Seiya se hacía, pero en el fondo no quería saber nada de Darién. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad del por que ella no quería decirle mas cosas sobre su vida, cosa que le sorprendía mucho ya que Serena antes no era así.

Seiya estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que Serena se le quedo mirando.

-que tienes Seiya? por qué tan serio? –pregunto ella dándole una cálida sonrisa

-no me pasa nada, bombón, solo me quede pensando un momento

-¿te quedaste pensando en Estrella?

-sí, la extraño mucho… Ojala ella haga muchos amigos y este bien.

-estoy segura de que está muy bien

Siguieron cenando y Seiya le platicaba a Serena de las muchas cosa que hizo en su planeta y recordando viejos tiempos: desde que se conocieron, la manera y los hechos que hicieron que su amistad fuera creciendo poco a poco y como se fue convirtiendo en algo más. Y mientras seguían hablando, de pronto se empezó a escuchar una melodía muy romántica

_Love, take me by the arm / amor, tómame del brazo_

_Fly with me in this life / vuela conmigo en esta vida_

_Run to me throught the stars / corre hacia mí a través de las estrellas_

_Lay softly in this light / colócate suavemente en esta luz_

-bombón, me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

-por supuesto…

_Love, love, love… lets be bold / amor, amor, amor… vamos a ser valientes_

_Let's be daring at the ball / vamos a ser atrevidos en el baile_

_So, so, so…They will stare / por lo tanto, tanto, tanto…mirémonos fijo_

_It's never bothered me before / nunca me molestaba antes_

Seiya tomo de las manos a Serena y los dos se levantaron de la mesa para bailar. Seiya coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Serena, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya, y mientras que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo empezaron a bailar, dejándose llevar por la suave ritmo de la música…

_Fall, fall me like a child / caigo, caigo como un niño_

_Fall so I'm not alone / caigo así que no estoy solo_

_Fall, you know I will catch you / caes, sabes que te atrapare_

_Fall so that we can fly / caigo para que podamos volar_

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento mientras se dejaban llevar por la música, tanto que hasta parecían un par de enamorados. Serena se sentía tan protegida en el abrazo de Seiya, dejándose llevar por la música y las sensaciones que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, ni siquiera con el hombre que era su prometido.

_Love, love, love… let´s get caught / amor, amor, amor… vamos a quedar atrapados_

_Being where we shouldn't be / estar donde no deberíamos de estar_

_You and I will be sought / tu y yo nos buscaremos_

_By the maddest Kings and Queens / por más locos reyes y reinas_

Seiya no podía dejar de sentir que estaba en las nubes al tener a Serena con él, entre sus brazos y disfrutando de su compañía como tanto lo habían hecho años atrás. Aquello era como un sueño que no quería que terminara, pero en su interior sabía que algún día llegaría a su fin, igual que termino hace ocho años y ahora solo rezaba para que el día en que Serena volviera a la Tierra no llegara nunca

_Run with me / corre conmigo_

_Follow me into the stream / sígueme en la corriente_

_When I dance, fly the moon / cuando bailo, vuelo a la luna_

_To the dance, to my thoughts / al bailar, a mis pensamientos_

_Run with me / corre conmigo_

Seiya veía en la mirada de Serena lo mismo que él quería, que se quedara a su lado, pero había algo más, algo que la detenía y le impedía ser tan feliz como él lo era en ese momento

-¿extrañas la Tierra, bombón?

-a veces… Extraño a mi familia, a las chicas…

-¿solamente extrañas eso?

_Love, take me by the arm / amor, tómame del brazo_

_Fly with me in this life / vuela conmigo en esta vida_

_Run to me throught the stars / corre hacia mí a través de las estrellas_

_Lay softly in this light / colócate suavemente en esta luz_

Serena no supo cómo responder a eso ¿había algo más que extrañara de la Tierra? La comida de su madre, llevar a pasear a Sakura después de clases, ir a la cafetería de Lita para probar los nuevos postres del menú, discutir con Rei por cosas sin sentido, ir con Mina de compras, buscar a Ami al hospital para invitarla a comer, acompañar a Hotaru al cine, asistir a las carreras de Haruka, ir a los conciertos de Michiru, las consultas con sus pacientes…

Había tantas cosas que Serena extrañaba de la Tierra, pero en todas las cosas que extrañaba ¿en dónde estaba, Darién?

_Love, love, love… lets be bold / amor, amor, amor… vamos a ser valientes_

_Let's be daring at the ball / vamos a ser atrevidos en el baile_

_So, so, so…They will stare / por lo tanto, tanto, tanto…mirémonos fijo_

_It's never bothered me before / nunca me molestaba antes_

Darién había ocupado muchos de los pensamientos de Serena desde su llegada a Kinmoku, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo al lado de Seiya, su prometido y futuro esposo iba dejando poco a poco sus pensamientos y los sustituía el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos

¿Aquello era normal? No sabía decirlo

Entonces, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?

_Run with me / corre conmigo_

_Follow me into the stream / sígueme en la corriente_

_When I dance, fly the moon / cuando bailo, vuelo a la luna_

_To the dance, to my thoughts / al bailar, a mis pensamientos_

_Run with me / corre conmigo_

-no puedo negarte que extraño miles de cosas de la Tierra, Seiya, pero…

-¿pero?

-te extrañaba mucho más a ti de lo que extraño todas esas cosas. Pasaron más de ocho años sin vernos y realmente me has hecho mucha falta

Serena miro a Seiya con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, pero no tuvo el valor de hacer lo que su mente le pedía a gritos y simplemente beso su mejilla antes de colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Seiya

_Fly with me / vuela conmigo_

_Follow me into the stream / sígueme en la corriente_

_Fly with me / vuela conmigo_

-no me dejes, bombón…

Seiya dijo esas palabras en un susurro apenas audible que Serena escucho perfectamente y que penetraron en ella por completo, tampoco quería irse. Se sentía tan segura entre los brazos de Seiya que le hacía difícil pensar en la idea de irse de su lado, no quería alejarse de él otra vez

**S&S**

_La marcha nupcial seguía sonando mientras Serena continuaba caminando por el pasillo de la Iglesia para llegar al altar, cuando finalmente llego hasta ahi, su futuro esposo se acerco a ella y lentamente levanto su velo, sin dejar de verla con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas…_

_-Seiya…_

_-te amo, mi dulce bombón…_

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose en la cama estando algo agitada, trato de controlar su respiración, volteo a su derecha y vio que Seiya aun seguía dormido a su lado. Se levanto despacio de la cama, se puso unos jeans y una blusa antes de salir del camarote y caminar hacia la cubierta del crucero a tomar un poco de aire fresco para poder relajarse, contemplando los tonos rojos y naranjas que iluminaban el cielo durante el alba en Kinmoku.

Recordaba cada detalle de su sueño, como no hacerlo si cada vez se hacían más frecuentes desde su llegada a Kinmoku y desde hace días, pasó a tener ese sueño cada noche desde que está en ese crucero con Seiya. Como la psicóloga que era, sabía exactamente lo que subconsciente quería decir, pero la chica confundida que era, aun no quería reconocerlo.

Si bien era cierto que Seiya se había convertido en un gran hombre en todos estos años, Serena no entendía cómo es que su mente quería formar una vida al lado de un hombre que no había visto en casi una década, y que había vuelto a ver semanas atrás. Es cierto que vivieron muchos momentos hermosos cuando eran adolescentes, pero a pesar de lo feliz que fue con Seiya en aquel entonces, tomo una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida al dejarlo ir. Aunque ahora esa decisión le estaba pasando factura ya que por lo ocurrido hace ocho años, esta dudando de su futuro con Darién.

Esa era la parte más difícil de todo ¿cómo fue que empezó a dudar de aquel un gran futuro justamente ahora? Cuando Seiya se fue de la Tierra, Serena sufrió mucho con su partida, pero logro salir adelante por ese futuro, ese que durante mucho tiempo fue su gran sueño: casarse con Darién, tener a Rini y fundar Tokio de Cristal. Pero ¿y si aquel futuro era solo eso? Un sueño. Algo que parecía demasiado perfecto como para ser real y la detenía de buscar otras opciones con tal de ser verdaderamente feliz

-bombón… -dijo Seiya acercándose a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¡me espantaste, Seiya! –grito ella al ver que se detenía a su lado

-lo lamento, pero es que cuando desperté no te vi en el camarote y salí a buscarte

-bueno, tú tienes la culpa porque tus ronquidos no me dejaban dormir

-¡que grosera! –Dijo él fingiendo estar ofendido –para tu información, yo no ronco

-si tu lo dices…

Serena lo miro con una sonrisa divertida regresando su vista al mar, llevaban casi una semana en aquel crucero y siempre se molestaban el uno al otro insinuando quien roncaba o se adueñaba las cobijas. Ya no habían insistido para que Seiya estuviera en otro camarote, y pese a lo que creían en un principio, se acoplaron bastante bien al compartir la misma suite. Lo más que había pasado entre ambos era despertar y darse cuenta que invadían completamente el espacio personal del otro al despertar abrazados.

Para ambos era agradable despertar al lado del otro, pero Seiya sin duda alguna lo disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo, tener tan cerca a su bombón pese a que ni siquiera se atrevía a besarla y decirle que nunca había dejado de amarla. No quería romper aquella _línea de amigos _que había entre ambos por temor a que Serena lo rechazara y regresara a la Tierra, tal vez finalmente sabría que aquello que nota que la rubia esconde sobre visita a Kinmoku tiene algo que ver con Darién, pese a que él nunca este en sus conversaciones. Era preferible seguir como amigos a volver a perderla, y esta vez, por el resto de su vida.

-¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Estrella,?

-debe de estar muy bien… lo más probable es que esté haciendo muchos amigos –dijo Serena preguntándose si entre esos amigos estaba Sakura ¿Yaten ya habría visto a Sakura? ¿Él ya sabría que es hija de Mina? ¿las chicas le habrían dicho la verdad? Suspiro ante sus pensamientos, Sakura realmente necesita a su padre pese a la negativa de Mina ¿Cómo haría para hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amiga?

-¿te encuentras bien, bombón? Pareces preocupada

-estaba pensando en Sakura…

-¿Quién?

-es… es una niña de la edad de Estrella, la conozco desde siempre, incluso estuve con su madre en la sala de partos cuando ella nació y al ver como hablas tanto de Estrella cuando el padre de ella no está a su lado… -dijo Serena suspirando profundamente –no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

-se nota que la quieres mucho ¿La mamá de Sakura es muy amiga tuya?

-sí, es una de mis mejores amigas, por eso me entristece tanto su situación. Y al verte a ti y Estrella… no puedo dejar de pensar ¿qué fue lo que te hizo adoptar a Estrella? Es decir, comprendo que sus padres eran amigos tuyos y decidiste hacerte cargo de ella, pero eras demasiado joven, Seiya… ¿no dudaste en algún momento de tu decisión?

-no, Estrella es mucho más importante para mí de lo que te imaginas. Cuando regrese de la Tierra y vi lo que había quedado de Kinmoku, toda la destrucción que había aquí, la gente que había sobrevivido y que necesitaba ayuda para seguir adelante con sus vidas… al encontrar a Estrella, tan pequeña e inocente de todo lo que sucedió, que sobrevivió a ese caos y que a pesar de todo estaba sola en este mundo al igual que yo

-tú no estabas solo, Seiya, estaban contigo la princesa y los chicos

-lo sé, pero por dentro me sentía muy solo…

Serena suspiro ante esas palabras, Seiya sufrió la misma soledad que ella cuando se fue de la Tierra, esa soledad que no la dejaba dormir por las noches a pesar de que de día estaba siempre rodeada de gente, acompañada de las personas que la querían, pero aun así se sentía sola.

-y Estrella lleno esa soledad que había dentro de mí –dijo Seiya trayéndola de regreso de sus pensamientos mientras él suspiraba -me recordaba a ti, bombón

-¿a mí?

-sí, siempre que la veía, por alguna razón siempre pensaba en ti… esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que decidí adoptarla y no me arrepiento de eso porque mi hija se ha convertido en una niña maravillosa

-y tú has sido un gran padre para ella…

-estoy seguro que tu algún día te convertirás en una gran madre, bombón

-sí, espero que algún día sea así… -dijo Serena suspirando profundamente –Tengo hambre, Seiya ¿crees que ya esté abierto el restaurante del crucero?

-supongo que sí, vamos a desayunar…

Serena y Seiya se dirigieron al restaurante principal del crucero para desayunar, mientras el crucero se detenía en el puerto de Sayuri, un pequeño pueblo de Kinmoku en donde bajarían algunos de los pasajeros para quedarse en aquel lugar y subirían algunos más.

Al puerto de Sayuri llego un elegante automóvil rojo, de donde bajo un hombre corpulento, de cabellos cobrizos que ayudo a que saliera de aquel vehiculo una mujer pelirroja, cubriendo sus ojos con lentes oscuros y usando un vestido de telas muy finas. Se quito los lentes y observo con detenimiento el crucero, repasando mentalmente sus planes una vez que estuviera a bordo.

-encárgate de que lleven mis cosas a mi camarote, Duncan

-por supuesto, Condesa Kishima. ¿Algo más que necesite?

-por ahora es todo. Buscare personalmente a Seiya y ya veré como deshacerme de esa rubia que me lo quiere quitar…

**S&S**

Seiya se encontraba en la cubierta del crucero observando las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento aquella noche, esperando a que Serena terminara de arreglarse. Esa noche la llevaría a cenar a un restaurante en el puerto de Sakura aprovechando que se el crucero se quedaría estaría ahí hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

El pelinegro se sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, los días con Serena eran más hermosos con respecto al día anterior y no dejaba de reprenderse internamente por no haber ido a buscarla antes, tal como ella lo había hecho. Sin duda lo había detenido sus deberes con la Princesa Kakyuu, su hija, el recuerdo de las palabras de la rubia cuando decidió terminar con su relación secreta… esos recuerdos aun eran dolorosos para Seiya. Prefería mil veces recordar cómo fue que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos…

_-Flashblack-_

_La luz del sol despertó a Seiya pero aun no había abierto sus ojos, se cubrió un poco con la cobija y pudo sentir un conocido cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos; abrió lentamente sus ojos y contemplo con una sonrisa a Serena que aun seguía profundamente dormida. _

_Llevaban varias noches saliendo en la madrugada al parque a ver estrellas hasta que se quedaban dormidos, lo que hacía sumamente feliz al pelinegro ya que así podía pasar más tiempo al lado de Serena. Sabía que ella tenía a su novio y que finalmente ya estaba a su lado, que esas salidas nocturnas podrían traerles grandes problemas a los dos, y en especial a él con Haruka, pero eso no le importaba, no quería separarse de ella y quería aprovechar cada oportunidad para estar a su lado._

_-¡buenos días, bombón! –dijo Seiya al ver que Serena abría los ojos_

_-¡hola! Otra vez nos amaneció aquí_

_-sí, otra vez… _

_-creo que deberíamos poner una alarma para que no nos siga pasando esto_

_-tal vez, pero es divertido despertar aquí en el parque y más a tu lado –dijo Seiya haciendo ruborizar a Serena_

_-¿sabes qué hora es, Seiya? Olvide mi reloj en mi casa_

_-veamos –dijo Seiya levantando su brazo para ver su reloj –aun es temprano, son 7:30am_

_-¡7:30am! ¡Luna ya debe de estar despierta! –grito Serena poniéndose de pie –seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que no estoy en mi casa y vaya a llamar a todos para buscarme!_

_-tranquila bombón, le puedes decir que saliste a correr temprano_

_-¿enserio? Dudo mucho que crea algo así_

_-bueno, ya pensaremos en algo en el camino.¡ Hay que darnos prisa!_

_Seiya recogió la cobija con la que se habían tapado para protegerse del frio de la noche y ambos corrieron de prisa hacia la casa de Serena. Les faltaban tres cuadras para llegar cuando Seiya alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a Luna dirigirse hacia ellos, así que Seiya tomo la mano de la rubia y la metió a la cabina telefónica que estaba a un par de pasos de ellos_

_-¿qué haces Seiya? –pregunto Serena al entrar a la cabina_

_-impidiendo que te metas en problemas con Luna ¡ahí viene!_

_Seiya entro a la cabina telefónica con ella y cerró la puerta, rezando para que cuando pasara Luna por ahí no reconociera a ninguno de los dos y siguiera su camino, lo cual afortunadamente para los dos así fue. El espacio en la cabina era muy reducido, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se miraban frente a frente sin decir nada mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más intensas al igual que los latidos de sus corazones._

_Serena noto que Seiya no retiraba la vista de sus labios, y por un momento recordó que no había querido que la besara aquella vez en el camerino de él antes su concierto, pero ahora, al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, estaba deseosa de que eliminaran la distancia que los separaba y la besara. _

_Seiya leyó los pensamientos de Serena a través de sus ojos y lentamente se inclino hacia ella, llegando a sus labios con un leve rosé, al que no opuso resistencia. Una vez que sus labios se unieron, no fue difícil que se perdieran en un tierno beso que poco a poco se volvió desesperado y apasionado, un beso que ambos realmente necesitaban y que sería el inicio de algo más que solo una amistad entre ellos._

_-Fin del Flashback- _

Ese fue su primer beso, el primero de los muchos besos que compartieron en secreto mientras que para el resto del mundo simplemente seguían siendo amigos. Y vaya que Seiya anhelaba que volvieran esos días, poder estrecharla en sus brazos mientras decían todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro cuando sus labios estaban unidos. Ahora se encontraban muy lejos de aquellos que podrían objetar en contra de su relación, podría besarla nuevamente y descubrir si Serena aun lo amaba como él a ella, y finalmente podrían estar juntos otra vez.

¿Y si Serena ahora solo lo veía como un amigo? ¿Pero porque había ido a Kinmoku sin que nadie, excepto Mina, supiera que estaba ahí? ¿Sería posible que aun lo amara? Cuando llego a Kinmoku, ella le había dicho que necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que la rodeaba y por eso había decidido irse de la Tierra, pero ¿de qué se había alejado? ¿Acaso tenía problemas con las chicas? ¿Con Darién? ¿Qué era eso de lo que Serena había escapado de la Tierra? ¿Qué?

Las mismas preguntas giraron en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Seiya volteo con una sonrisa esperando ver a su bombón, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado…

-¡Helena! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido de ver a la Condesa. Había hecho ese viaje para que Serena y él estuvieran lejos de ella y ahora estaba en el mismo crucero

-¡que pregunta, mi amor! ¡Vine aquí a pasar unos días aquí contigo! –dijo Helena con una sonrisa complaciente

-no lo creo… ¿cómo averiguaste que estaba aquí?

-tengo mis contactos en el Palacio, Seiya. En cuanto supe que estabas en este crucero hice hasta lo imposible para venir a estar a tu lado, tengo todo el día buscándote y ¡al fin te encuentro! ¡no es maravilloso!

-no, definitivamente no –dijo Seiya seriamente

-¡oh! Por favor, Seiya… -dijo Helena levantando su mano para acariciar lentamente el rostro del pelinegro –¿recuerdas todos los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos? podríamos revivirlos nuevamente

-no lo creo –replico él quitando la mano que Helena tenia sobre él -nuestra relación no tuvo cosas buenas

-te has vuelto un mentiroso, amor. ¿Se te olvida aquel viaje que hicimos a las montañas? Estabas muy feliz de estar conmigo –dijo ella coquetamente acercándose más a Seiya

-eso para mí es historia antigua –dijo Seiya alejándose unos pasos de ella –entiéndelo, ya no quiero estar contigo

-¿por qué? Por esa amiguita tuya… Serena

-no tengo por qué hablar contigo de ella

-ella no es la clase de mujer que debe de estar a tu lado

-¿y crees que tu si?

-por supuesto que si…

Helena se alzo de puntillas tomando el rostro de Seiya en sus manos para poder unir sus labios con los dos. Él quiso separarse rápidamente de aquel contacto, pero ella enredo su mano en el cabello del pelinegro acercándolo más para profundizar el beso, lo cual no fue posible ya que Seiya tomo las manos de la Condesa liberándose de aquel indeseado beso antes de que llegara su bombón.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Seiya alcanzo a ver a Serena a unos pasos de ellos, estaba muy hermosa con un vestido strapless rosa pero quedo opacado ante el dolor que reflejaba su rostro al ver aquella escena, así que tan pronto los vio se alejo rápidamente de allí de regreso a su camarote. Seiya se alejo de la Condesa para así poder alcanzar a Serena, pero el brazo de la pelirroja lo detuvo de continuar sus pasos.

-si vas tras de ella, Seiya, olvídate por completo de mi –dijo furiosa Helena

-créeme que ese no será ningún problema. Tu también olvídate de mí –dijo Seiya liberándose del agarre de la condesa, alejándose de ella

-¡urgg! !Seiya! –grito la condesa totalmente furiosa mientras Duncan se acercaba a ella

-Condesa… ¿se encuentra bien?

-averigua todo lo que puedas acerca de la tal Serena Tsukino, así tengas que buscar en cada rincón de la Vía Láctea quiero que me traigas toda la información sobre ella. Debe de haber algo sobre esa mujer que pueda usar para que se aleje de Seiya. No voy a permitir que ella ni nadie me lo quite…

**S&S**

Serena jamás había sentido que le doliera tanto el corazón como al ver a Seiya besando a aquella desagradable Condesa. Había pasado los días más maravillosos a su lado, no podría haber sido más feliz al lado de Seiya y ahora, al verlo con esa mujer el mundo se le vino abajo completamente ¿Cómo fue que llego ella a ese crucero? ¿Acaso Seiya Kou estaba jugando con las dos?

No quería saberlo, no quería llorar ante lo que vio. Lo único que Serena pudo hacer una vez que estuvo en la suite fue sacar su maleta, ponerla sobre la cama y sacar del closet todas sus cosas para irse cuanto antes. Ya no tenía caso que ella estuviera en Kinmoku un día más.

-¡bombón! –grito Seiya al entrar al camarote. Serena escucho que la puerta se cerraba mientras seguía sacando sus cosas del closet, fue entonces que lo vio en la habitación -¿qué estás haciendo, bombón?

-¿acaso no es obvio? Estoy haciendo mi maleta –respondió guardando un par de blusas en la maleta y la cerro-Tengo que irme esta misma noche

-¿cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

-¡a la Tierra! ¡Regreso a la Tierra!

-¿Por qué? ¡No puedes irte!

-¡claro que si puedo! –grito ella molesta tomando la maleta de la cama, camino hacia la puerta del camarote pero Seiya tomo sus brazos deteniéndola –¡suéltame, Seiya!

-no hasta que me digas porque te quieres ir tan repentinamente

Serena se quedo pensando en las palabras de Seiya ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué estaba enojada? ¿Celosa? ¿Molesta de ver a Seiya besando a otra mujer?

Eso que importaba ya, había ido al otro extremo de la Vía Láctea por él y ahora… Ya no tenía caso tratar de decir algo más, las razones de por qué se sentía así ya no importaban, solo que quería irse con tal de olvidarse del dolor que sentía por dentro

-yo… debo volver a Londres, ya tengo mucho tiempo aquí y Mina debe de estar muy preocupada por mí ya que no ha tenido noticias mías –replico Serena hablando muy rápido liberándose del agarre de Seiya -Además están mis pacientes, tendré que llamar a Penny para que les avise que reanudare mis consultas y…

-ambos sabemos que no te vas por que tengas que hacer esas cosas, bombón ¿fue por ese beso? Helena me…

-no necesito que me des explicaciones, Seiya. Mi vida está en la Tierra y obviamente es un error que este en Kinmoku cuando no me necesitas cuando tienes a tu adorada Condesa

-eso no es cierto, bombón. Sabes que ella no me importa en lo más mínimo y tu si

-¡basta! ¡No quiero escucharte! –grito Serena alterada -¡no sé cómo fue que creí ese cuento de que la odiabas, cuando lo cierto es que esta aquí y te beso!

-yo no le dije que viniera, ella averiguo donde estaba y vino aquí… me besara a la fuerza

-¡no tiene sentido que siga discutiendo contigo por eso! ¡Me voy y no podrás impedirlo!

-¡no dejare que te vayas, bombón! ¡No volveré a perderte otra vez!

Seiya tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la beso, ella se quedo tan sorprendida por unos momentos que no supo cómo reaccionar, el enojo y el dolor que sentía por dentro se desvaneció al sentir los labios de Seiya sobre los suyos, así que cerró los ojos correspondiéndole en aquel beso que no tardo en reclamar más de ambos mientras su maleta caía al suelo. El beso se volvió tan desesperado como los latidos de su corazón, las manos de Seiya fueron a la cintura de Serena, y las manos de Serena a su cuello haciendo un pequeño juego de caricias.

Sus labios se entregaron por completo, olvidándose por completo de aquellos miedos, responsabilidades y todas esas cosas que los separaron años atrás. Fue como si volvieran a ser aquellos adolescentes que pasaban las noches juntos bajo las estrellas. Pero ahora eran más que eso, simplemente eran Serena y Seiya, juntos nuevamente.

Separaron sus labios lentamente cuando sintieron la falta de aire. Seiya miro a Serena con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillándole de amor y pasión. Ella sonrió ruborizada al comprender todo lo que expresaba la mirada del hombre frente a ella, todo lo que ella sentía por él. No era necesario decir algo, todo se había dicho ya sin necesidad de palabras.

Nuevamente se besaron y Serena sintió que algo se abría paso en su interior, algo que había guardado en lo más profundo de su alma y ahora escapaba para ser libre nuevamente. Algo que le hizo ver con más claridad el por qué decidió arriesgar tantas cosas por estar en Kinmoku y ver nuevamente a Seiya. Lo demás, carecía de importancia mientras Seiya estuviera a su lado….

Las manos de Serena rápidamente fueron hacia los botones de la camisa de Seiya y comenzó a desabrochársela acariciando su piel mientras se deleitaba con su cuerpo sin que dejaran de besarse, hasta que finalmente se la quito y cayó al piso.

Seiya la estrecho más a su cuerpo, sus labios abandonaron los de la rubia y vagaron por su rostro, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Sus manos buscaron ansiosamente el cierre del vestido de Serena mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba, hasta que él finalmente hallo el cierre y lo bajo, deslizando aquel estorboso vestido por el cuerpo de Serena hacia abajo hasta que quedo en sus pies.

Sus labios nuevamente se buscaron mientras terminaban de desnudarse mutuamente, el deseo crecía en los dos de manera sorpresiva, queriendo sentir más ante cada beso y caricia que se extendía entre ambos, disfrutando plenamente de aquel momento. Seiya la alzo del suelo con sus brazos, ella le rodio con sus piernas la cintura al igual que sus manos rodearon su cuello mientras se dirigían hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse, con el deseo recorriéndoles cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron hasta la cama, Seiya la sentó en su regazo y lentamente la penetro procurando no lastimarla. Serena gimió al sentirlo al sentirlo dentro de ella, lo miro a los ojos completamente segura de lo que estaban haciendo. Solamente eran Serena y Seiya, amándose plenamente como uno solo.

Se besaron nuevamente y comenzaron a moverse despacio.

Seiya sentía que estaba en el paraíso, había pasado innumerables noches soñando con aquel momento, con poder hacer el amor con la mujer que más amaba en el Universo y ahora ese sueño se hacía realidad. Se encontraba dentro de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, su corazón palpitaba sin control escuchando como ese ángel entre gemidos mencionaba su nombre. Era la mejor noche de toda su vida.

Unos momentos más tarde, el éxtasis los atravesó con tal fuerza que ambos llegaron a pensar que sus cuerpos estallarían en un millón de pedazos. Sus respiraciones luchaban por volver a la normalidad mientras lentamente regresaban después de haber tocado los cielos juntos.

Serena y Seiya se miraron a los ojos con las más radiantes de las sonrisas. Jamás habían creído que hacer el amor hubiese sido tan perfecto como aquella noche, pero solo había sido la primera vez de las muchas veces que lo harían aquella noche…

* * *

_Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo que escribimos con mucho cariño para todas ustedes, sabemos que habiamos tardado mucho en actualizar pero realmente esperamos que la espera haya valido la pena. _

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, les pedimos que no olviden escribir sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO_  
_ala210 & Serenity_


	11. De Escapes, Histerias y Algo Más

_Hola!_

_esperamos que esten muy bien el dia de hoy. Les quermos agradecer sus comentarios y los animos que nos han dado para seguir con esta historia, nosotras estamos muy agradecidas con cada una de ustedes por brindarnos esta gran oportunidad a ambas._

_El capitulo de hoy es muy divertido que deseamos que mientras que hagan lectura de el tengan una sonrisa en sus rostros e imaginen como son las situaciones un tanto divertidas que se darán._

_Les deseamos un feliz fin de semana, nos leemos en la próxima actualización y esperaremos con gusto sus comentarios, ideas o sugerencias. Cuídense mucho!_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**De escapes, histerias y algo más**

Seiya despertó al sentir la luz del sol entrando al camarote y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al encontrar a Serena dormida entre sus brazos. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior inundaron su mente mientras besaba el rostro de la rubia y acaricia su suave piel sin que ella despertara de su sueño.

El pelinegro había estado con varias mujeres, teniendo encuentros sexuales con tal de que su corazón olvidara la pena que sentía al no estar junto al amor de su vida durante tantos años. Pero al estar con Serena sintió lo que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra mujer, ya que lo que hubo entre ellos no fue un simple acto sexual. Seiya Kou realmente había hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida, entregándose completamente a su amada bombón. Sonrió aun más ante esa idea, porque no solo se entrego plenamente a Serena, ella también se entrego por completo a él.

Por primera vez desde que la rubia reapareció en su vida al presentarse en Kinmoku, volvió a tener frente a él a la Serena que conoció hace ocho años, que lo amaba y demostraba sus sentimientos plenamente cuando estaban solos. Fue como si desaparecieran aquellas responsabilidades que cargaban sobre ella y se sintiera totalmente libre para amarlo otra vez; como si la Serena que decidió terminar su relación finalmente hubiera desaparecido...

_-Flashback-_

_-Seiya… yo –dijo la rubia dando un largo suspiro –tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

_-bien, porque yo también tengo algo que decirte_

_-ok… entonces empieza tu primero ¿Qué me tienes que decir?_

_-bueno, sabes que las cosas que entre Mina y Yaten están muy mal tras lo que paso entre ellos; y Yaten hoy hablo con la Princesa… él le pidió que nos fuéramos cuanto antes de la Tierra. _

_-eso significa que por fin llego él día… volverás a Kinmoku_

_-no, yo no me iré. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo, bombón_

_-¿Qué?_

_-te amo, bombón y no quiero perderte. Hablare con la Princesa y le diré que ya no regresare a Kinmoku ni seré Sailor Star Fighter, simplemente seré Seiya Kou. Mi vida esta a tu lado, aquí en la Tierra_

_-no puedes hacer eso, Seiya… _

_-claro que puedo y eso hare. No tengo miedo de que los demás se opongan a nuestra relación, en especial a Tenoh y Darién. Juntos lucharemos contra quien sea por nuestro amor_

_-no, Seiya… no puedo permitir que abandones toda tu vida por mí. Además, aunque Mina ya sepa lo nuestro y nos apoye en todo, los demás no lo harán… no permitirán que estemos juntos y lo sabes muy bien. Imagina como reaccionaran Rei y el resto de las chicas, Haruka… y ni que decir de Darién_

_-¡entonces vámonos! Vayámonos lejos de la Tierra, a un lugar tan remoto en donde nos dejen querernos y vivamos nuestro amor plenamente_

_-sabes muy bien que nos buscarían por todo el universo, no estaríamos a salvo en ningún lugar y viviríamos huyendo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera podríamos estar cerca de nuestras familias y de las personas que queremos. No quiero una vida así… ¿o tu si, Seiya?_

_-lo que quiero es estar para siempre contigo, bombón. No importa cómo o en donde, quiero estar a tu lado_

_-yo también quisiera eso, pero… tu eres un guerrero de un planeta que está al otro lado de la Vía Láctea y yo soy la Princesa de la Luna. Nuestros destinos están separados_

_-no, no digas eso…_

_-es la verdad… y no podemos seguir con esto, ya no podemos seguir juntos… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro - es eso lo que quería decirte_

_Seiya se quedo tan sorprendido por lo que escucho que le estaba costando trabajo asimilarlo. Serena lo miro afligida, tratando de mantenerse entera, pero no lo logro y unos momentos después unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro._

_-¿Por qué dices que ya no podemos seguir juntos, bombón?_

_-porque eso es lo que quiero_

_-por como estas sé que eso no es cierto… tu tampoco quieres que lo nuestro termine_

_-por favor, Seiya… no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es_

_-¡dime la verdad, bombón! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_-porque ya no quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo de mentiras, ocultándonos de todos todo el tiempo, preocupados porque alguien nos descubra_

_-fuiste tú quien quiso que ocultáramos nuestra relación, pero bien, basta de mentiras y les diremos a todos de lo nuestro _

_-no, Seiya, eso no va a pasar. Lo nuestro debe de terminar_

_-¿por qué? ¿por Darién?_

_-si, por él_

_-entonces debe de saber la verdad ¡que ya no lo amas! ¡Qué quieres estar conmigo!_

_-no es tan sencillo, Seiya_

_-¿por qué? Lo único que es cierto es que tú ya no lo amas _

_-no, es cierto, si lo sigo amando. Yo lo amo. Amo a Darién. En verdad lo amo_

_-bombón, repites que lo amas como si con eso me hicieras creer que lo que dices es verdad, pero la única que quiere creer en esas palabras eres tú. Ya no amas a Darién_

_-eso no es cierto, Darién es un buen hombre, lo amo y no es justo para él lo que le estoy haciendo al estar contigo. Ya no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo estar contigo_

_-¿entonces es así como termina todo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, bombón? ¿Vas a permitir que simplemente termine así por Darién?_

_-si… es lo que debemos hacer. Es lo mejor que cada uno debe seguir con su vida por separado. Tú volverás a Kinmoku con Yaten, Taiki y la Princesa Kakyuu para reconstruir su planeta y yo me quedare aquí con Darién y las chicas, protegiendo como siempre la Tierra._

_-por favor… no hagas esto, bombón_

_-tengo que, Seiya, tu no lo entiendes… tengo muchas responsabilidades que no puedo ignorar, el destino de este planeta, las vidas de muchas personas están en mis manos. Por favor entiéndelo, no es fácil para mí hacer esto, pero es necesario… tiene que ser así_

_Serena había comenzado a llorar incontrolablemente, Seiya la abrazo tratando de aliviar su dolor, pero el también comenzó a llorar porque él sufría tanto como ella. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, sabía que Serena tenía razón, no podían estar juntos ya que sus caminos eran muy diferentes y eso lo destrozaba por completo el corazón…_

_-continuaremos cada uno nuestras vidas y seremos felices aunque nuestros destinos estén en lugares diferentes, tú en Kinmoku y yo en la Tierra… siempre podremos ver las estrellas y recordaremos los hermosos momentos que hemos vivido juntos y que nadie nos podrá quitar jamás, Seiya, y al ver su brillo sabremos que somos felices a pesar de no poder estar juntos_

_-no podre ser feliz sin ti, bombón_

_-hazlo por mí, se feliz y continua con tu vida en Kinmoku, porque yo continuare con la mía y seré feliz por ti. Prométeme que serás feliz, Seiya, y tendrás una vida maravillosa… por favor, prométemelo _

_-te lo prometo, bombón… _

_Seiya tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella y la beso, Serena no rechazo sus labios y le correspondió, aquel era su beso de despedida. El pelinegro recargo su frente con la de ella sin que ninguno de los dos dejara de llorar _

_- nunca me voy a olvidar de ti, bombón, ni de lo que vivimos juntos… gracias por darme los mejores días de mi vida a tu lado_

_-no te despidas, Seiya… aun no_

_-si no lo hago ahora, no sé como lo voy a hacer mañana frente a todos_

_-entonces no hables así…-dijo ella aferrándose más al abrazo sin dejar de llorar -te lo suplico, no te despidas _

_-Te amo, bombón… te amare por siempre_

_-yo también te amo, Seiya… _

_-prométeme que algún día nos volvemos a ver, bombón. No importa dónde o cuando, pero nos volveremos a ver_

_-te lo prometo… y sin importar el tiempo que pase, seremos buenos amigos_

_-yo diría que somos algo más que amigos ¿no te parece? –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa _

_-lo sé, pero prefiero decir eso a otra cosa… si lo hago, me dolerá aun más tu partida. Tal vez debería decirte eso mañana_

_-ya estoy escuchando la risa de todos con tus palabras_

_-prefiero escuchar risas en vez de llanto… _

_-entonces ya no lloremos más, ni esta noche ni mañana… recordaremos con una sonrisa los momentos que pasamos juntos_

_-Fin del Flashback -_

Seiya aun sufría al recordar esa noche, lo difícil de cada palabra, de cada beso y cada lágrima mientras se despedían. Por más que quiso, nunca termino de comprender porque Serena prefirió terminar su relación a pesar de lo mucho que se amaban.

Quizás esa era la razón principal de Serena en Kinmoku: se arrepintió de la decisión que tomo hace tantos años y abandono la Tierra en completo secreto, para que nadie supiera que iba a reencontrarse con el hombre que más amo durante su adolescencia. Serena había dejado su hogar por él, porque lo seguía amando tanto como él a ella, y ahora que nuevamente estaban juntos, Seiya no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara.

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Seiya. No había nada más hermoso para él que el ángel que se encontraba entre sus brazos, ambos aun desnudos bajo las sabanas…

-hola…

-buenos días, bombón

Seiya acerco su rostro y la beso dulcemente, totalmente diferente a los besos apasionados que habían compartido la noche anterior, aunque no por eso menos especial. Era el primer beso de su primer día nuevamente juntos.

-creo que aun estoy soñando al tener al más bello ángel a mi lado

-entonces creo yo también debo de estar en tu sueño, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan bien por la mañana… No quiero que despertemos de este sueño

-siendo así, no despertemos nunca. No tengo ningún problema en que los dos nos quedemos aquí para siempre, sin que nadie nos moleste

-principalmente la Condesa Kishima ¿verdad?

-si… bombón, lo que paso anoche con Helena fue culpa de ella, está obsesionada conmigo y…

-lo sé, Seiya –dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso –Y en verdad lamento mucho haber reaccionado así, pero es que estaba…

-¿enojada? ¿Celosa?

-sí, no me gusto verte con ella

-no te preocupes, la única que me interesa eres tú y no dejare que ella nos separe

-pero ¿Cómo nos libraremos de ella si ella también está a bordo en el crucero?

-cierto, pero es una suerte que el crucero no parta de Sayuri hasta esta tarde. Bajaremos y recorremos Kinmoku por tierra, esta región es muy hermosa y no muy lejos hay una zona de lagos que te encantara, bombón. Solo tenemos que preparar nuestras maletas y salir de este crucero lo antes posible

-siendo así, qué bueno que mi maleta ya esta lista –dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-sí y nos iremos juntos. No dejare que te vayas de mi vida otra vez, bombón

Volvieron a besarse y Seiya rodo en la cama sin romper el beso, quedando encima de Serena, que enterró su mano en su cabello acercándolo más a ella, sin dejar de acariciarse cuando escucharon algunos gruñidos que los hicieron separarse. Se miraron por unos momentos antes de empezar a reírse por lo que pasaba ya que la noche anterior no pudieron bajar al puerto para ir a cenar y ahora se morían de hambre.

-¿crees que nos puedan traer comida a la suite, Seiya?

-sí, nos traerán todo lo que queramos. Aunque lo único que se me antoja ahora es comerme un bombón a besos

-¿enserio?

-sí, eso es lo único que quiero

Seiya nuevamente beso a Serena y se quedaron en la cama largo rato hasta que ordenaron el desayuno. Después de comer, se alistaron y organizaron sus maletas; poco después del medio día, los dos bajaron del crucero y llegaron hasta un elegante auto convertible rojo que los esperaba en el puerto y guardaron en la cajuela sus cosas. El inicio de una aventura para los dos.

Recorrieron durante varias horas los caminos de Kinmoku, contemplando el paisaje que les regalaba el planeta con colinas y prados llenas de colores inimaginables y muy diferentes a los de la Tierra que Serena miraba fascinada ante la belleza de la vegetación kinmokiana.

Al atardecer llegaron a un pequeño pueblo rodeado de colinas enfrente de un enorme largo, calles adoquinadas, una preciosa fuente en la plaza central en donde se vivía un ambiente de fiesta, las gente caminaba en todas direcciones dificultándoles el paso a los conductores, por lo que Serena y Seiya quedaron en su auto, atrapados entre la multitud.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Seiya? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

-celebran la noche de las luces

-¿la noche de las luces?

-es una fiesta tradicional de esta región, se encienden pequeñas velas que se ponen en barcos miniatura en el lago con la esperanza de que se cumplan los anhelos de quien enciende esa luz. Por eso es que te traje aquí para que la vieras, bombón, ya que es una fiesta muy importante aquí en Kinmoku

-lo puedo ver por toda la gente que hay aquí ¿iremos a encender una vela en el lago?

-por supuesto. Más adelante hay un hotel, ahí dejaremos nuestras cosas y el auto, y saldremos a caminar por el pueblo

Un rato después llegaron a un hotel en donde se hospedaron, dejaron sus maletas en su habitación y salieron a caminar por las calles hacia el lago. Ya había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, mientras Serena y Seiya se mezclaban entre la gente como una pareja más de las tantas que había en el pueblo, caminaban tomados de la mano observando todo lo que había a su alrededor, las personas y los lugares en donde vendían comida típica, artesanías de la zona y velas en sus pequeños barcos para llevar al lago.

Seiya compro un par de velas con sus respectivos barcos mientras Serena observaba todas las cosas que vendían en aquel lugar, desde ropa y dulces de la región hasta diversas piezas de joyería hechas por artesanos de la zona. El pelinegro la vio recorrer la tienda como si fuese una niña curiosa, se acerco a ella y noto que observaba los diversos dijes que vendían con mucha curiosidad…

-se te vería muy lindo uno de esos dijes, Bombón ¿Cuál te gusta?

-eres muy amable, pero ya has hecho muchas cosas por mi desde que estoy en Kinmoku, Seiya. No puedo dejar que me compres más cosas

-quiero hacerlo, así siempre llevarías algo que te recuerde a mí y los días maravillosos que estamos viviendo –dijo él dándole un pequeño beso –es solo un pequeño regalo, muy pequeño comparado con lo feliz que soy a tu lado

-Seiya…

-¿Qué te parece este? –pregunto Seiya tomando un collar con un dije con una piedra color zafiro en forma de estrella

-es muy hermoso el zafiro

-no es un zafiro, Bombón, esta piedra se llama azulea; se parece mucho a los zafiros de la Tierra, pero la azulea solo se obtiene aquí en Kinmoku y por eso es mucho más valiosa

-es precioso, y ahora que lo pienso, tus ojos son del mismo color que la azulea

-y tú te vez mucho más hermosa de lo que eres usando una azulea –dijo Seiya colocando el collar alrededor del cuello de Serena –creo que esta es la piedra perfecta para ti

-gracias, Seiya

Serena lo miro con una sonrisa alzándose de puntillas y lo beso, Seiya pago el dije tras lo que ambos salieron rumbo al lago. Al llegar ahí, había muchas personas en la orilla colocando sus barquitos con las velas encendidas, que pronto se fueron uniendo a los que había al centro del lago creando un hermoso espectáculo de luces sobre el agua.

Serena y Seiya encendieron sus respectivas velas que colocaron sobre las aguas del lago, el pelinegro abrazo a la rubia sin dejar de pensar en que Serena nunca tuviera que irse de Kinmoku, para que estuvieran juntos siempre sin que nadie pudiera arruinar su felicidad.

**S&S**

Era domingo como de costumbre, un lindo día para pasear y divertirse, pero no lo seria para alguien cuyo trabajo seria ser el niñero de ciertas niñas especiales en esa mañana.

Yaten y Estrella se levantaron temprano ya que sería un día de feria para las niñas, pero antes de que Estrella se diera cuenta Yaten y Taiki estaban aun peleando en la cocina mientras tomaban café.

-por favor, Taiki ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? tu quedaste con las niñas de llevarlas a la feria

-mira, Yaten, las cosas van muy bien con Ami y….

-es más fácil que digas la verdad, que no recordaba de la promesa que le hiciste a Estrella.

-no es eso, hermano

-¡claro que lo es, Taiki! Te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad?

-la verdad sí, no lo voy a negar -dijo Taiki en un todo divertido

-vaya que gran hermano tengo, ya tenía suficiente con Seiya y ahora tu –dijo Yaten un tanto molesto y con un poco de sarcasmo

-¡ya deja de quejarte tanto! Te hará bien salir, y de todos modos las niñas te adoran –dijo Taiki dándole el último sorbo a su café –Bueno, me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a Ami. Y una cosa más, se bueno con las niñas. Ya sé que no eres rey de la paciencia, pero pórtate bien con ellas ¡buena suerte, Yaten!

-muchas gracias, Taiki ¡he! ¡de verdad! –dijo Yaten molesto y rechinando los dientes. No era porque no quisiera a su sobrina, pero la paciencia es algo que Yaten no tenia, lo único que quedaba por hacer era rezar porque él tuviera paciencia

Estrella se reunió con Yaten para desayunar, tras lo que los dos se fueron al templo Hikawa para esperar a Sakura, quien no tardo mucho en salir junto con Nicolás, que la tomaba de las manos a Sakura. Yaten al ver como Nicolás traía a la niña sintió celos, comenzó a ver a Nicolás con una mirada un tanto asesina, no se explicaba por qué sentía que le hervía la sangre por ver a Sakura así; pero no lo soportaba. No pudo evitar mirarlo de esa forma, pero Nicolás no se dio cuenta, la única que se dio cuenta fue Estrella que saco de su trance a su pobre tío celoso.

-¿qué te pasa, tío? ¿Por qué estas enojado?

-¿Qué? ¿yo molesto? No me pasa nada, Estrella – dijo Yaten haciéndose el desentendido ¿_por qué me enoja tanto verla con Nicolás? No lo entiendo, me hace sentir celos_

-bueno, Yaten, aquí esta –dijo Nicolás al saludarlos

-¡hola Sakura! ¿Como estas?

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Yaten ¿y tú? ¿Como estas?

-bien, gracias. Bueno, es hora de irnos. Estrella, Sakura, suban al auto.

-adiós, mi pequeña damita –dijo Nicolás despidiéndose de Sakura -Pórtate bien y no le causes tantas molestias a Yaten ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, tío, está bien.

-¡vamos, Sakura!

-sí, Estrella –dijo Sakura regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a Estrella, quien también sonrió mientras las dos subieron al auto de Yaten.

Yaten también iba a subir al vehículo con ellas, pero Nicolás lo detuvo por un momento.

-gracias, Yaten, por traer a Estrella. La verdad nunca había visto tan feliz a Sakura.

-¿que acaso Sakura…?

-casi nunca ve a su madre y ella la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa sola.

-¿Qué clase de madre hace eso con su hija?

-una que trabaja demasiado con tal de darle lo mejor y no se da cuenta de la tristeza que ha embargado a Sakura por mucho tiempo –dijo Nicolás dando un suspiro - Es un milagro que Estrella llegara a su vida, nunca había visto a mi pequeña damita tan feliz y bueno… eso te lo agradezco por que le devolviste la vida a Sakura. Ella es una niña muy especial, ya te darás cuenta ello, y te lo dejo bajo tu criterio. Y una cosa más, buena suerte, Yaten, créeme, la necesitaras.

Yaten se subió al auto junto con la niñas sin poder sacar de su pensar lo que le dijo Nicolás. Era cierto Sakura es y siempre será una niña especial, a parte de su modo de ser y una belleza que es fuera de este mundo.

Después de conducir un rato por las calles de Tokio, los tres por fin llegaron al parque de diversiones. Las niñas decidieron caminar a lo largo del lugar, Yaten las seguía con mucha atención mientras que las observaba para no perderlas de vista.

-¿a dónde te gustaría subir primero, Sakura?

-bueno, no lo sé… pero me gustaría que dejáramos para el final la rueda de la fortuna ¿te parece?

-¡sí, me parece buena idea! –dijo Estrella entusiasmada -así podemos divertirnos como debe de ser.

Estrella tomo de las manos a Sakura y las dos corrían a cada juego que las dos veían mientras que el pobre de Yaten corría detrás de ellas.

-¡oigan! ¡Espérenme! –grito Yaten totalmente agitado de tanto correr -¡No corran! ¡Por favor!

Las niñas no escuchaban las suplicas de Yaten, que ya estaba totalmente cansado; ya no podía correr más y de todos modos, aun seguía Yaten detrás de ellas, mirando como las dos corrían.

La que parecía controlar toda la situación era Estrella, quien tomaba de las manos a Sakura para hacerla correr para que juntas fueran a todas partes. Las dos niñas no dejaban de sonreír, hasta que Estrella miro con gran asombro la casa de los sustos y con intriga le pregunto a Yaten, que a esas alturas estaba completamente cansado y la miraba como diciendo _ ¿cuándo demonios pretendes detenerte_?

Yaten ya estaba algo fastidiado por tanto correr.

-¿qué es esto, tío?

Yaten trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras miraba lo que le señalaba su sobrina –es… -trato de decir aclarando un poco su garganta- es… la casa de los sustos

-¡ah! ¿Por qué no entramos?

-¡eres igualita que Seiya queriendo entrar a ese sitio, Estrella! Además, no sé si sea buena idea entrar quizás te asustes mucho

-claro que no me asustare –dijo Estrella segura de si misma -¡vamos tío! ¡Anda! ¡Vamos a entrar!

-todo depende de lo que diga Sakura, haber si ella quiere –menciono Yaten mientras que observaba a la pequeña Sakura

-yo… -empezó Sakura un poco indecisa, mirando a ambos -está bien, vamos a entrar.

Los tres entraron, y al comienzo del camino de la gran casa supuestamente embrujada, los tres miraron como unos zombies salieron sin previo aviso, los tres gritaron ya que no se dieron cuenta de ello. Siguieron caminando y Sakura se aferro a la pierna de Yaten con fuerza, ella tenía más miedo que Estrella, mientras que ella miraba asombrada lo que a cada rato salía

Caminaron más y más por el lugar, pero ya llegando al final de la casa de los sustos, vieron una sombra un tanto extraña, tenia la forma de un gato enorme. Los tres al ver la sombra, se pusieron pálidos y al ver que de repente saco unas afiladas garras y viendo los ruidos extraños que hacía. Estrella ahora si estaba temblando de miedo al no saber lo que era esa sombra tan rara.

-¿qué es eso, tío?

Yaten trataba de sacar valor, pero al ver como esa sombra de acercaba cada vez más a ellos y esta tomaba una apariencia cada vez mas escalofriante, no podía responder. Ahora si se estaba asustando mientras que Sakura se estaba sosteniendo de la pierna de Yaten, quien también estaba temblando de miedo al no saber lo que era esa sombra -no sé lo que sea, pero no me quiero quedar para averiguarlo

Los tres salieron corriendo muy asustados de la casa de los sustos, y la sombra se hizo más grande hasta que se pudo ver qué era lo que la originaba ya que un gato blanco estaba saliendo de su escondite…

-¡que miedosos son! –dijo Artemis con burla saliendo también de la casa de los sustos siguiéndolos, asegurándose de que Sakura se encontrara bien sin que ella, Yaten y Estrella notaran su presencia.

Después del incidente en la casa de los sustos, los tres siguieron paseando por el parque de diversiones, o mejor dicho, Estrella y Sakura seguían paseando por el parque mientras Yaten corría tras de ellas, cargando todas las cosas que las niñas habían comprado entre dulces, muñecos de peluche y sinfín de cosas más.

Yaten siguió caminando detrás del par de niñas sin ver que frente a él había un poste de luz con el cual se estrello sin darse cuenta. A unos cuantos metros de él, las dos niñas vieron a Yaten caer al suelo con el rostro completamente rojo por semejante golpe; ambas se acercaron a Yaten, que aun no reaccionaba del todo, pero ellas estaban que no aguantaban la risa por lo ocurrido. Sakura hasta agachada tratando de no morir de la risa pero al ver a Yaten de esa manera tan inesperada y cómica al caer le daba risa y más porque el pobre aun no se paraba, Estrella estaba igual al ver al siempre serio tío Yaten tener una caída tan chistosa. Unos momentos después, la pequeña logro recuperar el aliento y dejo de llorar de la risa

-tío ¿estás bien? –dijo Estrella tratando de no reírse más

-no, creo que no estoy bien.

Sakura estaba también aguantándose la risa con lo ocurrido, pero viendo como Yaten se tallaba la cara de dolor le entro de pronto el remordimiento de la risa y mejor se acerco a él abrazándolo. Cuando Yaten sintió el abrazo de Sakura, como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, el dolor que Yaten sentía por el golpe desapareció ya no lo sintió. De repente se sintió aliviado, mejor y sintió como su corazón fue calmado al sentir a Sakura cerca de él.

-¿estás bien, Yaten? –pregunto Sakura mirándolo a los ojos y asegurándose que se encontrara bien

-sí, ya me siento mejor, Sakura. Gracias.

-siendo así ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?

Yaten se levanto con una sonrisa y acompaño a las niñas al puesto de los helados mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las situaciones un tanto vergonzosas y precarias que estaba pasando.

_¿Qué extraño? antes me hubiera enojado y me hubiera ido ya cansado de la situación como, me daban ganas de enojarme pero al ver a Sakura con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules tan familiares, eso desaparece por completo. Me siento bien, es como si toda mi amargura desapareciera y cambiara a otros sentimientos. Desde que la conocí, estos sentimientos me han brotado sin siquiera saber porque, pero creo que algún día lo entenderé. _

Al llegar al puesto de helados, las niñas se dispusieron a elegir su helado. Ambas estaban muy entusiasmadas, e incluso Yaten, estaba dispuesto a pedir un helado

-¡buenas tardes! ¿que desean pequeñas? –pregunto el vendedor

Estrella veía los diferentes sabores de helado sin saber cual elegir. Le gustaban tanto los helados de la Tierra que no sabía que escoger; hasta que por fin se decidió por uno -yo quiero uno de fresa con chocolate

-yo quiero uno de vainilla y fresa por favor

-de acuerdo. Se los entregare en un momento, pequeñas.

Sakura y Estrella se sentaron donde estaba Yaten, que estaba completamente cansado así que dejo caer sus brazos y tenía puestos sus lentes de sol. Yaten estaba agotado porque las niñas lo estaban haciendo correr a todos lados, además de que aun le dolía un poco el golpe que recibió, a pesar de lo cual, las niñas no lo dejaban que diera un respiro.

Ya entregados los helados de las niñas, se pusieron a comer y Yaten decidió ir por una botella con agua, eso le ayudaría al menos a aguantar lo que le faltaba del día. En cuanto se levanto, no se dio cuenta que las mochilas de las niñas estaba enredadas en sus piernas, y cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Yaten cayo al suelo junto con un helado de vainilla que termino en sus ropas, se golpeo la frente con una silla que estaba cerca de ahí.

Las dos niñas vieron el espectáculo de Yaten al caer al suelo, ambas estaban aguantándose la risa considerando lo que había pasado antes con él, pero Sakura ya no pudo más y comenzó a reírse a tal grado que prácticamente no tardo en llorar de la risa

Yaten solo miro a Sakura, que no paraba de reírse y Estrella hacia el gran esfuerzo por no reírse pero tampoco pudo evitar reír por lo ocurrido. Las dos niñas estaban que explotaban de carcajadas con semejante espectáculo, hasta que Estrella un poco más calmada de las risas ayudo a su tío.

-¿estás bien, tío?

-sí, estoy bien…

Yaten se sentó en la silla, mirando a Sakura que no paraba de reírse. Yaten la miro como ella se reía mientras que él se limpiaba un poco el helado que tenía en sus ropas. De algún modo, Yaten no se sentía mal y mucho menos humillado, de hecho, aunque pareciera extraño, él se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no podía estar enojado por lo sucedido, solo se quedo viendo fascinado a Sakura que no dejaba de reírse, hasta que ella se canso de reír y fue que ella se acerco a Yaten para ver si no le había pasado algo.

-¿estás bien, Yaten? Lamento mucho haberme reído de ti, es que ya es la segunda vez que te caes y fue muy gracioso. La verdad no fue mi intención haberme reído tanto.

-estoy bien, solo fue un golpe en la frente pero lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? –pregunto Yaten con una sonrisa

-¿y eso porque lo dices?

-porque te reíste –respondió él mientras Sakura lo miraba con una sonrisa.

El tiempo había pasado con gran rapidez, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y el último juego, como era lógico, fue la rueda de la fortuna. Los tres se formaron y no tardaron mucho en subir en la gran rueda de la fortuna.

En cuanto se subieron Estrella y Sakura se sentaron, Yaten se sentó enfrente de las niñas, notando que posaba su mirada al cielo que ya estaba un poco estrellado. Yaten miro como la niña concentraba su mirada al cielo y sintió como una gran calidez invadió su corazón al ver a Sakura viendo las señales de un cielo casi nocturno .Le dio ternura verla así y se recordó así mismo cuando era pequeño y miraba las estrellas para no sentirse solo o simplemente olvidar su agobiante dolor de todos los días.

-te gustan las estrellas ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura volteo a ver a Yaten –sí, me gustan mucho. Me hace olvidar un poco que estoy sola.

Yaten sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho al escucharla -no estás sola. Veo que tienes a una familia muy grande, no creo que estés sola.

-es todo lo contrario, la realidad es otra si estoy sola. Mis tías y tíos no lo entienden, no entienden que en verdad estoy sola y desde que llegaste tú, Taiki y Estrella ya no me siento tan sola.

-tú no estás sola, Sakura, yo estoy aquí contigo y nunca estarás triste otra vez.

Yaten observaba como su pequeña sobrina le daba consuelo a Sakura, y como si su cuerpo hubiera tomado voluntad propia se dirigió con Sakura, agachándose a la altura de ella, la abrazo sin previo a aviso, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura. Ella se sentía feliz al sentir el calor de Yaten junto a ella, se sentía protegida, aliviada y sobre todo, se sentía muy feliz por el abrazo de Yaten.

Quien sabe cuántos minutos duraron así Yaten y Sakura, pero parecían eternos. Yaten se separo del abrazo de Sakura, aun la miraba a los ojos y le dio un cálido beso en su pequeña frente. En Sakura se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Estrella al observarlos, le pareció algo muy tierno y solo se quedo mirándolos con una sonrisa, recordando las muchas veces que su papá y ella se abrazaban y la besaba para hacerla sonreír; no pudo evitar extrañar a Seiya.

Terminado el juego y ya cansados, se dirigieron al Templo Hikawa para dejar a Sakura. No tardaron mucho en llegar el Templo y cuando llegaron, Nicolás salió a recibirlos.

-espero que se hayan divertido mucho el día de hoy –dijo Nicolás

-¡sí! ¡Fue muy divertido! –respondió Estrella feliz

Nicolás miro a Yaten y vio semejante golpe en la frente que él tenía, a Nicolás se le dibujo una sonrisa imaginando que habría pasado, pero al ver a los tres sonriendo, supuso que se habían divertido mucho mientras que Sakura se estaba despidiendo de Estrella.

-¡nos vemos, Estrella! ¡nos veremos mañana en la escuela!

-¡por supuesto, Sakura! ¡Duerme bien! Me da gusto que ya estés mejor

Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza y abrazo a Estrella mientras que Yaten y Nicolás las observaban. Sakura se iba a dentro del templo, pero se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirar a Yaten, sin previo aviso corrió hacia é y lo abrazo. Yaten se quedo perplejo ante ese acto

-¡muchas gracias, Yaten, por un día tan divertido! -dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

Sakura se fue a su habitación para poder dormir y por fin descansar. Estrella y Yaten se dirigieron en el auto al departamento, en donde al llegar, vieron que Taiki ya estaba ahí, sentado en la sala viendo un poco la televisión. Taiki vio entrar a Yaten y a Estrella, y en cuanto ella miro a Taiki se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-¡tío, hola! ¿Como estas?

-muy bien, pequeña –respondió Taiki con una sonrisa mientras que Yaten se dejaba caer sobre el sillón completamente cansado. Al verlo, Taiki miro a su hermano de un modo divertido miro a su hermano -supongo que te la pasaste muy bien, Yaten.

-fue algo muy cansado, Taiki. Aun no sé como estoy vivo después de eso.

-sí y con semejantes caídas que te diste y ni que decir de esos golpes, tío Yaten –dijo Estrella un tanto divertida

-¿qué paso? ¿Por qué dijo eso Estrella?

Estrella estaba a punto de hablar, pero Yaten la miro advirtiéndola de que no dijera nada. Si la niña contaba todo lo que había pasado Yaten en el día, Taiki (y ni que decir de Seiya) se burlarían de él el resto de su vida. Taiki miro como Yaten trataba que Estrella no dijera nada, pero Taiki muy amablemente pidió que Yaten dejara a la pequeña contar todo lo sucedido

-primero estábamos en la casa de los sustos y vimos una sombra que nos asusto mucho y salimos corriendo. Tío Yaten fue muy miedoso al no querer enfrentarse a esa sombra. Y después, mientras íbamos a otro juego, tío Yaten se estrelló con un poste de luz. Otro fue que mi tío se cayó al suelo por que nuestras mochilas se le enredaron en sus piernas y cuando se levanto y trato de dar un paso se cayó al suelo ¡fue muy gracioso! Mi tío se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza con una silla y se mancho de helado.

Mientras Estrella contaba lo sucedido, Taiki estaba callado tratando de imaginarse tal espectáculo haciendo que estallara en carcajadas. Yaten estaba completamente rojo de la cara, pero bueno, ya se esperaba la respuesta de su hermano de esta manera; pero bueno, tenía que ver el lado bueno, ya que él también se divirtió.

Taiki aun no podía parar de reírse y se detuvo hasta que estuvo ya no pudo más de tanta risa. Estrella les dio las buenas noches a sus tíos y se fue a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada.

-hay Yaten, lo siento mucho… pero hay no ¡cada cosa que te pasa!

-sí, ya lo sé. Pero bueno, de todos modos me la pase bien con las niñas

-me impresionas ¿tu calmado con semejantes caídas y risas? Supongo que antes te hubieras enojado y hubieras abandonado la situación como antes lo hacías.

-es que eso cambio, Taiki. La verdad me sentí bien. Si, lo sé, mi orgullo fue pisoteado por dos niñas de ocho años que se rieron de mí y me hicieron correr a todos lados, pero me la pase muy bien sobre todo con Sakura, me sentí muy bien con ella.

-se ve que le estas tomando cariño a la amiga de Estrella.

-sí, esa niña me preocupa mucho. Estrella y Sakura se están volviendo muy buenas amigas, pero ella siente sola, su mamá no le presta atención. No dejo de preguntarme quien es la mamá de esa niña ¿Por qué no se preocupa por su hija?

-ni idea, Ami y las demás solo dicen que la mamá de Sakura es muy amiga de ellas, por eso es que a todos les dice tíos, pero no me ha dicho como se llama

-y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en quien será la mamá de Sakura

-aunque no la conozcas, ¿ella también formara parte de tus pensamientos igual que Mina?

-no confundas las cosas, Taiki. Me preocupa mucho Sakura y por eso también tengo curiosidad en saber quién es su madre, y Mina… bueno, estoy desesperado por verla, a pesar de que se que no será fácil el reencuentro entre nosotros, pero no descansare hasta recuperarla.

* * *

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo que escribimos con mucho cariño para ustedes, les pedimos que no olviden escribir sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO_  
_ala210 & Serenity_


	12. E2:Detrás de un Cozarón Orgulloso, Mina

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias a todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Nos alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior._

_Sabemos que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima actualización, y les pedimos una enorme disculpa por ello. Pero la espera sera recompensada ya que el día de hoy les traemos el segundo especial de esta historia, narrado en esta ocásión por Mina, en donde descubriremos muchas cosas del pasado y lo que ocurrio entre ella y Yaten._

_Esperamos que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**E****special 2**

**Detrás de un corazón orgulloso: Mina**

Enterré mi mano en su cabello sin dejar de besarlo, él me correspondió por unos segundos más, tras lo que se separo de mí mirándome seriamente…

-lo siento… pero no podemos seguir así, necesito saber la verdad

-sabes cuál es la verdad ¡te amo!

-entonces ¿por qué siempre desapareces así? Dime que está sucediendo, ¿acaso hay otro hombre?

-¡no! ¡Tú eres el único para mí! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!

-entonces dime que está ocurriendo, necesito que seas honesta conmigo!

-de acuerdo –dije dando un largo suspiro –si he desaparecido de repente tantas veces es porque yo… soy Sailor V

-¡corte! –Grito el director –buen trabajo muchachos, la escena quedo excelente. Mañana continuaremos con la filmación

-muy bien, jefe –dije con una sonrisa –buen trabajo, Mike

-lo mismo digo, Mina –dijo él –sin duda cada vez día a día te conviertes en una excelente actriz. Ya se me había olvidado lo que era besarte

-no empieces, sabes que tengo a Adam

-lo sé, lo tienes a él y al torbellino que es Sakura…

-cuidado con lo que dices de mi hija ¡eh!

-solo iba a decir que si es así ahora, no quiero imaginar cuando sea mayor… aunque ella ya no se parece tanto a ti como cuando era más pequeña, está sacando muchos rasgos de su padre. ¿Ahora si me vas a decir quién es?

-Mike, sabes que aunque nosotros salimos un tiempo y ahora somos amigos, no me gusta hablar del padre de Sakura

-ya lo sé, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que…

-no insistas, Mike, por favor

-de acuerdo –dijo Mike dando un suspiro –¿te parece si vamos a algún lado a cenar? Debemos variar un poco de las comidas del hotel

-gracias, pero quizás mañana. Quiero ir a caminar un rato sola

-comprendo, entonces nos vemos después

-¡claro!

Me despedí de Mike y del resto del equipo de la producción de la película, salí del parque que usamos como locación esta noche y camine hasta llegar a la orilla del rio Támesis, en donde me subí a una de las capsulas de la enorme Rueda de la Fortuna que está allí, contemplando la cuidad.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que Serena se fue a Kinmoku y yo inicie la filmación de la película de _Sailor V_. Las cosas habían estado bien por un tiempo, mi trabajo va de maravilla y nadie ha sospechado nada de la ausencia de Serena en la Tierra, ni siquiera el propio Darién. Mike tiene razón, me he convertido en una excelente actriz.

Se actuar y fingir muy bien las emociones que quiero mostrar a los demás, por fuera soy una pero por dentro soy otra. Algo que aprendí desde hace muchos años, y todo por él… Yaten Kou

Creo que ni yo misma hubiera pensado que aquella noche mi vida daría un giro de 360° y me convertiría en la Mina que soy actualmente…

_-Flashback-_

_-¿__Que tal me veo, Artemis? _

_Di una vuelta completa para que __Artemis me viera con el vestido verde que había comprado la semana pasada. El vestido era con un ligero escote en V con mangas, la falda pegada a mis piernas y cuyo largo me llegaba arriba de la rodilla junto con unos zapatos de tacón alto que complementan mi atuendo_

_-te ves muy hermosa, Mina. Vas a dejar a Yaten con la boca abierta –dijo él con una sonrisa_

_-¿de verdad? _

_-estas perfecta. Pero creo__ que deberías de darte prisa para que no llegues tarde al cine_

_-cierto, apenas tengo el tiempo justo para llegar _

_Salí deprisa de mi casa con Artemis, él se fue al Templo Hikawa a ver a Luna y yo tome un taxi para llegar rápido al cine que está enfrente del parque No. 10 . _

_Habían pasado varias semanas desde que la paz volvió tras la batalla con Galaxia, los Three Lights habían decidido quedarse un tiempo más en la Tierra antes de volver a su planeta y yo había hecho todo lo posible para que se diera algo más allá de una amistad con Yaten. Es cierto que me gustaba mucho, pero conforme lo fui conociendo note algo en él que me enamoro por completo, y creo que él también noto algo en mí que hizo que esa mañana en la escuela me invitara a salir con él ¡Mi primera cita oficial con Yaten Kou!_

_Llegue al cine cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero Yaten no había llegado aun (creo que los nervios por nuestra cita me hicieron ser más puntual que nunca) así que me puse a ver los posters de las películas en exhibición mientras lo esperaba, ya que me había dicho que yo escogiera la película; la nueva película de Harry Potter parece ser buena opción para elegir._

_Voltee a ver nuevamente mi reloj, eran las 7:00pm y Yaten aun no llegaba. Recorrí con mi mirada el lugar para ver si lo veía, lo cual no fue así, pero me llamo mí atención reconocer un par de rostros conocidos que estaban en la taquilla; ahí estaban Serena y Seiya abrazados, riéndose y él viéndola con una mirada muy cariñosa. Creo que ni siquiera notaron que yo estoy del otro lado observándolos. No hubiera sido nada que no hubiera visto antes ya que Seiya generalmente se comporta así con mi amiga, de no haber sido por que Seiya se acerco a su rostro y la beso, ella rompió el contacto rápidamente luciendo muy nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien los viera. Me escondí detrás del anuncio de una película para que no me vieran mientras los dos dijeron algo que no alcance a escuchar; Serena volteo a todas partes como asegurándose de que nadie que conocieran estuviera en el cine y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Seiya, tras lo que ambos caminaron de la mano hacia la dulcería del lugar. _

_Me quede en shock por lo que vi ¿Serena y Seiya juntos? ¿Besándose? ¿Desde cuando ellos tienen una relación amorosa? ¿y Darién? _

_-Mina__…_

_Voltee sorprendida al escuchar a Yaten, que estaba detrás de mí viéndome con una sonrisa__. _

_-¡ho…hola, Yaten! –respondi nerviosamente. Estaba tan emocionada con mi cita con él, pero al ver a Serena y Seiya… Es obvio que ese par tiene una relación secreta y nadie sabe nada al respecto, quisiera ir con ellos y confrontarlos, pero no creo que sea buena idea armar un escándalo en un lugar público y menos que Yaten aquí. ¿Qué hago?_

_-perdón por llegar tarde__ ¿te hice esperar mucho?-dijo Yaten amablemente_

_-ehh… no, solo tengo cinco minutos aquí_

_-bueno, entonces vamos a comprar los boletos_

_-¡no! _

_-__¿por qué? –pregunto él sorprendido –¿aun no decides que película vamos a ver?_

_-no, es que… -empecé a decir algo nerviosa. Aun sigo sorprendida por como vi a Serena y Seiya, y si Yaten o alguien más los ve, estoy segura de que se va armar un enorme problema. Creo que tendré que esperar a que mañana Serena y yo vayamos de compras para confrontarla y me diga que esa pasando_

_-¿qué pasa?_

_-es que __no hay ninguna película interesante que ver y estaba pensando que sería mejor idea que fuéramos a cenar. Me muero de hambre_

_-siendo así, conozco un lugar que te encantara_

_Yaten me llevo a un restaurante que se encontraba en el último piso de uno de los edificios que se encuentran al centro de la cuidad. La vista desde los ventanales del lugar era tan maravillosa como la comida y la conversación que mantuvimos durante toda la cena, simplemente inolvidable._

_La noche fue tan mágica que para cuando me di cuenta, Yaten ya me había llevado de regreso a mi casa y los estábamos frente a la puerta principal…_

_-me divertí mucho, Yaten, fue una noche maravillosa –dije con una enorme sonrisa_

_-me alegro mucho, tal vez podríamos repetirlo ¿tienes planes para mañana?_

_-sí, __Serena y yo vamos a ir de compras temprano, y hacer cosas de chicas y esas cosas… -por no decir pedirle explicaciones a mi mejor amiga –pero podríamos hacer algo el lunes después de clases. Andrew dijo que iban a poner nuevos videojuegos en el Crow ¿podríamos ir un rato? ¿o hacer otra cosa?_

_-suena bien la idea de los videojuegos… -dijo Yaten dando un suspiro -entonces, buenas noches, Mina_

_-buenas noches,__ Yaten_

_Yaten se acerco un poco más a mí, inclino su cabeza hasta que lentamente nuestros labios se unieron y nos besamos, al principio fue un poco tímido el beso, pero comenzó a volverse más intenso. Siento como si hubiera fuegos artificiales alrededor de nosotros. Este beso es simplemente perfecto, lástima que tuvimos que separarnos al sentir la falta de aire y nos miramos ruborizados. Definitivamente no quiero dejar que se fuera_

_-no te vayas todavía, Yaten, quédate conmigo un rato más_

_-me encantaría, pero ¿no es algo tarde, Mina?_

_-no. Tengo la casa para mi sola, Artemis esta con Luna y como es sábado, esos dos deben de andar por allí, así que no creo que los veamos por aqui. ¿Por qué no te quedas y vemos una película? Por favor…_

_-de acuerdo…_

_Los __dos entramos a la casa, prepare algunas palomitas y puse el DVD de una de mis películas favoritas: Diario de una Pasión… _

_La película comenzó, Yaten coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros estrechándome contra él y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras comíamos palomitas. Cuando llegamos a la parte en la que casi atropellan a Noah y Allie, y él la invita a bailar a la mitad de la calle, Yaten volteo a verme con una expresión divertida por la escena_

_-ellos sí que son raros, ¿quién querría bailar a la mitad de la calle?_

_-yo querría hacerlo –dije con una sonrisa_

_-¿de verdad?_

_-sí, es algo muy romántico. Bailar a la mitad de la calle mientras él le canta una canción antigua, es algo que la Diosa del Amor querría hacer –dije antes de ponerme de pie –es más, vamos a hacerlo_

_-no estarás hablando enserio_

_-¡claro que sí! ¡Vamos Yaten! –dije jalándolo del brazo para que se levantara -¡salgamos a bailar!_

_-si vamos a bailar, es mejor hacerlo aquí sin que nos atropellen_

_Cuando Yaten se levanto, me dio una vuelta antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos y comenzáramos a bailar despacio, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de la película. En ese momento me sentí como si nosotros fuéramos los protagonistas de esa historia, lo demás desapareció a nuestro alrededor y simplemente fuimos nosotros dos._

_-eres muy hermosa, Mina…_

_Volvimos a besarnos mientras s__eguíamos bailando. Poco a poco nuestros besos tiernos y románticos, comenzaron a volverse más intensos y apasionados. Ni siquiera volvimos a prestarle atención a la película y seguimos besándonos, Yaten me recostó sobre el sillón mientras explorábamos el cuerpo del otro y la pasión se incrementaba entre nosotros. _

_Me sentí como en un sueño cuando las manos de Yaten se abrieron paso por debajo de mi ropa. Lo único que quería era sentirlo más cerca, sentir plenamente el roce de su piel contra la mía mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente a medida que aumentaban los besos y las caricias entre los dos. _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Cuando cierro los ojos, a veces puedo sentir las manos de Yaten recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras hacemos el amor. Su mirada esmeralda se encuentra con la mía en el momento de mayor placer, el resto del mundo desaparece y simplemente estamos nosotros dos. Pero al abrir los ojos, todo desaparece y regreso a la realidad, como si lo que recrea mi mente solo hubiera sido una ilusión.

Aquella noche nunca la he podido olvidar por más que he querido y ni creo que pueda hacerlo nunca ya que me di cuenta de muchas cosas: la relación secreta que mantenían Serena y Seiya,y que lo que viví con Yaten esa noche, fue una ilusión. La realidad era completamente diferente a lo que creí y me golpeo de la forma más dura…

_-Flashback-_

_El timbre de la casa no dejaba de sonar, abrí un poco los ojos sintiendo el sol entrar por la ventana_,_ note que solamente una sabana cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, me encontraba sola en la cama y del lado en donde Yaten se había quedado dormido la noche anterior se sentía completamente frio._

_Me levante de la cama, me cubrí con una bata amarilla que estaba sobre la silla de mi escritorio, y salí de mi habitación buscando a Yaten en la casa sin encontrar rastro de él. Supongo que había regresado temprano a su departamento para no preocupar a sus hermanos y la Princesa Kakyuu._

_El timbre no dejaba de sonar y camine a la puerta para ver quien llamaba tan insistentemente. Pensé que era Yaten que había regresado para disculparse por no despedirse de mí, pero al abrir la puerta, mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a Serena y recordar lo que habia visto en el cine_

_-¡al fin, Mina! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Y por qué no estás arreglada? –pregunto Serena mientras la dejaba entrar a la casa_

_-ni siquiera te atrevas a decirme nada ¡eres la menos indicada para reclamarme nada!_

_-¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que solo bromeaba, no lo decía enserio_

_-¡pues yo si estoy hablando enserio, Serena! ¡Lo creería de cualquiera, menos de ti! _

_-ok… oficialmente ya no entiendo nada ¿de qué me estás hablando?_

_-¡de Seiya y de ti! ¡Los vi ayer en el cine besándose! ¡Aun no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo puedes engañar a Darién de esa forma, Serena?–grite alterada y Serena me veía fijamente -¡es que no piensas decir nada!_

_-__yo… en ningún momento planee sentir algo más que una amistad por Seiya, ni siquiera sé exactamente cuándo paso, pero¡no soy de piedra, Mina! No tienes idea de lo que siento por dentro… –grito Serena derramando varías lagrimas -Ya sé que tengo a Darién; Haruka, Michiru, Rei y las demás no dejan de recordármelo y por eso no pasa un día en el que me sienta atrapada ¡es horrible!_

_-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que te sentías así, Serena? Antes que ser una Sailor Scout, sabes que somos amigas_

_-lo sé… pero a veces no lo siento así, principalmente__ cuando ni siquiera soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones sobre mi vida sin que me digan que debo o no hacer_

_-no digas eso, las chicas y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, no te obligamos a nada_

_-¡yo no lo siento así! ¿Cuántas veces no trataron de separarme de Seiya?¿de decirme que lo mejor era que nunca más lo viera? –dijo ella limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro -Te veo a ti emocionada por salir con Yaten sin preocuparte en que tu destino ya está escrito, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y yo no… nadie te dice que debes de hacer_

_-Serena… -dije abrazándola mientras ella seguía llorando. Jamás me hubiera pensado que se sentía así y me duele verla en ese estado –eres mi mejor amiga y lo último que quiero es verte sufrir. En verdad lamento haber reaccionado así, pero es que al verte con Seiya fue una sorpresa muy grande…_

_-yo también lamento que te hayas dado cuenta de esa forma. Seiya y yo siempre hemos sido muy cuidadosos para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo nuestro, pero creo que se está empezando a hartar del secreto y quiere decírselo a todos_

_-no lo culpo, pero sabes que te quiero mucho y si piensas decirle a todos de tu relación con él o sigues con Darién, sea cual sea tu decisión te voy a apoyar siempre. Si hemos luchado tanto es por ser felices, así que se feliz sin importar lo que piensen los demás. Nadie puede decirte que debes de hacer en cuestiones de amor, ni yo, ni las chicas, nadie…_

_-gracias Mina__ –dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas y mirándome con una sonrisa -Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie sobre Seiya y yo, no quiero que nadie se entere_

_-te lo prometo, no se lo voy a decir a nadie… ni siquiera se lo dije a Yaten ayer cuando los vi_

_-¡es verdad! ¡tu cita con Yaten! ¿Cómo te fue?_

_-¡fue maravillosa, Serena! –dije emocionada –me llevo a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de la cuidad, después me trajo y se quedo aquí a ver una película y…_

_-¿y?_

_-hicimos el amor_

_-¿qué? –dijo Serena totalmente sorprendida_

_-sí, fue todo tan espontaneo, tan maravilloso… ¡nunca creí que mi primera vez sería tan hermosa! _

_-bueno, pero se protegieron, ¿verdad?_

_-¿protegernos?_

_-sí, usaron condón. Ya sabes, para evitar que quedes embarazada_

_-en realidad no… pero no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada, por una vez no voy a quedar embarazada_

_-Mina, una sola vez basta para que te embaraces y más si no se cuidaron_

_-descuida Serena, no pasara nada… _

_Serena y yo siempre habíamos sido muy unidas, pero aquel día nuestra amistad se volvió más fuerte que con el resto de las chicas al sincerarnos totalmente sobre tantas cosas, principalmente en su relación con Seiya. Realmente no tenía de cuantas cosas había ocultado mi amiga al resto del mundo detrás de la sonrisa perfecta que mostraba cuando sufría mucho por dentro, lo que me hizo apoyarla más que nada para que buscara su felicidad aunque las demás creyeran que estaba siendo egoísta al sacrificar tantas cosas._

_Llame a Yaten varias veces a lo largo del día, pero nunca respondió a mis llamadas. El lunes salí temprano hacia la preparatoria para esperar a Yaten, ya empezaba a preocuparme al no saber nada de Yaten, pero esperaba simplemente se tratara que por llevar a la Princesa Kakyyu a pasear a la ciudad él no hubiese encontrado tiempo de llamarme. Me fui a la escuela y al llegar al salón vi a Serena, Ami y Lita, que al verme me empezaron a preguntar cómo me fue en mi cita con Yaten, lo cual les conté, omitiendo la parte en que Yaten y yo hicimos el amor, eso era algo que solo Serena sabia y no quería decírselo a las demás._

_-me alegra tanto que Yaten y tú la pasaran muy bien –dijo Ami –no hay duda de que hacen una linda pareja_

_-sí, lo sé ¡es maravilloso! –dije ilusionada _

_-¡hola chicas! –dijo Seiya mientras entraba al salón. Nos saludo a las cuatro con un beso en la mejilla, igual que todas las mañanas, pero me di cuenta de que hizo algo diferente cuando llego con Serena, ya que discretamente se tomaron de la mano por cinco segundos antes de separarse. Algo que no había notado hasta ahora ya que los dos en público seguían comportándose igual que siempre, pero me da tristeza que oculten lo que siente, en especial sabiendo cuando se quieren._

_Tras él entro Taiki que nos saludo a todas, seguido de Yaten que saludo con un "Buenos días" demasiado formal y fue a dejar sus cosas en su lugar. Me aleje de mis amigos y me acerque a su asiento, me senté sobre la mesa frente a su silla para que platicáramos_

_-estaba preocupada por ti, Yaten_

_-¿y por qué? _

_-no te había visto desde el sábado, no estabas cuando desperté al día siguiente_

_-me tuve que ir temprano, no quería que mis hermanos o la Princesa se preocuparan por no haber llegado a dormir al departamento_

_-eso pensé, pero me hubieras dejado una nota para saber que estabas bien. y te estuve llamando todo el día pero nunca me contestaste_

_-estuve muy ocupado –respondió muy serio y saco de su mochila un libro_

_-bueno, pero hoy podremos pasar la tarde juntos, iremos a los video juegos y después a donde quieras_

_-no creo que sea posible, estaré ocupado_

_-¿puedo saber en qué? –pregunte sin que Yaten me respondiera y abrió su libro ignorándome -¿Yaten?_

_-estoy ocupado, Mina, después seguimos conversando –respondió sin mover la vista del libro_

_-pues ahora ya no –dije molesta arrebatándole el libro de las manos para que me viera _

_-¿pero qué te pasa? –pregunto él molesto poniéndose de pie _

–_lo mismo te pregunto. Te estás comportando muy diferente a como actuabas el sábado, ¿qué te sucede? Ni siquiera me pones atención y solo dices que estas ocupado _

_-es que realmente estoy ocupado.__ Tengo cosas que hacer que estar contigo_

_Me quede en shock__ ante lo que escuche -¿en dónde está el Yaten atento que quería estar conmigo el sábado en la noche? _

_-__¿el sábado?_

_-¡sí! ¡En nuestra cita!_

_-ah… eso_

_-¡eso!__ ¿Qué te sucede? –grite alterada_

_-simplemente me d__i cuenta que lo que paso esa noche fue un error –dijo Yaten seriamente mirándome a los ojos_

_-¿qué__?_

_-hay que ser realistas, ambos sabemos que__ dentro de poco me iré de aquí y no puedo perder el tiempo saliendo con niñas inmaduras que sueñan con bailar a la mitad de la calle_

_-entonces__ ¿por qué me invitaste a salir? _

_-no lo sé, simplemente estaba aburrido y creí que saliendo contigo me distraería un poco_

_-¿eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Solo una distracción? –dije totalmente sorprendida y molesta ante lo que escuchaba –¿para ti solo una chica inmadura con la que te distraes? ¿Ni siquiera fue importante para ti que hiciéramos el amor? _

_-fue parte de mi distracción__ y de verdad me arrepiento de haber estado contigo… no sé que estaba pensando en meterme con alguien como tú_

_-¡eres un maldito desgraciado, Yaten! –grite totalmente furiosa dándole una cachetada _

_-¡Mina! –dijeron Seiya, Taiki, Ami, Lita y Serena volteando a ver qué pasaba. El resto de nuestra clase, que hasta entonces estaba en lo suyo, volteo para que sucedía_

–_¡mejor vete muy lejos de una vez por qué no te quiero volver a ver! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Yaten Kou!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Yaten dejo de asistir a la escuela después de ese día y poco después me entere por Serena que los chicos regresarían a Kinmoku, lo cual en verdad me alegro al saber que se iría al otro lado de la Vía Láctea. Pero mi alegría pronto desapareció al ver que Serena se deprimió ya que Seiya se iría de la Tierra, pensé que trataría de detenerlo eligiéndolo a él para que se quedara a su lado, pero al final decidió seguir al lado de Darién. Le pregunte a Serena que fue lo que la hizo decidirse por Darién y solo me dijo que era lo mejor; quizás para todos porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciera, pero conozco muy bien a mi amiga para saber que no fue lo mejor para ella. Ante los demás, Serena seguía actuando como si nada hubiera cambiado tras la partida de Seiya pero sabía que se sentía mal por dejarlo ir ya que se enamoro de él. Diga lo que diga Serena, se que esa la razón principal por la que duda de su boda con Darién y fue a buscar a Seiya a Kinmoku es porque a pesar del tiempo, sigue amando a la estrella fugaz que le robo el corazón.

Afortunadamente yo nunca dude de mi actitud contra Yaten, sabía muy bien que el amor que sentí por él quedo enterrado por el dolor que siento tras todo lo que me dijo ese día, pero eso es algo que nunca le di el gusto de saber. Simplemente actuaba como la chica alegre de siempre ignorándolo totalmente y desde entonces sigo actuando para ocultar mi dolor. No quiero que sepan que aun sufro por culpa de Yaten Kou.

Definitivamente lo único bueno que ocurrió la noche de mi cita con él, fue que me embarace de mi hija, mi pequeña Sakura. Nunca podre olvidar como fue que me entere que estaba embarazada…

_-Flashback-_

_-esta es una nueva receta, chicas. ¿Qué les parece? –dijo Lita mostrándonos una charola con sushi. Todas tomaron una rebanada para probarlo, excepto yo –vamos, Mina, pruébalo_

_-gracias, pero… _

_Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de ir corriendo al baño de Lita, al ver la comida me entraron unas horribles nauseas y termine vomitando_

_-¡Mina! ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Rei preocupada al otro lado del baño_

_-¡sí! ¡Salgo en un momento!_

_-llevas toda la semana así, deberíamos ir con mi mamá al hospital a que te revise –dijo Ami_

_-no es necesario, en verdad me siento bien –dije abriendo la puerta del baño_

_-yo no te veo bien, estas muy pálida –dijo Serena preocupada –casi ni comes, tienes nauseas todo el tiempo y te la pasas vomitando_

_-estoy bien, debe de ser solo una infección estomacal_

_-a menos que… _

_-que ¿Qué?_

_-que Mina esté embarazada -dijo Ami –Todo lo que ella ha tenido estos días, son síntomas típicos del primer trimestre de embarazo_

_-¿embarazada? –dijo Rei sorprendida -¡Vamos Ami! Mina no ha estado con ningún chico, mucho menos ha salido con alguien en semanas desde que… _

_-¡no puede ser! –dijo Lita aun más sorprendida –Mina… Yaten y tu… _

_Me limite a verlas en silencio, Serena suspiro profundamente ya que ella fue la única que sabia hasta entonces que había tenido relaciones con Yaten y por su reacción todas nos dimos cuenta de que creía que era cierta la suposición de Ami. Desde que él se fue me había esforzado enormemente por arrancarlo de mi corazón y no pensar en él, y ahora tendría un bebé de Yaten Kou._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Reconozco que fue muy duro enfrentarme al mundo al estar embarazada a mis entonces 16 años, sin un trabajo y sin el padre de mi hija. A mis padres les dolió mucho enterarse que estaba embarazada, al igual que al resto de mis amigos, pero siempre me han apoyado incondicionalmente para salir adelante. Esa época sin duda fue la más difícil para mí, pero bien valió la pena todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que hice al poder recibir en este mundo a mi hija…

_-Flashback-_

_-¡ahh! ¡Me duele!_

_-tranquila, Mina, ya llegamos al hospital –dijo Darién que me cargaba junto con Lita, seguidos de Serena, Ami y Rei mientras entrabamos a Urgencias en el Hospital General de Tokio_

_-¡enfermera! ¡Ayúdenos por favor! ¡Ya va a nacer el bebé de mi amiga! –grito Serena llamando la atención de las enfermeras_

_-¡por favor! ¡Las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas! –dijo Ami mientras llegaba junto a nosotros un doctor con dos enfermeras _

_-¡rápido! ¡Hay que llevarla a la sala de partos! –dijo el doctor mientras Darién y Lita me bajaron en una camilla que trajeron las enfermeras y todos seguían al doctor que me llevaba a la sala de partos –lo lamento, pero tendrán que esperar en la sala de espera_

_-¡__no la vamos a dejar sola en un momento como este! –replico Rei_

_-lo siento mucho, pero solo podre permitir que uno de ustedes entre con la señorita_

_-¡que entre Serena! ¡Ahh! –grite mientras sentía otra contracción_

_-¡ve, Serena! –dijo Darién –nosotros esperaremos en la sala de espera_

_-de acuerdo, les avisare en cuanto nazca la bebé –dijo ella mientras se acercaba el bebé y tomaba mi mano –descuida Mina, aquí estaré contigo para ver nacer a mi sobrina…_

_El parto duro varias horas y Serena nunca me dejo sola, me estuvo cuidando junto con el doctor y las enfermeras diciéndome que yo podría y que todo saldría bien, lo cual me costó trabajo creer ya que sentí un increíble dolor que no terminaba mientras me decían que siguiera pujando, lo cual hice hasta que el dolor se volvió insoportable, grite con todas mis fuerzas y momentos después, escuche un llanto que inundo toda la habitación…_

_-es una niña, muchas felicidades_

_El doctor cargo a mi pequeña para limpiarla, la envolvió en una manta y momentos después me la entrego en mis brazos. Me llene de sentimientos encontrados al tener por primera vez a mi hija en mis brazos, tan pequeña y no dejaba de llorar. Me pareció que desaparecieron todas las personas que estaban en la sala de partos y en ese instante solo estábamos mi hija y yo. Observe su blanca piel y sus enormes ojos idénticos a los míos; me fue imposible dejar de sonreír y más cuando tome su pequeña manita, ella abrió sus ojitos para verme dejando de llorar, observándome durante mucho tiempo. Se me encogió el corazón ante el acto de mi pequeña bebe y me puse a llorar sin dejar de observarla. En ese momento, solo pude decir las siguientes palabras:_

_-bienvenida, mi pequeña Sakura…_

_-Fin del Flashback –_

Seguramente se deben de estar preguntando porque le puse a mi hija Sakura. Bueno, eso fue porque meses antes, poco después de que terminara la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, todos decidimos ir de día de campo a celebrar el final de tan dura guerra. En el parque al que fuimos, había una gran variedad de arboles, muchos en varios tonos de verdes y con un singular color, principalmente los cerezos que se dejaban llevar por el viento y que Yaten no dejaba de observar mientras caminábamos por los alrededores…

_-Flashback-_

_-son __muy hermosos los cerezos ¿verdad? –pregunte a Yaten mientras seguíamos caminando_

_-sí, es cierto, Mina… me gustan porque se parecen mucho a los que hay en Kinmoku, aunque en este planeta tienen un nombre más bonito, Sakura_

_-eso es verdad, pero a que no sabías que Sakura que significa "flor de cerezo" _

_-__es hermoso su significado. Realmente me gusta ese nombre… creo que si alguna vez tuviera una hija, se llamara así, Sakura…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Esa conversación nunca la pude olvidar y más aún porque durante mi embarazo, pasaba mucho tiempo observando los cerezos, creo que sin que me lo propusiera conscientemente, Yaten le puso el nombre a nuestra hija y considerando cuanto se parece Sakura a su padre, no solo físicamente, sino también en su forma de ser… hay veces que el parecido que Sakura tiene con su padre es más de lo que puedo soportar y no dejo de que preguntarme en donde más estoy yo en mi hija además de sus ojos.

Las chicas no han dejado de decirme todos estos años que busque a Yaten para decirle la verdad, lo cual es algo que nunca hare. Sé que soy muy orgullosa al negarle el derecho a mi hija a saber quién es su padre, pero ¿para qué decirle la verdad? Yaten Kou me demostró que es un insensible que no le interesa nada ni nadie, me lastimo profundamente y no quiero que lastime también a Sakura. Si él me dijo que solo fui una distracción, no quiero imaginar que le diría a ella. Lo único que estoy haciendo es proteger a mi hija

Me he esforzado mucho y he sacrificado muchas cosas por estar en donde estoy y ser quien soy, una reconocida actriz que empezó desde abajo, trabajando arduamente y gracias a mis esfuerzos, poco a poco he ido ganando fama y popularidad a nivel mundial y trabajo sin parar. Todo por el bienestar de mi pequeña, para que pueda tener todo lo que necesita en esta vida, a pesar de que soy consciente de que ella quiere a su padre a su lado, lo único que no le puedo conceder por el bien de ambas.

Aunque sé que las chicas no están de acuerdo con que Yaten siga sin saber que tiene una hija, se que han respetado mi decisión ahora que él volvió a la Tierra. Y sé que tendré que enfrentarme a él cuando regrese a Tokio, pero sé que no dejare que me vuelva a lastimar nuevamente. Soy una Sailor scout, una actriz famosa, madre de una niña de ocho años, novia de un hombre maravilloso que se preocupa por mi hija, amiga de grandes personas que siempre han estado a mi lado apoyándome, así que no permitiré que por nada en este mundo, Yaten Kou me hiera a mi o aquellos a los que amo.

* * *

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que hayan disfrutado de este especial que escribimos con mucho cariño para ustedes, les pedimos que no olviden escribir sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO_  
_Usagi210 & Serenity_


	13. Secretos

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Deseamos de todo corazón que estén bien, aquí como siempre les traemos un capitulo mas de esta historia que apenas esta comenzando, primeramente les queremos dar una disculpa por nuestro retraso, no fue intencional hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer y hemos estado muy ocupadas._

_Este capitulo son revelaciones unas verdades que se tienen que saber, es muy tierno y de verdad se demuestra mucho el cariño de cierta personita especial que esta comenzando a conocer._

_Nos despedimos de ustedes deseando una excelente noche y para lo que son madrugadores un expelente día_.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Secretos**

Era un lindo día en Tokio, el sol brillaba y todos estaban pasando una agradable mañana. Pero para Estrella no lo era tanto, estaba muy aburrida y estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de su departamento, pensando en una plática que tuvo con Sakura el día anterior

_-Flashb__ack- _

_-lo siento, Estrella, tengo algo que hacer el domingo y es de suma importancia _

_-entiendo, pero ¿por qué no me quieres decir a dónde vas? ¿O qué vas a hacer?_

_-__lo siento, te lo diré pero aun no es momento. Te ruego que confíes en mí, por favor _

_-está bien… -dijo Estrella no muy convencida -De acuerdo confiare en ti _

_-Fin del Flashb__ack- _

Estrella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego sus tíos que no tenían muchos ánimos de cocinar algo para el desayuno. Taiki miro a su sobrina en el sillón, se le hizo extraño mirar a su sobrina, y más cuando ella no es de la clase las niñas que se la pasan sentadas tan tranquilas sin hacer nada…

-¿qué tienes, Estrella? ¿Por qué estas tan pensativa?

-no me pasa nada, tío Taiki

-Estrella…

-es que estoy preocupada por Sakura, me dijo que hoy no nos podíamos ver porque me tenía algo importante que hacer

Yaten escucho la conversación de Taiki y Estrella al salir de la cocina, camino a la sala sosteniendo una taza de café y se sentó al lado de su sobrina

-supongo que te estás muriendo de la curiosidad, ¿verdad, Estrella?

-si, tío, es que yo… -la pequeña dio un largo suspiro -es que no soporto la curiosidad y mas porque Sakura es alguien que aprecio mucho y me preocupa bastante. Ella no es una niña del todo feliz y… ¡ay, no sé qué pensar!

-mi niña, tienes que entender que ella tiene a su familia y también, al igual que nosotros, hacemos nuestros asuntos. No siempre pueden estar juntas todos los días. Debes de tener paciencia y no ser tan curiosa

-ya lo sé, pero lo que pasa es que, yo…. ¡ay tío! Ya mejor no digo nada. Me voy a mi habitación –dijo Estrella poniéndose de pie

-¿no quieres ir a desayunar? Vamos, pasaremos un rato agradable

-no tengo ánimos, tío Yaten, vayan ustedes

Estrella se metió a su cuarto mientras que sus tíos la veían un tanto divertidos por la pequeña actuación de su sobrina

-definitivamente esa niña hija de Seiya

-sí, es cierto. Oye, Taiki ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar?

-ya escuchaste a Estrella, no quiere ir

-lo sé, pero no la podemos dejar sola. Tiene que comer y habrá que llevarla con nosotros, aunque sea a la fuerza

Los dos hermanos convencieron a Estrella, tras muchas negativas de la niña, de ir a desayunar. Los tres fueron al restaurante de Andrew y Lita, como todos los días, ambos atendían el concurrido lugar. Lita, quien estaba en la caja registradora, miro a los tres entrar y fue a atenderlos.

-¡buenos días, chicos!

-¡hola Lita! ¡Buenos días! queremos una mesa para tres

-de acuerdo, siganme

Los tres siguieron a Lita y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, desde donde podían ver a las personas ir y venir en la calle.

Taiki pidió wafles con fruta y café, Yaten pidió fruta y hot cakes con miel y Estrella pidió wafles con chocolate y una malteada de chocolate. Ella pedía chocolate por que cuando estaba molesta por algo, siempre pedía ese tipo de cosas y hoy era uno de esos días. Los tres desayunaron mientras que platicaban y pasaban un rato agradable con su sobrina que al poco rato se le paso el enejo.

Estrella veía entretenida por la ventana hasta que miro a Sakura, caminando por el alcarde. La miro con gran asombro y se levanto, salió corriendo del restaurante. Yaten y Taiki estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo la pequeña, dejaron algunos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar el desayuno y salieron detrás de Estrella ante la mirada confundida de Lita que no entendía que les sucedía a los tres.

Una vez en la calle, Yaten y Taiki siguieron a Estrella sin que se diera cuenta, dándose cuenta de que a su vez, ella seguía a Sakura

-sí que la curiosidad le gano

-típico de Seiya -comento Yaten con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza

-vamos, Yaten

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también? -completamente asombrado

-no podemos dejar a Estrella sola. Anda vamos

Los dos siguieron a Estrella, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sakura caminaba por las banquetas de Tokio, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis y una blusa azul, su cabello largo sostenido en una larga coleta y traía una mochila aparentemente llena; en sus manos llevaba unos pentagramas que sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello, como algo de verdad muy preciado para ella.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad; nunca se dio cuenta que era seguida por Estrella que la veía cerca, mirando cada movimiento de Sakura conforme avanzaba. Llegaron a un punto de la ciudad en donde habia muchas casas grandes y se podía deducir que eran casas de grandes familias que ya tenían mucho tiempo viviendo ahí.

Estrella, escondida en una esquina, miraba a Sakura alejarse y buscando el momento indicado para poder seguirla, sin que se diera cuenta en lo que Estrella esperaba, no se dio cuenta que sus tíos la miraban con asombro como diciendo _no tienes remedio…_

-¡hola Estrella!

Estrella dio un brinco del susto al escuchar a Taiki, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus él y Yaten estaban detrás de ella -¡ay tíos! ¿por qué me asustan así?

-¿que no sabes que es malo espiar a las personas?

-sí, ya lo sé… pero no pude evitarlo

Los dos miraron a Estrella, pero ella rápidamente salió corriendo de donde estaba y fue a seguir a Sakura, que se detuvo frente a una de las casas; la construcción databa ya de algunos años y tenía un jardín muy grande, lleno de arbustos con una reja de un peculiar diseño hecho de notas de música.

Sakura abrió la pesada reja y entro, Estrella miro como su amiga entraba a la casa, cruzando el enorme jardin hasta llegar a entrar a la casa. Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a Estrella, parada enfrente de la gran reja de la casa...

-vamos a casa, Estrella

-es verdad. Además, si Sakura descubre que la estuviste siguiendo, se puede enojar contigo, Estrella

-pero yo quiero saber por qué esta aquí Sakura –dijo Estrella abriendo la pesada reja para entrar a la casa

-¡ay Estrella!

-¿de donde habrá sacado esas malas costumbres?

-¿de quién crees, Taiki?

Los dos no tenían opción así que fueron tras de Estrella. Vieron que ella se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de la casa, ellos una vez más trataron convencerla para que saliera de la casa, pero no lograron mucho; ella salió corriendo al lado derecho de la casa donde había una gran ventana, en donde se podía ver al interior de la casa. Era grande y donde se podía ver la sala, en donde había una serie de piezas finas, cuadros, jarrones y muchas rosas de todos colores, pero las que más sobresalían en cantidad eran las rosas blancas, ya que había más de una docena de rosas en los floreros.

En la sala pareció Sakura juntos con una señora ya mayor; era una mujer con un gran porte, su cabello era de color café oscuro, sus ojos azules y su piel de color blanca, pero en su mirada se podía apreciar una enorme tristeza que la mujer ocultaba con una leve sonrisa. Las dos se sentaron en un piano de color negro muy grande y muy bien cuidado, Sakura saco de su mochila unos pentagramas los cuales los puso enfrente en vista de ambas y la mujer miro con gran ternura a la niña a su lado.

-bueno, Sakura, vamos a ver lo que has aprendido y si has practicado

-sí, maestra

Sakura se puso a tocar el piano y la maestra solo cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el sonido del piano. Estrella miraba como su amiga tocaba el piano con gran habilidad, mostrándose muy feliz.

-nunca imagine que este era el secreto de Sakura

-pero no entiendo porque es secreto que tome clases de música

-quizás no la dejan que ella tome estas clases

-posiblemente, pero es triste

-¿por qué lo dices Yaten?

-porque se nota que Sakura ama tocar el piano, solo ve su expresión

Taiki fijo su mirada en Sakura, notando en la pequeña una expresión que nunca había visto en ella desde que la conoció –si, es cierto, Yaten. Se le ve muy feliz

Ellos estaban muy concentrados mirando a través de la ventana pero nadie se dio cuenta que un mayordomo estaba detrás de ellos.

-¿puedo ayudarlos?

Los tres dieron un brinco del susto, Estrella se recargo más y más en la ventana hasta el grado de perder el equilibrio; la ventana se abrió y Estrella cayó de espaldas. Al tratar de averiguar en donde estaba, vio a Saura y a la maestra que la miraban en el suelo y ella solo se limito a verlas apenada

-ehh… ¡hola Sakura!

-¡Estrella!

Sakura estaba desconcertada por la situación, Yaten y Taiki estaban rojos de la cara estaban completamente apenados por la situación tan vergonzosa mientras la maestra miraba a la niña con una sonrisa.

La señora Isabel, dueña de la casa y maestra de música de Sakura, hizo pasar a su sala a Yaten, Taiki y Estrella a su sala para que explicaran la situación. Minutos después, platicaban entre risas de la situación ya que la curiosidad de Estrella los llevo a tan vergonzoso momento, lo cual la hizo acreedora de muchos regaños

-pero, Estrella, te dije que confiaras en mi –dijo Sakura mirándola a su amiga aun muy apenada

-ya lo sé… pero tenía curiosidad

-que nos has escuchado eso que dicen: _la curiosidad mato al gato_

-si… pero tenía curiosidad –dijo Estrella con un puchero -¿estás enojada conmigo?

Sakura se quedo callada un momento, silencio que fue una gran tortura para Estrella -no, no estoy enojada. Ya no sufras

-¡gracias! ¡Soy muy feliz de que no estés enojada conmigo! -dijo Estrella abrazando a su amiga con una sonrisa -por cierto, Sakura ¿por qué estás aquí?

-para tomar mis clases de piano

-¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-porque a mi mamá no le gusta que toque el piano

-¡Que! –grito Yaten completamente exaltado -¿Por qué?

-por desgracia la madre de Sakura no quiere que la niña desarrolle ese talento tan especial que tiene –dijo la señora Isabel

-no lo entiendo –dijo Estrella -¿por qué tu mama no quiere que toques el piano?

-no lo sé. Una vez que estábamos peleando y…

_-Flash__back- _

_-¡__no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el piano! –grito Mina exaltada -¡no tomaras más clases de música! ¡Te quedo claro! _

_-pero, mamá ¿por qué no quieres? Yo quiero aprender más_

_-__ya te dije que no quiero ¡y debes de obedecerme porque soy tu madre! _

_-mamá, al menos dime __por qué no quieres que siga con mis clases ¡quiero una explicación! _

_-yo… -Mina se quedo callada, no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual ella no quería que su hija aprendiera mas sobre el piano –Simplemente si yo digo que no es no ¡entiéndelo!_

_-es por mi padre ¿verdad?_

_-__no vuelvas a decir eso, él no tiene que ver en esto _

_-es por mi papá ¡es por él, mamá!_

_-Fin del Flashback- _

-por más que se lo pedí, mi mamá no me quiso decir porque no quiere que yo aprenda más sobre la música. Yo creo que la razón es mi papá, quizás era músico… o al menos eso quiero creer ya que mi mamá piensa que la música es un desperdicio de tiempo, pero a mí me gusta y por eso la señora Isabel siguió dándome clases. Sé que es malo mentir, pero me gusta tocar el piano y no me quisiera que me lo quitara

-¿podrías tocar algo para nosotros, Sakura? Por favor…

-claro…

Sakura se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar mientras Yaten, Taiki y Estrella la escuchaban con gran atención. Unos momentos después, Estrella se unió a ella, ambas comenzaron a tocar a dúo poco antes de que Taiki también se uniera a ellas en el piano.

La imagen era conmovedora, como ver a una familia sentada compartiendo y disfrutando de su compañía. Taiki tenía una gran sonrisa que solo así sentir mucha calidez, disfrutaba mucho estar con las niñas y Yaten, al mirarlos, se sentía muy feliz. Era algo que no se explicaba, era notorio que las cosas por algo pasan, pero nunca se imagino que ese día sería muy agradable.

La Señora Isabel miraba la escena y noto como Yaten observaba con una sonrisa a su hermano, sobrina y a Sakura; disfrutando de las suaves notas del piano que inundaban la habitación

-le ha enseñado a tocar muy bien a Sakura, a pesar de su corta edad, toca como toda una profesional

-muchas gracias. En verdad me alegra saber que le gusta como toca la pequeña Sakura ya que ella me ha hablado mucho de usted, joven Yaten

-¿en serio? supongo que debe quejarse de cómo soy yo

-en realidad ella dice cosas muy buenas sobre usted

Yaten quedo impresionado sobre esa confesión, nunca se imagino que Sakura dijera eso sobre él y más por qué hacía solo unas semanas que se conocían

-ella se expresa muy bien de usted y la verdad nunca la había visto muy entusiasmada por alguien y puedo ver que usted quiere a la niña; lo vi en su mirada, de lejos se puede apreciar que la quiere y eso me hace muy feliz. Muchos pueden decir que ella tiene una familia muy grande pero le falta la atención de las personas más importantes en la vida como lo son sus padres. Creo que Sakura ve en ti a esa persona que tanta falta le hace

Yaten se quedo helado por esas palabras, nunca se imagino lo que Sakura sentía por él -yo ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ella, es todo tan confuso… Me siento bien al estar con ella, me da una paz tan grande en mi corazón y cuando la veo… no sé que me sucede, siento una gran calidez cuando estoy con ella. Sé que debe de ser raro porque la conozco desde hace unas semanas, pero también tengo la gran necesidad de protegerla, de estar con ella. A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loco por sentir todo esto.

-no lo creo. Usted está comenzando a querer a la pequeña de la misma forma que ella lo quiere, como padre e hija

-padre e hija… -repitió Yaten dando un suspiro –Pero ¿y los padres de Sakura? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-no estoy muy segura, siempre han sido solo Sakura y la señora Aino

-¿la señora Aino?

-así es, seguramente habrá escuchado de ella ya que es una actriz muy famosa: Mina Aino.

Yaten apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, la madre de Sakura era nada menos que Mina, su Mina. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había notado algo familiar en la mirada de Sakura aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Ahora era consciente de que veía a Mina en los ojos de su hija ya que eran iguales a los de ella.

Pero había algo más que lo inquietaba, la edad de Sakura coincidía con el tiempo durante el cual, él estuvo lejos de la Tierra, ¿acaso sería posible que la hija de Mina también fuera su hija?

-¿y el padre de Sakura? ¿Sabe algo de él?

-no, la señora Aino nunca le ha gustado hablar de él, ni siquiera su hija sabe quién es su padre… pero ahora Sakura lo tiene a usted, no la deje sola ahora cuando más necesita el amor de las personas que la rodean

**OoOoO**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que la Condesa Kishima supo que Seiya había abandonado el crucero con dirección desconocida. Al menos por ahora.

Duncan, su más fiel sirviente, había dejado Kinmoku para cumplir sus órdenes y averiguar quién era la tal Serena Tsukino mientras que ella, estaba usando todos sus recursos a su alcance con tal de hallar nuevamente a Seiya.

La condesa se hallaba comiendo en un lujoso restaurante, cuando uno de sus escoltas le había informado que Duncan estaba de regreso, con lo cual él se acerco, sosteniendo una carpeta mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia…

-Condesa…

-has regresado pronto, Duncan. Siéntate –ordeno Helena mientras él obedecía sentándose a su lado -¿averiguaste algo sobre Serena Tsukino?

-no fue sencillo, pero obtuve información que le sorprenderá tanto como a mí –dijo él entregándole la carpeta que sostenía a la Condesa –Tuve que viajar hasta el otro lado de la Vía Láctea, a un primitivo planeta llamado Tierra

-en ese planeta estuvo Seiya durante la Batalla contra Sailor Galaxia

-así es, Tsukino es originaria de ese planeta en donde tiene un pequeño consultorio ya que trabaja como psicóloga

-no encuentro nada interesante que esa mujer sea una psicóloga

-pero lo importante es que ella está comprometida con un doctor, un tal Darién Chiba con quien se casara en pocas semanas

-así que esa mujercita esta aquí engañando a su futuro esposo con mi Seiya… Me pregunto cómo reaccionara ante la verdad

-¿y si él ya lo sabe?

-no, algo me dice que no lo sabe… Seiya la defiende como a una santa y lo conozco muy bien para saber que no lo haría si supiera la verdad. No puedo permitir que él siga al lado de esa mujer, viviendo tan terrible mentira. Encuentra a Seiya, Duncan, hay que quitarle la venda de los ojos con respecto a Serena Tsukino…

**OoOoO**

-¿ya te llego la invitación de la boda, Ami?

-sí, la tengo en mis manos en este mismo momento –dijo la peli azul sosteniéndola en una mano mientras en la otra mantenía su celular –y me gustaría pedirle a Taiki que me fuera conmigo a ese día

-pero Serena me dijo…

-que no les dijéramos nada de su boda a los Kou. Lo sé, Rei. Pero Seiya sigue en Kinmoku y han pasado ya tantos años. Honestamente no creo que él siga enamorado de Serena

-no estamos seguras de eso ¿Qué tal si la verdadera razón de que Seiya no viniera a la Tierra fue para no revivir viejos sentimientos?

-después de 8 años, no lo creo. Él tiene una hija, Serena se va a casar… los dos han seguido con sus vidas. Aunque no me parece bien que Serena no les diga nada a los Kou de su boda

-seguramente quiere decírselos en persona cuando regrese con Mina de Londres

-sí, es muy probable… pero sigo creyendo que ella ha estado actuando muy raro desde antes de que se fuera de Tokio

-son los nervios prenupciales, Ami. Lita los tuvo y yo también ¿o ya olvidaste que mis nervios hicieron que todas nos fuimos a la playa el fin de semana antes de mi boda?

-no, claro que no se me olvida ese viaje

-lo vez, no hay que preocuparnos tanto por Serena, estará bien. Pero si hay que ir viendo que le prepararemos para su despedida de soltera

-¿tienes alguna idea en mente, Rei?

-se me ocurren varias, pero aun no estoy muy segura, lo que sí sé es que la fiesta fuera en la cafetería de Lita, lo que le parece a ella una excelente idea

-muy bien, no duden en decirme en que puedo ayudar en la organización de la despedida de soltera de Serena –dijo Ami mientras sonaba el timbre de su departamento –Llaman a la puerta. Te llamo después, Rei

-claro. Nos vemos

Ami termino la llamada y dejo la invitación de la boda de Serena y Darién en la mesita de su sala para levantarse a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, del otro lado se encontraba Taiki sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas mientras la veía con una sonrisa

-¡Taiki!

-¡hola Ami! Son para ti –dijo él entregándole las rosas

-son preciosas, gracias… pero pasa –dijo ella dejándolo entrar en el departamento –no esperaba verte hasta la noche

-bueno, no resistí hasta entonces y vine. Espero que no te moleste

-no, claro que no. Solo que me sorprendiste, pero fue una muy linda sorpresa… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a algún lado?

-muy bien, vamos a donde quieras.

-perfecto, siéntate mientras pongo las rosas en agua y… -dijo ella guardando rápidamente la invitación entre varios libros que tenía en la mesa -nos vamos

-seguro…

Ami fue a la cocina a poner las rosas en un florero y Taiki se sentó en la sala a esperarla. Mientras esperaba, Taiki se puso a ver los libros que había sobre la mesita: un par de gruesos libros de Medicina y una copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _el libro favorito de Ami. Noto que un pedazo de papel sobresalía de la novela, y lo tomo creyendo que era un separador, pero al abrir el libro vio una fina tarjeta beige con letras doradas. Empezó a leer y se quedo sorprendido al ver que se trataba de la invitación de una boda, la de Serena y Darién.

Las palabras, _matrimonio de Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba_ estaban grabadas en la cabeza de Taiki, que le costaba entender lo que leía. Sabía que había algo raro en la forma en la que llego Serena a Kinmoku, en completo secreto y pidiéndoles que no dijeran que no se hallaba en la Tierra cuando él y Yaten dejaron Kinmoku semanas atrás, pero jamás imagino que su forma de actuar tuviera que ver con el hecho de que estaba comprometida con Darién.

Taiki escucho a Ami acercarse; al levantar la mirada, la peli azul noto tantas cosas en la mirada del joven, al verlo sostener aquella invitación que no supo que decirle, quedándose en silencio mientras ordenaban sus pensamientos…

-¿es… es cierto? –dijo Taiki -¿Serena se va a casar con Darién?

-sí, es verdad. Si no había dicho nada fue porque Serena nos había pedido que no dijéramos nada y…

-¿Serena te pidió que no dijeras nada de su boda?

-Rei la llamo a Londres poco después de que Estrella, Yaten y tu regresaran y nos lo pidió… ¿estás molesto por esto?

-no lo sé… estoy muy sorprendido

Taiki dio un largo suspiro y regreso su mirada a la invitación; la boda sería en unas semanas. Aun le costaba asimilar lo que tenía en sus manos y pensar que Serena se encontraba en Kinmoku con Seiya ¿acaso él sabría que la rubia está comprometida?

-perdóname. Quería decírtelo desde hace mucho ya que quiero que me acompañes, pero no podía romper con la petición de Serena a pesar de que no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas y…

-no tienes que darme explicaciones, Ami –dijo él poniéndose de pie –Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya

-Taiki, no te vayas… sé que estuvo mal que no te dijera nada, pero no quiero que esto nos cause un problema

-no será así, comprendo que por tu amistad con Serena no dijeras nada y esto no tiene por qué afectar nuestra relación, pero quisiera estar solo

-¿es por Seiya? ¿Acaso él aun…?

-no pienses en él y no te preocupes. Te llamare después

Taiki le dio un pequeño beso a Ami y salió del departamento. Tenía la cabeza llena de tantos pensamientos ante el descubrimiento de la boda de Serena que ni siquiera supo cómo fue que llego a su departamento.

Al llegar ahí, encontró a Yaten sentado en la sala viendo por enésima vez una película de Mina. Se sentó en el sofá, no muy lejos de su hermano que lo miro confundido al ver el rostro de Taiki…

-volviste muy pronto de ver a Ami ¿paso algo?

-Serena se va a casar…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –dijo Yaten sorprendido, sin estar seguro de lo que escucho

-Serena se casara en un mes con Darién. Vi la invitación de la boda en el departamento de Ami

-no puedo creerlo… estábamos conscientes de que algo ocultaba ella por su forma de actuar en Kinmoku, pero nunca imagine que fuera algo así

-créeme que esto era lo último que imaginaba… pero ella está en Kinmoku con Seiya

-¡Seiya! ¡No puede ser! –grito Yaten alterado –Serena y Seiya están solos en Kinmoku, y conociéndolo, debe de estar buscando la forma de estar con ella. Debe de saber la verdad, que Serena lo ha engañado a él y a todos durante todo este tiempo

-lo sé… pero ambos conocemos a Serena, si se ha ido de la Tierra para buscar a Seiya en secreto es por una razón

-¿crees que ella esté enamorada de Seiya?

-es probable, sino no arriesgaría de este modo su futuro matrimonio sabiendo que puede ser descubierta –dijo Taiki –Hay que volver a Kinmoku

-no puedo irme, aun no he visto a Mina y no puedo abandonar a Sakura. No sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que sea mi hija

-entonces cuida de Sakura y Estrella. Yo volveré a Kinmoku

-¿le dirás la verdad a Seiya?

-hablare con Serena, que explique por qué ha hecho todo esto y saber si ama a Seiya. No quiero decirle nada a él hasta hablar con ella. Si Seiya se entera de la boda, lo destrozaría por completo…

* * *

_Ahora sí, el momento de la verdad llegara muy pronto para Serena y Seiya. ¿Como reaccionara él cuando se entere de la boda de su Bombón?_

_mmm... eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo_

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que les gustara este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO  
Usagi210 & Serenity_

_Pd. Tambien las invitamos a leer **Mujer Prohibida** y **Sombras del Destino. **Hoy tambien hay nuevos capitulos en estas historias_


	14. Verdad

_¡Hola!_

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Nos alegra muchisimo que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Tambien les queremos dar una enorme disculpa por la demora desde el ultimo capitulo. Sabemos que casí ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces, pero ya saben que entre los otros fics y los deberes en el mundo real que siempre son muy demandantes, el tiempo escasea mucho. Aun así, siempre estamos trabajando en nuevas ideas para sorprenderlas capitulo a capitulo._

_ Y hablando del capitulo de hoy... bueno, preparense porque la atención regresa a Serena y Seiya, que como recordaran ellos siguen en su burbuja de amor e ignoran lo que pasa en la Tierra, aunque claro, vamos a ver que tanto les dura la felicidad ahora que la Condesa y Taiki saben de la boda de Serena y estan en su busqueda.  
_

_Ok, sin decir más y las dejamos con el capitulo de hoy ¡Esperamos que disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Verdad**

-Y esa de allí es Dulcea –dijo Seiya señalando una estrella que brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno de Kinmoku

-Es muy linda… ¿y cómo se llama la que está a su izquierda?

-Esa es Imali

-¿Imali?

-Sí, Bombón. Hace mucho tiempo existió una hermosa princesa llamada Imali que estaba destinada a casarse con el príncipe Jumef, un hombre al que no ella amaba ya que estaba enamorada de Parcio, su guardián y eterno enamorado.

Serena suspiro al escuchar las palabras de Seiya, sintiendo como si él estuviera narrando su historia con más exactitud de la que él pudiera imaginar.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, Serena había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Seiya y no podía imaginar su vida sin él.

Muchas veces, más de las que la rubia quisiera reconocer, una vocecilla en su interior le recordaba que había más de mil razones en contra de su relación con Seiya, ya que de su matrimonio con Darién dependía la existencia de Rini y de Tokio de Cristal; y si, ama a Darién pero no de la misma forma en que ama a Seiya.

-¿Y qué paso con la princesa Imali, Seiya? ¿Se caso con el príncipe?

-No, Parcio secuestro a Imali y escaparon juntos el día de su boda, huyendo por el universo con tal de vivir su amor, pese a que fueron perseguidos por Jumef. La leyenda dice que al final, Imali y Parcio lograron encontrar un lugar en donde ser felices y es en donde proviene el resplandor de la estrella Imali

-Es una linda historia…

-Sí, lo es. Es de las favoritas de Estrella

Seiya suspiro profundamente y estrecho a Serena entre sus brazos, mientras seguían acostadas sobre la manta que colocaron a la orilla del lago.

Frente a ellos, las estrellas se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas de aquel lago, rodeados de un espeso bosque en donde la única señal de civilización que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda, era la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ellos; la cual Seiya había alquilado días atrás con tal de evitar ser encontrados por la Condesa Kishima.

Nadie que los buscara podría imaginar que ellos se encontraban en aquel rincón de Kinmoku en donde habían vivido días muy especiales. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel pensamiento. Seiya le había prometido la noche del baile en el Palacio Real de Kinmoku que viviría los mejores días de su vida y sin duda, lo ha cumplido en todo momento. Y ahora no quería despertar del maravilloso sueño en el que se encontraba

–Bombón…

-¿Si?

-Cuando regreses a la Tierra, me iré contigo, Bombón

-¿Qué? –dijo ella realmente sorprendida volteando a verlo

-No quiero separarme nuevamente de ti, Bombón… -dijo él dando un suspiro -Creí que cuando te lo dijera estarías feliz

-Si, por supuesto. Pero… Yo… -Serena intento de decir, tratando de recuperarse de las sorpresivas palabras del pelinegro. Claro que quería que el pelinegro se fuera con ella y no se separaran jamás, pero primero tendría que romper su compromiso con Darién antes de comenzar su nueva vida con Seiya

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿O es que no quieres que vaya contigo?

-No es eso… ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa, Seiya! Y claro que quisiera que volvieras conmigo a la Tierra, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero hay algunas cosas que debo resolver primero en Tokio antes de que les diga a los demás que estamos juntos.

-Lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos, Bombón. Sé que no todos tomaran tan bien nuestra relación como lo haría Mina, pero no te abandonare. Juntos nos enfrentaremos a los demás. Ya no eres una adolescente, Bombón. Ellas no pueden decidir que harás con tu vida. Ya eres toda una mujer

-Lo sé, pero no se trata solo de ellas… -dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro. También estaba su compromiso con Darién, tendría que decirle que no habría boda y eso lo tenía que hacer sola. No podía permitir que Seiya supiera de su boda, no hasta que rompiera su compromiso –Las cosas han cambiado mucho en todos estos años y hay cosas que debo solucionar sola antes de que aparezcas a mi lado en la Tierra, Seiya. Además, tú tienes que pensar en Estrella y en la Princesa Kakyuu…

-Recuerda lo emocionada que estaba Estrella antes de irse con Yaten y Taiki. Estoy seguro que le encantara vivir en la Tierra

-Pero ¿Y la Princesa Kakyuu? ¿Aceptara tan fácilmente que dejes Kinmoku? ¿Y tus responsabilidades aquí?

-Hablare con ella, pero tendrá que aceptar que me iré. No pienso separarme de ti nuevamente, Bobón

-Entonces lo que haremos es que yo volveré a la Tierra mientras tú hablas con la Princesa Kakyuu sobre la situación, así cada quien solucionara sus asuntos pendientes. Volveré lo más pronto posible a buscarte y estaremos juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos separe

-Me parece bien, con tal de que no te vayas mañana

-Pero tendré que volver pronto, Seiya. Hace casi dos meses que llegue a Kinmoku y debo volver

-Bien, pero te advierto que no tengo intención alguna de que vayas a ninguna parte esta noche

-De todas formas no pensaba irme a ningún lado el día de hoy…

Serena rompió el poco espacio que separaba su rostro del de él y lo beso.

Por Seiya es que se arriesgo a viajar a Kinmoku, por él que la sigue amado con más intensidad que cuando eran adolescentes, y que la hace sentir más viva de lo que jamás imagino al amarlo con tanta fuerza que es como si su amor se extendiera como un ser más grande que ellos. Por ese amor es que Serena está más que dispuesta a cambiar su futuro, con tal de ser realmente feliz.

**S&S**

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya despertó con la más grande de las sonrisas al ver a Serena aun dormida a su lado, sabiendo que el resto de su vida sus días iniciarían y terminarían junto a esa hermosa rubia a su lado.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, el pelinegro se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Aunque la única comida que había era medio bote de jugo de naranja y un puñado fresas silvestres que quedaron de la noche anterior. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron a comprar comida? Ni siquiera él lo recordaba.

Seiya regreso a la habitación y se vistió rápidamente para salir. Al estar listo, noto que la rubia se movió al escucharlo y apenas había abierto ligeramente los ojos, cuando él se acerco a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso…

-Vuelve a dormir, Bombón. Regresare pronto

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto ella adormilada

-Voy por el desayuno, así que descansa un poco más en lo que regreso ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-Esas frutillas moradas que compramos el otro día que sabían muy dulces… -respondió ella dando un bostezo -No me acuerdo como se llaman, Seiya

-Ya se cuales son, te traeré todas las que tengan. Volveré pronto –dijo Seiya dándole otro pequeño beso –Te amo, Bombón

-Yo también te amo…

Serena volvió a dormirse mientras Seiya salía de la cabaña y se dirigió hasta el pueblo. Allí compro todo lo necesario para Serena y él los próximos días, comprando todas esas frutas que tanto le gustaban a la rubia de su planeta con tal de consentirla.

Al terminar las compras, llevo las bolsas hasta su auto y las acomodo en la cajuela; al terminar, la cerro y se encontró con quien menos esperaba a un costado del vehículo…

-Tengo que reconocer que cuando te propones alejarte de mí, buscas como lograrlo

-¿Qué haces aquí, Helena?

-Buscándote. Llevo días recorriendo la región con tal de encontrarte y parece que hoy es mi día de suerte porque aquí estas y lo mejor es que sin la tonta de tu amiguita

-Bien, ya me viste. Así que me voy –dijo él rodeándola para llegar al asiento del piloto del auto

-¡Tan pronto! Eso es muy descortés de tu parte, Seiya

-Lastima, pero mis modales los reservo para las personas que valen la pena. Y en tu caso no lo vale por más que seas una Condesa

-No deberías tratarme así cuando lo único que quiero es hablar contigo

-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Helena

-¿Ni siquiera de la boda de Serena?

-Siento informarte que aun no me voy a casar con ella. Pero cuando lo haga, no esperes que te envié una invitación –dijo Seiya abriendo la puerta del auto

-¿Así como ella te invitara a su boda con Darién Chiba?

Seiya se detuvo sorprendido al escucharla mencionar a Darién ¿Cómo es que Helena sabía algo de Chiba?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tú que sabes de Darién Chiba?

-Sé lo que hay que saber sobre él: que es un prestigioso doctor de un primitivo planeta como lo es la Tierra y que se va a casar con Serena Tsukino

-No digas tonterías, Bombón no…

-Velo por ti mismo, Seiya

Helena abrió su bolso y saco una carpeta que le entrego a Seiya. Dudando si creer o no las palabras de la Condesa, abrió la carpeta con varios papeles, allí se encontró con una fina hoja en donde con una perfecta caligrafía en letras doradas se invitaba a la ceremonia de matrimonio de Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba.

Allí estaba, el nombre de su Bombón junto al de Chiba, anunciando una boda que se realizaría en pocas semanas. Seiya no quería creerlo pese a que ahí estaba, la prueba de que la mujer que ama está a punto de casarse con otro

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto, Helena?

-Eso no tiene importancia ¿o sí? Por lo que sé, será una gran boda, cientos de personas están invitadas para ver caminar a una novia que buscó una última aventura antes de llegar al altar.

-No… Serena no sería capaz de hacer algo así

-Pero ya lo hizo. A ella no le importas, Seiya, lo único que ha hecho es venir a jugar contigo antes de casarse. Esa mujer pertenece a otro planeta y a otro hombre. Ella no es parte de este mundo

Seiya no quería creer eso, no cuando la noche anterior Serena le había dicho que él era el único que le importaba.

Pero también la rubia había dicho que quería volver sola a la Tierra para arreglar unos asuntos. Su boda... Serena se iria para casarse con Darién, por eso no queria que la acompañara en su viaje de regreso. Su Bombón dentro de poco dejaria Kinmoku, y lo más probable es que ella nunca más regresaría a su lado…

**S&S**

Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho llegar el auto de Seiya. Se puso la azulea que el pelinegro le había regalado la noche de las luces y salió de la habitación para recibirlo. Lo vio en la cocina, dejando varias bolsas con comida.

-Empezaba a preocuparme cuando desperté hace un rato y me di cuenta de que aun no regresabas. Te extrañaba mucho –Ella se acerco a él, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso, pero el pelinegro rompió rápidamente el beso y se alejo de ella -¿Seiya? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dime si es verdad o no –dijo él firmemente

-¿De qué te extrañaba? Claro que si

-Estoy hablando de esto, ¿es cierto? –Dijo él tomando una carpeta que estaba a un costado de las bolsas de comida y se la entrego a Serena -¿Estas comprometida con Darién?

Serena sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escucharlo ¿Cómo fue que Seiya se entero de su compromiso?

Asustada, abrió la carpeta que el pelinegro le entrego y entro en shock al ver allí una de las invitaciones de su boda.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Seiya?

-Eso no importa, dime si es verdad o no que te vas a casar con Darién –dijo Seiya sin obtener respuesta de la rubia -¡Respóndeme, Serena!

-Es verdad… estoy comprometida con Darién

El pelinegro respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podia. No cuando Serena le habia confirmado lo que tanto temia

-Miles de veces te pregunte por qué razón viniste a Kinmoku, Bombón. No queria creerlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue para tener una última aventura antes de casarte

-No, eso no es cierto

-¿No? Entonces a que viniste si no a jugar conmigo

-Eso no es verdad, Seiya. Si vine aquí fue porque tu recuerdo me hizo dudar sobre si debía casarme o no. Vine para estar contigo porque mi amor por ti va más allá de las estrellas. Yo quiero estar contigo

-Y ahora que estuviste conmigo, ya puedes ir a casarte después de haberme destrozado el corazón con tus mentiras -dijo él con amargura

-¡No! Me conoces muy bien para saber que eso no es verdad

-Lo único que sé, es que no tengo idea de quién eres en realidad. Es obvio que la Serena de la que me enamore hace ocho años ya no existe porque ella jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así

-No digas eso, Seiya… Sé que hice mal al ocultarte la verdad, debi de haberlo hecho antes pero tenia miedo... Perdoname -dijo ella sintiendo como varias lagrimas caían por su rostro. Le estaba partiendo el corazón escucharlo decir algo tan terrible –Por favor, tienes que creerme. Te amo

-Ya no quiero escucharte decir nada más –dijo Seiya saliendo de la cabaña

-¡No te vayas! –Suplico ella corriendo tras él -¡Escúchame! ¡Por favor!

-Es mejor que regreses a la Tierra porque yo no quiero volverte a ver jamás –Seiya entro a su auto sin escuchar a Serena y puso en marcha el vehículo, regresando por el camino por el que había venido

-¡Seiya!

Serena corrió detrás de él tratando de detenerlo, pero Seiya acelero y se alejo sin que la rubia pudiera alcanzarlo. Al perderlo completamente de vista, ella no resistió más y se dejo caer llorando amargamente. Perdió a Seiya para siempre.

Todo lo que había hecho, las cosas que había arriesgado por él y Seiya jamás sería capaz de perdonarla. Es cierto, no había actuado de la mejor manera al ocultar la verdad por tanto tiempo, pero él era el único hombre que amaba y ahora jamás la iba a perdonar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora sin él?

Sin importarle si hacía calor o frio, si tenía hambre o no, Serena paso prácticamente todo el día llorando, pensando que hacer. No tenía idea de donde podría encontrarse Seiya en estos momentos, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud en donde se encontraba ya que no tenía mucha información de la geografía de Kinmoku. Ni siquiera podría contar con que Seiya regresara porque no quería volverla a ver. ¿Es que acaso no le quedaba más que regresar a la Tierra?

El cansancio venció a Serena después de tanto llorar, y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, sin tener señal alguna de que Seiya hubiera regresado, supo que no le quedaba más que regresar a Tierra y encontrarse con Mina en Londres.

Serena organizo sus cosas en su pequeña maleta y escribió una carta para Seiya explicándole toda la verdad, que dejo en la estancia de la cabaña antes de irse. Con un poco de suerte, él regresaría por sus cosas y vería su carta si es que no se deshacía de ella antes de leerla.

Y quizás, solo quizás, Seiya sería capaz de perdonarla y estarían nuevamente juntos.

**S&S**

Hacía tres días que Taiki había llegado a Kinmoku y no tenía idea de donde se encontraban Serena y Seiya. En el Palacio Real, la Princesa Kakyuu le había dicho que ambos habían partido semanas atrás en un viaje cuya finalidad era que Serena conociera mejor el planeta. Taiki sabía que habían estado en un crucero y después siguieron su viaje por tierra, y era allí donde perdió la pista de su hermano.

¿Dónde podrían estar Serena y Seiya en estos momentos?

Esa sin duda era la parte más difícil de responder para Taiki y la ansiedad lo embargaba al saber que tenía que encontrar pronto a Serena. Si, quizás a él no le correspondía meterse en la vida de Serena, pero el problema era que ella y Seiya siempre habían sido muy unidos y al estar tanto tiempo solos era probable que los sentimientos del pasado por la rubia invadieran más que nunca a su hermano y ella… No había duda de que si estaba en Kinmoku era por Seiya. Pero si los dos se querían, era mejor aclarar las cosas desde ahora antes de que alguno de los dos terminara con el corazón roto.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Taiki se detuvo en una posada de un pequeño pueblo a descansar antes de continuar buscando a Serena y Seiya. Al entrar al comedor del lugar, en una mesa apartada vio a un hombre que le resultaba muy familiar; se acerco a él y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Seiya. Se quedo tan sorprendido al verlo ahí, como el pelinegro de ver a su hermano allí

-¿Taiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya bienvenida, Seiya –dijo Taiki sentándose a su lado –Creí que estarías más feliz por verme después de todo este tiempo, supongo que al menos Serena estará más contenta de verme

-No me hables de ella –respondió molesto el pelinegro, lo cual sin duda preocupo a Taiki

-¿Por qué? ¿En donde esta Serena?

-¡Te dije que no quiero hablar de ella! Lo único que ella hizo fue prometerme amor eterno cuando está a punto de casarse con Darién Chiba. Es una mentirosa, me engaño todo este tiempo

-¿Cuando te dijo ella la verdad?

-No me la dijo, me di cuenta por… Un momento, ¿tu como sabias de la boda?

-Me entere hace poco por Ami, por eso volví para hablar con Serena y que explique la situación

-No hay nada que explicar. Ella se va a casar con Chiba y yo fui su última aventura antes de casarse

-Serena no es de la clase de mujer que busque un amante. Todo esto debe de tener una explicación lógica ¿En donde esta ella? ¿Está aquí hospedada?

-No, está en una cabaña a la orilla del lago del Norte

-¿Y tu estas aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla allá sola? –le recrimino el castaño

-Se me ocurrió porque no quiero volver a verla nunca

-Entiendo que estés enojado por esto, pero no la puedes abandonar allí y más si ella no conoce Kinmoku. Debemos ir con Serena

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, Taiki

-Vendrás conmigo, y hablaremos con ella para que nos diga que es lo que realmente está pasando

Tras mucho rato tratando de convencerlo, Taiki logro que Seiya fuera con él a regañadientes y ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña en donde estaba Serena. Ya había oscurecido cuando Taiki se estaciono frente a la cabaña, notando que ni siquiera había una luz encendida en la construcción frente a ellos…

-Seguramente Serena debe estar dormida. Vamos Seiya –dijo Taiki bajando del vehículo

-No quiero verla, Taiki. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que pasamos juntos las últimas semanas, para despues darme cuenta de que cada vez que decía quererme era mentira

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que si se arriesgo a venir aquí estando a punto de casarse es porque quizás te ama a ti y no a Darién? Déjala que al menos explique las cosas

-Si quieres hablar con ella, ve. Pero yo me quedare aquí.

-Bien, entrare a hablar con Serena.

Seiya se quedo esperando en el interior del vehículo mientras observaba a su hermano entrar a la cabaña. Dentro, Taiki encendió las luces de la estancia y vio un sobre en el que estaba escrito el nombre de Seiya con la letra de la rubia.

-¡Serena! ¡Soy Taiki! ¡Serena!-La llamo mientras recorría todo el lugar sin encontrar a la rubia, ni rastro de sus pertenencias. Era obvio que ella se había ido.

Taiki tomo la carta y regreso al auto, en donde encontró a Seiya recargado a un costado del vehículo observando el cielo

-Se fue, Seiya

-¿Cómo que sé fue? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido volteando a verlo

-Lo que escuchaste: Serena se fue. Lo único que encontré dentro fue esto, es para ti –dijo Taiki extendiéndole la carta sin que Seiya la tomara -¿No piensas siquiera leerla?

-¿Eso en que cambiaria las cosas, Taiki? Ella ya regreso al lado de su prometido

-Al menos dale el beneficio de la duda y lee esa carta

Dando un suspiro, Seiya tomo la carta y observo su nombre escrito en el sobre un rato antes de finalmente decidirse a abrirla.

_Mi amado, __Seiya:_

_No sé si regreses a la cabaña o si abrirás carta, pero quiero creer que quizás estas palabras llegaran a tus manos._

_En verdad lo lamento, Seiya, más de lo que te imaginas. Sé que fue un grave error no haberte dicho la verdad antes, pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía seguramente me odiarías. Y al final, mis miedos se volvieron realidad. Lo cierto es que si, den__tro de unas semanas está previsto que se realice mi boda, la cual ahora me parece más un deber que algo que realmente quiera. _

_Durante todos estos años trate de ser feliz tal como te prometí que lo seria aquella noche que nos despedimos hace ocho años. Y lo fui, me sentí muy feliz cuando Darién me pidió que me casara con él... Hasta que el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos años atrás hizo que empezara a dudar sobre si realmente quería casarme con él. _

_Conforme pasaban los días, esas dudas iban creciendo y yo no sabía qué hacer hasta que pensé que viajar a Kinmoku quizás seria la mejor solución con tal de saber qué es lo que debía hacer. Como sabes, Mina es la única que sabe lo que hubo entre nosotros por lo que ella se convirtió en mi cómplice en todo esto, ya que al estar con ella en Londres podría irme de la Tierra sin que nadie en Tokio se diera cuenta de mi ausencia ya que ella cubriría mi rastro._

_Cuando te volví a ver, supe que el plan que había realizado con Mina valía la pena al ver al maravilloso hombre en que te habías convertido: un extraordinario padre y el gran amigo, compañero y pareja que has sido para mí las últimas semanas. Por ti es que vale la pena arriesgar tantas cosas, no solo mi boda, sino todo mi futuro, aquel por el que una vez sacrifique mi amor por ti y no pienso volver a hacerlo. _

_Sé que no entiendes a que me refiero con "mi futuro", pero lo cierto es que el ser Sailor Moon hizo que me enterara de muchas cosas que desconocía y hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de no saber, ya que lo que sé se ha convertido en un gran peso para mí. De mi unión con Darién tendré una hija llamada Rini, a quien conocí hace diez años cuando ella llego proveniente del siglo XXX, en donde yo gobierno la Tierra y el resto de mi Sistema Solar junto con Darién como la Neo Reina Serena, soberana de Tokio de Cristal, la más grande utopía jamás imaginada en todo el Universo. _

_Soy una egoísta al querer arriesgar no solo la vida de Rini, sino de todo un planeta por este amor que te tengo.__ Ahora creo que estoy pagando mi atrevimiento de ir contra el destino al perderte, Seiya. Pero lo cierto es que no quiero vivir en un matrimonio sin amor en donde mi único consuelo será mi hija ¿es justo para ella vivir en una familia en donde sus padres no se quieren? Quizás si porque mi matrimonio con Darién traería la paz que tanto necesita un planeta en donde el odio y las guerras son una constante en la historia de la humanidad. Pero mi vida se convirtirá en un infierno al verme atrapada en un destino que me separará de tí.  
_

_No sé si me perdonaras algún día. Lo único que sé es que regresare a la Tierra y me reuniré con Mina en Londres, de donde seguramente dentro de poco volveremos a Tokio. No sé qué será de mi vida ahora que lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tenerte a mi lado y no sé si eso se volverá realidad._

_Te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar. Te has convertido en el aire que necesito para vivir. Todo lo que vivimos juntos las últimas semanas sin duda se han convertido en los días más felices de mi vida. _

_No dudes de la sinceridad de mis sentimientos, Seiya, porque mi amor por ti es la verdad más importante de mi vida. _

_Te amo. _

_Bombón.  
_

**S&S**

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Londres mientras un taxi se estacionaba a la entrada de un hotel de cinco estrellas a la orilla del río Támesis. Mina bajo del auto, apretando su gabardina al pecho para evitar que se mojara su vestido, y cruzo el lobby directo al elevador para subir a su suite.

Aquella noche había estado en un famoso club de la ciudad junto con el elenco y el equipo de producción de la película _Sailor V_ celebrando el final de las grabaciones de la cinta. Mina estaba feliz, no solo porque había estado trabajando arduamente las últimas semanas, sino porque finalmente había concluido su trabajo y dejaría Londres… Tan pronto como regresara Serena de Kinmoku.

La rubia suspiro al pensar en su amiga. Aunque nadie, ni siquiera el propio Darién, sospechaba de la ausencia de Serena, estaba ansiosa por saber de ella ya que no había recibido noticias suyas desde que se fue. Además, estaba desesperada por volver a Tokio y ver a Sakura, su novio y sus amigos, Y hacer que Yaten Kou regresara por donde había venido.

Solo esperaba que Serena regresara pronto para poder echar de la Tierra al hombre que más la había hecho sufrir a la Diosa del Amor.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Mina saco la tarjeta de su suite mientras caminaba hacia allí. Estaba a unos pasos de llegar cuando vio a una mujer sentada frente a su puerta, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas que tenía pegadas a su pecho. Llevaba una pequeña maleta consigo y estaban completamente empapada.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Puedo ayud…? –dijo Mina al aproximarse a ella. Fue entonces que se agacho a su lado al reconocerla -¿Serena?

Ella alzo la cabeza y Mina vio a su amiga con los ojos rojos y muy hinchados. Parecía que hubiera pasado días llorando

-Mina…

-¡Serena! ¿Qué te paso? -pregunto preocupada al verla en ese estado

-Seiya no quiere volver a verme… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Mina la abrazo y Serena rompió a llorar amargamente –Aquí estoy contigo, Serena. Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien

¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso? Mina creía que al estar Serena tanto tiempo lejos, las cosas entre su amiga y Seiya habían resultado muy bien, pero al verla en ese estado, era obvio que no era así. Siempre creyó que Seiya era muy diferente a Yaten, pero al ver a Serena tan frágil, era obvio que no era así. Parecía que los Kou estaban cortados con la misma tijera y solo rompían el corazón de las chicas de la Tierra.

Serena logro calmarse un poco tras un rato. Sin dudarlo, Mina la levanto del suelo, tomo sus cosas y entraron en la suite. Llevo a Serena al baño, la envolvió en una toalla para secarla mientras se llenaba la tina de agua caliente con tal de evitar que su amiga sufriera una neumonía ante el estado en el que se encontraba. Parecía como si Serena fuese una zombie y apenas era consciente de que Mina la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa húmeda y la metía en la tina.

Aquella noche Mina no tuvo respuestas de lo que le había sucedido a Serena en Kinmoku. Tras un largo baño, ropa limpia y cómodas sabanas, Serena logro dejar de llorar y durmió lo que quedaba de la noche. Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, vio a Mina sentada a su lado, mirándola con esa mirada maternal que le daba a Sakura cuando tenía un resfriado.

-Hola…

-¡Hola! ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Un café? Pueden traernos lo que quieras.

-No… no tengo hambre

-¿Quieres contarme que paso entre Seiya y tú?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contarle a Mina todo lo que había vivido en Kinmoku las últimas semanas junto a Seiya y sus planes que tenían para formar un futuro juntos. Y como todo se había venido debajo de un momento a otro cuando Seiya supo la verdad sobre su compromiso con Darién.

-¡Oh, Serena! Debiste de decirle la verdad a Seiya antes

-Tenía miedo, Mina… a como reaccionaria cuando lo supiera y ahora –dijo Serena suspirando profundamente –Aun no logro entender como lo supo

-¿Y si se lo dijo esa mujer? ¿La Condesa? Dices que ella tiene muchos recursos ya que los persiguió por todo Kinmoku y está obsesionada con Seiya

-La Condesa...

Ella era la única que quería quitarla de en medio para quedarse con Seiya. Pero si era así, obviamente él creía más en la Condesa y no en ella ¿así era como Seiya le demostraba el amor que decía tenerle? ¿Creyéndole a esa mujer? ¡Y a ella no le dio una oportunidad de explicarle las cosas!

-Si es así, soy una estúpida por perdonarlo después de haberlo visto besar a esa mujer

-No digas eso, Serena. El problema es que todos los Kou son unos idiotas que nos rompen el corazón –dijo Mina –¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No estoy segura, Mina... No sé que pasara ahora entre Seiya y yo. Con lo que paso, creo que jamás me perdonara ni querrá volver a verme –dijo Serena suspirando profundamente –Además esta Darién…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? No me digas que te casarás con él

-No. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es romper nuestro compromiso. Darién merece ser feliz con una mujer que realmente lo ame. Y yo ya no quiero que otro hombre bueno sufra por mi culpa.

-Siento decirlo, pero ambas sabemos que así será cuando le digas que no te casaras con él, y más al saber la verdad. Él tambien saldrá herido

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero a pesar del dolor que le causaré, sé que es lo mejor para los dos.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, esta bien. Sabes que cuentas incondicionalmente conmigo, Serena –dijo Mina tomandola de la mano con fuerza

-Gracias, Mina, por todo; por escucharme, por lo que has hecho por mi mientras estuve lejos.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. Además, ya termino la filmación de la película y es hora de volver a Tokio.

-¿A Tokio? ¿Tan pronto? -dijo Serena sorprendida

-Entiendo que es muy dificil lo que estás pasando, pero yo estoy ansiosa por regresar. Quiero ver a Sakura -dijo Mina -Aunque tambien tendre que volver a ver a Yaten Kou

-¿Realmente crees que estas preparada para volver a verlo?

-Desde que sé que regreso a la Tierra, estoy más que preparada. No permitiré que se acerque a mi hija.

-Deberías de decirle la verdad, Mina. Yaten realmente está arrepentido por lo que paso entre ustedes y ha cambiado en estos años -dijo Serena -Si al menos lo hubieras visto, es muy cariñoso con Estrella y estoy segura de que también lo será con Sakura.

-Él me perdió hace ocho años. Y aunque haya cambiado, eso no significa que tenga derecho alguno de acercarse a Sakura. Ella es mi hija.

-Y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, Sakura también es hija de Yaten. Dale una oportunidad, Mina. Es lo menos que merece.

-No, Serena, lo único que él merece es mi desprecio por todo lo que yo sufrí por su culpa. Jamás lo perdonare. Jamás.

* * *

_Muchas emociones para un solo capitulo... pero ahora quedan muchas preguntas en el aire. _

_Aunque lo importante ahora es que Serena y Mina van a regresar a Tokio, lo cual desatara muchos reencuentros: obviamente Serena se enfrentara a su aun prometido, además de que veremos el tan esperado reencuentro de Mina y Yaten _

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que les gustara este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO  
Serenity & Usagi210  
_


	15. Reencuentros

_¡Hola chicas! _

_Deseamos de todo corazon que esten muy bien. Y bueno, sabemos que no tenemos justificación, en las actualizaciones pero por una o varias razones no hemos podido actualizar. Y les pedimos una enorme disculpa, hemos estado muy ocupadas y hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer._

_Pero ya estamos aquí y les traemos otro capitulo de esta hermosa historia que apenas comienza. Esperamos que les guste y que la disfruten. Y también agradecerles por dejarnos ser parte de sus tiempos libres y de sus comentarios que leemos siempre con mucho cariño y aprecio._

_Nos despedimos, deseando que tengan una buena noche de lectura para quienes se desvelan, y un buenos días para quienes en la mañana comenzaran a leer._

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Reencuentros**

Serena y Mina tomaron sus respectivas maletas de la cinta de equipajes, tras lo que dirigieron hacia la sala de llegadas del Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

Después de varias horas de vuelo de Londres a Tokio, Serena repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría a Darién. No iba a ser fácil volver a ver tras varias semanas al que durante una década había sido su novio, y aun prometido. Pero tenía que ser honesta con él. Por ambos.

Darién las esperaba en la sala de llegadas internacionales. En cuanto Serena lo vio, se sintió abrumada al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos al verla tras el tiempo separados. El moreno corrió hacia ella y al llegar frente a Serena, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la rubia sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Definitivamente, aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

–No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que hayas regresado, Serena. Me has hecho mucha falta.

Serena logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder decir alguna palabra. Ella ni siquiera quería regresar aun a Tokio, y si había accedido, fue porque Mina estaba desesperada por ver a Sakura.

Darién estaba por besar a Serena, y afortunadamente para ella, Mina actuó al rescate de su amiga.

–¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar, Darién?

–Por supuesto que sí, Mina –dijo él volteando a verla. La abrazo afectuosamente –Me da gusto verte

–Lo mismo digo. Aunque hubiera estado feliz de ver a Sakura y Adam

–Bueno, a esta hora Sakura aun sigue en la escuela y Adam me aviso que no iba a poder venir, tenía una filmación que no logro posponer.

–Lo sé, él mismo me lo dijo cuando hablamos antes de que subiera al avión. Pero bueno, lo veré más tarde. Además, estoy ansiosa por ver a las chicas ¿No es así, Serena?

–Sí, claro, Mina. Tengo muchas ganas de verlas

–Ellas también están ansiosas por verlas –dijo Darién –Les tienen preparada una fiesta de bienvenida en el Templo Hikawa esta noche

–¿Una fiesta? Eso… eso es fantástico –dijo Serena tratando de sonar animada. No tenía ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta

–No pareces emocionada por la fiesta, Serena –dijo Darién

–Lo estoy. Es solo que fue un vuelo muy largo y me gustaría descansar

–Por supuesto. Vamos, las llevare a casa

Darién ayudo a ambas rubias con sus respectivas maletas y los tres se dirigieron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto hacia el auto del moreno.

Durante el trayecto al departamento de Mina, Serena se mantenía encerrada en sus pensamientos respecto a la conversación que tendría con Darién. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación que mantenían Mina y Darién sobre su estancia en Londres.

–Sí, sin duda alguna Londres es una ciudad maravillosa –respondió Mina a una pregunta de Darién que Serena no escucho

–Y por lo que veo ambas hicieron muchas compras allá –comento Darién – ¿Es nuevo el zafiro que llevas en el cuello, Serena?

–¿Eh?

–Tu zafiro, Serena. No te había visto ese dije antes

Serena se llevo la mano al pecho y toco la azulea en forma de estrella que le había regalado Seiya. Su mayor tesoro de los días que vivió al lado del kinmokiano.

–Sí, yo sé lo regale, Darién –dijo Mina rápidamente al ver a Serena melancólica al recordar a Seiya –Es una de las muchas cosas que Serena y yo compramos en todas las boutiques a las fuimos

–Sí, me lo imagino –respondió Darién mientras entraban en la calle donde estaba el departamento de Mina. Volteo a ver a su prometida a su lado, con ese aire ausente en el que se encontraba, preguntándose qué le sucedía a Serena. Fue entonces que noto que la rubia no llevaba consigo el anillo de compromiso que le dio meses atrás –¿Y tú anillo de compromiso, Serena? ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto?

Serena recordó el anillo, que llevaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina, y que Mina le regreso tras haberlo guardado durante el tiempo que había estado en Kinmoku. Se lo regresaría a Darién cuando le dijera que no se casaría con él. No quería ponerse ese anillo nuevamente, era como una cadena de la prisión en la que estaría si se casaba, y no quería eso. Mucho menos tener esa conversación frente a Mina.

–Lo guarde antes de dormirme en el avión –mintió Serena –Me daba miedo que se resbalara de mi dedo mientras dormía y lo perdiera

–Pero cuando has pasado la noche en mi departamento, nunca te has quitado el anillo para dormir y jamás se te ha perdido –dijo Darién –¿Por qué esta vez te quitaste el anillo?

–Siento interrumpir, pero acabas de pasar de largo mi hogar, Darién

El moreno volteo y se dio cuenta de que Mina tenía razón. Puso de reversa el vehículo y se estaciono frente al edificio donde se encontraba la residencia Aino. Mina y él bajaron del auto, sacando las maletas que Darién llevo hasta la entrada del edificio, en donde el portero del lugar se encargo de subirlas hasta el piso donde se hallaba el departamento de Mina.

Serena se quedo en el auto, apenas notando lo que sucedía y como su amiga agradecía al moreno por su ayuda, tras lo que ella se acerco a su lado en la ventanilla

–¿Quieres que me quede cuando hables con Darién? –susurro Mina

–Gracias, pero no. Es mejor que estemos solos cuando le diga la verdad

–Bien. Llámame más tarde para saber cómo te fue ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, pero no te preocupes por mí que estaré bien –respondió en un murmullo la rubia –Tú tranquila, ve por Sakura a la escuela y dile que estoy ansiosa de ver a mi sobrina favorita

–Nos vemos en la noche en el Templo Hikawa, Mina –dijo Darién mientras caminaba de regreso al auto

–Claro que sí. ¡Hasta más tarde!

Darién puso nuevamente su auto en marcha y se dirigió hacia el departamento de su prometida. No era mucha la distancia que había entre el departamento de Mina y el hogar de Serena, pero los pocos minutos del trayecto el silencio los rodeo sin que ninguno lo rompiera. Algo muy poco usual ya que la rubia es de esas personas que odian los silencios y hablan en todo momento.

Serena no llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso, casi ni hablaba y su mente parecía como si estuviera en algún lugar muy lejano. Darién se encontraba cada vez más preocupado por el estado de su prometida, y no dejaba de pensar en que le habría pasado para que actuara de esa manera.

–¿Qué tienes, Serena? –Pregunto Darién al estacionarse frente al edificio donde vivía ella –Has estado muy extraña desde que llegaste ¿Sucede algo?

–Hay algo que tengo que tengo que decirte, pero preferiría que lo habláramos en mi departamento. ¿Tienes tiempo?

–Pedí que hoy me dieran el día libre en el hospital para esta contigo. Por supuesto que tengo tiempo. Vamos arriba

Ambos bajaron del vehículo, Darién tomo las maletas de la rubia y entraron al edificio. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Serena, al abrir la puerta de su hogar, ella se quedo realmente sorprendida al ver el piso cubierto de pétalos de rosas y varios arreglos con rosas rojas decorando todo el lugar.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –dijo ella sorprendida dejando su bolso en el sofá

–Es para ti –respondió Darién dejando las maletas al costado de un sillón –Lo prepare para darte la bienvenida a casa. Es lo menos que merece mi prometida

Serena recorrió con la mirada toda la estancia principal mientras caminaba hacia su balcón ya que sentía que no podía ni respirar en ese lugar, y no era exactamente por falta de aire. Estaba demasiado abrumada por tan especial muestra de cariño de Darién. Ella no merecía todo eso y menos tras haberlo engañado con Seiya. Era demasiado. No podía seguir con esa farsa por más tiempo.

–Serena… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

–Es muy hermoso lo que hiciste –respondió ella dando media vuelta para verlo –Pero no lo merezco

–Claro que sí. Eres una mujer maravillosa y mereces esto y más

–No… no soy nada de eso –dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el moreno. Al llegar frente a él, respiro profundamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas se anegaban en su rostro. Le costaría trabajo decir las palabras que diría, pero sabía que era necesario –Yo… Lo siento, Darién

–¿Qué sucede, Serena? –pregunto él preocupado

–Lo siento… Lo siento tanto –repitió ella metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina, tomo la mano de Darién y le entrego el anillo de compromiso –No puedo casarme contigo, Darién

–¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto el moreno tratando de asimilar lo que escucho –¿Por qué dices eso?

–Lo digo porque lo he estado pensando y lo mejor para ambos es terminar este compromiso

–Creo que te afecto el cambio de horario o tal vez estás muy cansada tras un vuelo tan largo –dijo él tratando de mantener la calma –No, seguramente son nervios prenupciales al saber que la boda será dentro de poco, porque no creo que estés hablando enserio

–Lo digo muy enserio. No puedo casarme contigo

–Serena, mi amor, estoy consciente de que todas las novias tienen una crisis prenupcial antes de su boda. ¿Recuerdas que a Lita le dio por cocinar pasteles durante una semana? ¿Y Rei se fue a la playa contigo y las demás el fin de semana previo a su boda sin avisarle a nadie? Si dices que no te quieres casar es porque estas nerviosa por la boda

–No tengo una crisis prenupcial, ni nada parecido, Darién. Estoy consciente de que esto es muy difícil para ti… y lo es aún más para mí –dijo ella sintiendo como una lagrima caía por su mejilla –Lo siento, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo más sensato y correcto. Ya he cometido muchos errores y no quiero cometer otro más

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuáles errores?

–Empezando por ser una novia fugitiva al irme de Tokio

–Te fuiste porque creíste que era lo mejor y lo sabes. Ese no fue ningún error

–Quizás, pero nada ha salido como había planeado y he hecho tantas cosas mal… realmente lo siento, Darién

–Se que estas asustada por la boda, pero no me digas que no quieres casarte conmigo…–dijo él tomando las manos de la rubia

–Lo siento mucho… No voy casarme contigo. Hay razones muy importantes por las cuales no podemos estar juntos

–No hay nada que impida que estemos juntos, Serena… Sabes que te amo

Darién inclino su rostro y unió sus labios con los suyos. Serena no quería besarlo, pero solo lo dejo ya que ese sería el último beso que compartiría con él. En su mente estaba pensando en Seiya y en las incontables veces que probó en la calidez de sus labios, en cuanto quería estar nuevamente a su lado.

Serena rompió lentamente el beso, y al abrir los ojos, a quien vio frente a ella fue a Seiya. Era un milagro, ahí estaba el pelinegro que tanto amaba, mirándola con todo su amor y suplicándole sin palabras que no lo abandonara

–Nunca debí de haberte dejado ir, porque este tiempo lejos me ha hecho comprender lo importante que eres para mí. Ya sabía que te amo, pero no sabía que sin ti me muero por no tenerte a mi lado. Así que por favor, te lo pido… No, te lo suplico –dijo él acariciando el rostro de ella –No me dejes, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti. Por favor. Dime que te casaras conmigo.

Más lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la rubia al escuchar al hombre que amaba decir las palabras que más quería escuchar. Las palabras no salían de su boca por la emoción. Ni siquiera podía responderle a Seiya mientras seguía llorando con más emoción.

–¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás que si?

–Si… ¡sí! ¡Mil veces sí!

Él le coloco el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la rubia. Serena se arrojo a sus brazos y lo beso, sintiendo como el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad al sentir la calidez de sus dulces labios. Lo que más quería era estar nuevamente con el hombre que más amaba y allí estaba, sintiendo como la estrechaba más hacia él. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Su beso rápidamente se volvió ansioso y desesperado. Se separaron un momento para que sus pulmones pudieran recibir el aire que tanto necesitaban. Él la alzo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de Serena, que estaba impregnada del dulce aroma de los pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas que habían esparcidas por el suelo y el edredón de la cama.

–Es… es precioso –dijo Serena al observar maravillada su habitación

–Esto no es nada comparado con lo preciosa que tú eres, Serena. Soy muy feliz de tenerte nuevamente a mi lado

–Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo… –dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Seiya –No podría estar en ningún lugar que no fuera a tu lado

Volvió besarlo con lentitud, redescubriendo nuevamente el sabor de sus labios. La llevo hasta la cama, recostándola lentamente, quedando encima de ella. Serena separo un poco su rostro de él y observo maravillada a Seiya, como sus ojos brillaban de amor por ella. Lo amaba y se lo demostraría de todas las maneras posibles…

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Serena metió las manos dentro del saco de él y se lo quito lentamente, como si quitara la envoltura de un regalo que no quisiera romper. Pero ese contacto provocaba descargas de placer al sentir las manos de ella sobre el pelinegro, así que con ansiedad retiro la gabardina que llevaba la rubia, sus manos pronto vagaron por debajo de la blusa de ella hacia su suave piel, y sus labios bajaron hacia su cuello.

Serena comenzó a gemir levemente al sentir pequeños y húmedos besos recorrer su cuello. Pronto los labios de su amante comenzaron a vagar desde sus mejillas, su oreja y el cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros. No pudo evitar estrecharse a él y sentir como su miembro comenzaba a hacerse presente entre ellos.

Giraron sobre la cama, quedando ella arriba. La rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y, ansiosa, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, dando pequeños besos a la piel del pecho de su hombre. Ahora era el pelinegro quien gemía al sentir las pequeñas y delicadas manos de ella recorriendo su piel con lentitud. Él levanto la blusa de ella y se la quito por la cabeza, dejando expuesto su sostén de encaje.

Sin perder tiempo, Serena se quito el sostén, dejando sus senos al descubierto. El pelinegro se incorporo y pronto llevo su boca hacia uno de los senos de la rubia, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones, mientras masajeaba el otro pecho. Pronto, él repitió la misma operación en el otro seno de ella, mientras la excitación seguía creciendo en los dos.

Serena se retorcía de placer ante sus besos y caricias, frotándose de desesperación contra el miembro erecto de él, con tal de sentir más placer del que sentía. Los labios del pelinegro volvieron a los de ella, en un beso que disimulaba la ansiedad que sentían ambos de unirse en uno solo, mientras nuevamente giraban en la cama sin despegar sus labios, él quedando encima de ella.

Las manos de la rubia se dirigieron hacia el cierre del pantalón de él, metió su mano en sus manos y acaricio su miembro, provocando que el pelinegro ahogara un gemido de placer dentro del beso. Siguió acariciándolo durante un rato hasta que él le retiro la mano de su miembro, se separo de ella y se termino de quitar los pantalones, los bóxers y los zapatos, quedando completamente desnudo frente a Serena.

El pelinegro le desabrocho los jeans a la rubia, después le quito los zapatos y por ultimo sus bragas, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él. Tomo uno de los pétalos de rosas que había en la cama y comenzó recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia, complementándolo con pequeños besos que no dudaron en llegar al sexo de ella. Los gemidos de Serena llenaban toda la habitación mientras él le hacía sexo oral. El orgasmo no tardo en llegar a la rubia de manera gloriosa.

La respiración de ella comenzaba a normalizarse cuando el pelinegro se acomodo entre sus piernas y lentamente la penetraba por completo. Serena le rodeo la espalda con sus piernas mientras él salía de su interior y nuevamente la embestía. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el lugar mientras se movían de manera rápida y acompasada, siguiendo al otro.

El placer para Serena era tal que se aferraba a las sabanas, sintiendo como se aproximaba el clímax. Él la embistió con mayor rapidez y entrelazo con fuerza su mano con la de ella, mientras Serena cerraba los ojos y gritaba al sentir que el orgasmo la atravesaba por completo, rompiendo su sentido de espacio-tiempo. Una embestida más y el pelinegro se convulsiono al llegar al clímax, mientras eyaculaba en el interior de su amada. .

La respiración de Serena lentamente volvió a la normalidad, fue entonces que abrió los ojos y la realidad le llego de golpe. No era Seiya quien estaba con ella. Era Darién. Había hecho el amor con Darién.

–¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?

–Ehh…si, no te preocupes.

Darién le dio un pequeño beso, se separo de ella y se acostó a su lado, Serena tomo la sabana para cubrirse y se coloco de costado, dándole la espalda al moreno, mientras sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza estrepitosamente. Acababa de hacer el amor con Darién, con él y no con Seiya. Darién fue quien le pidió que no lo dejara y se casara con él.

Lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por el rostro de ella al ser consciente de lo que había hecho. Esto no podría haber sido peor. Todo lo que había vivido las últimas semanas desde que empezó a dudar de su compromiso y decidió buscar a Seiya. Todas sus decisiones, sus equivocaciones… todo la regresó al mismo punto del que partió. Nuevamente al lado de Darién. ¿Es que acaso no importaba lo que hiciera, ya que su destino la llevaría con Darién?

Fue entonces que Serena lo comprendió. No podía escapar de su destino por más que lo intentara. Darién era su destino. Era él quien tenía que estar a su lado. No Seiya.

–Te amo, Serena

Darién le rodeo la cintura con su brazo. La rubia pudo sentir el pecho de él tras de ella cuando la estrecho y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no tenia caso intentar cambiar lo inevitable. Seiya no la perdonaría por mentirle. Darién la amaba y a su lado sabía que tendría un buen futuro. Antes ya había amado a Darién y se esforzaría por amarlo nuevamente. Se casaría y trataría de ser feliz al lado de su futuro marido. Quizás realmente sería feliz cuando llegara Rini a sus vidas. Intentaría ser feliz por su hija ya que ella iba a ser su único consuelo en la vida de la rubia.

–Yo también te amo –dijo ella entrelazando su mano con la de él.

No tenía otra opción. Serena debía aprender a amar nuevamente a Darién Chiba y aunque sintiera que muriera en vida, debía enterrar en lo más profundo de su corazón su amor por Seiya Kou.

**OoOoO**

–¿Qué haremos hoy después de clases, Sakura? A mí me gustaría ir al parque por la tarde.

–Hoy no creo poder. Se me olvido mencionarte que mi mama llega hoy

–¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría! Seguro que estas emocionada por verla ¿cierto?

–Sí, lo estoy –respondió Sakura animada –La extrañe mucho y más ahora que siento que me hace mucha falta

–Entonces que te parece si mañana vamos al parque

–Sí, me parece mejor, Estrella. Hoy quiero pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con mi mamá

La maestra entro al aula y continuaron con las clases. El día transcurrió con cierta lentitud para Sakura ya que estaba ansiosa por ver nuevamente a su mamá después de que las ultimas semanas, su único contacto con ella era por teléfono y correos electrónicos.

Más tarde por fin llego la hora de salida y todos los niños salieron a esperar a sus padres. Yaten estaba recargado junto a su auto esperando a Estrella, cuando la vio acompañada de Sakura, que volteaba a todas partes como buscando a alguien. Mina aun no había llegado por ella.

Estrella vio a Yaten esperándolas y las dos niñas se dirigieron a él

–¡Hola niñas! ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

–Muy bien, tío –respondió Estrella – Hoy fue un día muy bueno

–Qué bueno que les fue bien –dijo Yaten –¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado aquí a la esquina en lo que esperamos a que llegue tu tía Rei, Sakura?

–Me encantaría, pero…

–¡Sakura!

Yaten volteo al escuchar esa voz que había extrañado los últimos ocho años. Después de tanto tiempo allí estaba Mina, mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba y de cómo aparecía en sus películas, bajando de un auto convertible rojo.

–¡Mamá!

Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia su madre y se abrazo a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Mina la estrecho aun más a su cuerpo, besando su cabeza, sonriéndole a la pequeña mientras le decía algo que el peli plateado no logro escuchar.

Yaten aun no podía creerlo. La chica de 16 años que él conoció se había convertido en la hermosa madre de la niña a la que él tanto apreciaba. Una niña que posiblemente era su hija. Y él simplemente estaba ahí, contemplando aquella escena entre madre e hija sin atreverse a acercarse a la rubia a pesar de lo mucho que quería hablar con ella, con tal de no interrumpir tan especial momento.

Cuando finalmente su mirada se cruzo con la de ella, ya no vio aquel brillo que tenía antes cuando lo miraba, ahora la rubia mantenía una mirada firme y fría hacia él. Una de las muchas consecuencias que merecía por lo que le había hecho. Todas las cosas que planeaba decirle el peli plateado cuando la volviera a ver quizás no servirían de mucho, pero al menos podría intentar que funcionaran si empezaba saludándola.

–¡Hola Mina!

–De nada te sirve un "hola Mina" –dijo ella con dureza al estar frente a él –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Las dos niñas veían muy confundidas a Mina y Yaten. Sakura no dejaba de estar impresionada, preguntándose una y otra vez porque su madre contesto de esa manera. Nunca la había visto así y mucho menos comprendía por qué la felicidad que su madre sentía por verla, desapareció tan abruptamente al ver a Yaten. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Yaten y Mina ya se conocían, pero no entendían porque el odio de su madre y porque Yaten la miraba con tanta tristeza en su mirada.

–Hija, sube al auto

–¿Ella es tu mamá, Sakura? –pregunto Estrella sorprendida

–Sí, es ella –respondió Sakura –Pero no entiendo… ¿mama, conoces a Yaten?

–Sí y te exijo que no lo vuelvas a ver –dijo Mina – Y tampoco quiero que veas a esa niña

Sakura quedo completamente desconcertada con lo que escucho. Su mirada se reflejo una gran tristeza que tanto Yaten y Estrella se dieron cuenta de ello. Yaten comenzó a sentirse muy mal ya que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo lo que estaba sucediendo, así que tomo valor sabiendo que consecuencias habría después de ello.

–Mina, no involucres a las niñas en esto. No es justo para ellas

–Tú no opines nada respecto a mi hija. No tienes derecho a hacerlo –dijo Mina alterada

Yaten sabía que si continuaban así, terminarían peleándose en plena calle con un montón de personas y lo que el menos quería es hacer un escándalo. Mucho menos enfrente de su sobrina y quien probablemente fuese su hija

–Estrella, Sakura, vayan a la heladería de la esquina y compren todo lo que quieran –dijo Yaten entregándole un billete a su sobrina

–Pero, tío Yaten…

–Nada de peros. Obedezcan, señoritas. Ahorita las alcanzamos –dijo con firmeza Yaten con tal de que ninguna de las dos niñas replicara. Finalmente obedecieron y ambas caminaron hacia la heladería

–¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que esa niña se lleve a mi hija?

–Lo hago porque no quiero que discutamos en frente de ellas –dijo él tomando el brazo de Mina y abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto

–¡Suéltame!

–Lo hare si te subes al auto, Mina –dijo Yaten tratando de no perder la calma

-–Ni muerta! ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!

–No iremos a ninguna parte, pero allí si quieres puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras

Mina se soltó de su agarre y a regaña dientes se subió al vehículo. Yaten cerró la puerta y rápidamente también se subió, sentándose al lado

–Eres un sinvergüenza por atreverte a volver después de todos estos años –dijo Mina mirándolo con rabia

–Mina, yo se que cometí un error muy grave al lastimarte de la manera en que lo hice. Sé que quizás no merezca tu atención, ni que tú me escuches, pero...

–¿Tú crees que quiero escuchar lo que me quieras decir después de todo este tiempo? –Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo –Ni siquiera mereces que te perdone por lo que me hiciste, Yaten, así que ni lo intentes

–Mina, por favor…

–Fui la más grande de las tontas al creer que me amabas. Y después con lo que paso, ¿creíste que no me iba a sentir mal cuando me rompiste el corazón y destrozaste mi vida? Te di todo de mí y lo único que hiciste fue tratarme como si fuera algo desechable. Al fin que eso fui para ti, solo una distracción mientras volvías a tu planeta.

Yaten respiro profundamente, le estaba partiendo el alma cada palabra de Mina –Sé que lo que hice fue una gran estupidez y me comporte como el más imbécil de todos. Quizás no sea justificación ya que en ese entonces solo tenía 16 años, pero no sabía lo que hacía. Por eso te pido que me perdones

–No eras un niño entonces como para saber que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Así que no pongas de pretexto la edad porque tuvimos que madurar antes que muchos otros por lo que hacíamos para salvar al mundo

–Lo sé, pero…

–Y otra cosa: no puedo perdonarte. Así que no esperes mi perdón porque no lo mereces

–Tienes razón, no merezco tu perdón. Pero no descansare hasta lograr que me perdones y que me aceptes de nuevo en tu vida.

–Noticia de última hora: eso no sucederá jamás. No estarás cerca de mí, ni con mi hija. Fin de la conversación

–Aun no, Mina –dijo Yaten al ver que ella estaba por salir del auto

–Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte

–Pero yo no ¿Cómo es que tienes a una hija de ocho de años?

–Eso no te incumbe

–Mina, no digas tonterías, claro que me incumbe quien es Sakura

–Por supuesto que no y deja de preguntarme sobre ella

–¿Sakura es mi hija, Mina?

–¿Qué? –dijo ella sorprendida al escucharlo.

–Me escuchaste ¿esa niña es mi hija?

–¿De dónde sacas semejante idiotez, Yaten?

–No soy tonto. Nosotros hicimos el amor antes de que me fuera y sacando cuentas, es probable que ella sea nuestra hija

–No sé de dónde sacaste semejante idea, pero Sakura no es tu hija

–Entonces ¿quién es su padre?

–No tengo por qué responderte. Eso es algo que no te importa

–¿Por qué no quieres responderme? ¿Por qué tengo razón?

–No, porque el padre de Sakura es un imbécil con el que me acosté. Y adivina que, aunque tú seas el mayor idiota que ha existido en mi vida, ella no es tu hija. Así que te exijo que te alejes de Sakura y que tu sobrina y todo aquel que se apellide Kou no se acerque a ella

–No podemos separar a Estrella y Sakura por nuestros problemas. Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada

–Entiéndelo, no quiero que ningún Kou se acerque a Sakura, a mí y a las personas que me rodean. Ya suficiente es con el estado en el que esta Serena después de lo que paso entre ella y Seiya

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunto Yaten confundido -¿Qué paso entre Serena y Seiya?

–¡Pregúntaselo al idiota de tu hermano que destrozo a mi mejor amiga! –grito Mina molesta saliendo del vehículo dando un portazo

Yaten se quedo confundido sin comprender a que se refería Mina con lo último que dijo ¿Qué había pasado entre Serena y Seiya?

Apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Mina salir de la heladería junto con una afligida Sakura, las dos subieron al convertible de la rubia y se alejaron de allí rápidamente. Unos momentos después, la puerta del auto de Yaten se abrió y se sentó a su lado Estrella, con la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

–¿Qué pasa, Estrella? No me digas que no tenían de tu helado favorito –dijo Yaten con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de animarla

–Si lo tenían, pero no se me antojaba…

–Vaya, estamos en problemas si Estrella Kou no quiere comer helado –dijo él tratando de hacer sonreír a su sobrina sin mucho éxito –¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio en especial?

–No, mejor vamos a casa –dijo ella dando un suspiro mientras él ponía el auto en marcha –Tío Yaten ¿Por qué te trato así la mamá de Sakura? ¿De dónde se conocen?

–Tu papá, tío Taiki y yo estábamos en la misma escuela con ella y las tías de Sakura cuando vivimos en la Tierra hace años. En aquel entonces éramos amigos

–Pero si eran amigos ¿Por qué te hablo de esa manera?

–Porque… son cosas de adultos, Estrella. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor

–¿Y volveré a ver a Sakura? Su mamá me dijo que no me acercara a ella ¿Por qué me dijo eso?

–Porque a veces los adultos dicen y hacen cosas que hieren a los demás, Estrella. Ella no debió de decirte eso

–No me quiero separar de Sakura. Ella es mi mejor amiga

–Lo sé, y haremos todo lo posible para que sigan siendo tan amigas como hasta ahora…

**OoOoO**

–¡Siéntate ya! ¡Me desespera verte así!

–¡No puedo, Taiki! –respondió el pelinegro caminando de un lado a otro por el departamento de los Kou –Ya le quite a Yaten el título de "el mayor de los idiotas" después de lo que le dije a Bombón

–Seiya…

–¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? Necesito verla, pedirle que me perdone… ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir a Tokio en vez de ir directamente a Londres?

–Recuerda que Serena en su carta dijo que tan pronto estuviera con Mina, ambas volverían a Japón –dijo Taiki –Es posible que las dos ya estén en la ciudad y más considerando que Mina tiene una hija

–¡Con mayor razón debería ir ya a buscarla! ¡Debería ir a casa de los Tsukino! No… ella me había dicho que desde hace mucho ya no vivía con sus padres –grito Seiya alterado –¡Maldición! ¡Y no tengo la dirección de su departamento, ni de su consultorio! No importa, le pediré a Ikuko que me diga donde vive Bombón... Préstame las llaves de tu auto, Taiki

–No te voy a dejar conducir en ese estado

–¡Bien! ¡Entonces tomare un taxi para llegar rápido! –dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta

–¡Espera, Seiya!

–¿Qué quieres que espere? ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo estar ni un minuto más aquí? Bombón ha arriesgado tantas cosas por mí, porque estemos juntos a pesar de que su destino ya estaba escrito

–El destino de nadie está escrito, hermano

–¡El de ella sí! Un reino, una hija…

–Una hija que ni siquiera ha nacido.

–Eso no importa, esa niña es hija de Bombón… ¿y si cuando vuelva a ver a Darién se arrepiente de lo nuestro por su hija? Ya lo hizo hace ocho años… –dijo Seiya respirando profundamente –Si eso pasara, tal vez lo mejor sería que me olvide de Bombón por el bien de Rini

–¿Pero a qué precio? ¿En verdad quieres que Serena viva en un matrimonio sin amor?

–¡Claro que no! ¡Lo último que quisiera es que ella fuera infeliz el resto de su vida! ¡Yo la amo!

–Y ella te ama, merecen ser felices juntos…

–Pero, Taiki…

–Sabias muy bien que tu relación con Serena no iba a ser nada fácil e iban a encontrar muchos obstáculos en el camino.

–Este no es solo un obstáculo. Ya no se trata simplemente de luchar contra Darién por el amor de Bombón, sino de la existencia de Rini –dijo Seiya –Eso es algo con lo que no puedo ni competir. No sé cómo podría pedirle que renunciara a ella

–No tienes que pedírselo, hermano. Ella ya sabía que consecuencias habría al elegirte y aun así, dejo de lado el futuro y fue hasta Kinmoku por ti y el amor que te tiene. Entiende que este es el presente, Serena te ama y eso es lo único que importa. Búscala y hallen juntos la mejor solución todo esto.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, apareciendo tras ella Yaten y Estrella que miraban sorprendidos a Taiki y Seiya en la sala. La pequeña en cuanto vio a su padre, se formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y corrió hacia él

–¡Papá!

–¡Mi Princesita! –Seiya alzo entre tus brazos a Estrella y la estrecho con fuerza a su cuerpo –Te he extrañado mucho

–Yo también te he extrañado mucho, papito. Me alegra que vinieras a la Tierra.

–Me da gusto de que estén aquí, chicos –dijo Yaten mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos

–Sí, es bueno estar aquí –dijo Taiki mientras abrazaba a su sobrina después de que la soltara Seiya –¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

Estrella volteo a ver a Yaten recordando lo que había pasado un rato antes sin saber que responder

–Todo bien, aunque digamos que algunas cosas no salieron según lo planeado –dijo Yaten

–¿Y Serena? ¿También vino contigo, papá? –pregunto Estrella

La expresión en el rostro de Seiya se volvió seria y Yaten recordó lo que Mina le dijo sobre él. No pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente a que se refería la rubia con sus palabras

–No, Estrella. Ella ya volvió a su casa –respondió Seiya

–Pero si Serena vive aquí en Tokio ¿No podemos ir a visitarla? Tengo muchas ganas de verla

–Ella también debe de tener muchas ganas de verte, y la veras en cuanto sea posible. Pero antes, tu papito tonto tiene que arreglar unas cosas con ella.

–¿Qué cosas? –pregunto la niña sin comprender

–Cosas de adultos. Lo comprenderás…

–Cuando crezca –dijo ella antes de que Seiya terminara de hablar –Lo mismo me dijo tío Yaten

–Al fin tío Yaten dijo algo que vale la pena

–No empieces, Seiya –dijo el peli plateado algo malhumorado

–Mejor cuéntame, princesita ¿qué has hecho en la Tierra? ¿Cuantos amigos tienes? ¿Te has divertido aquí?

–¡Mucho! Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte: tío Yaten me llevo a la feria con Sakura, que es mi mejor amiga. Y tío Taiki consiguió una novia muy bonita cuando fue al hospital, y…

–¡Estrella!

–Y también mis tíos me compraron un disco del grupo en el que cantabas. Ven, te lo mostrare, papá –dijo Estrella emocionada tomando de la mano a Seiya y lo llevo a su habitación

–Me alegro tanto de ver a Estrella feliz de que Seiya esté aquí

–Aunque no sé si decir lo mismo de él –dijo Yaten -¿Qué paso? ¿Le dijiste que Serena…?

–No hubo necesidad. Cuando llegue a Kinmoku, Seiya ya sabía que ella se va a casar

–¿Pero como…?

–Siéntate, es mejor que te cuente lo que paso aprovechando que Seiya se fue con Estrella

Taiki le conto a Yaten todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia y el estado en el que se encontraba Seiya cuando lo encontró, además de que le contó del contenido de la carta de Serena, así como lo ansioso que estaba el pelinegro que estaba por arreglar las cosas con la rubia.

–Más le vale a Seiya arreglar las cosas con ella rápido… Serena también está muy mal con lo que paso

–¿Ya está en Tokio? –pregunto Taiki sorprendido –¿La viste?

–No, no la he visto. A quien vi fue a Mina

–¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –Dijo Taiki sorprendido –¿Qué sucedió?

Yaten le relato a su hermano lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Aun estaba muy inquieto por lo ocurrido, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento

–Yaten, lo siento mucho. Debí de haber estado aquí yo para apoyarte

–Ya no importa, Taiki, también Seiya te necesitaba con lo que paso. Lo bueno es que ambos están aquí. Pero al menos ya le dije a Mina lo que le tenía que decir.

–¿Estás seguro de eso?

–Yo…

–Debes de decirle a Mina la verdad, Yaten. Esto no puede continuar así. Ella debe de saber cuáles fueron las verdaderas razones por las cuales las cosas pasaron de ese modo.

–No sé si valga la pena. Mina tiene razón, le arruine la vida y la mía se volvió un completo infierno…. Y todo por culpa de ella

–Ella no sabía la realidad, Yaten. No la culpes de todo

–He pensado las cosas durante mucho tiempo y no hay otra explicación. A la princesa no le importo hacer de mi vida un infierno –dijo Yaten que se le cristalizaron los ojos rápidamente. Taiki estaba que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

–No digas eso, la situación entonces era muy diferente a como es ahora

–Aunque así hubiera sido, a ella no le importo que mi felicidad estuviera en este planeta. Mi lugar era aquí y a la princesa no le importo nada. Y ahora estoy cobrando las consecuencias de todo

Taiki trago saliva para evitar que Yaten lo viera también triste –¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué te dijo de ella? ¿Es tu hija?

–Mina me lo negó. Dice que no es mi hija, Taiki.

–¿Y tú qué piensas?

–No sé si creerle. No puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza cada vez que veo a Sakura. Siento que tengo una unión muy fuerte con ella que no puedo explicar y la verdad no lo entiendo… Taiki, debiste ver la cara que tenia ella cuando estuve frente a Mina. Fue horrible verla así –Yaten ya no pudo más y dejo caer esas lagrima que hace mucho tiempo tenia contenidas, por más que él intentaba ocultar ya no pudo. Dejo salir toda esa frustración que tenia al sentirse impotente por no lograr mucho.

–Tranquilo, Yaten. Sabíamos que esto no sería fácil

–Lo sé, pero no imagine que fuera ser tan difícil –dijo el peli plateado con la voz quebrada.

–Ya no estés así, por favor, no pierdas la fe. Serena nos enseño eso y las demás también cuando creíamos que todo estaba perdido. Así que no te pido que te animes. Gánate otra vez a Mina. Demuéstrale que la amas a pesar de todo. Sé que con el tiempo, ella te perdonara, Yaten.

–Lo intentare. En verdad me alegro que estés aquí, hermano.

Taiki trataba de animar un poco a Yaten de calmarlo lo más posible y por ahora solo era cuestión de esperar para ver si las cosas entre ellos mejoraban.

**OoOoO**

Luciendo un lindo vestido azul celeste, Ami salió apresurada del hospital para llegar a la fiesta de bienvenida de Mina y Serena. Una cirugía de emergencia la había retrasado y parecía que por primera vez en su vida, iba a llegar tarde.

–¡Doctora Mizuno!

La peli azul volteo al escuchar la voz de Taiki, lo vio que se acercaba desde el costado de la entrada del hospital, llevando consigo un ramo de rosas blancas.

No lo había visto desde aquella tarde en que él se enteró de la boda de Serena. Solo supo por Yaten que se había ido de Tokio por un asunto importante, aunque el peli plateado nunca le explico cuál era el asunto. Y ahora finalmente su novio había aparecido

–Empezaba a creer que ya no te iba a volver a ver

–No digas eso. Sé que estuvo mal que me fuera de forma tan repentina, pero espero que esto ayude a que me perdones –dijo él entregándole las rosas

–Tal vez… –respondió ella inhalando el dulce aroma de las flores

–Te extrañe mucho, Ami

–Yo también, me hiciste mucha falta…

Taiki la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con calma y gran ternura. No tenía idea de cuánto le había hecho falta la peli azul desde que se fue hasta que nuevamente se encontró a su lado. Con ella sentía que estaba el sitio al que pertenecía.

–Taiki… –murmuro ella sobre sus labios al separarse lentamente de él

–¿Si?

–¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Fue porque no te había dicho de la boda de Serena?

–No, no fue por eso. Tenía que arreglar un asunto importante en Kinmoku

–Kinmoku… ¿Fuiste a decirle a Seiya de la boda?

–No te adelantes a las conclusiones. Imagino muy bien lo que debes estar pensando, pero hay una explicación razonable para esto

–Explícame cual es porque aun no entiendo por qué motivo, tan pronto te enteraste de la boda de Serena y Darién, te fuiste a buscar a Seiya

Taiki no supo que responder. Ami desconocía por completo los verdaderos sentimientos que existían entre Serena y Seiya ¿debía decirle la verdad? Y si lo hacía ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?

Algo le decía que al revelarle a su novia lo que ocurría, no solo le iba a traer un enorme problema con Ami que afectaría su relación, sin contar que en cuanto se supiera del amor clandestino que sostenía su hermano con Serena, se iniciaría la guerra contra las Sailors con tal de impedir que la Princesa de la Luna estuviera con Seiya.

Pero tampoco quería mentirle a la peli azul.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era ir preparando el terreno para que cuando se supiera del romance prohibido de Serena y Seiya, Ami comprendiera la situación y pudiera apoyarlos.

–¿Quieres que Serena sea feliz, Ami?

–Claro que sí. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con que Seiya…

–Si fui por él, es para que se vean nuevamente. No dudo de que a Serena le alegrara mucho ver a Seiya. Para ella, mi hermano siempre fue muy importante. Digamos que es un pequeño regalo para ella.

–¡Oh, Taiki! Ese es un hermoso gesto de tu parte. Estoy segura de que Serena se pondrá muy feliz de verlo –dijo ella dando un suspiro –¿Y Seiya? Sé que ambos siguieron con sus vidas, pero él…

–Él también quiere verla. Sabes que mi hermano no había venido antes con Estrella, Yaten y yo porque tenía que resolver unas cosas en Kinmoku. Simplemente quiere ver a Serena y saber cómo se encuentra

–Por supuesto… Ahora me siento un poco tonta por pensar que Seiya venía a impedir que Serena se casara porque aun está enamorado de ella –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –Definitivamente necesito salir más del hospital para no pensar en cosas imposibles

–Menos mal que ahora que estoy aquí, podemos ir a cenar y así te olvidas un poco de tu trabajo

–Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Está mañana Mina y Serena llegaron de Londres y Rei les organizo una fiesta de bienvenida en el Templo Hikawa –dijo Ami –¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Ambas se alegraran de verte

–No sé si lo mismo diga Mina considerando que tiene cierto rechazo a todo aquel que se apellide Kou

–Bueno, pero eso es principalmente con Yaten. No creo que contigo…

–Aun así, prefiero no ocasionarte problemas –dijo el castaño –Mejor ve a verlas, diviértete esta noche con las chicas y mañana vamos a cenar, y hacemos todo lo que quieras, Ami

–Mientras no tengas que dejar otra vez repentinamente la Tierra, me parece muy bien

–Descuida, el único lugar donde quiero estar es contigo

**OoOoO**

Sakura no emitía ninguna palabra y solo daba largos suspiros mientras ella y Mina subían hacia el Templo Hikawa. Durante toda la tarde no habían hablado desde lo ocurrido con Yaten

–Sakura, acabo de llegar de Londres. Ni siquiera piensas decirme algo

Sakura no contesto y siguió subiendo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su madre. Sentía una gran tristeza por lo ocurrido y no quería hablar con ella, ni ir a ninguna fiesta. Si estaba allí era porque quería ver a su tía Serena.

Cuando llegaron al tempo, todas las chicas, los Tsukino, Luna, Artemis, así como Serena al lado de Darién y su novio, Adam, estaban en una especial de fiesta de bienvenida. Los abrazos y las sonrisas de alegría inundaron a Mina al ver a las personas que más quería después de las semanas lejos de Tokio. Mina hubiera sentido una gran felicidad de no haber sido porque Sakura aun seguía con una gran tristeza que le oprimía el corazón.

–Me alegra tanto que hallas regresado, Amor –dijo Adam dándole un pequeño beso a Mina

–También estoy feliz de estar aquí. Realmente extrañe mucho a todos

–Y nosotros estamos felices de que estés aquí –dijo Lita –Seguramente debes de tener hambre. Ven, hay mucha comida de donde escoger.

–Claro. Me muero por comer algo de tu comida –dijo Mina con una sonrisa –Vamos a comer algo, Sakura. Estoy segura de que pasaremos un rato agradable con las chicas.

–¡Lo dudo mucho, mamá! –grito Sakura muy molesta. Primero lo ocurrido con Yaten y Estrella, después tener que ver a Adam y ver actuar a Mina como si nada. Era mucho para ella

–Sakura…

–¿De verdad no te das cuenta que me has lastimado de nuevo?

Todas las chicas quedaron muy impresionadas ante tal confesión.

–Primero me quitas a la única amiga que tengo y me dices que no puedo verla. Y Yaten… él también a una persona muy especial para mí. No es justo, mamá

–Hija, tú sabes que no puedes ver a Yaten, ni a nadie de su familia. Entiéndelo

–No, no lo entiendo, mamá… –dijo la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas –Hazme un favor, no me hables. Por favor, déjame sola

Sakura se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada, dejando a todos muy desconcertados con lo ocurrido. Todos miraron a Mina y ella sintió esa mirada sobre ella. Artemis se fue corriendo detrás de Sakura mientras que Rei se llevaba a Mina hacia el jardín. Ami y Haruka las siguieron.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso, Mina? –Pregunto Rei –¿Por qué Sakura dijo todo eso?

–Tuve una discusión con Yaten. Nada importante

–Mina, por favor. Recapacita

–No tengo nada que pensar, Rei. El perdió su oportunidad. Se lo busco

–Por favor, es el padre de tu hija. Ella lo necesita más de lo que te imaginas

–Chicas, no me digan nada. Por favor. No quiero hablar sobre esto. Se trata de mi vida y yo tengo que sacar adelante sola a mi hija

–Sabes que eso no es cierto –dijo Ami –Yaten está aquí y necesita saber la verdad sobre Sakura. No es justo para ninguno de los dos

–Tú no sabes cómo me dolió lo que me hizo Yaten, Ami. Ninguna de ustedes tiene idea de lo que me hizo. El perdió el derecho sobre Sakura hace mucho tiempo, así que seguirá sin saberlo

–Mina…

–Además, no tiene caso que lo sepa porque él nunca me amo como yo lo ame

–Sabes que aunque lo niegues todo el tiempo, lo sigues amando. Aunque digas que no es cierto, sabes que la verdad es otra. Si continuas así con esa actitud, esto tendrá consecuencias muy graves y te arrepentirás de ello.

Hubo un gran silencio en todas las chicas y Haruka que observaba todo lo que pasaba y escuchando a Rei hablar.

–Mina, si continuas así habrá consecuencias de las cuales te arrepentirás tal como dijo Rei. Si no cambias tu hija sufrirá las consecuencias de tus actos, sino es que ya las está sufriendo.

Mina no dijo nada solo se quedo callada y con un gran temor sobre las palabras de Haruka. Pero supo bien como ocultar ese temor.

–No pasara nada, Haruka. Estoy cuidando a mi hija y todo lo que dices no pasara. Ella está segura conmigo

–Espero, que tengas razón, Mina

Sakura se quedo encerrada en la habitación que tenia para ella en el templo sin querer salir pesé a que todos trataron de convencerla de que saliera aunque fuera a comer un poco, pero fue en vano.

Durante la fiesta, todos trataban con mucho trabajo de quitar la atmosfera pesada que había, pero nadie podía olvidar lo que Mina había hecho. Las chicas ya no hallaban la forma de decirle que cambiara pero ni ellas mismas sabían que decir ya que no querían decir nada para no correr el riesgo de armar pleitos sin sentido.

Mientras todos seguían reunidos en el interior del templo, Mina salió un rato y se sentó en la escalinata para despejar su mente. Serena se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba allí y se reunió con ella

–Creo que esto te caerá bien –dijo Serena entregándole una copa de vino blanco mientras se sentaba al lado de Mina. Ella tomo un poco de su copa

–Gracias –respondió Mina dando un trago

–¿Tan mal fueron las cosas con Yaten?

–Mal es una palabra que se queda corta para describir como fue volver a verlo. Pero, por favor, no quiero hablar de él

–Bien, como quieras

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, Darién y tú actúan como la feliz pareja y llevas puesto tu anillo de compromiso cuando creí que habías dicho que no te lo ibas a volver a poner ¿Qué paso? ¿No le dijiste que no te casarías con él?

–Sí, sé lo dije –dijo Serena tomando un poco de vino

–¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo reacciono cuando le dijiste lo de Seiya?

–No sabe nada de él. Sigue creyendo que todo este tiempo estuve contigo en Londres…–Serena dio un largo suspiro –Me voy a casar con Darién tal y como estaba planeado

–Pero… no lo entiendo

–No hay nada que entender, Mina. Es mi destino. Está escrito que tengo que estar al lado de Darién y eso haré. Me casaré con él

–¿Y Seiya? Tú lo amas

–Eso no cambia las cosas

–Serena…

–Me casare con Darién y tu como mi dama de honor, estarás ahí el día de mi boda… Es como debe de ser. No tengo otra opción

–Sabes que eso no es verdad

–El destino no me deja escapar, Mina –dijo Serena sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas –Así que ya no me digas nada porque lo que más necesito ahora es el apoyo de mi mejor amiga

Mina la abrazo, escuchando como su amiga sollozaba sobre su hombro. Odiaba que ella estuviera así. Y aunque quería mucho a Darién y los Kou no eran sus personas favoritas en esos momentos, eso no le importaba a la Diosa del Amor. Tenía que hallar la forma de que Serena fuese feliz con el hombre que realmente amaba.

**OoOoO**

Horas más tarde, Haruka y Michiru estaban en su auto manejando para ir a su departamento.

–¿Crees que Mina recapacite?

–No sé, Michiru, pero ojala lo haga

–Haruka, tengo miedo de lo que vi en mi espejo

–Yo también, pero confiemos que todo puede cambiar. La pequeña Sakura no merece sufrir.

–Lo sé, no lo merece. Pero ¿qué haremos si Mina no reflexiona?

–Por más que no me agrade la idea, debemos hacer que ese Mina y Yaten se reconcilien por el bien de su hija. No quiero que pase lo peor.

–Lo sé –dijo Michiru recargándose sobre el hombro de Haruka con una gran preocupación por la pequeña Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se había quedado dormida sobre su cama. Encendió una pequeña lámpara de su cuarto, tomo su celular y Sakura estaba agotada de tanto llorar tenía los ojos muy hinchados y su semblante no era nada bueno, pero aun así, ella necesitaba escribir ese mensaje:

_Estrella, perdóname por lo que hizo mi mamá. Sé que también te ofendió al decirte eso pero ni ella, ni nadie me separa de ustedes. _

_Los quiero mucho. _

_Sakura Aino_

Después de mandar ese mensaje se fue a dormir de nuevo con sus ojos un poco cristalizados. Estrella recibió el mensaje en su celular mientras su papá y sus tíos la arropaban para dormir y se los mostro.

–Miren lo que me mando Sakura.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki lo miraron y una pequeña sonrisa se les dibujo en sus rostros. Yaten tomo el teléfono y contesto el mensaje.

_Nosotros también te queremos _

_Nuestra pequeña flor de cerezo._

* * *

_Giro de 360° en esta historia y preparense que aqui todo puede pasar, pero lo principal es ver que pasara con Seiya ahora que ira a buscar a su Bombón. ¿Habra acabado todo entre ellos? ¿Serena se resignara a su destino? ¿o luchara por su amor por Seiya?_

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que les gustara este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO  
Serenity & Usagi210  
_


	16. El Amor Tiene La Culpa

_¡Hola, Chicas!_

_Deseamos que esten muy bien. ¡El dia de hoy por fin actualizamos!_

_Les agradecemos mucho, sus comentarios. Que bueno que les gusto el capitulo y bueno, que podemos decir. Nos alegra mucho que les guste, este fic y además cada uno de sus comentarios los apreciamos de una manera muy especial._

_Este capitulo, bueno es algo triste, pero esperamos que les guste, que sea de su agrado. Y bueno se que muchas se enojaran por lo que hace Serena. Pero muchas veces nos hacen, tomar desiciones por no querer defraudar a los demás y pasa y suele pasar. Asi que no sean tan malas con nosotras, ya verán mas adelante haber que mas pasa._

_Nos despedimos y deseamos que tengan un lindo fin de semana._

_¡Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide, en este capitulo aparecera una canción que les recomendamos que escuchen: **Love's To Blame **de **Joel & Luke**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**El Amor Tiene La Culpa**

–Perdóname, Bombón. No te imaginas cuanto lamento haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice. Entiendo porque no quisiste decirme la verdad antes, y…. para ser honesto, el ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que has arriesgado por mí, hace que te amé aún más y… ¡Rayos! Sueno igual que una telenovela.

Seiya respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación mientras terminaba de vestirse con un elegante traje negro.

Esa misma mañana había ido a casa de los padres de Serena para pedirles la dirección del departamento y el consultorio de la rubia, pidiéndoles que no le dijeran nada a ella ya que, como ante todos simplemente era un gran amigo de la rubia, quería sorprenderla con su visita. Ikuko Tsukino le prometió que haría lo que pedía.

Lo único que faltaba para el pelinegro era hallar las palabras exactas con tal de arreglar las cosas con su Bombón, antes de que enfrentaran la dura batalla que se les avecinaba en cuanto Darién y las guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna supieran la verdadera relación que existía entre Serena y él.

–Bombón, te amo y tú me amas. Eso es lo único que nos debe importar –dijo el pelinegro dando un largo suspiro –¿Y si mejor, simplemente le canto? Creo que mejor comienzo comprándole rosas y esos chocolates que tanto le gustan…. Todo va a salir bien, así que cálmate, Seiya.

Tras un último vistazo en el espejo, Seiya sonrió ante su aspecto y salió de su habitación. En la sala, Yaten, Taiki y Estrella lo miraron con grandes sonrisas al ver lo bien que se veía.

–¡Te ves muy guapo, papá! –exclamo Estrella al acercarse a él.

–Gracias, princesita. ¿Me das un beso de buena suerte? –Seiya se agacho ante su hija, y la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–No te preocupes, Seiya. Verás que todo saldrá bien –dijo Taiki.

–Eso espero.

–Y no te preocupes por Estrella, yo la cuidare ya que tanto tú como Taiki tienen planes para esta noche con las mujeres que aman.

–Yaten…

–Ni digan nada. Ambos son afortunados de que su amor sea correspondido. Eso es lo único que importa.

–Y veras lo afortunado que serás cuando arregles las cosas con Mina, hermano –dijo Taiki.

–Ahora no estamos hablando de eso. Mejor deberían de darse prisa, sino se les hará tarde.

Seiya y Taiki se despidieron de Yaten y Estrella. Y llevándose consigo el auto del peli plateado, el pelinegro primero hizo una parada para comprar un enorme ramo de rosas escarlata y una gran caja de chocolates para su Bombón, tras lo que fue hacia el consultorio de Serena, ya que de acuerdo a lo que le había dicho la madre de la rubia, ella quería reanudar las consultas con sus pacientes lo más pronto posible.

Seiya se estaciono del otro lado de la calle, a unos metros antes de llegar al edificio en donde estaba el consultorio de la rubia. Antes de que bajara del vehículo, logro ver frente a la entrada principal de aquel edificio, un auto rojo en el cual estaba recargado un hombre que el pelinegro logro reconocer a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Darién ahora se veía mucho más maduro y sofisticado que antes. Sin duda, él ya no era aquel estudiante de Medicina, sino el reconocido doctor que tanto se decía que era.

Era imposible que Darién lo viera desde donde se encontraba, pero aun así, Seiya se ocultó dentro del auto mientras lo observaba. La presencia de Darién Chiba frente al consultorio de Serena podía ser por muchas razones, incluyendo la que el pelinegro más temía. Sin embargo, decidió esperar ahí y ver que ocurría mientras decidía que hacer.

Unos momentos después, Seiya vio que el rostro de Darién se ilumino con una sonrisa al ver salir a Serena. La rubia lo miro sorprendida mientras el moreno se acercaba a ella, tras lo que la beso. Fue un beso muy breve que ella rompió para mirar al hombre frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa, hablando de algo que el pelinegro no logro escuchar.

Ya no había duda, Serena había regresado al lado de su futuro marido.

Mientras los veía conversar, Seiya sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Quería tanto bajar del auto y llevarse a la rubia con él en ese mismo instante, pero no lo iba a hacer. Sabía muy bien que solo había una razón por la que su Bombón volvería con Darién: Rini. El pelinegro ni siquiera podía luchar contra eso cuando Serena ya había tomado una decisión: quizás creyendo que no la perdonaría por haberle mentido, quizás porque ella no lo perdonaría a él por haber dudado de sus palabras. Como hubiese sido, la decisión de la rubia ya estaba tomada y él iba a respetarla si eso era lo que ella quería y la hacía feliz. Simplemente porque la amaba.

Darién abrió la puerta de su auto, del lado del copiloto para que la rubia subiera, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Seiya se quedó paralizado al notar como Serena miraba directamente hacia donde él estaba escondido. El pelinegro sabía que era imposible que ella lo viera, pero aun así sentía los ojos de ella sobre él durante esos instantes que le parecieron eternos. Anhelaba tanto hacerle saber a la rubia que allí estaba, sin embargo no hizo nada y simplemente observo como ella finalmente subía al auto, Darién también subió al vehículo y no tardaron en alejarse del lugar, dejando a Seiya con un enorme dolor en el corazón.

_Time and time I've through it all / Tiempo y tiempo, lo tengo todo por eso_

_How we loved and loved / Como nos hemos amado y amado_

_And how we fought each other / Y como hemos luchado juntos_

_Pushing one another to be somebody else / Impulsandonos uno al otro para ser alguien_

_And time and time I've wrestled my thoughts / Y el tiempo y el tiempo, he luchado como mis pensamientos_

_Not certain if the end was right or wrong and whether / No estoy seguro de si el final fue correcto o incorrecto y si_

_We still should be together or with somebody else / Aún deberíamos estar juntos o con alguien más_

_Our last memory she had water in her eyes / En nuestro último recuerdo, había agua en sus ojos_

_She cried "Stay with me" / Ella lloraba "Quedate conmigo"_

_Asked "How can this be love if you are leaving me" / Preguntando "Como puede ser esto amor si estás dejandome"_

_But darling love's to blame / Pero querida, el amor tiene la culpa_

Serena jugaba con los tallarines en su plato, mientras escuchaba sin mucho interés lo que Darién le contaba sobre su día en el hospital.

No quería estar ahí. Si había aceptado cenar con su prometido fue porque por más que intento, no hallo la forma de negarse después de que él la había sorprendido al esperarla cuando salió de su consultorio. Y aunque el moreno planeaba llevarla a su restaurante favorito en la ciudad, logro convencerlo de algo más simple: pedir algo de comida a domicilio y cenar en el departamento de Darién. Y ahora quería salir corriendo de allí, encerrarse en su hogar y no salir jamás.

–Casi no comiste, Serena ¿No te gusto la comida?

–Es que Penny me llevo unos pastelillos de bienvenida y ya sabes, comí tantos que creo que no me dejo espacio en el estomago para más –respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa –Será mejor que limpie la mesa.

La rubia se puso de pie y tomo los platos sucios, tras lo que fue a la cocina. Darién la siguió y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos al verla frente al fregadero.

–Deja ahí, me encargare de eso después.

–Está bien, ya lo hago yo –dijo ella lavando los platos.

–En lugar de estar haciendo eso ¿no prefieres que disfrutemos del postre? –susurro el moreno besándole el cuello.

–Darién, hoy fue un día muy largo y estoy muy cansada –dijo Serena tratando de separarse de él sutilmente. Lo último que quería era volver a hacer el amor con él.

–Mayor razón para hacerte olvidar tanto trabajo…

El moreno introdujo su mano dentro de la blusa de la rubia para acariciar su piel, pero ella rápidamente retiro su mano.

–¡Dije que no, Darién! –grito ella molesta alejándose de él.

–Perdóname, Serena. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar. Sabes que sería incapaz de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

La rubia asintió dando un largo suspiro sabiendo muy bien que las palabras de Darién eran verdad. Lástima que era el destino quien la obligaba a estar con él y no con Seiya.

Lo único que Serena podía hacer, era seguir con su papel de novia perfecta por el bien de ambos.

–Lo siento, pero en verdad estoy muy cansada. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi departamento.

–En ese caso, ¿por qué no te quedas y duermes aquí? Solamente dormir, no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras –dijo Darién con una sonrisa –Por favor, ha sido mucho el tiempo que hemos estado separados y quiero que estés conmigo.

–De acuerdo, me quedare a dormir.

El moreno rompió el espacio que los separaba y la abrazo –Gracias, mi amor…

_And I can't see you right now / Y no puedo verte ahora_

_'cause my heart just can't take it / Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_Can't be with you right now / No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_'cause I know you're no longer mine / Porque sé que ya no eres mía_

_I can't see you / No puedo verte_

Yaten vio el abatimiento reflejado en el rostro de Seiya cuando entro en su departamento. Se dio cuenta de que las cosas no habían salido bien para el pelinegro.

–Seiya…

–Sé acabo, Yaten –dijo el pelinegro dejando las cosas en la mesita de la sala mientras se sentaba en el sofá –Perdí a Bombón para siempre.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Ella no quiso verte?

–Ella ni siquiera supo que la fui a buscar… Regreso con Darién. La estaba esperando cuando salió de su consultorio y –Seiya ni siquiera pudo continuar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo sucedido

–¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que decía su carta? Serena te ama a ti, no a él.

–Eso no lo sabemos con certeza. Además esta Rini y… Si Bombón quiere casarse, tener a su hija y vivir ese futuro que ya está planeado para ella, yo no voy a intervenir.

–No hagas esto, Seiya. ¡Lucha por ella! –insistió Yaten –Seguramente si volvió con Darién es porque cree que sigues enojado con ella. No por ese futuro.

– ¿Y eso qué más da? Qué ella piense lo que quiera de mí. Lo único que quiero para Bombón es que sea feliz.

–Y tu vas a pasar sufriendo por ella el resto de tu vida –replico el peli plateado –Te lo digo por experiencia, hermano. Recapacita. No cometas los mismos errores que yo.

–Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, Yaten. Bombón eligió la vida que quiere y yo voy a continuar con la mía. Por Estrella voy a salir adelante.

_It makes me ache that we had to break / Me duele todo lo que tuvimos que romper_

_That even though I knew your heart so well / Aunque yo me sabia muy bien tu corazón_

_We're strangers in different places though we live a mile apart / Somos extraños en diferentes lugares, aunque vivamos a una milla de distancia_

_My best friend's gone my world has been torn / Mi mejor amiga se ha ido, mi mundo ha sido desgarrado_

_We'll never share a name never be one / Nunca compartiremos un nombre, nunca seremos uno_

_But I will always remember the years we spent in love / Pero siempre recordare los años que vivimos enamorados_

_I still think of you / Sigo pensando en ti_

_I pray that you are safe I'm still missing you / Ruego porque estes a salvo, todavia te extraño_

_It has to be this way 'cause I'm not right for you / Tiene que ser así porque no soy bueno para ti_

_And that's why love's to blame /Y por eso el amor tiene la culpa_

Serena se encontraba recostada, rodeada por los brazos de Darién mientras fingía estar dormida. No podía dormir y no dejaba de recriminarse a sí misma por aceptar la petición del moreno de quedarse a pasar la noche con él.

Darién había cumplido con su palabra, dejo de insistir en que tuvieran relaciones y lo único que hicieron al llegar a la cama fue dormir. Pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo si su mente y su corazón viajaban hasta el hombre que amaba? No dejaba de preguntarse en donde y como estaría. Y lo más importante, preguntándose si algún día lo volvería a ver.

_And I can't see you right now / Y no puedo verte ahora_

_'cause my heart just can't take it / Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_Can't be with you right now /No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_'cause I know you're no longer mine / Porque sé que ya no eres mía_

_I can't see you right now / No puedo verte ahora_

_'cause my heart just can't fake it / Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_Can't be with you right now / No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_'cause I know you're no longer mine / Porque sé que ya no eres mía_

_I can't see you / No puedo verte_

_No, I can't see you / No, no puedo verte_

_I just can't see you right now / Simplemente no puedo verte ahora_

Seiya entro a la habitación de Estrella, se sentó a un costado de ella en su cama contemplándola dormir tranquilamente No dejo de repetirse una y otra vez, que por su hija no iba a permitir que el dolor que sentía en su corazón lo consumiera.

Estrella había sido su motor para seguir adelante cuando volvió a Kinmoku ocho años atrás cuando termino su relación secreta con Serena. Ahora nuevamente continuaría por su pequeña. Ya era mucho para su hija sentirse alejada de Sakura, su mejor amiga, como para que se preocupara por el corazón roto de su padre.

Pero eso no evitaba que pensara en su Bombón, en la infinidad de veces que la contemplo mientras ella dormía en sus brazos, el sonido de su risa, la dulzura de sus besos, el amor que le mostraban sus ojos mientras hacían el amor…

–En verdad me estoy volviendo loco.

Si, el pelinegro sabía que estaba loco de amor por Serena Tsukino, y quizás también era un poco masoquista ya que quería volver a verla una vez más, así fuera nuevamente a la distancia. Pero había decidido no volver a verla porque sabía que si la veía otra vez, eso lo terminaría de derrumbar por completo. Serena se iba a casar y debía de aceptarlo. Y Estrella necesitaba a su padre después de su larga separación. Su pequeña hija sería la única rubia que ocuparía su corazón por el resto de su vida.

_Maybe time will heal your heart / Tal vez el tiempo sanará tu corazón_

_And maybe after time you'll understand / Y tal vez después de un tiempo entenderas_

_I said goodbye 'cause I love you / Te dije adios porque te amo_

Serena abrió los ojos al estar segura de que Darién estaba dormido. Se levanto de la cama y camino al balcón, desde allí volteo por un momento y miro al hombre que estaba acostado en la cama, tratando de convencerse de que lo mejor era que estuvieran juntos. Pero no lo lograba.

Ocho años atrás si estaba convencida de ese hecho cuando dejo ir a Seiya de su vida. O al menos logro convencerse aquella noche después de la partida del pelinegro…

–_Flashback–_

–_Darién…_

–_¿Dime?_

–_¿De verdad me quieres mucho? –le pregunto ella. Necesitaba estar segura de que había tomado la mejor decisión al dejar ir a Seiya._

–_Sí. _

_Una simple y sencilla respuesta por parte de Darién. Serena necesitaba algo más que un si para no salir corriendo a Kinmoku en busca de la estrella que había robado su corazón._

_La rubia sujeto el brazo de Darién con ansiedad –¿De verdad?_

–_Si –respondió el moreno._

_Serena lo miro con desesperación ¿Es que acaso no podía decir algo más que "si"?_

–_¿Cómo cuánto? –pregunto ella intentándolo una vez más._

–_¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?_

"_Para estar segura de que no estoy cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida al estar contigo" Pensó Serena. Sin embargo, decidió darle una última oportunidad a Darién. De lo que dijera, dependería si iba tras Seiya o no._

–_Dime… ¿Cómo cuanto?_

–_Bien, te lo diré –acepto el moreno –Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo._

_Darién la miro con tanto amor que ella no tuvo duda alguna de sus palabras, tras lo que la beso apasionadamente. Él la amaba y por el amor que le profesaba, Serena supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto al quedarse a su lado. Ahora de ella dependía volver a amarlo como lo hizo antes de que Seiya Kou apareciera en su vida. _

–_Fin del Flashback–_

–Si lo logré una vez, lo volveré a hacer, Darién. Hare hasta lo imposible para amarte nuevamente.

_And I can't see you right now / Y no puedo verte ahora_

_'cause my heart just can't take it / Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_Can't be near you right now / Y no puedo estar cerca de ti ahora_

_'cause I know you're no longer mine / Porque sé que ya no eres mía_

_And I can't see you right now / Y no puedo verte ahora_

_'cause my heart just can't fake it / Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_Can't be with you right now / No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_'cause I know you're no longer mine / Porque sé que ya no eres mía_

_And I can't see you /Y no puedo verte_

_No, I can't see you / No, no puedo verte_

_I just can't see you right now / Simplemente no puedo verte ahora_

_No, I can't see you / No, no puedo verte_

_I just can't see you / Simplemente no puedo verte _

_I just can't see you right now / Simplemente no puedo verte ahora_

Seiya se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hija y observo las estrellas brillar desde lo alto. Allí estaban las estrellas igual que siempre: igual que cuando era un adolescente y junto con su Bombón, iban al parque No. 10 a contemplarlas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro ante ese recuerdo. Ahora eso era lo único que tendría del amor de su vida: recuerdos. Porque a partir de ahora, dejaría su amor por ella atrás.

–Adiós, Bombón…

_And love's to blame / Y el amor tiene la culpa_

Serena levanto la vista al cielo nocturno y al ver las estrellas, inevitablemente recordó todas esas noches que paso al lado de Seiya mirando las estrellas. Sus recuerdos y la azulea que le regalo el pelinegro durante su estancia en Kinmoku, la cual nunca se quitaba, eran lo único que le quedaban de su amor por él. Un amor que iba a olvidar para siempre y las estrellas serían testigos de ello.

–Adiós, Seiya…

**OoOoO**

Desde que regreso a Japón, Serena había notado distinta a Sakura: la pequeña ya no era tan grosera con los demás, ni tan engreída como antes. Pero eso sí, sus ojos ya no reflejaban la tristeza que antes sentía; se reía mas, sonreía mas y ya no discutía tanto con su mamá. Excepto cuando Mina le decía que no tuviera amistad con los Kou.

Mina quería a toda costa que Serena convenciera a la niña que ya no viera más a Yaten ni a Estrella. A Serena no le parecía lo mejor, después de todo Yaten era su padre y Estrella su prima; y la convivencia con él y Estrella habían hecho grandes cambios en la actitud de Sakura y habían fortalecido su autoestima al contar con buenos amigos. Aun así, y ante la insistencia de Mina, Serena había accedido a hablar con la pequeña y darle una pequeña terapia para saber cómo se sentía con toda la situación.

Serena había llevado a su sobrina al parque, y hallándose sentadas en los columpios, la rubia aprovecho la oportunidad de abordar el tema…

–Tu mamá me conto que mientras nosotras no estuvimos te hiciste amiga de Yaten y su sobrina ¿me quieres contar al respecto, Sakura?

–¿Mamá te lo pidió como parte de alguna terapia para que me olvide de ellos? Porque si es así, te juro que nadie me sacara de la cabeza la idea de estar con ellos, tía Serena.

–Simplemente tengo curiosidad. Hace mucho que no platicábamos y quiero que me cuentes ¿Te agrada Yaten?

–Sí, mucho. Cuando estoy con Yaten me siento bien, todos mis miedos se van. Me siento segura a su lado… Sabes, cuando lo abrazo y escucho su corazón, no puedo evitar quedarme sedada al escucharlo, me reconforta mucho estar con él. A veces me gustaría que él fuera mi papá y yo lo quiero mucho. Aunque a mi mamá no le guste que yo este con él, a mi no me importa. Esa protección que tanta falta me hace en él esta.

Serena se quedo anonadada por esas palabras de la pequeña. Es más, ella no lo esperaba. Y aunque la rubia sabía la verdad, tenía que contener las ganas que sentía de decirle. A ella no le correspondía decirle la verdad a Sakura sobre Yaten.

–¿Y de Estrella? ¿Qué me dices de ella?

–A ella la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga. Sé que puedo contar con ella y me lo ha demostrado en infinidad de veces. Con ella me siento muy bien ya que es muy jovial y su mirada cálida me llena tanto de paz, me hace olvidar toda la tristeza a la que estoy condenada a vivir.

–Ya veo, entonces te sientes feliz de estar con Estrella y Yaten.

–Sí, me siento feliz. Yo no me quiero separar de ellos. Todos son muy buenos conmigo ¿Ya sabes que Taiki está saliendo con tía Ami?

–Sí, me hablo al respecto de eso –respondió

Serena recordaba claramente lo feliz que se veía su amiga cuando le conto que salía con él, mencionándole que tenía ganas de invitarlo a su boda. No pudo negarse a la petición de Ami al verla tan contenta; y cuya invitación también extendió al resto de los Kou. Aunque para la rubia sería raro que los Kou estuvieran presentes el gran día después de lo que había pasado entre ella y Seiya. La rubia dio un largo suspiro para alejar esos pensamientos.

–Tía Ami está muy feliz de estar con Taiki –dijo Serena.

–A mi me alegra que estén juntos. Taiki me parece una persona muy amable y me alegra tanto que mi tía Ami está saliendo con él. Se ve tan feliz a su lado… Todos son muy buenos conmigo, incluso el papá de Estrella.

–¿Conoces al papá de Estrella? –dijo ella sorprendida. No sabía que Seiya estaba en Tokio y por lo visto, a pesar de hallarse en la misma ciudad, no había intentado buscarla. Eso solo le confirmo que el pelinegro no la iba a perdonar jamás.

–Sí, lo vi un día cuando él fue por ella después de clases. Se llama Seiya y es muy lindo y atento, me hizo reír mucho…-dijo Sakura dando un suspiro –Tía Serena, no es bueno que sienta envidia de mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura?

–Porque Estrella es adoptada y tiene un papá muy bueno. Yo daría todo por tener un padre como el que ella tiene, que siempre está al pendiente de ella y que siempre está con ella todo el tiempo. Siempre, a pesar de su trabajo, él busca la manera de estar con Estrella y yo que daría por algo así, tía Serena.

Sakura agacho su cabeza y sus ojos no tardaron mucho en cristalizarse. Serena vio como la lagrimas hacían de las suyas en la pequeña mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza para no llorar, pero al final, la terminaron por vencer y Serena se acerco a la niña y la abrazo. Sakura no tardo mucho en corresponder el abrazo.

–¡Ay! ¿Por qué, tía Serena? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero ver a mi papa! ¡Yo lo quiero a mi lado! ¿Por qué mi mamá es tan injusta conmigo? –dijo Sakura con las lagrima en sus ojos y aferrándose a Serena como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Sakura… No llores, por favor. Sabes que hemos tratado de hacerla a entrar en razón por 8 años y…

–No lo entiendo ¿Por qué mi mamá es así? ¿Qué le cuesta decirme quien es mi padre? A ella solo le interesa el idiota aquel de Adam. A ella no le importo. Le da más importancia a otras cosas que a mí.

–No digas eso. Ella todo eso lo hace por ti. Tú eres lo más importante para ella.

–No, no es cierto. Para mi mamá es más importante ser famosa y reconocida. Yo para ella no soy nada importante. Y no trates de darle la razón. Sabes que es cierto. Además, si me separa de Estrella y de Yaten, nunca se lo perdonare ya que ellos son lo único bueno en mi vida.

–No digas eso, Sakura. Tu mamá te ama y todo lo que hace es por ti.

–Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿por qué tiene que lastimarme tanto? ¿Por qué siempre rompe sus promesas? ¿Por qué siempre le da más preferencia a ese idiota de Adam al cual odio?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Adam?

–Tengo mis razones para hacerlo, tía Serena. Te conviene no saberlo –respondió Sakura muy seria.

–¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura? ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo, Adam? –pregunto Serena con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

–Como dije antes, te conviene no saberlo, tía, de verdad.

–Sakura si te ha hecho algo, por favor dilo. No te lo calles –dijo la rubia con preocupación –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y decirme lo que sea. ¿Adam te ha hecho algo malo?

–No, tía Serena –respondió Sakura respirando profundamente. No podía decirle la verdad ya que no quería que Adam le hiciera daño a ella.

–Dime la verdad, Sakura.

–Es la verdad, tía.

–¿Entonces porque me dijiste que no me convenía saber porque odias a Adam?

–Es que no lo soporto… no me parece que él sea una buena persona y no me gusta que sea novio de mi mamá. Me gustaría más que ella fuera novia de Yaten.

–A mí también me gustaría, pero dudo que a tu mamá le agrade la idea.

–Lo sé… –dijo Sakura con un dejo de tristeza.

–Pero no estés triste, mejor vamos por un helado antes de que te lleve a casa.

–Claro.

Después de comer un enorme helado, Serena llevo a Sakura a su hogar, en donde las esperaba Mina. La niña se retiro a su habitación para hacer la tarea, y ambas rubias aprovecharon la ocasión para tomar un café y hablar de lo sucedido.

–¿Y bien, Serena? ¿La convenciste de que se aleje de Yaten y de Estrella?

Serena dio un largo suspiro y se armó de valor para decir, o más bien, dar un regaño –Mina, no puedes separarla de Estrella ni de Yaten.

–Pero ¿por qué? ¡Tú me prometiste que lo harías! –dijo Mina muy alterada.

–Yo nunca dije eso. Escúchame, si separas a Sakura de ellos, tu hija volverá a estar triste de nuevo. Ella no lo soportaría. Quiere mucho a Yaten. Y ella, aunque no sepa que es su padre, lo quiere como si lo fuera.

–Pero Yaten al dejarme renuncio a mí y a Sakura ¿que no es bastante con lo que me hizo?

–Cuando él se fue, no sabía que estabas embarazada. De haberlo sabido, nunca se habría ido.

–Pero se fue, esa es la realidad.

–Mina ¿tú de verdad crees que Yaten dejo de amarte?

–Él nunca me amo. Jamás lo hizo.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

–¿El haberme dejado sola no te parece suficiente?

–Vamos, Mina, tú no has dejado de amarlo. Aun lo amas aunque lo niegues. Y al tenerlo tan cerca de ti te hace feliz, pero eso sí, antes esta tu orgullo. Sé que él también te ama y tu igual.

–Serena, eso no es cierto. Él no me ama y yo no lo amo.

–Por favor, no puedes engañarme. Tú aun lo amas. Y además, tu hija lo quiere mucho y no puedes separarlos por más que tú quieras. Ellos aunque no saben que son padre e hija se quieren y Sakura está más feliz con él y Estrella. ¿No crees que lo justo es que ellos sepan la verdad? Yaten tiene derecho a saberlo.

–No, él no tiene porque saber la verdad. Perdió sus derechos cuando me dejo.

–Todos cometemos errores, Mina. Yaten cometió los suyos, pero no quería lastimarte. Además estoy completamente segura que él te sigue amando. Por favor, te ruego que reflexiones. Piensa bien las cosas por el bien de Sakura. Ambas sabemos que a quien más necesita es a su padre.

–Así como las dos sabemos que tú necesitas a Seiya.

–No estamos hablando de él, Mina. No me cambies el tema.

–Demasiado tarde, Serena –replico Mina.

–¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero hablar de esto! ¡Y yo ya tome una decisión!

–Sí, una decisión que te está matando por dentro. Sabes que quiero mucho a Darién, pero entiende que esa boda es un error.

–Mina, entiende que es lo que debo de hacer. Darién me ama y a Seiya ya no le importo.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Lo es –musito Serena dando un suspiro –Sakura me dijo que vio a Seiya cuando él fue a recoger a Estrella a la escuela. Está es Tokio y no ha hecho nada para buscarme…

–¿Y si te buscara, te olvidarías de esta absurda boda y serias feliz con él?

–Eso no va a pasar. Seiya no me va a perdonar…

–Entonces búscalo tú.

–¿Qué caso tiene? Además, tal vez ni leyó mi carta y me debe de odiar.

Mina tomo la mano de su amiga al ver que estaba a un paso de estallar en lágrimas al pensar en Seiya. Sabía muy bien que si su amiga y el pelinegro se veían nuevamente, las cosas entre ellos se solucionarían y está vez podrían ser felices.

Afortunadamente para la Diosa del Amor, ya sabía cuál sería el primer paso que daría para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

**OoOoO**

Seiya caminaba hacia la escuela de Estrella para ir a recogerla al terminar las clases. Su hija era su mayor consuelo después de esa noche que vio por última vez a Serena. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde entonces, y él se dedicaba con más entusiasmo y fervor que antes a su labor de padre.

Ese día el plan era simple: ir al parque, comer helado hasta saciarse, después ir al cine a ver la nueva película animada que se estrenaba ese fin de semana. Definitivamente estaba más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a su hija con tal de hacerla feliz y que lo mantuviera ocupado durante el día. Lástima que las noches fueran todo un tormento.

Veía a Serena en sueños cuando lograba dormir, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil. Pasaba la noche en vela pensando en ella, salía a caminar por el parque a mitad de la madrugada, frecuentaba los sitios a los que solía ir por la rubia… Por más que trataba de no pensar en ella, parecía imposible ya que siempre había algo que hacía que la recordara. Era como si el destino disfrutara de su dolor y no le permitiera olvidar a la mujer responsable de ello por más que lo intentara.

–¡Seiya! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

El pelinegro se sorprendió al reconocer esa voz, procedente de una mujer rubia que se acercaba a él, vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido naranja y unos lentes de sol. Ahora comprendía porque Yaten estaba loco por ella, ya no era la chica alocada que conoció años atrás, ahora era una mujer que lucía como la famosa actriz de cine que era. Se veía tan bien que era increíble creer que fuese la madre de una niña de ocho años

–¿Mina? –musito Seiya sin creer quien estaba frente a él. Ella no solo era la mujer que enloquecía a su hermano, también era la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba. Y el pelinegro que había evitado a toda costa ver a alguna de las amigas de su Bombón.

Ella se quito los lentes, mirándolo con una sonrisa que era digna de la portada de cualquier revista.

–Vaya, por un momento casi no te reconocí, estás muy diferente –dijo el pelinegro –Pareces la estrella que todos dicen que eres.

–Gracias. Y se nota que han pasado los años, tú también estás diferente, más guapo que antes si es que eso es posible… Me alegro de que estés en Tokio después de lo que paso entre Serena y tú.

Y Mina tenía que mencionar ese nombre que tanto le dolía oír. No quería hablar de su bombón. Si estaba frente a ella, Seiya iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre Yaten para aportar su granito de arena a favor de su hermano. Y tratar de convencerla de que no separara a Estrella de Sakura

–Si estoy aquí es por mi hija –replico Seiya con seriedad –Estrella me ha contado que tu hija es una niña maravillosa. Ambas son muy buenas amigas.

–No me cambies el tema de esa manera –dijo ella. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

–Estrella es lo más importante para mí, y aprovechando que estás aquí, espero que podamos resolver este asunto que afecta a mi hija.

–Perfecto, porque esto también afecta a la mía –dijo Mina. Ese era un asunto que también quería tratar con él y dejaría que Seiya se le escabullera de todo lo que tenía que decirle de Serena… por ahora –Honestamente, no creo que sea buena idea que Sakura y Estrella se sigan frecuentando.

–¿Por Yaten?

–No me lo tomes a mal, pero no tengo que explicarte mis razones, Seiya.

–No nos hagamos tontos, Mina. Ambos sabemos que la razón para alejar a tu hija de Estrella es Yaten –dijo Seiya –Solo te pido que tus problemas con mi hermano, no afecte la relación de las niñas. Ambas se llevan muy bien y se quieren mucho. No es justo que ellas sufran por cosas que no tienen nada que ver.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Pero tu como padre debes entender que solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija.

–Es lo mismo que yo quiero para Estrella. Por mi hija, te suplico que no la separes de su mejor amiga. Trata de ponerte en el lugar de las niñas, a ti tampoco te gustaría que te alejaran de tus amigas ¿o sí?

–¡Por supuesto que no!

–Entonces no le hagas pasar por una experiencia así a las niñas. Ellas se quieren mucho…

Mina suspiro profundamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las puertas de la escuela. Logro ver a Sakura junto con Estrella, platicando entre risas, mezclándose entre el resto de los alumnos que salían de clases. Al verlas así, no pudo evitar recordar sus tiempos de estudiante junto con Serena y el resto de las chicas. Esa clase de amistad era la que quería que tuviera su hija, y parecía que Sakura la tenía con Estrella, ya que no recordaba haber visto tan feliz a su hija.

–De acuerdo. Estrella puede seguir viendo a Sakura –dijo ella regresando su mirada a Seiya.

–Gracias, Mina.

–¡Papá! –grito Estrella corriendo hacia Seiya.

–¡Hola, princesita! –dijo el pelinegro alzándola del suelo para besarla en la frente antes de regresar sus pies al piso y tomar la mochila de la pequeña para cargarla a su espalda.

Sakura contemplo la escena tratando de ocultar su tristeza mientras se acercaba a su madre, que se inclino sobre ella para besar su mejilla y ayudarla con sus cosas.

–¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Sakura? –pregunto Mina.

–Bien… –respondió ella sin entusiasmo.

–¿Te gustaría ir al parque a jugar con Estrella, hija? –pregunto Mina rápidamente a las pequeñas.

–¿Lo dices enserio, mamá? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida. Creía que su madre no quería que tuviera ningún trato con Estrella y su familia.

–Por supuesto. Si quieren, después iremos a comer un helado.

–¡Perfecto!

–Si puedo ir con ellas ¿verdad, papá? –dijo Estrella entusiasmada.

–Claro que si, Princesita –respondió él con un suspiro. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que quisiera su pequeña, pero quería irse de allí antes de que Mina volviera a intentar hablarle de su Bombón –¿A qué hora puedo ir a recoger a mi hija?

–No digas tonterías, Seiya, tú también debes venir con nosotras –dijo Mina tomándolo del brazo. No iba a permitir que Seiya se fuera sin que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle.

–Es que yo no…

–¿No piensas dejar solas a tres hermosas señoritas, o si?

–Anda, papá ¡vamos! –insistió Estrella

–Está bien, iré con ustedes –acepto Seiya a regañadientes ante las suplicas de su hija. Ya empezaba a creer que tenía serios problemas por dejarse manipular por una niña de ocho años, ¿Aunque cómo podía pensar en negarle algo a Estrella?

Los cuatro caminaron hacia el parque No. 10, las niñas platicando de un montón de cosas mientras que Seiya y Mina se mantenían en silencio. Ambos sabían que la conversación que mantenían momentos atrás no había terminado, pero era mejor esperaran a que nuevamente estuvieran solos para que las pequeñas no escucharan esa conversación de adultos.

Una vez en el parque, Estrella y Sakura se fueron a jugar en los columpios. Mientras sus padres se sentaban en una banca no muy lejos desde donde podían observarlas. Era hora de retomar su conversación.

–Mina, se que las cosas entre Yaten y tu…

–¡Ah! Menos mal que me acabas de recordar algo que no te dije antes –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo –Te advierto desde ahora que no quiero que mi hija este cerca de Yaten.

–Él no es una mala persona, Mina. Es cierto, tomo malas decisiones, pero está sufriendo mucho por ello. Yaten aun te ama.

–Al igual que Serena aun te ama –replico la rubia.

–No estamos hablando de ella. Sino de Yaten y tú –respondió él con seriedad.

–Yaten nunca me amo y me lo demostró con hechos. En cambio, las acciones de Serena son muestra de que está loca de amor por ti, Seiya. Yo he sido testigo de ello.

–Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ella.

–Tienes que escucharme. Por favor, te pido que perdones a Serena –dijo Mina –Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, y quiero que sea feliz. Ambos sabemos que lo será a tu lado. Sé que fue un error que no te dijera la verdad antes, pero tenía miedo, y por como reaccionaste fue más que comprensible por qué… pero el punto es que está arrepentida por lo que paso. Te lo ruego, perdónala y vuelve con ella.

–Aunque la perdone, eso no cambia el hecho de que dentro de poco ella se convertirá en la señora Chiba.

–Se casara porque cree que no puede escapar de su destino. Pero me parece una tontería, porque si así fuera, nunca se habría enamorado de ti o hubiese ido al otro lado de la galaxia a buscarte. Serena se arriesgo a ir en contra de todo y de todos por ti, por el amor que te tiene. Y estoy segura de que lo haría nuevamente si le das otra oportunidad…

–¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Mina? –pregunto él preocupado. Su intención era hacer hasta lo imposible por no volver a ver a Serena, pero con cada palabra que escuchaba de la mujer junto a él, hacia tambalear su decisión.

–Porque ambos sabemos que esa boda es un grave error. Si te estoy diciendo esto es porque ya me canse de fingir que Serena no sufre mientras todos se encargan de los últimos detalles para la boda –dijo Mina dando un largo suspiro –Soy su Dama de Honor y se supone que debo asegurarme de que la novia sea feliz en su gran día. Y Serena no es feliz por más que lo intente aparentar y me duele verla así… No te imaginas lo mal que está, ha sido así desde que regreso de Kinmoku. No queda nada de la Serena que se fue emocionada por verte otra vez. Búscala, Seiya, por favor. No permitas que Serena se case y sea infeliz el resto de su vida…

**OoOoO**

Cada vez faltaban menos días para la boda de Serena y Darién, casi todo estaba listo para el gran día y ese día, la sala de la casa Tsukino parecía todo un campamento: se realizaba la última prueba de vestidos para todas. En especial el de la novia, que por más que intentaba, no lograba olvidar al hombre que amaba antes de dar el "sí, acepto"

Serena estaba aterrada ante la idea de verse usando su vestido de novia. No porque no le gustara, era un vestido muy hermoso que parecía digno de una princesa de cuento de hadas: de seda con bordados de encaje en el corsé, y la enorme falda esponjosa con metros y metros de tela. Pero ese vestido representaba el inicio de una vida que no quería tener.

Todas las noches, entre sueños, Serena le suplicaba a Seiya que la perdonara y que volviera a su lado. Pero al despertar, volvía a ser consciente de la realidad y tenía que asumir el papel de la novia perfecta ante su familia y amigos, y mostrarse emocionada por su boda. Lo más difícil era la convivencia con Darién. Evitaba a toda costa, y con un sinfín de pretextos, volver a hacer el amor con él, pero eso no evitaba que la besara y salieran juntos como antes. Aun así, debía acostumbrarse a que su relación con Darién fuera tan buena como lo había sido antes de que ella se marchara a Kinmoku.

Tras haber convencido a sus amigas de que le mostraran como les quedaban sus vestidos, allí estaba ella, sintiéndose como una marioneta cuando finalmente llego su turno y Lita la ayudaba a ponerse su vestido de novia. El simple hecho de usar ese vestido la hacía sentir mal, se sentía mareada y que cada vez más le faltaba el aire conforme la castaña le abrochaba el corsé.

Ojala que su mayor problema en esos momentos fuera como el de Sakura, que cambiaba cada dos segundos el canal de la televisión en busca de un programa que le gustara, y no tuviera que enfrentarse al espejo usando ese vestido.

–¿Falta mucho para que termines, Lita? –pregunto Serena al sentirse cada vez más mareada.

–No… es solo que no logro subir el cierre.

–Eso es porque la tonta de Serena engordo –dijo Rei –Te dije que si seguías comiendo así, ya no te iba a quedar el vestido.

En eso la rubia debía de darle la razón a su amiga, se la pasaba comiendo dulces, pasteles y helados como si con eso pudiera olvidar el dolor que sentía en su corazón que día a día se rompía más, preguntándose cómo se encontraría Seiya ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a ir a buscarlo al saber que él estaba en Tokio.

–No digas eso, Rei –pidió Ami –Quizás el cierre se descompuso.

–O lo que necesitas, Lita, es darle un buen tirón para que ese vestido cierre por completo –dijo Ikuko ayudándola con el vestido.

Unos momentos después, la rubia alcanzo a oír una pequeña rasgadura y la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

"_¡Al fin sucedió!_" Pensó, Serena "¡_Mi corazón se termino de romper completamente por culpa de esté maldito destino!"_

–Ok, todas tranquilas –pidió Lita tratando de mantener la calma –Es solo una pequeña rasgadura en el vestido y se puede arreglar.

–¿Enserio? Porque a mí esto me parece una señal –dijo Mina tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

–Sí, señal de que Serena engordo –dijo Rei.

Todas trataban de evitar que sus risitas terminaran en sonoras carcajadas por el comentario de la pelinegra. Excepto Mina que se mantenía seria y miraba a Serena de la misma forma.

La Diosa del Amor en verdad creía que era una señal. ¿Pero señal de qué? ¿Ahora el destino le decía a Serena que no debía casarse?

Mientras Ikuko y Lita discutían sobra la mejor forma de cocer el vestido para que no se notara la rasgadura, Sakura se detuvo en un canal al ver una imagen de su madre sentada en el parque junto con Seiya mientras ambos conversaban.

–¡Mira, mamá! –grito la niña –¡Estás en la tele junto con el papá de Estrella!

–¿Qué?

Todas voltearon sorprendidas a ver la pantalla mientras la pequeña subía el volumen del aparato.

_Así es, nuestro paparazzi capto en exclusiva a la famosa actriz Mina Aino la tarde de ayer en el parque No. 10 en compañía de este hombre, que para sorpresa de todos es Seiya Kou, integrante de Three Lights, el famoso grupo musical que se desintegro hace ya más de ocho años_ _dejando un vacio en el mundo de la música, y a todas sus legiones de fans…_

Serena no podía creerlo, allí estaba Seiya. Tan guapo como la última vez que lo vio platicando con su mejor amiga en una banca del parque de algo que las cámaras no lograban captar, pero parecía ser muy serio por la expresión del pelinegro que parecía preocupado ante las palabras inaudibles de su amiga.

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué Mina no le había dicho que lo había visto?

–Seiya… –murmuro ella tan sorprendida que quería salir ya mismo a buscarlo, pero sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y que la habitación daba vueltas, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Lita logro sostener a Serena entre sus brazos para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo al ver que se desvanecía.

–¡Serena! ¡Serena!

–¿Qué le paso a tía Serena? –pregunto Sakura.

–No te preocupes, va a estar bien –dijo Ami tratando de tranquilizar a la niña –Lita, recuéstala en el sillón. Ikuko, traiga alcohol para que logremos que Serena vuelva en sí.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ami, Lita e Ikuko hicieron lo que les pidió, esperando lograr que Serena se recuperara de aquel desmayo. Para Mina estaba más que claro que su amiga se desmayo de la impresión al ver a Seiya.

–Vamos, Serena… Abre los ojos –pedía Ami mientras un algodón con alcohol frente a la nariz de la rubia.

–Seiya –murmuro la rubia sin abrir los ojos –Seiya…

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –pregunto Rei.

–Seiya –respondió Ami –Lo está llamando.

–Lo debe de extrañar mucho–dijo Lita –Hace años que no lo ve y de repente él aparece en la tele.

–Qué raro, pensé que ya lo había visto –dijo Ikuko.

–¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Mina.

–Seiya vino a verme hace más de dos semanas –explico Ikuko causando la sorpresa de todas –Dijo que acababa de regresar del extranjero y quería ver a Serena, le di la dirección de su departamento y su consultorio para que fuera a verla. Lo único que él me pidió fue que no le dijera nada a mi hija ya que quería sorprenderla con su visita.

"_Lo mismo que Taiki había dicho el día que regreso"_ Pensó, Ami. Su novio había ido a Kinmoku por su hermano para que viera a Serena, querían sorprenderla con la visita de Seiya, pero no se habían visto. De eso estaba segura la peli azul ya que su amiga se lo habría dicho. Algo sucedía allí que no terminaba de encajar ¿pero qué?

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de su madre y sus amigas. Trato de incorporarse.

–No te levantes –dijo Ami –Necesitas descansar.

–Estoy bien –replico la rubia sentándose.

–Aun así, ¿por qué no subes a tu habitación y duermes un poco? –insistió Ikuko –Por favor, hija.

–De acuerdo –acepto la rubia ante la insistencia de su madre –Mina, ¿puedes subir conmigo y ayudarme a quitar el vestido?

Ambas subieron al antiguo dormitorio de Serena. Una vez solas, Mina cerró la puerta con llave, preparada para escuchar el reclamo que estaba segura que haría su amiga

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto?

–Se supone que no había necesidad ya que para este momento, él ya te habría buscado. Pero parece que me equivoque.

–¿Te dijo que iba a buscarme?

–No exactamente, pero hice hasta lo imposible para convencerlo de que lo hiciera. Le pedí que te detuviera de esta locura que es la boda, le hice saber lo deprimida que estás porque no están juntos y….

–¡No debiste de haber hecho eso!

–¡Debía hacerlo! ¡Porque te quiero es que no deseo que te arrojes a un matrimonio que te hará infeliz por el resto de tu vida!

–Mina, no…

–No, tu escúchame, Serena –dijo Mina interrumpiéndola –Por la razón que sea que impida que Seiya venga a buscarte, tú debes ir a buscarlo y ser feliz con él.

–Pero el destino…

–¡Al diablo con el destino! Lo que realmente importa es que seas feliz. Así que ve tras Seiya ahora mismo.

–¿Para qué? Si quisiera verme, él ya lo habría hecho.

–Lo sé, Serena. Pero es curioso que tu madre nos haya dicho que Seiya hace más de dos semanas le pidió la dirección de tu departamento y del consultorio porque quería verte.

–¿Y en donde está? –grito Serena alterada –Si él quisiera verme, si me siguiera amando, hubiera ido a buscarme pero no lo ha hecho.

–Quizás porque algo paso que le impidió verte. Pero estoy segura de que él te sigue amando, hubieras visto su mirada mientras le hablaba de ti… Si Seiya no viene a ti, tu ve tras él. Ya lo hiciste antes, hazlo otra vez

–Aunque lo hiciera ¿qué le voy a decir? "Te amo pero debo casarme con Darién por culpa del destino"

–Deja de hablar del destino, ¿no ves que te está dando varias señales? El vestido se rompió, acabas de ver a Seiya en televisión…

–¿Y que se supone que me está diciendo ahora? "No te cases, Serena" –dijo ella sarcásticamente –¿El destino no tiene ya suficiente con lo que me ha hecho? ¿Acaso únicamente disfruta de mi dolor?

–Por eso es que debes de olvidarte de una buena vez del destino, y elegir lo que tú quieres sin que te importe lo que piensen los demás. Lo más importante es que seas feliz…. Y ambas sabemos que tu felicidad es un pelinegro alto, de ojos color zafiro y muy atractivo llamado Seiya Kou.

**OoOoO**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Serena viera a Seiya en televisión y estaba más confundida que nunca.

Para Mina era muy fácil decirle que se olvidara de todo y fuera tras el hombre que amaba, pero no era tan sencillo, no con todo lo que habían pasado Seiya y ella. ¿Él aun seguiría enojado con ella por mentirle? ¿Habría leído su carta? Si le había pedido a su madre como localizarla, ¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ella? ¿Las palabras que Mina le dijo para convencerlo de que la viera no sirvieron de nada? ¿Qué era lo que detenía a Seiya para ir a verla?

No sabía qué hacer. Había tomado una decisión y estaba resignada a aceptar su destino. Pero por otra parte quería buscar a Seiya. Aunque no estaba segura de que serviría eso si faltaba una semana para la boda y parecía que el pelinegro había decidido dejarla ir para siempre.

–¿Serena? ¿Estás bien, Serena?

–Ehh… Lo siento, Darién ¿Qué me decías? –dijo ella prestándole atención mientras él conducía hacia su consultorio después de haber comido juntos.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente has estado muy distraída.

–Sí, es solo que he estado tan ocupada con mis pacientes y los últimos detalles de la boda que no sé donde tengo la cabeza. No te preocupes –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa –¿Me estabas diciendo sobre…?

–La luna de miel. Sé que habíamos planeado irnos una semana a Okinawa, pero me temo que solo podremos estar fuera tres días. La actividad en el hospital se ha incrementado mucho recientemente y se requiere a todo el personal disponible para atender las emergencias.

–Comprendo, Darién. Está bien, no pasa nada porque estemos fuera de la ciudad solo tres días. Además, yo también estuve mucho tiempo fuera y no puedo descuidar a mis pacientes ahora que volví de Londres.

–En verdad lamento todo esto, pero prometo que te lo compensare en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

–Descuida, podremos volver a la playa en otra ocasión.

Darién se estacionó frente al edificio donde se ubicaba el consultorio de Serena.

–Gracias por traerme. Te llamo más tarde –dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto.

–Serena…

–¿Si?

–¿No te vas a despedir de mi?

–Por supuesto.

Ella se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso. Se separo un poco de él, cuando Darién tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y busco un mayor contacto de su boca. A Serena no le quedo más remedio que separar sus labios y corresponder a su beso.

–Ya me tengo que ir, Darién. Se me hace tarde –murmuro ella al romper el beso –Nos vemos después.

Serena salió tan rápido del auto que dejo desconcertado al moreno. La notaba muy diferente con él desde que había regresado, pero la única explicación razonable a la actitud de su prometida eran los nervios prenupciales. Quizás después de la boda, las cosas volverían a ser como antes entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Serena subía en el elevador hacia el piso donde estaba su consultorio, tratando de controlar las ganas que sentía de llorar. No dejaba de repetirse que era Darién el hombre con quien se casaría y él la amaba. Ella tenía que amarlo nuevamente. No tenía otra opción por más que quisiera ir a buscar a Seiya.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Serena respiro más tranquila mientras caminaba a su consultorio. Desde que había regresado a Tokio, su trabajo se había convertido en el mejor escape para evitar pensar en Seiya y su inminente boda.

En la pequeña recepción del consultorio, Penny, su secretaria, terminaba una llamada cuando vio entrar a su jefa.

–¡Serena!

–¡Hola Penny! ¿Ya llego la señora Nakamura?

–No. Pero llamo para avisar que llegara tarde, parece que se quedo atorada en el tráfico

–Bien. Cuando llegue hazla pasar de inmediato.

–Claro…. Serena, hace un rato llego alguien que quiere verte. Dijo que es un viejo amigo tuyo y te esperando adentro.

–¿Te dijo como se llama?

–Dijo que su nombre es Kou…

Seiya…

El corazón de Serena latió de forma estrepitosa al saber que él había ido a buscarla. Al fin había ido a verla y se encontraba a solo unos metros de él.

La rubia prácticamente corrió si su vida dependiera de ello hacia el consultorio con tal de verlo.

–¡Seiya!

–¡Hola, Serena!

–Yaten… –susurro ella sin evitar sentirse decepcionada al cerrar la puerta.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta al pensar que era Seiya. Si él no la había ido a buscar después de pedirle a su madre como localizarla, de que Mina le insistiera que fuera a verla ¿Qué le hacía pensar que el pelinegro finalmente había decidido ir a verla?

–¿Cómo estas, Serena?

–Bien… Sorprendida de verte. No esperaba verte por aquí.

–Tu secretaria me permitió esperarte aquí. Espero que no te moleste.

–Claro que no –dijo ella acercándose a él y se sentó en el sofá frente al peli plateado –¿Quieres un café? ¿Un té?

–Estoy bien así, gracias… Supongo que debes de preguntarte que estoy haciendo aquí, ¿verdad?

–Sí, así es. Tu visita me tiene muy sorprendida.

–Me imagino, así me sentí yo al verte el día que llegaste a Kinmoku…Vine a decirte que no cometas el mismo error que yo y pierdas a Seiya por tus equivocaciones.

–Creo que es algo tarde para eso, Yaten. Me casare dentro de poco y Seiya… bueno, es obvio que él no quiere saber nada de mí; sino seria él quien estuviera en este momento aquí y no tu.

–Eso es porque mi hermano es un grandísimo idiota, pero eso no significa que no le importes. Simplemente él está cometiendo un gran error al no buscarte porque te ama.

–Tiene sentido: me dijo que me amaba en Kinmoku, pero en cuanto se entero de la verdad no me dio la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas. Y ahora no quiere verme porque me ama… vaya forma de demostrarme su amor.

–Seiya tiene una forma muy particular de hacer las cosas. Pero si se mantiene lejos de ti, a pesar de que se le nota que quiere salir corriendo a buscarte, es porque va a respetar tú decisión de estar con Darién y casarte con él –dijo Yaten dando un largo suspiro –Quizás no debería decirte esto, pero tienes derecho a saberlo. Hace tres semanas, gracias a que tu madre le dio la dirección de tu consultorio, Seiya vino en la noche a buscarte pero vio a Darién esperándote y cuando te vio con él…. Bueno, ya te imaginaras como se sintió.

Por supuesto que ella imaginaba como se había sentido Seiya en ese momento, de la misma forma en que se sentía ella. Quería morirse a causa de ese dolor que la consumía por dentro.

Seiya si había ido tras ella, pero él se equivocaba enormemente al creer que era decisión suya estar con Darién, era el destino quien la mantenía atada a una vida que no quería. Y él ni siquiera iba a luchar por ella.

–Porque te ama, y quiere que seas feliz, es que no piensa intervenir en tu vida ya que eso es lo que tú quieres. O al menos es lo que Seiya piensa –dijo Yaten –Espero que al menos tu si me escuches y vayas tras él, ya que es obvio que lo amas. Si no, ni siquiera habrías ido a Kinmoku en primer lugar a verlo.

–También fui a ver a Taiki y a ti

–Algo lindo de tu parte, pero los dos sabemos que el motivo de ese viaje fue Seiya. Lo hiciste arriesgando muchas cosas y en secreto. Solo dime ¿Lo amas, Serena?

–¿Eso qué importa ahora? Seiya me dejo ir y yo me casare con Darién

–Importa si consideramos que gritaste el nombre de Seiya al entrar porque esperabas verlo a él, y no a mí –dijo Yaten –¿Por qué vas a casarte después de lo que has hecho por estar con mi hermano?

–Porque ese es mi destino –dijo ella levantándose del sillón y camino hacia la ventana –Debo casarme con Darién

–El matrimonio no es un deber, es un compromiso de amor que haces para estar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas. Y tú no amas a Darién ¿o sí?

–No, no lo amo, pero aun así me casaré con él. Debo hacerlo.

–Eso no es cierto. Nada ni nadie te pueden obligar a casarte sin amor

–¿Es que no lo entiendes, Yaten? Aunque ahora lleve una vida como cualquier mujer normal de este planeta, no soy como el resto de las mujeres de la Tierra. Soy la Princesa de la Luna y tengo un deber que cumplir. Por más que quiera escapar de ese deber, el destino nuevamente me regresara a donde debo estar. No solo con Darién y las chicas, sino con el futuro de todo este sistema solar y el resto del universo.

–Yo también tenía un deber que cumplir y eso me hizo perder a Mina.

Serena volteo a verlo sorprendida ante esa confesión –¿Por eso la abandonaste? ¿Por tu deber con Kinmoku y la Princesa Kakyuu?

–Eso ya no importa ahora. Si estoy aquí es porque no quiero que Seiya y tu vivan lo mismo que Mina y yo en su momento. Ustedes aun están a tiempo de ser felices.

–Mina y tú tienen más oportunidades de ser felices que Seiya y yo. Sé que cuando se vieron las cosas no resultaron muy bien, pero ella aun está dolida por lo que paso y se ha vuelto muy testaruda… Era de esperarse considerando que le rompiste el corazón a la Diosa de la Amor –dijo ella dando un suspiro –Te agradezco que vinieras a verme, pero en lugar de estar aquí, deberías buscar a Mina y arreglar las cosas entre ustedes

–Y eso haré. Pero cuando estuviste en Kinmoku, me ayudaste mucho con lo que dijiste y me dio valor para buscar a Mina. Lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de ayudarte cuando de eso depende la felicidad de mi hermano –dijo Yaten –Seiya te sigue amando con la misma intensidad que lo ha hecho todos estos años. Y tú lo amas a él de la misma forma. Ya escapaste del destino una vez al ir a Kinmoku, vuelve a hacerlo y se feliz junto a Seiya

El intercomunicador de Serena sonó en ese instante. Su secretaria le informo que acaba de llegar su paciente

–Dame un minuto, Penny. Dile que enseguida la atiendo –dijo ella volteando a ver a Yaten –Lo siento, pero tengo que atender a mi paciente

–Por supuesto –dijo Yaten poniéndose de pie –Pero antes de irme, solo te pido que pienses bien lo que te dije. Espero que no cometas un error del que podrías arrepentirte el resto de tu vida, Serena.

* * *

_Creo que_ _todas terminaremos mordiendonos las uñas preguntandonos que pasara ¿Serena y Seiya se reencontraran? ¿Volverán a estar juntos? ¿O cada quien seguira con sus vidas? Muchas preguntas y la boda de Serena cada vez esta más cerca... Preparense, porque el siguiente capitulo de esta historia será de suma importancia para esta pareja_.

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que les gustara este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO  
Serenity & Usagi210_


	17. Decisiones

_¡Hola, chicas! _

_Deseamos que se encuentren muy bien. Lamentamos tardar un poco en actualizar, pero las actividades diarias de la escuela y el trabajo son a veces muy absorbentes. Pero aquí les traemos este capitulo que deseamos que les guste como a nosotras. Sabemos que es mucho tiempo de suspenso, pero creemos que es parte de leer una novela._

_También cabe destacar que hay una canción un tanto nueva que se llama "**Dejame Ir**" de **Reik.** Esta canción es todo lo que se puede decir de lo que es dejar ir a la persona que se ama. Y esta canción se escogió con el único fin de saber lo que se siente. Así que, chicas, es recomendable tener un pañuelo a su lado porque si nosotras lloramos, estamos seguras que ustedes también._

_Ahora nos despedimos deseando que tengan una buena noche de desvelo quienes se desvelan y quienes mañana se pondrán a leer._

_Adios cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Decisiones**

Yaten regreso al departamento de los Kou, aun pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Serena esa tarde. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a Serena así y más porque comprendía perfectamente el porqué estaba decidida a casarse sin amar a Darién. Su deber y el hacer felices a los demás pesaban más que los deseos de la rubia. Pero la apreciaba demasiado como para permitir que ella y su hermano sufrieran al estar separados.

–¡Tío Yaten!

–Hasta que apareces, Yaten –dijo Seiya que estaba sentado en el comedor con Estrella ayudándole a hacer la tarea –¿Dónde estabas?

–Fui a ver a alguien…

–En otras palabras, a buscar a Mina. ¿Qué tal te fue esta vez?

–No fui a ver a Mina, estaba con… –Yaten se detuvo estando a punto de nombrar a Serena ¿Pero de que serviría que nombrara a la rubia? Sabía que Seiya no lo escucharía por más que lo intentara y solo esperaba que ella buscara pronto a su hermano –Olvídalo ¿Y Taiki?

–Se fue hace un rato al hospital a buscar a Ami. Dijo que quería sorprenderla invitándola a cenar.

–¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? –grito Taiki al llegar al departamento de los Kou.

–En el comedor –dijo Seiya.

–¡Hola, tío Taiki! –saludo Estrella al verlo sentarse.

–Hola a todos.

–Esa sí que fue una cita demasiado rápido para gusto, Taiki –dijo Yaten -¿Qué paso? ¿Te peleaste con Ami?

–Claro que no. Ella tenía un compromiso esta noche.

–¿Un compromiso? –pregunto Yaten.

–Algo así… hoy es la despedida de soltera de Serena.

–¿Una despedida de soltera? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Estrella.

–Es una fiesta que hacen las personas de la Tierra antes de casarse –respondió Yaten.

–¿Tu no dices nada, Seiya?

–¿Y qué quieres que diga, Taiki? Es lógico que Serena quiera esa fiesta si se va a casar.

–Pues quien sabe si realmente quiera una fiesta. Ami me conto que será una fiesta sorpresa y ella y las demás esperan verla contenta, dice que Serena ha estado muy rara últimamente, pero cree que son nervios prenupciales –dijo Taiki –Aunque honestamente no creo que ella este así por los nervios.

–Yo tampoco lo creo. Serena está deprimida, o al menos me dio esa impresión cuando la vi esta tarde.

-¿La viste? ¿Dónde? –pregunto Taiki sorprendido.

–La fui a visitar a su consultorio, pero no se veía bien y todos sabemos por qué. .

–¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? –replico Seiya molesto, mirando de reojo a Estrella. No quería que sus hermanos hablaran de eso, mucho menos frente a su hija.

–¿Por qué no descansas de la tarea un rato y vas a ver la televisión, Estrella? –dijo Taiki.

–Mi princesita tiene que terminar con sus deberes primero antes de ver la tele.

–Pero si ya termine, papá –dijo la niña cerrando las libretas –¿Puedo ir a ver caricaturas?

–Claro que si, hija. ¿Saben qué? Yo también tengo ganas de ir a ver caricaturas.

–Tú te quedas, Seiya –dijo Yaten impidiendo escapar a su hermano mientras la niña se iba corriendo a la sala para ver el televisor –Esta conversación aun no termina.

–Para mí si sí piensan seguir hablando de Bombón.

–Lástima porque tienes que escuchar esto –dijo Yaten con firmeza –Serena no ama a Darién. Ella me lo dijo.

–Si es así, entonces ¿por qué se va a casar con él?

–Porque es lo que todos a su alrededor esperan de ella –respondió Yaten –¿Se te olvida que es una princesa y tiene un deber que cumplir?

–Claro que no lo olvido… pero nuestras vidas son muy diferentes y ella ya tomo una decisión.

–No por gusto. Serena está sufriendo. No es la misma que vimos en Kinmoku

–¡Basta, Yaten! –grito Seiya alterado –¡No quiero saber más!

–Dijiste que no intervendrías en la vida de Serena si ella era feliz con su decisión ¿y adivina qué? No lo es. Ella está sufriendo tanto como tú porque te ama y la están obligando a tener una vida que no quiere. Ve por ella y sean felices de una buena vez.

–Fue lo mismo que me dijo Mina el día que la vi –musito el pelinegro angustiado.

–Espero que con lo que te acabo de decir, esta vez me hagas caso y vayas a ver a Serena para que tú mismo compruebes que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad.

Seiya había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a buscar a Serena después de hablar con Mina, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de verla. Y ahora al escuchar a su hermano, su decisión de no verla se fue a la basura. Necesitaba ver a su Bombón y saber cómo estaba. Estaba desesperado por verla una vez más.

–Préstame las llaves de tu auto, Yaten –pidió Seiya ansioso –Si me doy prisa, puedo ver a Bombón antes de que se vaya de su consultorio.

–Quizás ya no la halles ahí, recuerda que hoy es su despedida de soltera –le recordó Yaten. Él y Seiya voltearon a ver a Taiki

–¿En donde será esa fiesta?

–No estarás pensando ir a hablar con ella ahí, Seiya

–No voy a esperar un día más para verla cuando falta tan poco para la boda ¡Dime donde, Taiki!

–Sabes lo que va a pasar si el resto de las chicas se enteran de tu relación con Serena.

–¡No me importa! ¡Dime donde será esa fiesta! –grito Seiya alterado

–Tranquilízate, Seiya

–Fue su idea que buscara otra vez a Bombón, y si no me quieren decir donde localizarla, bien. Llamare a Ikuko para que ella me lo diga… Me da igual si tengo que meterme dentro de un pastel, disfrazarme de stripper, o lo que sea que se haga en las despedidas de soltera con tal de lograr verla.

–Esperemos que no tengas que llegar a esos extremos. Iré contigo para evitar que hagas una locura –dijo Yaten tras lo que miro al castaño –¿Ahora si nos dirás donde será la fiesta, Taiki?

–En la cafetería de Lita –dijo Taiki con un suspiro –Más les vale que no hagan algo que me vaya a traer problemas con Ami por culpa de mis tontos hermanos.

–Descuida, Taiki. Y cuida de Estrella –dijo Seiya –Volveremos más tarde.

Rápidamente Seiya y Yaten se dirigieron en el auto del peli plateado a la cafetería de Lita. Al llegar, Yaten se estaciono detrás de un auto deportivo amarillo, a unos metros de la entrada principal. Vieron que Michiru y Haruka se encontraban allí conversando

–Con ellas ahí, dudo que logremos cruzar la puerta –dijo Yaten.

–Debe de haber una forma de entrar –musito el pelinegro –Quizás si vamos por detrás, logremos entrar.

Los hermanos se bajaron del auto, sin que la pareja se percataran de su presencia y caminaron por el callejón que estaba a un costado de la cafetería a la entrada trasera del establecimiento. Allí, vieron que había un camión por el que varios hombres bajaban varias cajas y caminaban con ellas hacia la cocina.

–¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! –grito uno de los hombres a Yaten y Seiya –¡No sé queden allí y ayuden a terminar de llevar esto!

–Vamos, esta es nuestra oportunidad –dijo Seiya arrastrando a Yaten aprovechando que pensaban que trabajaban allí. Caminaron al camión y cada uno tomo una caja, las cuales llevaron hasta la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

Entraron a la cocina de la cafetería y vieron el gran bullicio de gente que había allí. Varios chefs preparando las bandejas con bocadillos, meseros vestidos con uniformes negros y antifaz, y un par de empleados a los que siguieron hasta el almacén en donde dejaron sus cajas.

Uno de los meseros, creyendo que los Kou eran un par de empleados más, les dio un antifaz y uniforme a cada uno. Al ver entrar a Lita, no tuvieron más remedio que ponerse el antifaz y el uniforme sobre sus ropas para evitar que los reconociera antes de ver a Mina y Serena.

–¡Señores! ¿Podrían prestarme atención, por favor? –grito Lita haciéndose escuchar en la concurrida cocina – Saben que esta fiesta es muy importante y es nuestra responsabilidad que todo salga a la perfección. Las invitadas están llegando y dentro de poco llegara la novia, así que ya pueden empezar a repartir los bocadillos y las bebidas. ¡La noche comenzó!

Mezclados entre los meseros, Yaten y Seiya tomaron una charola de bocadillos y salieron al salón principal de la cafetería. Estaba decorado con globos, un pequeño karaoke y una esfera de espejos que complementaban la decoración del lugar. En el lugar ya había muchas chicas, algunas disfrazadas con pelucas de colores en lo que parecía una especie de fiesta de disfraces. Los Kou reconocieron a algunas de ellas de sus antiguas compañeras de preparatoria, y entre ellas estaban el resto de las sailors conversando con Ikuko. Yaten vio a Mina conversando con un par de chicas que no reconoció, mientras que Seiya no veía a Serena por ninguna parte

–¿Y ahora qué? Bombón aún no ha llegado –susurro Seiya a su hermano

–Ella ya no debe de tardar, habrá que esperar

–Cuando eso pase, me cubrirás la espalda para que pueda hablar con Bombón sin meternos en problemas con las demás

**OoOoO**

Serena se encontraba sola en su consultorio, su secretaria se había marchado unos minutos antes y ella le había dicho que se encargaría de cerrar el lugar. Pero lo cierto es que la rubia se encontraba recostada en su diván, sosteniendo la azulea que le había dado Seiya mientras pensaba en la conversación que tuvo con Yaten.

Una parte de ella quería mandar todo al diablo y correr a los brazos de Seiya. Pero no podía hacerlo, ya había intentado huir de su destino y no había servido de nada. Además, no podía defraudar a Darién y las chicas que estaban ilusionadas por su boda. El futuro Tokio de Cristal se acercaba a ellos y Serena no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

–¿Hola? ¿Gatita? –la voz de Haruka se escuchaba desde la recepción de la consulta. Serena guardo la azulea en el bolsillo de su saco apenas un momento antes de que la puerta de su oficina se abriera

–¡Haruka!

–Hola gatita. Creí que ya te habías ido cuando no me respondiste

–No, pero ya estaba por irme a casa ¿Pasa algo?

–Bueno, es que como has estado tan ocupada desde que volviste con tus pacientes y los últimos detalles de la boda, quería invitarte a salir para platicar un poco

–Te lo agradezco, Haruka, pero hoy fue un día muy largo y lo único que quiero es irme a mi departamento a descansar

–Por favor, gatita. Solo un rato –dijo Haruka –¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a la cafetería de Lita? Después te llevare a casa. Y sabes que no te aceptare un no como respuesta

–Bien, pero solo un rato, Haruka

Ambas salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron a la cafetería en el auto deportivo de Tenoh. Cuando se estacionaron al llegar a la cafetería, notaron que desde afuera, el lugar estaba a oscuras.

–Qué raro… ¿Se les habrá ido la luz en la cafetería?

–Es posible, gatita. Vamos a ver

Las dos salieron del auto y caminaron hacia la puerta. Al entrar, las luces se prendieron y un enorme grito de "¡Sorpresa!" recibió a Serena que vio allí a las chicas, su madre, Molly y algunas amigas de sus años de estudiante, así como amigas con las que estudió en la Facultad de Psicología, así como Penny y demás colegas suyas.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

–¡Tu despedida de soltera, Serena! –dijo Lita acercándose a ella junto con Ami, Rei, Mina, Michiru y Hotaru

–No creías que a tan pocos días de tu boda nos íbamos a olvidar de algo tan importante como esto, Serena tonta –dijo Rei

–Y aun falta lo más importante –dijo Michiru sacando una tiara de juguete y un pequeño velo. Se acerco a la rubia y se los coloco en el cabello –Princesa, ahora si pareces toda una novia

–No sé qué decir, chicas… –dijo Serena tratando de mantener su sonrisa. En verdad no sabía que decir. Lo que menos quería era una despedida de soltera

–Sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti, Serena –dijo Ami

Serena quiso llorar al escucharlas, pero se limitó a mantener su sonrisa mientras las chicas se acercaban a abrazarla. Cuando se acercó Mina, la rubia le susurró al oído –¿Por qué no me avisaste de la fiesta? No me siento de ánimos para esto

–Lo siento. Todas lo hicieron con tal de verte sonreír, Serena –murmuro Mina separándose de su amiga, notando que se esforzaba por sonreír, pese a que en su mirada se reflejaba lo triste que estaba.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del restaurante, Seiya por fin logro ver a Serena y el corazón se le encogió. Las sonrisas que la rubia les regalaba a sus amigas al felicitarla, no eran ni la sombra de las que ella le dio cuando estuvieron juntos en Kinmoku. Su mirada era tan triste, pese a la alegría que trataba de demostrar, que lo único que quería era llevársela lejos de allí para que no sufriera más.

Yaten y Mina tenían razón en todo lo que le dijeron sobre Serena. Y ahora, Seiya solo esperaba la oportunidad para hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas entre ellos y convencerla de que no se casará.

**OoOoO**

Seiya seguía observado a Serena desde la distancia, tal como lo había hecho toda de la noche ya que no lograba encontrar una oportunidad de hablar con su Bombón. Y cada vez parecía más difícil de lograr, ya que siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y todas parecían divertirse, menos la futura señora Chiba.

Si las amigas de Serena se reunían a su lado para conversar, ella solo asentía a lo que le decían sin realmente formar parte de la charla. Si todas se reían por algún chiste, Serena solo sonreía. Si le ofrecían algo de comer o beber, lo aceptaba sin realmente disfrutar de la comida. Cuando las chicas comenzaron a cantar en el karaoke, todas cantaban a todo pulmón mientras ella solo tarareaba.

Serena era como un robot que solo actuaba para complacer a los demás. Fue entonces que Seiya se dio cuenta que la mujer que estuvo su lado en Kinmoku había desaparecido. Su bombón no era más que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue y odiaba verla en ese estado.

–Y ahora, es el turno de la novia para que nos deleite con su voz –dijo Molly a través del micrófono del karaoke. Serena negó con la cabeza querer cantar –¡Vamos, Serena! ¡Una canción! ¡Chicas, ayúdenme a traerla al escenario!

–¡Anda, Serena tonta! ¡Vamos!

Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina la levantaron de su asiento y Serena no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a sus amigas y seguirlas hasta el pequeño escenario donde las esperaba la pelirroja. Molly escogió el tema que iban a cantar todas, momentos después se empezaron a escuchar los primeros acordes de una canción que Yaten y Seiya reconocieron inmediatamente.

–¿Recuerdas esta canción, Serena? –le pregunto Molly –Era tu favorita en la preparatoria

Mina se dio cuenta de que Serena se puso pálida al escuchar _Nagareboshi He._ Recordó a Seiya al escuchar esa canción. La Diosa del Amor tenía que actuar rápido por el bien de su amiga

–Mejor vamos a escoger otra canción más animada ¿Qué les parece esta? –dijo Mina rápidamente seleccionando otra canción.

Los acordes de _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ de _Cindy Luper _inundo la cafetería. Serena agradeció con la mirada a Mina por el cambio de melodía.

Mina comenzó a cantar y pronto se unieron a ella las demás cantando a coro, excepto Serena, que trataba de enviar el recuerdo de Seiya lejos de su mente

_I come home in the morning light / Llego a casa, en la luz de la mañana  
My mother says / Mi madre dice  
When you gonna live your life right? /¿Cuando vas a vivir tu vida correctamente?  
Oh mother dear / Oh madre querida  
We're not the fortunate ones / Nosotras no somos de las afortunadas  
And girls they want to have fun / Y las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh girls just want to have fun__ / __Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse_

– Vamos, Serena. ¡Canta con nosotras! –dijo Lita poniendo el micrófono frente a ella.

Serena lo tomo, respiro profundamente y comenzó a cantar. Esa era su fiesta y tenía que demostrar que se estaba divirtiendo

_The phone rings in the middle of the night / El teléfono suena a la mitad de la noche  
My father yells / Mi padre grita  
What you gonna do with your life? /¿Que vas a hacer con tu vida?  
__Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one / Oh papá querido tu sabes que sigues siendo el número uno_

_But girls they want to have fun / Pero las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse  
Oh girls just want to have / Oh las chicas solo quieren divertirse_

Serena siguió cantando con las chicas a coro mientras comenzaban a bailar, hasta que se empezó a tambalear y se sujeto de Mina para no caer al suelo

–¿Serena? ¿Serena, que tienes? –pregunto Rei preocupada

–Solo me maree un poco. No es nada. Estaré bien

–¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Un vaso con agua? –pregunto Ami preocupada

–No, solo quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–Vamos. Te acompaño –dijo Mina

Serena camino hacia la cocina junto con Mina y ambas salieron por la puerta trasera de la cafetería hacia el callejón. La calma de aquel callejón la hizo relajarse al dejar atrás el bullicio de la fiesta.

–¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? ¿Fue por la canción…?

–Por favor, Mina, no quiero hablar de eso… Solo quiero estar sola un rato antes de volver a la fiesta

–Bien. Te veo adentro –dijo Mina entrando nuevamente a la cafetería

Serena se apoyó en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir el aire frio de la noche sobre su rostro. Ya no quería volver a entrar a la fiesta. Lo único que deseaba era irse a su departamento, meterse en su cama y no salir nunca. Era cada vez más difícil fingir ser la novia perfecta. Serena no estaba my segura de cómo lo lograría el día de la boda….

En ese momento, y más que nunca antes, deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a Seiya…

**OoOoO**

–¿Dónde está Bombón, Mina? –pregunto Seiya mientras se quitaba el antifaz al llegar a la cocina. Ahí solo se encontraba la Diosa del Amor.

–¿Seiya? –musito ella sorprendida –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en la fiesta?

–Eso no importa, necesito hablar con Bombón

–Vaya momento que elegiste para hacerlo ¡Haruka y las demás están a solo unos metros de aquí!

–Oye, tú fuiste la que insistió en que viera a Bombón ¿o no? Pues aquí estoy.

–Bueno, más vale tarde que antes de que se vuelva vieja

Seiya arqueo una ceja confundido –Creo que así no va ese dicho, Mina

–Como sea, entendiste lo que quise decir. Ahora no hay el tiempo que perder, debes convencer a Serena de que no siga con esta locura –dijo la rubia empujándolo hacia la puerta trasera de la cafetería –Es más te doy mi permiso para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer con tal de que sean felices. Yo los cubriré para que nadie los detenga y tengan su "felices para siempre".

Mina abrió la puerta, y prácticamente echo a Seiya al callejón antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Allí el pelinegro vio a Serena recargada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más con ella, y si se dio cuenta de ello, pareció no importarle mucho.

–Te dije que quería estar sola, Mina…–dijo ella sin abrir los ojos –Por favor, aun no estoy lista para volver dentro

Seiya vio como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de ella.

–De hecho, lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a la fiesta, Bombón…

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar su voz. Volteo y lo vio frente a la puerta, a solo unos pasos de ella, vestido con el uniforme de los meseros de la fiesta.

–¿Seiya? –susurro ella sin creer que lo tenía frente a ella. Había deseado tanto volver a verlo y ahora allí estaba. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, quería decirle tantas cosas al pelinegro pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

–¿Estás bien?

–Yo… si –logro decir ella –¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

–Te seguí. Vi que te mareaste y quise saber cómo estabas –respondió él.

Serena comprendió porque iba vestido así. Seiya se había disfrazado de mesero para poder colarse en la fiesta. Toda la noche él había estado allí. Finalmente había ido a buscarla

–Es peligroso que estés aquí, Seiya. Alguien podría verte.

–A mi no me importa que me vean contigo. Aunque claro, olvidaba que a ti no te gusta que nos vean juntos –dijo él con tristeza – Una princesa como tú y un guerrero como yo solo se pueden ver en secreto. Eso es lo que hemos hecho siempre

–No digas eso. No es verdad. Pero Haruka está allí adentro y si te ve aquí… no quiero que te haga nada.

–No me importa lo que pase… vine a verte para hablar contigo.

–Yo también quiero decirte muchas cosas, Seiya…. Perdóname. Estoy consciente de que he cometido muchos errores. El mayor de ellos fue lastimarte al ocultarte la verdad. Solo te pido que me perdones, por favor… Jamás quise hacerte daño

–Pero al final, lo hiciste. No te imaginas el inmenso dolor que he sufrido con todo esto.

–Lo lamento tanto… –dijo ella derramando un par de lagrimas –Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.

–¿Qué más tienes que explicar? Lo dejaste claro hace ocho años cuando elegiste a Darién, cuando lo volviste a elegir ahora… y los cabos sueltos se completaron con tu carta.

–¿Leíste mi carta? –dijo ella sorprendida. Había creído que esa carta jamás había llegado a sus manos.

–Sí. Pero quiero que me respondas algo… ¿Es cierto lo que está escrito en esa carta?

–Cada palabra escrita allí es cierta.

–¿Incluyendo la parte donde dices que me amas?

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

–Porque si es así, no entiendo porque dejas que tu futuro sea más importante que lo que realmente quieres, Bombón

–Así es como debe de ser. Mi destino es casarme con Darién, tener a Rini y convertirme en la Neo Reina Serena de Tokio de Cristal.

–¿Y en tu destino estaba escrito que fueras a buscarme a Kinmoku? ¿Qué hicieras que me enamorara aun más de ti?

–Seiya… Por favor –pidió ella tratando de no llorar.

–Respóndeme. ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme sabiendo cual era tu destino?

–Te lo suplico. Por favor… No hagas esto.

–No. Tú no hagas esto –dijo él acortando la distancia entre ellos. Tomo el rostro de Serena en sus manos – No te das cuenta de que tu destino está acabando contigo, con tu esencia…Está desapareciendo tu luz. No quiero que te destruyan de esa forma, Bombón. No quiero perder nuevamente a la mujer que amo…

–Seiya…

Serena comenzó a llorar sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él. Ella no quería perderlo ahora que estaba allí frente a él.

Seiya le limpio las lágrimas e inclino su rostro para besarla. Ella no rechazo la calidez de sus labios y dejo que la llenara el dulce sabor de su boca. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos al pelinegro para profundizar el beso mientras él la estrechaba aún más a su cuerpo. Serena se sentía nuevamente viva a su lado. No quería que aquel momento terminara nunca… pero termino más pronto de lo que la rubia quería cuando sus pulmones empezaron a exigirle el aire que necesitaba.

Seiya noto como los ojos celestes de ella volvían a brillar, tal como lo hicieron innumerables veces en Kinmoku. Su corazón rebosaba de alegría. No podía dejarla ir otra vez.

–Vámonos de aquí, Bombón.

–¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –pregunto ella sorprendida.

–Lejos. Tal como en la historia que te conté sobre Parcio e Imali. Ella también creía que estaba destinada a casarse con alguien que no amaba, pero al final fue feliz con su verdadero amor.

Serena estaba por responder que sí, pero el peso de la realidad llego con tanta fuerza que nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

–Realmente quisiera irme contigo, Seiya, pero no puedo. No puedo dejar la Tierra y vagar por el Universo contigo.

–Entonces entrare en la cafetería y les diré a todos la verdad sobre nosotros.

–¡No puedes hacer eso!

–Dime qué quieres y lo haré. Lo que sea. Pero no me pidas que renuncie a ti otra vez.

Serena respiro profundamente mientras pensaba que hacer. Una parte de ella quería quedarse al lado de Seiya por siempre. Pero otra parte de ella sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir al casarse con Darién. Y eso era algo que no podía ignorar…

**OoOoO**

Mina se había quedado dando vueltas en la cocina. Ya había pasado varios minutos desde que Seiya se descubrió ante ella y fuera a reunirse con Serena en el callejón. Y mientras, ella se aseguraba que nadie saliera por la puerta trasera y los descubriera. Rezaba para que su amiga se diera cuenta del error que pretendía cometer al casarse y se arrepintiera de aquella locura

Demasiado nerviosa ante lo que ocurría, Mina reviso que hubiera por allí una botella de vino abierta para servirse una copa, pero no había nada. Viendo cómo se acercaba solo un mesero a la cocina, la rubia camino al almacén en busca de una botella. Saco una botella de una caja cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella, volteo sorprendida al ver quien estaba allí

–¡Hola Mina!

–¿Qué haces aquí, Yaten? –grito Mina alterada

–Vine a la fiesta. Nada mal, aunque no vi a la novia muy animada que digamos

–Tú no tienes nada que opinar al respecto. Para empezar, y por si no lo sabías, ¡a las despedidas de soltera no asisten hombres!

–Algo había escuchado al respecto

–Bien, pues espero que te hayas divertido porque voy a hacer que te saquen de aquí –dijo Mina tratando de salir, pero Yaten se colocó frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso

–Lo siento, pero no te dejare ir de aquí tan fácilmente hasta que hablemos

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Si mal no recuerdo, te deje muy claro todo la última vez que nos vimos

–No todo. Aun no he conseguido que me perdones

–Ni aunque pasen mil años lo conseguirás

–¿Ni siquiera me darás una oportunidad?

–¿Para qué me destroces otra vez el corazón? No, gracias

–¿Y lo que me estás haciendo tu, que? También me estas rompiendo el corazón con tu rechazo

–¡Ah! ¡Por favor! –grito Mina molesta –No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que en ti

–Mientras que yo siempre pienso en ti

–Ya estoy harta de esto. Hasta nunca, Yaten

Mina nuevamente trato de salir del almacén, pero el peli plateado se lo impidió. Estuvieron forcejeando por unos momentos. La botella de vino se rompió a sus pies cuando Yaten logro acorralar a la rubia contra la pared, sujetando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza de ella para evitar que se moviera.

–¡Suéltame, Yaten!

–No hasta que me escuches. Dame al menos cinco minutos

–¡Ni loca te daría cinco segundos! Pierdes tu tiempo con esto

–Tienes razón. No tiene caso intentar hablar contigo.

–Al fin lo entiendes

–Pero puedo hacer lo que tanto he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo a Mina de protestar, Yaten bajo su cabeza hacia los labios de ella. La rubia se quedo tan sorprendida, que se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del peli plateado con tal de que la soltara, mientras él intentaba que le correspondiera el beso. Pero lo único que logro fue que ella le mordiera el labio con fuerza logrando que la soltara.

–¡Idiota! –grito ella dándole una cachetada con fuerza –Jamás intentes volver a hacer algo así, porque créeme que te ira mucho peor

Yaten vio como Mina salió del almacén, dejándolo con la marca de su mano en la mejilla y su labio sangrando. Definitivamente el peli plateado necesitaría un plan más eficaz si quería recuperar a la Diosa del Amor.

**OoOoO**

Serena aun no le respondía a Seiya cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Haruka salió al callejón. Serena se separó de los brazos del pelinegro al ver a su guardiana

–¿Qué haces aquí, Kou? –pregunto ella sorprendida al verlos juntos –¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué estás llorando, gatita?

–Seiya no me hizo nada, Haruka –respondió Serena limpiando sus lágrimas –No te preocupes, no es nada.

–Es obvio que aquí sucede algo más que nada, gatita, sino no estarías llorando. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

–¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo, Bombón? –pregunto Seiya sin tener respuesta de la rubia –Bien, si estoy aquí Tenoh es porque…

–¡Yaten está aquí! –grito Mina abriendo la puerta impidiendo que Seiya siguiera hablando. Los tres voltearon a verla sorprendidos

–¿De qué hablas, Mina? –pregunto Haruka aún más sorprendida

–Lo que escuchaste. Él está aquí, me encerró en el almacén porque quería hablar conmigo y… Por favor, Haruka, ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí. No quiero verlo

–Claro. Aunque todavía no terminas de explicarme que haces aquí, Kou –dijo Haruka malhumorada

–¿No es obvio? Seiya vino aquí a buscar a Serena para convencerla de que intercediera por su hermano –respondió Mina –Ahora, ven. No hay tiempo que perder si queremos evitar que nos arruine la fiesta

Mina tomo de la mano a Haruka y la obligo a volver adentro. Miro por un momento a Serena y Seiya, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos nuevamente solos

_Estoy en este viaje_

_Sin saber dónde voy_

_Con la mirada al horizonte_

_Porque soy un soñador inagotable_

_Ni la lluvia puede detenerme_

_Sigo mi corazón_

_Tanto tiempo juntos_

_Caminando de la mano_

_Los días pasaron deprisa_

–Ellos volverán pronto. Tienes que irte, Seiya

–No si tú no vienes conmigo

–No puedo…. Perdóname, pero no puedo.

–¿Por Darién?

–Si, por él

Seiya respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse. Sentía que nuevamente se estaba repitiendo la despedida que Serena y él tuvieron ocho años atrás

_La vida decidió que es_

_El momento de partir_

_El tren de mi destino_

_Seguiré_

–Ya pasamos por esto una vez, Bombón ¿lo recuerdas? Me pediste que te dejara ir y eso lo único que hizo fue que reaparecieras en mi vida hace unos meses. ¿Vamos a repetir nuevamente la historia? ¿Esperare a que me vuelvas a buscar dentro de otros ocho años?

–Seiya, por favor…

–¡No lo entiendo! ¿No significaron nada para ti los días que pasamos juntos en Kinmoku?

–Claro que sí. Esos días fueron maravillosos y nunca los podré olvidar. Pero mi prometido espera que nos casemos en una semana y…

–Y aun así, cruzaste la galaxia para estar conmigo –dijo él interrumpiéndola –Lo hiciste porque con Darién no tienes lo que conmigo sí. Y eso se llama amor. Sabes que juntos podemos ser felices ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

–¡Porque no puedo escapar de mi destino! Ya lo he intentado y siempre ha encontrado la forma de empujarme para hacerme volver a donde debo estar, con tal de obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero. No puedo escapar.

–Te lo suplico, Bombón. No hagas esto… Ya escapaste una vez cuando fuiste a verme a Kinmoku. Nada ni nadie te puede obligar a hacer lo que no quieres.

–¿No lo entiendes? No tengo elección. Estoy atrapada.

_Déjame ir_

_No tengas miedo_

_Yo también sufro_

_Cada que respiro_

_Al igual que tu_

_Déjame ir_

_Aunque me muero_

_Debo seguir en esta travesía_

_Y encontrar mi luz_

_Déjame ir_

–No lo estás, yo estoy dispuesto a ir contra todos por ti. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te amo y haré lo que sea necesario para liberarte de ese destino que lo único que está haciendo es destruirte.

–¿A qué precio, Seiya? ¿Huyendo el resto de nuestras vidas por todo el Universo? ¿Lejos de las personas que queremos?

–Si esa es la única forma en que podemos estar juntos, eso haremos.

–No estás hablando enserio ¿o sí? ¿Qué va a pasar con Estrella? Tienes que pensar en tu hija.

–¿Crees que no lo hago, Bombón? Pienso en ella y en ti todo el tiempo, en lo que es mejor para los tres. En la vida que podríamos tener juntos como familia –dijo Seiya –¿Te has puesto a pensar en ello? ¿En el futuro que tendríamos juntos? Yo no te daré palacios ni un reino que gobernar, pero si te voy a dar todo de mi por el resto de mi vida porque lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

_Soy un navegante_

_De este barco en altamar_

_Esta tormenta me hace daño_

_Pero estoy en un camino inevitable_

_Y no tengo nada que temer_

_Sigo a mi corazón_

_Tanto tiempo juntos_

_Caminando de la mano_

_Los días pasaron deprisa_

Serena comenzó a llorar con más fuerza ante cada palabra del pelinegro. Lo que más quería era compartir el resto de su vida con Seiya: criar a Estrella como si fuera su hija, ampliar la familia con uno o más bebés fruto de su amor, pasar el resto de sus días con él ¿Pero cómo lograrían tener esa vida con tantas cosas en su contra? Era prácticamente imposible.

–No es tan fácil, Seiya… el destino….

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de pensar en el destino! Esto no se trata del destino, ni de lo que quieran las chicas, ni de lo que quiera Darién, ni siquiera de lo que yo quiero. Lo único que realmente importa es lo que tú quieres.

–No es tan simple…

–Si lo es, es tan simple como que me digas qué es lo que quieres, Bombón. ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si lo que quieres es casarte con Darién ¡Perfecto! Yo desapareceré de tu vida para siempre. Ya te perdí una vez, logre sobrevivir y lo volveré a hacer. Pero solo me iré de tu vida si eso es lo que tú quieres. En cambio sí lo que quieres es que me quede contigo, te advierto que estaré a tu lado el resto de mi vida. Y sé muy bien que nos espera una batalla muy difícil porque muchos se opondrán a lo nuestro, pero eso no me importa si estamos juntos. Así que piensa muy bien que es lo que quieres porque eso es lo que más me importa. No tomes el camino fácil poniendo como excusa al destino.

–¿Cuál camino fácil? ¿Aún no entiendes que no tengo un camino fácil? ¡Haga lo que haga alguien saldrá herido por mis decisiones! –grito ella al borde del llanto –Y yo ya no quiero hacerte daño, Seiya… Perdóname, pero no…

Serena ni siquiera pudo seguir hablando ante el nudo que se formó en su garganta. No quería dejar a Seiya, pero no tenía salida por más que el pelinegro dijera lo contrario.

_La vida decidió que es_

_El momento de partir_

_El tren de mi destino_

_Seguiré_

–¿Realmente estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Porque si es así, me iré y no te buscare jamás.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, siendo roto por momentos ante el llanto de Serena hasta que la puerta se abrió y vieron salir a Yaten. Haruka y Mina se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta.

–¡Entiéndelo! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, Yaten! –grito Mina molesta

–Es mejor que se vayan de aquí si no quieren problemas –dijo Haruka con firmeza.

_Déjame ir_

_No tengas miedo_

_Yo también sufro_

_Cada que respiro_

_Al igual que tu_

_Déjame ir_

_Aunque me muero_

_Debo seguir en esta travesía_

_Y encontrar mi luz_

_Déjame ir_

–Adiós, Seiya –dijo Serena sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

–Adiós, Bombón…

Seiya dio media vuelta y se alejó con Yaten sin mirar atrás. Por más que había intentado convencerla de lo contrario, su Bombón tomo una decisión y con ella, el pelinegro sentía que la vida se le había ido.

_Déjame ir_

_No tengas miedo_

_Yo también sufro_

_Cada que respiro_

_Al igual que tu_

_Déjame ir_

_Aunque me muero_

_Debo seguir en esta travesía_

_Y encontrar mi luz_

_Déjame ir_

Mina se acercó a abrazar a Serena mientras ella seguía llorando, sintiendo como su alma se rasgaba en mil pedazos. Ya no había marcha atrás. Había perdido a Seiya para siempre.

_Déjame ir..._

**OoOoO**

La marcha nupcial seguía sonando mientras Serena caminaba con paso firme hacia el altar. La iglesia estaba sola, excepto por el novio que la esperaba al pie del altar.

Cuando Serena llego a su lado, él volteo y vio a Seiya dándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Estiro su mano para poder tocarlo mientras se alzaba de puntillas para besarlo. Al separarse, vio que a quien tenía en frente era a Darién.

–Juntos para siempre, Serena –dijo él

–¡No! ¿En donde esta, Seiya?

–Eso no importa. Me elegiste a mí y estaremos juntos para siempre

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Seiya!

Serena despertó completamente agitada, en su antigua habitación en casa de sus padres. Todo había sido un sueño. El mismo sueño que la atormentaba desde la última vez que vio a Seiya la noche de su despedida de soltera, y del cual siempre despertaba en medio de gritos y lágrimas.

–¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? –dijo Ikuko al abrir la puerta de la habitación y entro –Me pareció escucharte gritar

–Estoy bien. No es nada. Solo fue una pesadilla.

–¿Segura que solo fue eso?

–Sí, mamá. No te preocupes –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ven, baja a desayunar. Hoy es el gran día y necesitas comer bien

Ikuko la saco de la cama y la llevo al comedor para reunirse con Kenji y Sammy para el desayuno.

Finalmente había llegado, esa noche la pesadilla se volvería realidad al cumplir con su destino y casarse con Darién. Era lo que debía hacer y no había marcha atrás. Esa decisión le había costado perder al hombre que verdaderamente amaba.

–Hija, come algo más. Apenas y has probado bocado –dijo Kenji

–Gracias, pero no creo que mi estómago resista la comida hoy –musito ella dejando a un lado su omelet. El simple olor de la comida la hacía sentir nauseas

–Pero, Serena…

–Déjala, Kenji –intervino Ikuko –El día que nos casamos, yo tampoco quería comer mucho por la emoción que sentía

–¿Quién lo diría? Mi hermanita se casa hoy… –dijo Sammy –Realmente Darién debe estar loco para casarse con alguien como tu

–Mejor dicho, yo lo estoy para casarme con él –murmuro Serena

–No molestes a tu hermana hoy, Sammy. Esta muy nerviosa como para aguantar tus comentarios

–No te enojes, Serena. Era una broma –dijo su hermano

–Lo sé, Sammy.

–Al menos come un poco de fruta, hija –insistió Kenji –Hoy vas a necesitar energía

–Bien, pero solo eso.

La rubia tomo un par de fresas ante la insistencia de su padre, pero solo logro darle una mordida cuando se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo al baño. Prácticamente termino vomitando lo poco que había desayunado.

–¿Estás bien, Serena? –pregunto Ikuko preocupada del otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí, mamá, no es nada. Ya sabía que mi estómago no iba a resistir ante la tensión de la boda –respondió la rubia mientras buscaba su cepillo de dientes. Tan mal estaba por la boda que desde hace varios días, no podía comer nada sin que terminara vomitando.

–¿Quieres que llame a Ami para que llegue antes y vea cómo estás?

–No, no es necesario… descuida, estaré bien. Solo quiero bañarme para relajarme un poco.

–De acuerdo. Si te vuelves a sentir mal, avísame.

Tras cepillarse los dientes, Serena lleno la bañera y se sumergió en el agua con tal de calmarse aunque fuese un poco. Por más que quisiera, no podía dar marcha atrás. Era una princesa y tenía un deber que cumplir. Pero eso la estaba destrozando por dentro

_No te das cuenta de que tu destino estaba acabando contigo, con tu esencia…Está desapareciendo tu luz. No quiero que te destruyan de esa forma, Bombón._

La voz de Seiya resonaba en su cabeza. Tenía razón, toda esa situación estaba acabando con ella. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba atrapada por su destino y no podía escapar de él por más que quisiera.

_Yo estoy dispuesto a ir contra todos por ti. ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te amo y haré lo que sea necesario para liberarte de ese destino que lo único que está haciendo es destruirte._

No lo soportaba más. Quería estar con Seiya, que la liberara de ese destino que tanto pesaba sobre sus hombros. Pero lo único que ella había hecho fue romperle el corazón una vez más al hombre que amaba.

Serena salió del agua, se envolvió en una toalla y regreso a su habitación. Allí encontró en una repisa una fotografía de ella con Seiya con sus uniformes de la preparatoria. Era inevitable no recordar todos los días que había pasado su lado. Lo necesitaba tanto a su lado, y cuando él fue a buscarla, lo único que hizo fue alejarlo de su vida. Y esta vez para siempre.

Se vistió con unos jeans, una playera y tenis, y salió aprisa de su habitación. Encontró a Ikuko y Luna en las escaleras

–¿A dónde vas, hija?

–Voy a ir a caminar un rato, mamá

–¡Pero si no tardan en llegar las chicas y el estilista para arreglarte!

–Regreso después –dijo Serena saliendo de la casa. Luna había ido tras ella

–No me sigas, Luna. Quiero estar sola

–¿Qué te pasa, Serena? ¿Estás bien?

–Solo quiero estar sola, por favor. Volveré más tarde

Serena siguió caminando hasta llegar al parque No. 10. Conforme avanzaba, veía las sombras de su yo de 16 años al lado de Seiya, recordando cada momento que vivió a su lado en ese lugar y sus innumerables citas clandestinas. Se detuvo frente al lago del parque, pensando en cuantas noches había pasado allí con él bajo las estrellas, cuantos besos no habían compartido teniendo de testigos a la Luna y las estrellas, cuantos recuerdos no había en ese lugar tan especial para ellos…

Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y mucho menos controlarlo. Cada lagrima por cada momento feliz al lado de Seiya, cada beso, cada caricia… Aquellos días con él no volverían jamás.

Había aceptado su destino a un precio demasiado alto y el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en su mano izquierda era la cadena que le recordaba todo lo que le había costado sacrificar su felicidad por los demás. Era demasiado. Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría antes de que aquella situación acabara con ella por completo.

Deseaba tanto poder escapar...

Deseaba tanto volver a estar junto a Seiya…

**OoOoO**

–¿Cómo que Serena no está, señora Tsukino? –pregunto Rei sorprendida

–Salió hace más de una hora. Dijo que regresaría pronto pero es hora que no llega

–¿Y no se llevo su celular? –pregunto Ami

–No, lo dejo en su habitación

–¿Qué hacemos, chicas? ¿Vamos a buscarla? –pregunto Lita cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

–Creo que sí. Mina llegara con el estilista en cualquier momento

Ikuko fue a abrir y las chicas fueron tras ella. Allí se encontraba Sakura, Mina junto con el estilista, Pierre Carlson, encargado del arreglo personal de Mina en sus películas

–Pierre, ella es la señora Tsukino, la madre de la novia

–Es un placer conocerla, señora.

–Y a mis amigas seguramente las recuerdas

–Claro que si, querida –dijo Pierre –¿Y en donde está la novia? Hay que comenzar ya para dejarla radiante como una princesa

–Me temo que mi hija no se encuentra aquí en este momento –dijo Ikuko

–¿Cómo que Serena no está? ¿A dónde se fue? –pregunto Mina sorprendida

–Es lo mismo que quisiéramos saber –respondió Rei –Cuando llegamos, ella no estaba

–Señoritas, no me digan que voy a tener que lidiar con una novia fugitiva –dijo Pierre –Mina, querida, no me habías comentado nada de esto

–Es que no tenía idea de que Serena se iba a comportar así. Pero mientras aparece, ¿por qué no empiezas a peinar a Sakura?

–¡No, mamá!

–No discutas, hija –dijo Mina –Pierre, empieza con Sakura

–Chicas, nosotras vamos a buscar a Serena. Seguramente no debe de estar muy lejos… –dijo Ami cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entro Serena. La rubia tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

–Al fin apareces, Serena tonta –dijo Rei

–¿Dónde estabas, Serena? –pregunto Ami

–Ya empezábamos a creer que te habías escapado –dijo Lita en broma

–Pero no escape. Aquí estoy… Perdón por llegar tan tarde

–Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, querida –dijo Pierre –Te prometo que quedaras radiante como una princesa. Hasta Kate Middleton estará celosa de lo hermosa que te veras.

Serena subió a su habitación acompañada de Pierre que comenzó a arreglarla. Todas las chicas corrían de un lado a otro checando que todo estuviera en orden. Mientras el estilista daba órdenes y peinaba a Serena como a una verdadera princesa, colocando grandes cantidades de laca y broches sobre su larga cabellera.

Una novia feliz mostraría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el reflejo del espejo, pero esta novia no. Serena estaba ida, no prestaba atención en nada. Era un títere que obedecía la voluntad de los demás. Se veía hermosa pero su alegría era apagada por un deber que todos confiaban que se cumpliría.

Mina estaba ahí con ella ya que Sakura de mala gana, la estaban arreglando aunque ella no quería. Mina observaba la depresión total en los ojos de Serena.

–Bueno, ya termine – dijo Pierre muy alegre – Ahora si sigue la pequeña Sakura

–Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Serena al estilista cuando este se llevó a Sakura para peinarla. Ella se quedó solo con Mina

–¿Estás bien, Serena? – dijo Mina con preocupación

–No, Mina. No estoy bien. Si quería escapar esta mañana, pero no me atreví a hacerlo aunque siento que le estoy dando fin a mi vida y lo único bueno será Rini – dijo Serena sin quitar la mirada perdida del espejo y sus ojos se cristalizaron

–Serena, por favor, piensa bien las cosas. Aun estas a tiempo – dijo Mina casi como una suplica

–No, Mina. Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Serena derramando una lagrima que logro escapar de sus ojos

–No, Serena aun no das el sí. Estas a tiempo de detener esta locura. Por favor, no te rindas, lucha por ese amor que aún está vivo – dijo Mina

–Ya no hay nada porque luchar– dijo Serena derramando mas lagrimas –Deje ir a Seiya para siempre, aunque yo aun lo amo

–Por esa razón no debes continuar con esto. Serena, ya no estamos en el siglo XV para hacer este tipo de cosas. Entiendo que Darién y tú tuvieron una hermosa historia de amor, pero piensa que hubiera pasado si el Negaverso no hubiese llegado, ni hubieras recordado tu vida pasada y tampoco hubieras conocido tu futuro –dijo Mina –Si no hubieras sabido nada de eso, cuando llego Seiya te hubieras enamorado de él tal como lo hiciste sin poderlo evitar. Seguramente ahora estarían juntos y con quien estarías a punto de casarte, seria con él, no con Darién

Serena siguió llorando con más fuerza. Sabía muy bien que lo que Mina había dicho era cierto.

–Mina me pregunto porque, ¿por qué todos esperan que me case con Darién imaginando que todo será perfecto? – dijo Serena con tristeza –Yo no sé qué hacer. Haruka y las demás esperan un si el día de hoy

–Esto no se trata de Haruka, Serena. Se trata de tu felicidad. Nosotras no importamos. Somos lo bastantes grandecitas como para saber lo que nos conviene o no – dijo Mina comprensiva

–¿Y porque siento que todo esto es por ustedes?

–Serena…

Mina abrazo a Serena mientras que ella derramaba todas esas lágrimas contenidas y que no podía sacar del dolor tan grande que ella sentía.

**OoOoO**

En el departamento de los Kou, Seiya miraba la televisión como si eso lo fuese a sacar de una realidad que negaba y que se daba cuenta que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Intento recuperar a Serena y no sirvió de nada. Ella decidió convertirse en la señora Chiba

–Seiya, por favor. No te quedes aquí sentado viendo todo perdido – dijo Yaten con comprensión al entrar a la sala, iba vestido con un traje azul marino

–No puedo hacer nada, Yaten. Ya todo está dicho – dijo Seiya con tristeza en sus palabras

–No, Seiya, no todo está perdido. Ella aun no dice el si – dijo Yaten

–Le pregunte la noche de su despedida de soltera si realmente quería casarse con Darién y dijo que si – dijo Seiya – Es obvio que ella lo ama

–A mí no me engañas, ni tú te la crees. Serena dejo de amar a Darién hace mucho tiempo – dijo Yaten – Sino, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo: sacrificar todo por ti, un futuro perfecto y ya escrito que todos esperan que se cumpla. Serena te ama. Ella me lo dijo

–Y aun así se casa hoy con Chiba. Creo que eso lo dice todo – dijo Seiya ya resignado

Taiki, vestido con un traje gris se reunió con sus hermanos. Un momento después apareció Estrella con un lindo vestido violeta

–Así que después de todo, irán a la boda –dijo Seiya

–Tú también deberías cambiarte y venir con nosotros –dijo Taiki

–¿Y ver como se casa Bombón? No, gracias

–¡Debes ir a detenerla, Seiya!

–Déjalo, Taiki. Es inútil hacerlo entrar en razón –dijo Yaten –Vámonos ya.

Yaten, Taiki y Estrella salieron del departamento rumbo a la boda. Seiya, lleno de frustración, arrojo lejos el control remoto del televisor. El pelinegro comenzó a llorar de desesperación. Había perdido a su bombón para siempre…

**OoOoO**

Estaba atardeciendo cuando a la iglesia empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados, familiares, amigos tanto de Serena y Darién de sus años de estudiantes, así como colegas de sus trabajos iban tomando asiento. Todos decían que esa sería la boda del año, ya que muchos estaban esperando el final de un hermoso cuento de hadas que el día de hoy daría. El final que todos esperaban.

Sakura había llegado a la iglesia junto con Ami, ya que su madre aun estaba en la residencia de los Tsukino. La pequeña estaba parada, logrando escapar de todos. Su mirada llego con los Kou y se alegro mucho de verlos.

–¡Hola Estrella, Taiki y Yaten! – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

–¡Hola pequeña! –dijo Yaten mirando a Sakura –¿Y Serena como esta?

Sakura agacho la mirada.

–Ella no está bien, Yaten. Cuando la estaban peinando se veía muy triste y no sé porque – dijo Sakura preocupada

–Son cosas de adultos –dijo Yaten antes de ser interrumpido por Sakura

–Son cosas de adultos que cuando sea mayor las entenderé… ya me lo sé, Yaten. Todo el tiempo me lo repiten y más cuando pregunto sobre mi papá

–Ya, Sakura no te enojes, hay cosas que los niños tan pequeños no deben de saber – dijo Yaten con ternura a la pequeña

–Si tú lo dices –dijo Sakura resignada –Tía Ami ya llego. Te llevare con ella, Taiki

Sakura condujo a los Kou hacia las primeras filas de la iglesia, en donde estaba Ami conversando con Lita. Al verlos, ambas chicas se acercaron a ellos

–Me alegra que estén aquí –dijo Ami

–¿Seiya no vino con ustedes? –pregunto Lita.

Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad

–No, él… no pudo venir –respondió Taiki

Ami no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada ante las palabras de su novio. Después de saber que Serena y Seiya se vieron durante la noche de la despedida de soltera de la rubia, y que su amiga estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas tras ese encuentro, del cual Serena no les dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto, muchos temores invadían a la peli azul ante la ausencia del mejor amigo de la novia el día de su boda.

Pero el mayor temor de Ami se hacía cada vez presente ¿Sería acaso posible que entre Serena y Seiya existiera algo más que una amistad?

–¿Y Mina ya llego?

–La dama de honor aun sigue con Serena –dijo Lita –Pero, Yaten, te pido que no discutas con ella. No queremos que haya un escándalo en un día tan importante para Darién y Serena

–Por supuesto. Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Yaten. Excepto porque pensaba detener la boda y de ser necesario, secuestrar a la novia para llevarla con Seiya –¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos?

–¿No quieren ir a felicitar a Darién primero?

–Tal vez más tarde –dijo Taiki al observar a Darién que irradiaba felicidad pese a que estaba impaciente y con los nervios de punta, conversando con Andrew, su padrino.

–¡Ah, no! ¡Ya llego Adam! –musito Sakura con fastidio al verlo llegar

–¡Hola chicas! –dijo Adam al acercarse a saludarlas

–¡Qué justo verte! –dijo Lita al saludarlo

–Lo mismo digo, chicas. Se ven grandiosas. ¿Mina aun no ha llegado?

–Aun no, pero no debe de tardar –respondió Ami, quien no pudo evitar ver la molestia del rostro de Yaten cuando Adam pregunto por Mina

–Lo lamento, que descortés soy –dijo Adam antes de voltear a ver a los Kou –Mucho gusto, soy Adam Akira, el novio de Mina

–Yaten Kou

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en un saludo no muy amigable. Algo dentro de Yaten, le decía que él hombre frente a él no era de confiar.

**OoOoO**

Serena observaba su reflejo en el espejo. Tras el incidente en donde su vestido de novia se rasgó, por un milagro finalmente logro entrar en él y allí estaba ella, usando ese precioso vestido blanco de seda con bordados de encaje en el corsé, y la enorme falda esponjosa con metros y metros de tela, digno de una princesa. Su cabello peinado con un hermoso peinado que sostenía su velo. El maquillaje sencillo y unos discretos aretes de diamante con una pulsera a juego completaban su atuendo. Parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas, pero no se sentía como tal

La puerta se abrió y entro Mina ya lista con un vestido strapless rosa

–Ya llego la limosina

–Bien, vamos –dijo Serena tomando su ramo de rosas blancas y rojas de la cama. Camino hacia la puerta tratando de mostrar su mejor cara pero antes de salir Mina la detuvo.

–Sabes que aun puedes arrepentirte, Serena. No tienes que hacer esto

–Ya es demasiado tarde para hablar de eso

–No, escúchame. Voy a dejar mi auto cerca de la limosina, frente la iglesia. Estará abierto y las llaves las encontraras en la guantera.

–¿Por qué me dices eso, Mina?

–Porque tengo esperanza de que entres en razón y vayas tras Seiya como en una película romántica

–Voy a empezar a creer que te está haciendo daño hacer tantas películas

–Tal vez. Pero tú más que nadie merece un "felices para siempre" –dijo Mina tomando las manos de su amiga – No te quiero ver en un matrimonio sin amor. Eres como mi hermana y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz

–Mina...

–Por favor, Serena. Si te arrepientes y decides ir a buscar tu felicidad al lado de Seiya, sabes que yo no te detendré y no dejare que alguien lo haga. Sabes que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz sin importar lo que piensen los demás – dijo Mina con una sonrisa, Serena sonrió un poco ante eso y la abrazo

Ambas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la gran limosina blanca, decorada con flores blancas y entre ellas rojas. Serena subió a la limosina, mirando por la ventana y pensando en lo que le había dicho Mina. Ella no podía hacer mucho en ese momento, pese a que se sentía destrozada en vez de ser la novia más feliz del mundo. Se estaba muriendo por dentro y cada minuto que pasaba lo sentía eterno.

Desde pequeña, Serena había imaginado que tendría una boda digna de un cuento de hadas. Se enamoraría de un apuesto príncipe, que la amaría y vivirían felices por siempre. La vida le había dado muchas vueltas y la niña que alguna vez fue jamás imagino que realmente fuese una princesa, que se enamoraría de un autentico príncipe y tendrían su final feliz. Pero ya no era una niña. Y el cuento de hadas que siempre soñó, no era en nada parecido con su realidad porque ya no amaba a su príncipe azul.

Cuando la limosina llego a la iglesia, Serena bajo mientras su madre le ayudaba a que no se arrugara su vestido. Volteo y vio a Mina acercarse a ellos, su auto estaba en donde le había dicho su amiga. Se encaminaron a la entrada de la iglesia, en donde los esperaba Andrew con Sakura. Ikuko y Sammy entraron en la iglesia mientras Andrew, Sakura, Mina y Kenji se quedaban con la novia.

Kenji esperaba a su hija con una sonrisa de orgullo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando miro a su pequeña hija con una mirada llena de tristeza.

–¿Hija, estás bien? – dijo el señor Kenji

–Sí papá. No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Serena sonando lo más segura que podía

–Entonces vamos – dijo el padre de Serena no muy convencido pero que podía hacer si su hija ya era toda una mujer y ella era capaz de tomar sus decisiones.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, sonaba una suave melodía cuando entro primero Sakura. Tras ella, el padrino y la dama de honor, Andrew y Mina, avanzaron por el pasillo del brazo. Yaten vio a la Diosa del Amor conforme avanzaba, contemplando lo hermosa que se veía pese a que notaba un pequeño rastro de preocupación en la mirada de Aino.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie cuando comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, mirando a Kenji y Serena al final del pasillo. La rubia sintió que no podía respirar en el momento en que vio la iglesia llena. Tantas personas esperando ver su boda y ella quería salir corriendo de allí.

Pero no tenía opción. Había aceptado su destino y debía seguir adelante.

Serena trato de poner su mejor sonrisa y se obligo a mover los pies, pero cada paso que daba lo sentía más pesado, como si llevara plomo en los zapatos. Observo a todos los que la miraban, todos sonreían a su alrededor. Sus amigas la veían con alegría, allí era donde quería que estuviera. Al momento en que su mirada se poso en los Kou, vio que ellos no sonreían y la miraban con tristeza. Sabían muy bien del dolor que la consumía por dentro.

Finalmente Serena se permitió ver a Darién. La esperaba con una enorme sonrisa y la felicidad irradiaba en cada parte del moreno que estaba en el altar. Cuando su padre y ella llegaron al altar, Kenji le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y le dio su mano a Darién.

–Estás muy hermosa, Princesa –musito Darién besando el dorso de la mano de la rubia.

_Y como la Princesa que soy, aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi deber._ Pensó Serena. No respondió a las palabras de su prometido y simplemente se esforzó más que nunca a mantener su sonrisa con tal de no estallar en lágrimas.

Por fin inicio la ceremonia que la convertiría en la señora Chiba.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar dando la bienvenida pero Serena no escuchaba nada, tenía la mirada perdida, lo único que miraba en ese momento era como los labios del padre se movían, pero no emitían ninguna palabra para ella. Había momentos en que el sacerdote hacía reír a las personas, pero Serena seguía sin escuchar. Ella lloraba por dentro.

Serena quería correr. No creía soportar por mucho tiempo esa interpretación de la novia perfecta ante su familia, sus amigos y todas las personas que se encontraban en la iglesia. Porque esa boda, eso era, una representación de la felicidad "perfecta". La rubia ya no estaba tan segura de que podría ser feliz. No lejos de Seiya.

El sacerdote continuaba oficiando la ceremonia mientras Serena trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de Seiya y en lo que le había dicho la noche de su despedida de soltera. En todo lo que le había dicho Mina. Ya no era momento de dudas. Estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer al casarse con Darién. Era él quien se convertiría en su esposo. No Seiya.

Serena volteo y observo a todas las personas que observaban la ceremonia. Todas sus amigas sonreían de felicidad ignorando por completo la agonía de su querida princesa y el gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo ella por ese futuro maravilloso que sabían les esperaba con ese matrimonio. Tendría a Rini y en algunos años gobernaría Tokio de Cristal como la Neo Reina Serena al lado de su querido príncipe, pero ¿qué caso tenia tener a Rini si ella se daría cuenta de la desdicha de su madre? No sería justo para ella, pero eso no importaba en ese momento le estaba dando el final que todos esperaban como en los cuentos de hadas.

–Darién Chiba, ¿aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tú legitima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Sí, acepto –respondió él con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero su cuento de hadas se estaba volviendo una pesadilla para Serena. No era Seiya quien la aceptaba como su esposa, como en sus innumerables sueños. Era Darién. Esa era la realidad y dolía demasiado. Quería a Seiya a su lado, en el altar, tal y como lo había visto en sus sueños. ¡Seiya era el hombre de sus sueños!

Serena derramo una lágrima, que Darién le limpio con esa sonrisa que no se desaparecía desde que ella entro en la iglesia. Su futuro esposo creía que lloraba de felicidad, no de la angustia y desesperación que ella sentía. Quería a Seiya. No soportaría más todo eso. Ella lo único que quería era salir corriendo de esa iglesia.

–Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptas a Darién Chiba como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Darién la miraba impaciente esperando su respuesta. Era fácil, solo tenía que decir: _sí, acepto_. Pero no podía responder. Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Solo podía pensar en Seiya. ¡Oh, como extrañaba al pelinegro! Lo que más quería en ese momento era volver a estar entre sus brazos, pedirle que la perdonara por estar cometiendo el más grande error de su vida y luchar junto a él por su amor.

Los murmullos llenaron el lugar ya que todos se preguntaban porque la novia no respondía. Mina solo suplicaba mentalmente que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta del grave error que estaba a punto de cometer ya que sabía muy bien que Serena no sería feliz al lado de Darién. Si no, la Diosa del Amor tendría que actuar por el bien de su mejor amiga. Mientras, Yaten y Taiki, al ver a Serena así, estaban dispuestos a sacar a la novia de esa iglesia con tal de que no siguiera sufriendo y llevarla con Seiya con tal de que fueran felices

–¿Serena? –susurro Darién al ver a Serena perdida en sus pensamientos. Tratando de que no lo consumieran los nervios al notar que ella no respondía

–¿Eh? –Fue lo único que ella logro decir. Sentía que ya ni siquiera podía respirar por el estado en que se encontraba.

–El sacerdote te ha hecho una pregunta –musitó él dando un suspiro y volteo a ver al sacerdote –Creo que sería mejor que le repitiera la pregunta

–Claro, hijo. Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptas a Darién Chiba como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Serena vislumbro su matrimonio con Darién. Era perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Pero ella no anhelaba perfección sino amor. Y eso solo lo tendría al lado de Seiya. Sabía que al lado del pelinegro tendría muchos días felices, pero también habría días difíciles ya que muchos se opondrían a esa relación, pero eso no le importaba ya que estaría con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba. Era a Seiya a quien amaba, no a Darién.

Quería volver a tener la misma felicidad que tuvo cuando estuvo en Kinmoku. Pero ya no ocultaría su amor ante el mundo. Estaba harta de ocultar un amor tan bello. Ya no podía seguir con esa farsa. Amaba a Seiya y no quería perderlo. No otra vez.

–No…no, no. Perdóname, Darién. No voy a casarme contigo.

* * *

_Bueno, sin duda ya dabamos por sentado que Serena se casaria con Darién, pero afortunadamente reacciono ¿Y ahora que? ¿Darién y las chicas la detendrán? ¿Ira a buscar a Seiya? ¿Qué va a pasar con Serena y Seiya?_

_Eso y más lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que les gustara este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan._

_XOXO  
Serenity & Usagi210_


	18. Novia Fugitiva

_¡Hola, chicas! _

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Nos alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!  
_

_Esperamos que se encuentren muy bien. Sentimos mucho tardar un poco en actualizar, pero las tanto en la vida real como en la virtual son muy demandantes. Pero bueno, por fin les traemos este tan esperado capitulo.  
_

_Por cierto, ¿ya visitaron la pagina oficial del fic en facebook? Las invitamos a que se unan ya que por allí sabran de las actualizaciones, avances de los capitulos, los temas musicales que acompañan al fic y más **www . / Mas Alla De Las Estrellas Sailor Moon Fanfic **(solo quiten los espacios y listo)  
_

_Antes de empezar, les sugerimos que escuchen dos canciones importantes para la trama del capitulo de hoy. La primera es **"Alas We** **Aspire" **de **Amy Stroup**, y la segunda es **"Te Fuiste De Aquí" **de **Reik. **_

_Ahora si, preparen los pañuelos y las galletas de animalitos ¡Esperamos que disfruten de este capitulo!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Novia Fugitiva**

Los murmullos resonaron con más fuerza en la iglesia ya que nadie podía creer lo que escucho. La novia había dicho que no aceptaba casarse con Darién Chiba.

Las sailors estaban anonadadas ya que no estaban seguras de haber escuchado bien a su princesa, mientras que Mina, Yaten y Taiki sonreían por dentro. Sabían que la rubia había hecho lo correcto.

Darién estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que Serena había dicho.

–Perdóname, Darién. Eres un hombre bueno y maravilloso, pero no te merezco. No puedo casarme contigo.

Serena bajo del altar y corrió por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Todos los presentes observaban sorprendidos la escena y vieron al novio correr tras ella para impedir que se fuera. Darién la alcanzo antes de que cruzara las puertas.

–Detente, Serena.

–No lo hagas más difícil –dijo ella intentando liberar su brazo del agarre del moreno –Lo intente. Te juro que intente por todos los medios que lo nuestro funcionara, pero ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál farsa? Yo te amo.

–Y yo te amaba, Darién.

–No lo entiendo, Serena. Dime ¿Por qué? Hazme entender porque estás haciendo esto.

–Porque estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

–¿Que estás diciendo? – dijo Haruka enojada.

–La verdad, Haruka –dijo Mina acaparando toda la atención de todos –Serena solo está haciendo lo correcto. Lo que su corazón le dice que haga.

Darién sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor al comprender lo que ocurría. La mujer que lo era todo para él estaba enamorada de otro. No de él. Serena no quería estar a su lado y no iba a ser él quien la detuviera. Soltó el brazo de la rubia mientras que Mina impedía que Haruka fuera tras ella.

Serena salió de la iglesia sin mirar atrás. Ahora ella iba en busca de su felicidad al lado del hombre que amaba.

_Hey, here we go. /__ Hey, aquí vamos._

_Even we. Even so__. / Incluso nosotros. Aun así_

_Hey, here we go. /__ Hey, aquí vamos._

_Ever fast. Ever slow. /__ Siempre rápido. __Siempre lento_

Serena corrió hacia el convertible rojo que estaba cerca de la entrada de la iglesia: el auto de Mina. El vehículo estaba abierto y busco en la guantera las llaves, que ahí estaban tal y como le había dicho su amiga. Puso el auto en marcha y se alejó a toda prisa con tal de que nadie tratara de detenerla.

Tenía que encontrar a Seiya. Y su corazón le decía en donde podría encontrarlo.

_Alas we aspire. / Ay que aspiramos._

_Feel the flame. Carry fire / Siente la llama. Lleva el fuego_

_Alas we as fire. /Ay Somos como el fuego._

_Feel the flames. Take me higher / Siente las llamas. __Llévame más alto_

Seiya contemplaba como brillaban la Luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno de Tokio. Suspiro al pensar que en ese momento, su Bombón ahora era la señora Chiba.

Si tan solo hubiese hecho algo más para convencerla de que no se casara, si tan solo hubiera ido a impedir esa boda… Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Serena ya estaba casada con Darién. Y él lo único que había hecho fue ir al lago del parque No. 10 y recordar lo que vivió allí con ella años atrás durante sus encuentros clandestinos.

_Where are you now? ooh / ¿Dónde estás ahora? ooh_

_Where are you now? ooh / ¿Dónde estás ahora? ooh_

_Where are you now? ooh / ¿Dónde estás ahora? ooh__  
Where are you now? / ¿Dónde estás ahora?  
_

–¡Seiya!

La voz de Serena resonó a través del lago como si hubiese salido de la mente del pelinegro. Le dolía demasiado escuchar su voz pronunciar su nombre.

–¡Seiya!

Volteo al escuchar con más fuerza la voz de su Bombón. Era imposible que ella estuviera allí, pero así era. Allí estaba ella, al otro lado del lago corriendo a toda prisa hacia él pareciendo un ángel con su vestido de novia, brillando a la luz de la luna.

_Look through my words. /__ Mira a través de mis palabras._

_I'm mine. You're yours /__ Yo las mías. Tú las tuyas__  
Look through my words. /__ Mira a través de mis palabras_

_You're mine. I'm yours. / Eres mío. __Soy tuya  
_

Seiya temía que fuese una jugarreta de su mente que anhelaba volver a verla. Pero el escuchar como la rubia gritaba su nombre y verla cada vez más cerca, lo convenció de que ella realmente estaba allí.

Unos momentos después, Serena se detuvo a pocos pasos de él, con la respiración agitada y tratando de recuperar el aire. Mientras Seiya no dejaba de mirarla aun asombrado de que ella estuviera frente a él.

_Where are you now? ooh /¿Dónde estás ahora? Ooh_

_I am so lost till you're found / estoy tan perdida hasta que te encontré  
Where are you now? ooh /¿Dónde estás ahora? __Ooh_

_I am so lost till you're found / estoy tan perdida hasta que te encontré_

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bombón? Creí que ahora estarías junto a tu esposo…

–No me case… No podía hacerlo. No puedo estar con otro hombre que no seas tú –dijo ella derramando un par de lágrimas

Seiya estaba en shock. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien a la rubia.

–Se que no lo merezco, ¿pero serías capaz de perdóname, Seiya? Fui una tonta al continuar con esa boda cuando no amo a Darién. Y yo simplemente no puedo perderte otra vez. No quiero…

Serena ya no pudo continuar ya que el pelinegro rompió la distancia que los separaba, la estrecho entre sus brazos y la beso intensamente. Ella sintió que por sus mejillas resbalaban algunas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad. Cerró los ojos mientras echaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, profundizando más el beso. Allí era el único lugar donde la rubia quería estar para siempre: entre los brazos de Seiya.

_Where are you now? / __¿Dónde estás ahora?_

_I am so lost till you're found /__ estoy tan perdida hasta que te encontré__  
Where are you now? / __¿Dónde estás ahora?_

_Where are you now? / ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

Separaron sus labios más por la falta de aire que por gusto. Seiya recargo su frente en la de ella y la miro asombrado. Aun no podía creer que Serena estuviera frente a él. Le limpio con ternura las lágrimas que caían por su rostro

–No te dejare ir otra vez. Ya no.

–Me parece bien, porque te iba a pedir exactamente lo mismo, Seiya. No pienso perder nuevamente al hombre que amo –musito ella besándolo nuevamente –Te amo. Te amo, Seiya ¡Te amo!

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Se besaron otra vez con todo ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro, con la felicidad inundándolos por completo. Serena se sentía más feliz y dichosa junto a Seiya de lo que había sido toda su vida. Su felicidad y su futuro estaban con él. Y no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separara nuevamente. Lucharía hasta el final por el amor que le profesaba al verdadero amor de su vida.

_Rain cleared the wood /__ La lluvia aclaro la madera__  
Shallow light there you st ood /__ Poca luz, allí estabas tu__  
Rain cleared the wood /__ La lluvia aclaro la madera__  
Turned my eyes there you stood /__ volví mis ojos allí estabas_

**OoOoO**

La mayoría de los invitados ya se había ido, inquietos y sin poder creer lo que ocurrió, incluyendo a los Tsukino que regresaron a su casa preocupados por lo que había hecho su hija.

En la iglesia solo se quedaron Darién, sentado al pie del altar, meditando lo que había ocurrido. Las chicas, junto con Andrew, Nicolás y Adam preocupados por lo que paso, además de Taiki que acompañaba a Ami y Yaten cuidaba a Sakura y Estrella. Mientras que Haruka seguía discutiendo con Mina.

–¡Tu sabes quién es, Mina! –grito Haruka molesta sacudiendo a Mina de los brazos –¡Dinos la verdad!

–Eso que importa. Serena se fue –dijo Darién.

–Podemos hacer que regrese y se casen. Así que habla, Mina ¡Sabes quién es ese hombre del que la gatita hablaba!

–¡Suéltame, Haruka! ¡Me estas lastimando!

–Ya la oíste. Suéltala, Haruka –dijo Yaten acercándose. Sakura, Estrella, Taiki y el resto de las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

–No te metas en lo que no te importa, Yaten.

–¿Es que no me escuchaste? ¡Suéltala! –ordeno el peli plateado y Haruka soltó a Mina.

–¿Pero qué paso? ¿Por qué dejo todo? – pregunto Michiru.

–No entiendo que paso – dijo Hotaru un poco preocupada.

–¿Por qué no dijo algo? – dijo Lita muy preocupada –No lo entiendo.

–Si ella ama a Darién ¿por qué lo hizo? – dijo Rei.

–Ella no lo ama. La gatita dijo que está enamorada de otro. Parece que Mina sabe quién es y estaba a punto de decírnoslo.

–¿Es eso cierto, Mina? –pregunto Lita sorprendida.

–Sí, es cierto. Pero a mí no me corresponde decir quién es. Lo único que espero es que ellos sean muy felices.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? Todo por lo que peleamos ahora se va por la borda. Tantos sacrificios que hicimos por ella y así nos paga – dijo Haruka muy enojada –Si es necesario la obligaré para que regrese.

–Oye, Haruka ¿y eso por qué? –dijo Sakura sorprendida al escuchar a Haruka –Entiendo que no debo meterme, pero no puedes obligar a una persona que haga lo que tú quieres. No es justo para mi tía Serena.

–Sakura, tu eres muy pequeña para poder entender. Además esto no te incumbe – dijo Haruka como un regaño gritándole a la pequeña, Yaten se enojó como Haruka regaño a Sakura y él, sin importarle, nada interrumpió a Haruka.

–Haruka, no descargues tu coraje con Sakura – dijo Yaten muy enojado –Ella dijo algo que ninguno de ustedes se atrevía a decir… Creo que ninguna de ustedes se dio cuenta de la enorme tristeza que Serena sentía. Ustedes no se han preguntado por que ella se fue.

–Esto no te encumbre, Kou. Tú no eres quien para decir eso – dijo Haruka enojado mientras que las chicas miraban todo.

–Haruka, yo sé lo que es sentirse atrapado en un destino que muchos dicen que es mi deber seguir. Cometí una gran tontería hace tiempo, y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de ello. Y puedo ser muchas cosas, pero a Sakura no le gritas. Ella dijo algo muy sabio a pesar de su corta edad, nadie te puede decir que hacer con tu vida. Ustedes quieren a Serena y quieren lo mejor para ella, pero ¿no se han preguntado qué es lo que ella quiere en verdad?

–Por favor, si ella quería casarse con Darién.

–De haber sido así, no se hubiera ido como se fue –respondió Yaten –No he olvidado como Michiru y tú hostigaban a Serena diciéndole que no podía ver a Seiya. ¿Acaso ustedes son dueños de la vida de Serena? Por favor, ella es un ser un humano, es una mujer que puede escoger que hacer con su vida y nadie puede decirle que hacer ella.

–Yaten tiene razón. Nadie es dueño de la vida de las personas que amamos – dijo Darién con tristeza –Por eso deje ir a Serena. No iba a obligarla a casarse conmigo si ella no me quiere… Así que dejen que Serena sea feliz con quien ella quiera.

Darién se puso de pie, y sin decir más, salió de la iglesia ante la mirada de las personas que lo acompañaban. Andrew y Nicolás se fueron detrás de él, con tal de no dejarlo solo en tan difícil situación.

Al ver que ya nada más se podía hacer, la siguiente en irse fue Mina junto con Sakura. Los Kou fueron detrás de ellas.

–¡Espera, Mina! –grito Yaten corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla.

–Ha sido un día muy largo. Lo mejor es que mi hija y yo vayamos a casa a descansar –dijo ella de manera tajante. No sé sentía ni con fuerzas para pelear con el peli plateado tras su altercado con Haruka.

–Solo quería decir gracias. Sin duda tú has sido una pieza clave para lo que ocurrió esta noche.

–Simplemente hice lo necesario por ver feliz a mi mejor amiga.

–¡Mina!

La Diosa del Amor volteo al ver a su novio acercándose.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, cariño –respondió ella –¿Podrías llevarnos a Sakura y a mí a casa?

–Por supuesto.

Mina se alejo junto con la pequeña Sakura y Adam hacia el auto de él, mientras que Yaten los observaba. Definitivamente al peli plateado no le gustaba ver a las Aino junto a ese sujeto, pero esa era una de las muchas consecuencias que debía afrontar por sus errores del pasado.

Mientras tanto, Taiki había llevado a Estrella hasta su auto cuando vio que Ami se acercaba rápidamente a él.

–¿Te llevo a tu departamento, Ami?

–Dime la verdad, por favor… Sé que tú lo sabes, así que dímelo. El hombre por el que se fue Serena… es Seiya de quien ella está enamorada ¿verdad?

Taiki suspiro profundamente al escucharla. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento. Tenía que tratar de suavizar la situación con tal de que eso no afectara su relación con Ami.

–Creo que esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a Serena y no a mí.

–No hagas esto. ¿Crees que aun no me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente pasa, Taiki? Esto es realmente grave y necesito saber la verdad.

El castaño nuevamente suspiro –¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas te pregunte si querías que Serena fuera feliz?

–Lo recuerdo. Y sabes que eso es lo que más quiero para ella. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?

–Fue por eso que Serena se fue de la iglesia –dijo él interrumpiéndola –Para ser feliz.

–¿Con Seiya?

–Eso deberá decírtelo ella. Por la confianza que Serena me tiene, no puedo revelar su secreto a pesar de lo mucho que quiero decírtelo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Ami asintió dando un largo suspiro. Lo entendía perfectamente ya que ella también quería decirle que Yaten era el padre de Sakura, pero no podía hacerlo por Mina.

–Solo dime una cosa, Taiki… A pesar de las consecuencias que traerá lo que paso, ¿realmente valdrá la pena? ¿Serena de verdad será feliz?

–Sí, lo será. Ella seguramente será más feliz de lo que pudo haber sido al lado de Darién.

**OoOoO**

–¡Bienvenido a casa, Seiya!

El pelinegro contemplo el departamento de Serena cuando llegaron allí. Amplio, con una gran terraza y las paredes llenas de fotografías de sus amigas y su familia. Una linda sala en color arena, un comedor cuadrangular en donde una barra para desayunar lo separaba de la cocina. Al fondo se veía una puerta entre abierta que conduce a la habitación de la rubia.

–Es precioso, Bombón… ¿Pero no crees que alguien podría venir a buscarte aquí?

–Que lo hagan. No me importa si tumban la puerta. Nadie me va a separar de tu lado –dijo ella alzándose de puntillas para besarlo dulcemente –¿Me ayudas a quitarme esto? No creo soportar ni un minuto más vestida así.

–Por supuesto.

Se dirigieron a la recamara de la rubia y allí, Seiya logro ver una enorme cama que cubría gran parte de la habitación. A un costado estaba un closet junto con el tocador y una puerta que conducía al baño.

El pelinegro le ayudo a quitarse el vestido de novia, y las toneladas de laca que había sobre el cabello de la rubia. Cuando Serena se quedo solamente vestida con su ropa interior y el cabello suelto un poco alborotado, Seiya la miraba pensado que todo eso era sueño, ya que aun no podía creer que el ángel rubio frente a él lo amara tanto como él a ella, que estuviera a su lado en ese momento, justamente esa noche que supuestamente seria su noche de bodas. Y esa noche, él quería amarla plenamente por quien realmente era, su Bombón.

Rompiendo el pequeño espacio que los separaba, Seiya tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos, inclinando su rostro para besarla. Un beso largo y tierno, pero deseoso de compartir todo el uno con el otro. Las manos de Serena se extendían a lo largo de la espalda y el pecho del pelinegro, sintiendo sus músculos sobre la playera de él que empezaba a estorbarles.

Seiya se separo un poco de ella, apenas lo necesario para quitarse su playera y arrojarla al suelo, ante la mirada llena de amor y de deseo de la rubia. Sin perder más tiempo, rápidamente se desvistió quedando simplemente en bóxers. Serena tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso sin prisas, tratando de contener el deseo y la pasión que recorría sus venas

–Te amo, Seiya –musito ella mientras lo besaba en la comisura de los labios.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Simplemente eran Serena y Seiya. Amándose sin fin tras una larga y dolorosa separación. Pero eso ya estaba atrás, lo único que existía en ese momento tan perfecto era ese amor tan grande que se tenían.

En medio de gemidos atrapados en un interminable beso, caminaron a ciegas hacia la cama, quedando Seiya recostado encima de la rubia y con habilidad, se deshizo del sostén de ella, dejando sus senos al descubierto. Sus labios abandonaron momentáneamente la boca de ella para recorrer primero su cuello con dulces besos, después sus hombros hasta descender aun más con tal de llegar a sus senos. Serena no pudo contener sus gemidos cuando él empezó a lamerle un seno, chupándolo con necesidad mientras que el otro recibía ansiosas caricias por parte del pelinegro; cuya acción después de un rato fue a la inversa para después seguir un camino de besos hasta su vientre, para regresar nuevamente a sus labios.

Ella susurraba entre gemidos su nombre mientras le acariciaba la espalda, sintiendo como el miembro del pelinegro se hacía cada vez más presente entre ellos. Ansiaba poder volverse uno solo en ese momento, pero no quería acelerar las cosas. Quería prolongar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible. Giraron sobre la cama, quedando Serena arriba. Lo beso profundamente, para después abandonar sus labios y trazar un sendero de besos por el cuerpo de Seiya, primero por su mentón, bajando a sus hombros, su pecho, su ombligo.

Para cuando Serena llego hasta sus bóxers y comenzó a quitárselos, Seiya sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Todo su ser necesitaba desesperadamente unirse a la rubia. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama, le retiro las bragas y acomodo a su Bombón sobre él a horcajadas. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo, encajando así como el más perfecto de los rompecabezas.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, queriendo prolongar ese maravilloso instante hasta la eternidad mientras entre jadeos y gemidos se decían mutuamente cuanto se amaban, reafirmando hasta el infinito la promesa de amor que existía entre ellos. Para Serena y Seiya, no existía nada más hermoso en el mundo que entregarse mutuamente, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

El ritmo de sus movimientos aumentaba ante cada embestida, Seiya la tomo de las caderas para ayudarla a moverse más rápido al sentir como se acercaban al clímax. Unos instantes después, el orgasmo los inundo de una manera sorprendente mientras ahogaban sus gemidos en un beso después de tocar juntos el cielo.

Bajo la luz de la Luna que entraba por la terraza, se mantuvieron quietos con la piel bañada de perlas de sudor mientras luchaban porque sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Se besaron suavemente una vez más, tras lo que Seiya la arrastro consigo cuando se tumbo sobre la cama. Serena descansaba entre sus brazos, sobre el pecho del pelinegro con una gran sonrisa grabada en su rostro mientras con una mano tomaba las sabanas para cubrir sus cuerpos.

No había necesidad de decir nada, todo había sido perfecto. Estaban viviendo el momento más perfecto del mundo, y todo porque estaban juntos, y esa vez para siempre ya que nada ni nadie los podría separar. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Serena se quedo dormida entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Mientras su Bombón seguía durmiendo entre sus brazos, Seiya quería detener el tiempo con tal de vivir ese instante, estar al lado de ella para siempre. Estaba muy consciente de la batalla que tendrían que enfrentar por defender su amor, y se encontraba más que dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. No iba a ser fácil, su relación traería muchas consecuencias, principalmente al futuro que alguna vez espero a la rubia, pero no le importaba, todo valía la pena mientras Serena se estuviera a su lado.

En ese momento, Seiya recordó llamar a sus hermanos. Seguramente estarían preocupados y tenía que avisarles que todo estaba bien, más ahora que estaba con Serena.

Se libero cuidadosamente del abrazo de Serena para no despertarla. Le retiro un mechón de cabello de la mejilla mientras ella se abrazaba a la almohada. La beso en los labios brevemente tras lo que se levantó de la cama. Saco su celular de sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo y llamo al departamento de los Kou.

Yaten, Taiki y Estrella estaban llegando a su casa en el instante en que sonó el teléfono del departamento.

–¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? –dijo Taiki contestando la llamada.

–¡Hola Taiki! Soy yo, Seiya. Solo quiero decirles que estoy bien. Estoy con Bombón.

–Me da gusto que estén juntos. Qué bueno que te escogió a ti –dijo Taiki mirando a Yaten con una sonrisa.

–Gracias, Taiki. Oye una última cosa, ¿me pasas a Yaten, por favor? –dijo Seiya. Taiki le paso el teléfono a Yaten.

–¡Hola, Seiya! ¿Cómo esta todo? –dijo Yaten sonriendo.

–Estoy bien, gracias…. Yaten, tenías razón. No todo estaba perdido –dijo Seiya animado.

–Por algo te lo dije. Además, era notorio que Serena se iba a dar cuenta de todo. Nunca es tarde para decidir hacer lo correcto –dijo Yaten.

–Sí, tienes mucha razón.

–¿Seiya? –lo llamo Serena medio dormida al estirar su brazo y no encontrarlo a su lado.

–Me tengo que ir. Los veré mañana –dijo Seiya terminando la llamada. Regreso rápidamente a la cama junto a Serena y la abrazo –Aquí estoy, Bombón. No me voy a ir jamás.

**OoOoO**

Darién se encontraba en su departamento junto con Andrew y Nicolás. La mirada del moreno está llena de dolor al recordar lo que había pasado en la iglesia. Se preguntaba qué fue lo que ignoro, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que las cosas resultaran de esa manera tan inesperada?

Darién se sentó en su mini bar tomando un poco de whisky para calmar sus nervios.

–¿Como no me di cuenta? –se preguntaba Darién así mismo. Andrew y Nicolás escucharon todo lo que decía.

–Darién, no te hará bien tomar. Por favor, deja la copa de whisky. No estás bien emocionalmente –dijo Andrew preocupado.

–¿Y de que sirve, Andrew? Si de todos modos no tiene caso –dijo Darién con frustración.

–Ya sé que estas dolido por todo, y que no entiendes que paso pero, Darién –dijo Andrew haciendo una pausa –Perdón que te lo diga, pero quizás ustedes no eran el uno para el otro.

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Serena y yo tenemos una historia de amor que ha superado muchas cosas –dijo Darién mirando con enojo a su amigo.

–Darién, yo lo sé todo – dijo Andrew con una pausa – Lita me conto todo lo de tu pasado y lo sé. Les dieron la oportunidad de vivir una vida más tranquila, pero las cosas cambian. Imagina que hubiera pasado si ustedes nunca se hubieran conocido.

–Ese no es el punto, Andrew. Ya tenía un destino que tenía que cumplir a lado de Serena –dijo Darién con tristeza –Nosotros seriamos felices en el futuro.

–Lo sé, pero creo que nunca debieron saber su futuro. Creo que es eso la causa de todo –dijo Andrew.

–Pero como, Rini llego desesperada pidiendo ayuda –dijo Darién recordando.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero, Darién, date cuenta, no podían seguir sosteniendo una relación a base de un futuro perfecto que todos esperaban –dijo Andrew con consuelo –Se preocuparon más por su relación en el futuro sin prestarle atención al presente.

–Porque será que pienso que tienes razón en lo que hablas – dijo Darién acercándose a la ventana de su departamento mientras comenzaba a llover –Simplemente fuimos víctimas del destino, el cual nos alcanzo sin piedad.

–Darién, trata de rehacer tu vida de nuevo. Serena estará bien, ella ya decidió que quiere hacer con su vida –dijo Andrew.

–Andrew tiene razón, si continuas así te hará daño –dijo Nicolás con preocupación.

–Sí, ya lo sé pero no puedo evitar que no duela, y es duro de superar –dijo Darién con la mirada perdida.

–Sabemos que es duro para ti, pero trata de no perder el ánimo Darién por favor –dijo Andrew.

–Sabes todo lo que me has dicho me ha hecho pensar las cosas... Ya entiendo porque Serena me dijo que quería terminar nuestro compromiso cuando volvió de Londres, cuando llego la vi tan alejada del mundo –dijo Darién suspirando –¿Cómo no me di cuenta de la estaba perdiendo?

–No te tortures más con eso, Darién. Ya verás que con el tiempo lo superaras –dijo Andrew tocando el hombro de su amigo.

**OoOoO**

–Entonces parece que después de todo lograste tu "felices para siempre" –dijo Mina al otro lado de la línea, mientras Serena encendía la cafetera.

Era media mañana, Serena había llamado a Mina para ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y preparar el desayuno. Mientras, Seiya aun estaba dormido después de que hubieran despertado al amanecer para hacer el amor.

Para la rubia, ahora la boda le parecía algo irreal, tan lejana a ella, como si se tratara de algo que le había ocurrido a otra persona. Y de alguna forma, así era, pensó Serena. Se sentía otra mujer, renovada, con la felicidad inundándola por el hecho de al fin hallarse con la persona que más amaba. Seiya. Quería estar a su lado para siempre, y luchara hasta el final contra quien se opusiera a su relación para lograrlo.

–Este solo es el primer paso, Mina. Aun tengo que hablar con las chicas y con Darién –dijo ella para después dar un largo suspiro –¿Cómo esta?

–Sorprendido. No esperaba lo ocurrido... Pero creo que se recuperara.

–Eso espero... Más tarde voy a ir a hablar con él. Y también con las chicas ¿les podrías decir que quiero reunirme con ellas más tarde?

–Si te parece bien, podemos reunirnos aquí en mi departamento.

–De acuerdo, así te llevo de regreso tu auto.

–Vamos, Serena, el auto es lo de menos. Lo que siento es que cuando les avise de la reunión me van a volver a bombardear con tal de saber quién es tu hombre misterioso.

–No les habrás dicho que…

–¡Claro que no! Descuida, que no les voy a decir nada. Eso te corresponde a ti.

–Gracias. Y de verdad siento mucho que te metas en tantos problemas por mí.

–Ni lo menciones. Es lo menos que debe de hacer la Diosa del Amor –dijo Mina –Vale la pena con tal de escucharte tan feliz.

–Lo soy, Mina, más de lo que te puedas imaginar –dijo ella mientras sentía que Seiya le rodeaban la cintura y le besaba el cuello –Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos más tarde, Mina.

–¿Tan temprano y hablando por teléfono? –pregunto Seiya cuando ella termino su llamada. Volteo a verlo, vestido con la ropa del día anterior.

–Con Mina. Necesitaba saber que había pasado después de que me fui de la iglesia.

–¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido de tu boda?

–No, fue horrible estar allí cuando lo único que quería era estar contigo –dijo ella alzándose de puntillas y lo beso dulcemente –Jamás me arrepentiré de haber escapado.

–Mientras estés a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas, me parece perfecto –dijo él volviendo a besarla.

–¿Quieres café? –pregunto ella sobre sus labios.

–Bueno, pero primero quiero darte un beso –dijo él dando un pequeño beso –Y otro… y otro…

–¡Ya, Seiya! –dijo ella entre risas mientras él la seguía besando en el rostro y el cuello.

–¡Oh, vamos! Lo único que se me antoja para desayunar es mi dulce Bombón.

–¿Otra vez?

–Claro ¿No te gusta la idea?

–Por supuesto. Pero tengo mucha hambre y primero necesito algo de café.

Serena se separo de él y saco un par de tazas de la alacena. Seiya se sentó del otro lado de la barra de la cocina y la observo con una sonrisa mientras ella se movía por la cocina, servía el café y buscaba los ingredientes necesarios para preparar unos omelets. La vida hogareña con la rubia era todo un placer que quería compartir con ella el resto de su vida.

–¿En qué te ayudo, Bombón? –pregunto al verla rebanar unos champiñones.

–Descuida, tengo todo controlado –dijo ella continuando con su labor.

–Bueno… al menos podría sacar algo de fruta.

–Eso sería perfecto… Aunque no estoy muy segura de que haya en el refrigerador, hace días que no voy al supermercado.

–Déjame ver –Seiya abrió el refrigerador y encontró un recipiente con fresas –Parece que es nuestro día de suerte, Bombón.

El pelinegro tomo una fresa para dársela a la rubia en la boca, pero ella frunció el ceño ante el dulce olor de la fruta.

–Definitivamente necesito ir de compras. Ya se echaron a perder esas fresas.

–A mi me parece que están bien, Bombón –dijo él revisando la fruta, tras lo que se comió una fresa –Y saben bien.

–Pues a mí no… creo que me están dando nauseas. Aléjalas de mí, Seiya, no quiero ni verlas.

–De acuerdo, nada de fresas –dijo él haciendo lo que ella le pedía, sorprendido de su actitud ya que nunca la había visto así –¿Estás bien?

–Sí, solo… no he estado comiendo bien últimamente y –se detuvo al notar como el rostro del pelinegro se llenaba de preocupación al escucharla. Lo último que Serena quería era que él supiera lo mal que había estado durante su separación –No te preocupes, Seiya. No tengo nada… Supongo que las fresas ya no me gustan tanto como antes.

–¿Segura que solo es eso?

–Sí, estoy segura –respondió ella con una sonrisa –Aunque ya sé que necesito para estar mejor.

Serena tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos mientras se alzaba de puntillas para unir sus labios. Seiya la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras se besaban tiernamente. Unos instantes después, ella se separo un poco.

–Sabes a fresas, Seiya –musito ella sobre sus labios.

–¿No me digas que ahora la cura será peor que la enfermedad?

–No… eres mi mejor cura a todo.

Nuevamente se besaron y no tardo en subir la intensidad de sus besos. Seiya alzo en vilo a la rubia para sentarla sobre la barra de la cocina mientras sus besos se prolongaban y las caricias se extendían a todo su cuerpo. Solo se separaron lo necesario para buscar el tan necesitado aire.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–Yo también te amo, Seiya.

Los labios del pelinegro nuevamente buscaron los de ella, pero la magia del momento se rompió cuando empezó a sonar el timbre.

Se separaron un poco, pero sin romper su abrazo.

–Creo que tendré que dar explicaciones antes de lo esperado.

–Aquí estaré contigo, Bombón. No te dejare sola en esto.

–En realidad, creo que es algo que debo hacer sola.

–Pero…

–Por favor. Será más fácil así. Suficiente es con que me haya ido a la mitad de mi boda como para que vean aquí al hombre por el que deje todo… Es mejor que prepare el terreno para que no quieran matarte en cuanto te vean conmigo –dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso mientras volvía a sonar el timbre –Por favor, Seiya. Espérame en mi habitación.

–De acuerdo –dijo él con un largo suspiro –Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí.

Un último beso, tras lo que Seiya se fue a la habitación mientras Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla a quien encontró fue a Darién.

_Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.  
Dijiste que no me amabas más.  
Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.  
Yo no sé que haría sin tí, no creo soportarlo._

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.  
Y llora mi alma en soledad.  
La vida me puso junto a tí  
Nunca pude predecir.  
Me convertiría en tu pasado.

–Serena…

–Hola…. No esperaba verte aquí. Iba a ir a buscarte más tarde.

–¿Podemos hablar?

–Claro. Pasa.

Darién entro al departamento y se sentó en el sofá. Serena le pidió que la esperara mientras iba a la cocina, allí abrió uno de los cajones y saco su anillo de compromiso. Al observarla, Darién vio en la barra de la cocina un par de tazas de café.

–¿Él está aquí, verdad? –pregunto Darién.

–Esto te pertenece –dijo ella ignorando su pregunta. Se sentó a su lado y le entrego el anillo –En verdad lamento lo que paso, Darién. Sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas… pero no podía seguir con todo eso.

–Yo lo lamento aun más, Serena… Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta. Si él está aquí, me gustaría que diera la cara. Quiero saber por quien fue que me dejaste ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conociste mientras estuviste en Londres?

–Darién, por favor.

–Solo quiero saberlo. Al fin que tarde o temprano me enterare y prefiero que sea ahora.

–Es Seiya Kou.

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor._

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.

Darién se quedo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre –¿Tu amigo de la preparatoria? ¿Al que no habías visto en casi una década?

–Sí, el mismo.

–¿Cómo es posible? No lo has visto en años, y hasta donde sé, a pesar de que llego a Tokio hace unas semanas, no se han visto.

–Es una historia muy larga, Darién… Y aunque es cierto que no había visto a Seiya desde que él se fue hace años, me reencontré con él hace unos meses.

–¿Meses? –musito él sorprendido.

–Si… –acepto ella dando un suspiro. Ya no quería seguir mintiendo, le diría a Darién toda la verdad –Durante el tiempo en que estuve fuera de Tokio, no me encontraba en Londres, sino en Kinmoku.

–¿Estuviste dos meses al otro lado de la Vía Láctea con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así, Serena?

–Durante la época de la guerra contra Galaxia, mientras Seiya estuvo aquí en ese entonces, él se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida… para mí fue mucho más que mi mejor amigo y… entre nosotros pasaron muchas cosas que nunca te conté. Pero a pesar de eso, él se fue junto con la Princesa Kakyuu y sus hermanos.

–Y tú te quedaste conmigo… ¿Acaso fui tu premio de consolación cuando Seiya se fue?

–No, no digas eso, Darién… Yo solo… te elegí a ti porque creí que era lo mejor. Lo fue por mucho tiempo, pero… poco después que nos comprometimos, mis recuerdos de lo que viví con Seiya me invadieron de una manera estrepitosa y empecé a dudar sobre lo nuestro. Si me fui a Kinmoku, fue porque quería asegurarme de que hacia lo correcto al casarme contigo, pero una vez allí… me enamore otra vez de Seiya.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes?

–Lo intente. Fue por eso que cuando volví a Tokio te dije que ya no quería casarme contigo, pero… –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –Aun sigo sin estar segura de que me paso ese día, pero sí sé que el destino me empujo de regreso a ti…

_Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.  
Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo.  
Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.  
Me despierto y ya no estás.  
Me estoy ahogando en el vacío._

El silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras Darién analizaba cada palabra de la rubia. Ahora entendía el porqué de su distanciamiento, su cambio de actitud… ¿Cómo no sé había dado cuenta antes?

–De verdad lo lamento, Darién. No sé si algún día me perdones por lo que hice, no solo a ti, a Rini…

–No hables de ella –dijo él con seriedad –¿Siquiera pensaste en Rini cuando tomaste esta decisión?

–¡Claro que lo hice! Miles de veces pensé en mi hija y en lo mejor para ella, para nosotros… No era justo para ninguno de los tres condenarnos a una vida en la que nuestra familia seria una farsa, una mentira –dijo Serena mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban por su rostro –No te imaginas cuanto me duele saber que el precio a pagar sea su existencia… Aunque Rini formaba parte de los dos, seguramente algún día, los hijos que tengamos respectivamente tendrán parte de su esencia.

–No es lo mismo, Serena… Ya nunca existirá la Rini que conocimos, nuestra hija.

–Lo sé… Eso lo sé muy bien –dijo ella tratando de controlar su llanto, pero le parecía imposible –A veces creo que lo mejor es que nunca hubiésemos conocido nuestro futuro.

No quería hacerlo, pero Darién debía darle la razón en eso. Si nunca hubieran conocido el futuro, no estarían sufriendo por lo que ya nunca ocurriría.

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor._

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.

–¿Y el pasado? ¿También crees que hubiese sido mejor no conocer nuestro pasado, Serena?

–No se… quizás… No me arrepiento de saberlo porque sin duda tuvimos una historia muy hermosa, pero solo es eso, el pasado –dijo ella con un suspiro –¿Nunca has pensado que hubiera ocurrido si no conociéramos nuestro pasado? ¿Si simplemente fuéramos Serena y Darién?...Hay veces que pienso que tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

–Tal vez… O tal vez un día al verte en el Crown con tus amigas, le hubiera preguntado a Andrew quien era esa hermosa rubia tan despistada y te hubiera invitado a salir. Creo que de alguna u otra forma, habríamos estado juntos.

–Quizás habría sido así hasta que Seiya hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

–Quizás… pero nunca lo sabremos ya que él hubiera no existe.

–Es verdad… pero quiero que comprendas una cosa, Darién –dijo ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas –Eres una parte muy importante de mi vida, hemos pasado juntos por tantas cosas y sin duda eres el príncipe azul con el que toda chica ha soñado una vez. Lo fuiste para mí cuando nos conocimos, pero ya no tengo catorce años y… aunque ahora mi príncipe azul sea alguien muy diferente a ti, eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo… quizás no de la misma forma que antes, pero siempre te amare por ser mi primer amor, mi príncipe de la adolescencia… Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz y encuentres a esa mujer que te ame como yo no pude hacerlo.

_Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz.  
Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas._

Darién la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como el dolor lo inundaba al ser plenamente consciente de que había perdido a Serena para siempre. Se separo un poco de ella para tomar su barbilla mientras se inclinaba sobre su rostro. La rubia no lo rechazo mientras la besaba con suavidad y ternura; no le iba a negar un último beso.

–Te amo, Serena. Te he amado desde antes de conocerte en esta vida y te seguiré amando aun después de mi muerte… Se feliz, Cabeza de Bombón.

La beso en la frente tras lo que Darién se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la salida del departamento. Antes de cruzar la puerta, volteo a verla una vez más, ella se encontraba de pie a pocos metros, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sin que dejara de llorar. Él trato de sonreír, ocultando el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, tras lo que finalmente se fue.

_Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.  
Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.  
Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando  
aquel amor._

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.  
Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.  
Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro  
el corazón.

Ohh ohh. Le entregaste, a otro el corazón.

Serena empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su habitación se abría y, unos instantes después, sentía como Seiya la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Había dejado una larga vida atrás con Darién, y renunciado a lo que alguna vez sería por Seiya. Y a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro en ese momento, Serena no se arrepentía de su decisión. Amaba a Seiya, él era su príncipe azul ahora que era una mujer adulta y estaba segura de que así seguiría siendo el resto de su vida, ya que era muy consciente de que no podría volver a vivir lejos de él.

**OoOoO**

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe, Bombón? –dijo Seiya en tono de preocupación mientras se estacionaban frente al departamento de los Kou.

–Sí, estoy segura. Esto lo tengo que afrontar y debo de dar una explicación –dijo ella con seriedad.

–Lo sé, pero me preocupa Haruka, Rei y tus padres como lo tomaran. Y después de lo que paso con Darién…

–Descuida, estaré bien… Con Darién fue un momento muy difícil, pero estoy segura de que él lo entiende y saldrá adelante. De mis padres no me preocupo porque sé que me apoyaran.

–Pero las chicas quizás no tanto.

–Quizás… pero Mina esta de nuestra parte. Estoy segura de que ella nos apoyara hasta el final.

–Es verdad… nunca podre agradecerle lo suficiente por todo lo que ha hecho para que por fin estemos juntos.

–Ni yo… pero es algo que solo podía lograr la Diosa del Amor –dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

–Cierto, y ahora es nuestro turno de hacer lo mismo por ella y por Yaten, Bombón.

–Lo sé. Y va a ser muy difícil de lograr –dijo ella con un largo suspiro –No solo porque ella es una testaruda de lo peor en lo referente a Yaten, además de que Sakura está en medio de todo, sin contar que está el novio de Mina.

–¿El novio de Mina?

–Sí, se llama Adam. También es actor y un buen hombre, se nota que quiere mucho a Mina, pero…

–¿Pero?

–A Sakura no le agrada. No es ninguna sorpresa porque nunca le ha gustado ni uno de los novios de Mina, pero con él es diferente… es como si por alguna razón le tuviera miedo.

–Quizás sea así porque teme que si su relación se vuelve más seria, puede perder a su mamá.

–Es posible… En cambio Sakura quiere mucho a Yaten.

–Sí, él también la quiere mucho. Hasta por momentos pienso que podrían ser padre e hija.

–¿En…en serio? –dijo Serena sorprendida.

–Sí. Tal vez sea porque Sakura me recuerda mucho a Yaten cuando era niño –dijo él con un suspiro –¿Quién es el padre de Sakura, Bombón? Yaten cree que es él a pesar de que Mina se lo ha negado, pero…

–Perdóname, pero por más que quiera decírtelo, no puedo. Le prometí a Mina que no diría nada.

–Lo entiendo, no te preocupes... Lo que importa es que se nos ocurra algo para arreglar las cosas entre Mina y Yaten.

–Tengo algunas cuantas ideas. Ya iremos viendo cuales funcionan.

–Me parece bien –dijo él inclinándose sobre ella para besarla lentamente.

–Se me hace tarde, Seiya –musito ella sobre sus labios.

–Lo sé… pero no quiero dejarte ir, menos para enfrentarte con el dragón gruñón de Tenoh.

–Descuida, estaré bien. Te llamo después ¿ok?

–De acuerdo –dijo él volviendo a besarla –Te amo.

–También te amo.

Un último beso tras lo que Seiya salió del auto. Se quedo en la calle hasta que Serena desapareció de su vista para después subir a su departamento. Encontró a Taiki y Yaten armando un rompecabezas con Estrella, quien al ver a su padre corrió a abrazarlo.

–¡Papá!

–¡Hola, princesita! –dijo Seiya alzándola entre sus brazos llenando de besos las mejillas de la pequeña

–Vaya, pero que diferencia a como estabas hace veinticuatro horas –dijo Yaten al acercarse a él junto con Taiki.

–Cierto. Mírate, irradias felicidad por todas partes –dijo Taiki.

–Tengo muchas razones para estar feliz, chicos.

–¿Es cierto lo que dijeron mis tíos, papá? ¿Serena y tú son novios?

–Sí, es cierto, Estrella.

–¿Y te vas a casar con ella?

–Claro, algún día me casare con ella.

–¿Y cuando se casen, Serena otra vez se va a ir corriendo de la iglesia?

–No, princesita, porque tus tíos van a estar en las puertas y no van a dejar que se vaya –respondió Seiya guiñándole a un ojo.

–¿Y… Serena se va a convertir en mi mamá?

–A ella le encantaría porque te quiere como si fueras su hija ¿También te gustaría que fuera tu mamá?

–Sí, Serena me agrada mucho y siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo… no como la Condesa Kishima.

–No menciones a esa mujer, hija, se encuentra muy lejos de aquí y ella ni nadie va a poder arruinarlos nuestra felicidad –dijo Seiya besando la frente de la niña mientras la estrechaba un poco más entre sus brazos.

–¿En donde esta, Serena? –pregunto Taiki –Creíamos que los íbamos a ver juntos por aquí.

–No, la reunión familiar tendrá que ser después… Bombón se fue a hablar con las chicas.

–No la va a tener nada fácil. Hubieras visto como estaban las cosas anoche después de que ella se fue –dijo Yaten.

–Ya lo sé. Bombón llamo a Mina temprano y por lo que me conto, la situación será difícil y más con Tenoh… Por eso quería ir con ella, pero insistió en ir sola…

–Serena estará bien. Es una mujer fuerte y sabe lo que quiere. Además, no la pueden obligar a nada –dijo Yaten –Descuida, estará bien.

**OoOoO**

Más tarde, en el departamento de Mina, las chicas esperaban a que Serena llegara, tal y como había avisado que allí las vería. El té y las galletas quedaban intactos a la espera de que la Princesa de la Luna diera las respuestas a las preguntas que todas tenían.

Serena salió del elevador al llegar al piso donde estaba el departamento de Mina. Suspiro profundamente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, ya había hecho una de las partes más difíciles al hablar con Darién y ahora llegaba el turno de hacerlo con sus guardianas. Contaba con el apoyo de Seiya y el resto de los Kou, así como Mina que había estado a su lado en todo momento. Tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien.

Saco la llave que Mina le había dado para casos de emergencia y Serena entro al departamento ante la mirada de sus guardianas. Miro a su alrededor a las chicas con caras de angustia, menos la de Rei y Haruka que eran de total enojo. Al menos la animo ver la comprensión y el apoyo en el rostro de Mina.

Serena se puso enfrente de todas y la primera en preguntar fue Haruka sin darle oportunidad de decir una sola palabra.

–Me puedes explicar que fue eso que hiciste –dijo ella de forma muy dura.

–Lo que hice fue tomar una decisión y hacer lo correcto –dijo Serena muy decidida.

–Pues yo no creo que eso hayas hecho. Lo que hiciste fue echar por la borda todo el sacrificio que hicimos desde el pasado hasta ahora por ese futuro que nos estaba esperando. Nos traicionaste –dijo ella.

–No me hables de traición, Haruka, cuando las primeras en traicionarme fueron ustedes.

–¡Como te atreves a decir eso, Serena! –grito Rei indignada.

–Solo digo la verdad. Siempre he hecho las cosas por ustedes, lo que era lo mejor para todos. Pero solo a una persona de esta sala le importaba lo que me pasaba ¿Y las demás?

–Serena, no digas eso –dijo Ami –Sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

–A mi no me lo parecía. Muchas veces cuando necesitaba a mis amigas, solo tenía a las guardianas a mí alrededor recordándome mi futuro, cuál era mi destino… Ustedes siempre han tenido la libertad para elegir lo que quieren hacer y yo no. No tienen idea de lo atrapada que me sentía de mi destino – dijo Serena derramando un par de lagrimas.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, ninguna de ellas se atrevió a decir algo. Al contrario sentían un poco de culpa porque siempre desde que se conoció que el futuro iba ser de una manera, ellas siempre se lo recordaban como su deber y nunca se pusieron a pensar en que sentía Serena o que pensaba.

–Y decidiste escapar de tu destino al buscar al hombre que amas… –dijo Lita dando un suspiro –¿Quién es, Serena? ¿Lo conocemos?

–Sí. Es Seiya Kou.

–Eso explica porque estabas con él la noche de tu despedida de soltera –grito Haruka furiosa –¡Estabas planeando irte con ese cantantucho!

–No te voy a permitir que hables así de él, Haruka –replico Serena con firmeza.

–Por su culpa desapareció el futuro que conocíamos: Tokio de Cristal, Rini…

–No tienes que recordarme las consecuencias de esto. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Yo tome la mejor decisión para mí, por mi felicidad. Soy consciente de que puedo parecer egoísta, pero…

Antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo más, Haruka la cacheteo de una manera muy cruel dejando a todas impresionadas sobre ese acto. Serena no dejo escapar ninguna lágrima de sus ojos pese al dolor que sentía por el golpe.

–Si ni siquiera vas a tratar de escucharme y comprenderme, es mejor que te vayas, Haruka. Lo mismo es para las demás.

Haruka tomo su saco del sofá y sé fue sin decir nada más. Tras ella, fueron Michiru y Hotaru. Solo quedaron en la sala Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina.

–Solo hazme entender una cosa, Serena tonta –dijo Rei –Si se supone que somos amigas, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada de lo que te ocurría? ¿O de Seiya?

–Acabas de ver lo que paso con Haruka. Por eso no dije nada…

–Pero por lo visto, la única estaba al tanto de todo era Mina, además de Yaten y Taiki–dijo Ami recordando lo que su novio le había dicho la noche anterior.

–Sí. ¿Por qué crees que anoche me la pase discutiendo tanto con Haruka? –dijo Mina.

–Yo aun no sé qué decir… todo esto fue tan sorpresivo –dijo Lita –Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Serena.

–Bueno, en mi defensa puedo decir que nuestras vidas nunca han sido del todo normales… –dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Ni que lo digas… –dijo Mina dando un suspiro – Pero luchar contra el destino con tal de estar con tu novio extraterrestre va ganando un lugar muy alto en la lista de cosas poco normales.

–Mejor no hables de novios extraterrestres, que el padre de Sakura tampoco es de este planeta.

–¡Oye!

–Lo importante de este asunto es que sabes que puedes contar con nosotras –dijo Ami –Lo que más queremos es que seas feliz.

–Y si lo eres con Seiya, no vamos a oponernos a su relación –dijo Lita –Cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicionalmente.

–Pero ya no debe de haber secretos entre nosotras, ¡eh! –dijo Rei.

–Gracias, chicas. No se imaginan lo importante que es para mí contar con su apoyo.

–Para eso son las amigas.

–Y ahora lo más importante –dijo Lita –Debes de ponernos al tanto de cómo fue que Seiya y tu están juntos ¿Desde cuándo?

–Pues es una historia bastante larga…

–Sera mejor que empieces a hablar, Serena tonta, porque queremos saberlo todo –dijo Rei.

Serena comenzó a contarle a las chicas como fue que ocurrieron las cosas entre Seiya y ella, desde los días de preparatoria en los que se veían clandestinamente, hasta su viaje a Kinmoku. Fue enorme la sorpresa de Ami, Rei y Lita al conocer lo que ignoraban hasta ahora, pero les hizo comprender mejor el porqué su amiga tomo tan importante decisión.

Por la noche, una a una se fue retirando de la casa, dándole palabras de aliento a Serena por lo que había hecho. Al final solo quedo Serena que le ayudo a Mina a recoger y lavar los platos del té de su reunión.

–Mina, muchas gracias por tu apoyo – dijo Serena con una sonrisa –No sé que habría hecho si no hubiera contado contigo.

–Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo. Tu eres la que más me ha apoyado durante mucho tiempo, con mi hija y con todo – dijo Mina con una sonrisa a su amiga –Además, valió la pena con tal de volver a ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Mírate, no dejas de sonreír.

–Lo sé, Mina. Y todo por un Kou. Ya viste que no son tan malos.

–Quizás…

–¿Ya pensaste las cosas con Yaten? – dijo Serena mirando a Mina.

–¿Pensar qué? Con todo lo que ha pasado estos días, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más– dijo Mina.

–Pues tienes que darte prisa y aclarar tus pensamientos. Además, como que Yaten ya recibió demasiado castigo ¿no lo crees? – dijo Serena riendo.

–Puede que tengas razón – dijo Mina mirando a Serena.

–¿Lo ves? Parece que ese beso robado que te dio mi cuñado hace unos días te ablando un poco el corazón.

–Serena, por favor no me recuerdes ese beso… ¡Rayos! ¡Qué horror! ¡Yaten es tu cuñado! Taiki me parece bien, pero Yaten…

–Pues a mí me parece que tengo unos excelentes cuñados, en especial Yaten –replico Serena –Ya sé que él defendió a Sakura cuando Haruka le grito.

–No solo a ella, también me defendió a mi cuando Haruka se puso como loca y casi me arranca los brazos.

–Eso no me lo habías contado, Mina.

–Porque no le di importancia en ese momento.

–¿Y ahora si te parece importante?

–¡Serena! –grito Mina ruborizándose.

–No puedo creerlo ¡Te pusiste roja!

–Claro que no…

–Vamos, Mina, a mi no me engañas –dijo Serena –Yaten ya quiere a Sakura y mucho. Nadie puede impedir el llamado de la sangre entre ellos. Si no quieres decirle la verdad aun, no lo hagas, pero no trates de separarlos.

–Déjame pensarlo – dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

**OoOoO**

Serena y Seiya estaban en su departamento haciendo el desayuno. Él la ayudaba con el desayuno y ambos disfrutaban mucho de su compañía.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la rubia abandonara la iglesia a la mitad de la boda por buscar su felicidad al lado de Seiya, que estaba muy feliz por estar al lado de Serena por mucho tiempo. Él deseaba que todo aquello jamás terminara, estaba dispuesto a que nada, ni nadie los separaría de estar juntos. A nadie se refería a alguien cuyo nombre es Haruka, quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Las cosas con Tenoh, Michiru y Hotaru no estaban del todo bien ya que aun no aceptaban la decisión de Serena, a diferencia de la familia Tsukino, que a pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo en la manera en que actuó su hija al huir de su boda, la apoyaban en todo momento. Al igual que los Kou y las inners.

Para Seiya era como si volviera a vivir aquellos días tan maravillosos que compartió con su Bombón en Kinmoku. No, incluso era mejor que antes. Excepto por el hecho de que parecía que Serena tenía alguna infección estomacal que no parecía mejorar ya que se la pasaba con nauseas, mareos y vómitos. Ella le insistía en que no se preocupara, después de todo, pronto se recuperaría y más con todos los cuidados que él le daba.

Mientras que ambos estaban desayunando lo poco que lograba resistir el estomago de Serena, hablaban de su futuro juntos.

–¿Te he dicho que me da mucho gusto estar aquí a tu lado –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

–A mi también. Estoy segura que tome la decisión correcta –dijo Serena con una sonrisa suspirando profundamente.

–¿Te pasa algo, Bombón? –dijo Seiya mirando a Serena –¿Otra vez te sientes mal?

–No, yo solo…bueno la verdad, me preocupa un poco Darién... Me dijo Andrew que no ha ido a trabajar, que algunos días ha faltado y eso me preocupa –dijo ella.

–Él estará bien, es duro, pero creo que él podrá superar todo esto, no te preocupes – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

–Si de acuerdo, tienes razón, todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto, Darién estaba manejando su auto. Estaba muy preocupado, no se explicaba lo que paso, ¿por qué Serena tomo esa decisión? Pero él sabía que había alguien había de por medio, y que ese alguien era Seiya. No lo quería admitir, pero la sabia que quien fue alguna vez una estrella fugaz, se había robado ya el corazón de Serena. Mientras manejaba, no podía sacar de su mente como Serena corrió fuera del altar con su vestido de novia. Sabía que algo andaba mal ya que, cuando llego al altar, ella estaba muy distraída y estaba como triste. Solo se casaba por obligación. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Darién siguió manejando hasta que enfrente solo vio una luz blanca y lo último que escucho fue el rechinar de las llantas al querer frenar.

* * *

_¿Qué creen que le habrá pasado a Darién? ¿Será qué...? Ok, no adelantemos conclusiones. Además, también nos queda por descubrir que es lo que tiene Serena, pero eso y más lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Nos despedimos por ahora esperando que les gustara este capitulo. Como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. ¡No dejen de visitarnos en nuestra pagina de facebook!  
_

_XOXO  
Serenity & Usagi210_


	19. Sorpresas Inesperadas

****_¡Feliz Navidad, chicas! _

_Esperamos que se la esten pasando muy bien este día en compañia de todos sus seres queridos, y que mejor que disfrutando un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. ¡Esperamos que les guste!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Sorpresas Inesperadas  
**

Serena estaba en su departamento con Seiya, platicando de varias cosas mientras terminaban de desayunar. En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

–¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? –dijo Serena del otro lado de la línea.

–¡Hola! Buenos días. Hablo del Hospital General de Tokio ¿es usted familiar del sr. Chiba? –dijo la recepcionista.

–Sí, soy yo ¿qué ocurre? –dijo Serena con un aire de preocupación.

–Lamentablemente le tengo una mala noticia: el señor. Chiba acaba de tener un accidente de auto y esta muy grave en el hospital –dijo la recepcionista.

–¿Que está diciendo? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Él esta bien? –pregunto Serena preocupada. Esto causo que Seiya se levantara del comedor cuando escucho la voz preocupada de Serena.

–Está muy grave y necesito que usted este aquí, por favor – dijo la recepcionista.

–Sí, de acuerdo. Estaré ahí en seguida –dijo Serena colgando el teléfono, miro a Seiya.

–¿Que sucede, Bombón? – pregunto él preocupado.

–Darién tuvo un accidente y está muy grave –dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Entonces hay que ir para allá inmediatamente – dijo Seiya.

Ambos se fueron en el auto de Serena, y los dos estaban muy apurados por llegar. Durante el trayecto, Serena llamo a Mina, mientras Seiya trato de llamar a sus hermanos.

En ese momento, Mina estaba con Sakura preparando el desayuno hasta que se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba sonando.

–Mamá, el teléfono está sonando –dijo Sakura acercándose con el aparato a la cocina.

–Gracias, Sakura – en ese momento Mina contesto el teléfono –¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

–Mina, soy Serena – dijo ella con angustia.

–¡Hola, Serena! Estaba a punto de llamarte, ¿pero que tienes? Te oyes mal ¿qué tienes? ¿Sucedió algo?– dijo Mina con angustia y preocupada por su amiga.

–Es Darién…. Sufrió un accidente de auto y está muy grave –dijo Serena derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? –dijo Mina preocupada.

–No lo sé… solo sé que esta grave. No me dijeron mucho cuando me llamaron. ¿Pero podrías llamar a las chicas, por favor? Yo estoy con Seiya en este momento y nos dirigimos al hospital –dijo Serena angustiada.

–Está bien, descuida, yo me encargo de avisarles. Nos vemos en el hospital –dijo Mina terminando la llamada. Tomo las llaves de su auto y su celular, mientras que Sakura estaba viendo como su madre iba y venía por el departamento, mientras tomaba todo con desesperación.

–¿Mamá, que sucede? ¿Qué te dijo tía Serena? –dijo la pequeña preocupada.

Mina suspiro profundamente buscando las palabras correctas para hablar con su hija.

–Se trata de tu tío Darién, hija… sufrió un accidente –dijo Mina con tristeza.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi tío Darién no, mamá, no puede ser eso posible ¿Por qué? –dijo Sakura con preocupación –¿Pero él esta bien?

–No lo sé… pero hay que darnos prisa.

Las dos se fueron rápido, Mina no quería imaginar lo peor pero algo le decía que nada estaba bien, y lo que podía hacer por ese momento era rogar que nada malo pasar, mientras intentaba mantenerse en calma para no preocupar aún más a su hija.

Las Aino llegaron al hospital, en donde ya estaban ahí Ami, Lita y Andrew, Rei y Nicolás y los Kou junto con Serena. Mina y Sakura se acercaron a ellos para saber lo que sucedía ya que Ami sabía perfectamente la situación de Darién. Unas cuantas lágrimas salían de los ojos de las chicas mientras escuchaban que lo que decía Ami, que no era alentador.

–Chicas, lo siento mucho, pero Darién está muy mal. Está muy sedado –dijo Ami con tristeza.

–¿Pero hay algo que podamos hacer? –pregunto Serena

–No lo sé, Serena. Su estado es muy delicado, tiene varias lesiones y heridas múltiples de gravedad –dijo Ami –Se está haciendo todo lo posible por él.

–Chicas –dijo Mina.

–¡Ay Mina! Darién está muy grave –dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte – dijo Mina.

–Pero… es que todo esto es mi culpa – dijo Serena llorando.

–No digas eso, Bombón, porque no es así –dijo Seiya –Las cosas por algo suceden, y estos accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo en todas partes. No debes de reprocharte lo que ha sucedido. Sé que te duele, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Y sabes que yo voy a seguir a tu lado en todo momento…

–Gracias, Seiya, por estar a mi lado –dijo ella abrazando al pelinegro, mientras él la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo para consolarla.

Mientras que todos estaban en al sala de espera, Taiki y Yaten, estaban a lado de Seiya y Serena para darle ánimos, Yaten aprovecho esos momentos para intentar hablar con Mina.

–Hola, Mina. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Yaten ofreciéndole un vaso de café.

–Bien, Yaten. Gracias – dijo Mina suspirando

–¿Segura? Porque noto que esto te esta afectando mucho

–Sí, me afecta porque Serena está muy mal – dijo Mina con tristeza

–Sí, lo sé, pero tienes que animarte por ella. No seria justo que a ustedes tambien las viera triste

–Lo sé… ¿y cómo te enteraste de lo que paso?

–Nos llamo Seiya, para estar con Serena. Pero creo que nosotros no somos tan necesarios en estos momentos – dijo Yaten mirando a Seiya y Serena, que se mantenían abrazados, mientras las chicas trataban de consolarla.

–No digas eso, les agradecemos que estén aquí –dijo Mina tomando la mano de Yaten,

Ante el contacto de sus manos, un leve sonrojo inundo el rostro de ambos. Mina rápidamente quito su mano.

–Yo…

–No te preocupes, aquí estaremos – dijo Yaten con una sonrisa en su rostro –¿Quieres más café?

–Sí, gracias. Y creo que también sería buena idea comprarle uno a Serena –dijo Mina.

Yaten asintió mientras se retiraba hacia la máquina expendedora de cafés. Mina lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, fue en ese momento en que vio que llegaban al lugar Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

Mina de inmediato se puso de pie al ver que Haruka se acercaba a donde estaban Serena y Seiya.

–Ya debes de estar feliz después de lo que le paso a Darién ¿O no, princesa? –dijo Tenoh con dureza.

–Haruka… –musito Michiru tratando de calmar a su pareja, más al ver lo afectada que estaba Serena.

–No voy a permitir que le hables así, Tenoh –dijo Seiya con firmeza.

–Tu mejor ni hables que todo esto es por tu culpa –replico Tenoh–. Darién no estaría en este momento herido si todo hubiese ocurrido según lo planeado. Ahora Darién y Serena deberían estar casados y tu muy lejos de aquí, Kou.

–Si quieres reclamarle a alguien algo, es a mí, Haruka –dijo Serena–. No voy a permitir que trates de esa forma a Seiya.

–Bombón, no…

–No –dijo ella interrumpiendo a su novio–. Yo tengo la culpa de esto por haber cambiado el futuro al no haberme casado con Darién, y me duele mucho lo que está sucediendo.

–Es lo mínimo que deberías de sentir, porque Darién ha estado muy mal todos estos días. Él se ha estado muriendo en vida, y en su estado es probable que eso suceda.

–¡Cállate, Haruka! –replico Mina molesta–. Es cierto que él está muy grave, pero no hay que perder la fe en que se recuperara y saldrá adelante. Y si estamos aquí, es porque nos preocupamos por Darién. Si tú no estás aquí por esa razón, es mejor que te vayas y dejes de atormentar a Serena.

–Yo solo le recuerdo las consecuencias de todo lo que hizo por querer estar con ese sujeto.

Serena no podía soportar más esa situación, y empezó a llorar con fuerza totalmente afligida.

–Si tienes problemas conmigo, Tenoh, bien. Vamos a resolverlos ahora mismo. Pero deja en paz a mi novia.

–Seiya, no… –musito Serena tratando de detenerlo –Por favor, no quiero que peleen.

–Este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para tratar este asunto –dijo Rei tratando de controlar la situación –Serena tomo una decisión y como sus amigas, y principalmente como sus guardianas debemos respetar esa decisión. Lo único en lo que debemos pensar en este momento es que Darién se recupere.

Haruka suspiro profundamente y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la sala de espera con cara de muy pocos amigos. Michiru y Hotaru fueron a reunirse con ella sin decir nada.

Mientras Taiki trataba de calmar a Seiya para que no iniciara una pelea con Tenoh después de lo que había ocurrido, Mina se acerco con Serena, para ver si estaba bien, pero el semblante de Serena no era nada bueno.

–¿Serena, estas bien? –dijo Mina preocupada por ella.

–No, Mina. Me siento muy mal por Darién – dijo Serena derramando un par de lágrimas –Y lo peor es que Haruka tiene razón, es mi culpa.

–Sabes que no es cierto. Tu escogiste tu felicidad y la vida no te esta castigando por ello. Estás cosas pasan, y a veces no logramos entender porque suceden. Nada de lo que sucede es tu culpa.

–Pero, Mina, es que…

–No tienes por qué dudar. Sé que te duele, y quizás no logramos entender lo que sientes, pero no tienes que apagar tu felicidad por algo que el destino decidió hacer. Nadie sabe lo que sucederá mañana, no tienes que culparte de algo que no sabías que pasaría. Darién y tú sabían que el precio de vivir una vida normal era enfrentarse a un futuro desconocido, como lo es para el resto de las personas, y en donde todo puede pasar. A todos nos puede suceder, y por eso tenemos que ser fuertes.

–Gracias, Mina – dijo Serena secando sus lagrimas

**OoOoO**

Ami apareció en la sala de espera, al verla, todos notaron la mirada llena de tristeza que ella tenia

–Chicas, Darién ya despertó y… – dijo Ami antes de ser interrumpida

–¿Puedo verlo? – dijo Serena.

–Sí, está bien. Le hará mucho bien verte – dijo Ami con un pequeño suspiro –Pero tienes que ser muy fuerte, Serena.

–Sí, Ami. Gracias

Mientras tanto, Darién estaba en la habitación mientras que una enfermera le colocaba más medicamentos. Estaba consciente de todo lo que estaban haciendo, incluso pudo ver su valoración médica y no era nada alentador. Era imposible que a estas alturas estuviera vivo, pero el dolor físico que sentía era muy fuerte. Los medicamentos eran lo bastante eficientes para hacer de ese dolor un poco más tolerable.

La puerta se abrió y vio a esa rubia que a pesar de todo seguía amando. Y con una sonrisa la recibió. La enfermera se retiro dejando a solas a Darién y a Serena.

–Hola, Serena. ¿Como estas? – dijo Darién con una sonrisa.

–Hola, Darién – dijo Serena con la mirada baja sentándose en una silla a lado de él.

–Me da gusto que estés aquí.

–Darién, yo… lo lamento tanto…

–No tienes porque disculparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Además, me da gusto que en mis últimos momento, la vida me esta dando la oportunidad de despedirme.

–Darién, no digas eso. Tú vivirás –dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Serena, no tiene nada de lógica el porque estoy vivo a estas alturas. Yo ya debería de haber muerto – dijo Darién tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.

–No digas eso, por favor… –musito Serena llorando con mas intensidad.

–Solo te quiero pedir un pequeño favor –dijo Darién –Quiero que me dejes hablar con Seiya un momento.

–Está bien, le diré que quieres hablar con él

Serena se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta mientras Darién observaba cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que ella salió de la habitación. La rubia se dirigió a la sala de espera donde estaban todas las chicas esperando noticias. En cuanto vieron a Serena, todos notaron que se acerco a Seiya.

–Darién quiere hablar contigo, Seiya –le dijo Serena a su novio. Dejando impresionados a Taiki y a Yaten.

–De acuerdo…

Seiya tomo la mano de Serena y juntos caminaron hacia la habitación de Darién. En el camino, entre esos pasillos, miraban a las familias llenas de esperanza con sus familiares. Lo curioso era que al pelinegro le alegraba mucho ver todo eso ya que con las chicas nos sentía nada de eso, pero principalmente para tener fuerzas y apoyar a Serena en ese momento tan difícil.

Llegaron a la habitación de Darién, en donde los envolvió un silencio un tanto incomodo al hallarse los tres en la misma habitación. Pese a todo, Darién supo bien romper con esa tensión.

–Hola, Seiya –dijo Darién –¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Serena?

La rubia miro a su novio sin estar muy segura de que hacer, Seiya asintió con la cabeza, por lo que ella salió al pasillo para dejarlos solos. Otro incomodo silencio envolvió a ambos hombres.

–Darién, yo… –empezó Seiya ante de ser interrumpido por Darién.

–Entiendo porque Serena te eligió a ti. Es más que obvio que ella te ama por todo lo que ha hecho para estar contigo. Y por la forma en que la miras, es notorio que la amas mucho…–dijo Darién con una pequeña sonrisa –Solo quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de Serena. Sé que lo harás, pero quiero asegurarme que ella estará bien.

–Lo hare. Pero tú vivirás y te darás cuenta de que estará bien –dijo Seiya.

–No, no nos hagamos tontos. Se que mi final esta cerca, por eso te pido que la cuides. Me alegra saber que Serena está en buenas manos… –dijo el moreno dando un suspiro.

–Así será, Darién, la cuidare –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

–Gracias. Y, Seiya, por favor, también ayuda a Yaten.

–¿A Yaten? –musito el pelinegro confundido.

–Se que él quiere mucho a Sakura. Y yo también la quiero como a una hija… pero no solo porque ser el tío Darién, sino porque Mina nos nombro a Serena y a mi sus padrinos cuando Sakura nació… A ella siempre le ha hecho falta su padre, y Yaten la quiere como tal. Ayúdalo a que este al lado de las chicas Aino.

–Así lo hare…

–Te lo agradezco. Ahora te pido que llames a Serena. Aun quiero hablar con ella.

Seiya asintió dedicándole una última mirada al hombre que por mucho tiempo fue su rival de amores y que ahora creía estar a un paso de la muerte como para hacerle tales peticiones. Él no quería ni pensar en eso, no cuando sabía lo afectada que estaba su Bombón por lo sucedido. Después de todo, Darién formaba una parte muy importante de la vida de la rubia ya que estuvieron juntos durante mucho tiempo.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación de Chiba. Se encontró con Serena, que había estado esperando a un costado de la puerta. Se acerco a su novia y la estrecho entre sus brazos, brindándole un poco de esa paz que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

–Darién quiere hablar nuevamente contigo, Bombón.

–Bien… –musito ella dando un largo suspiro.

Seiya la beso en la frente –Le hace bien tu compañía, así que quédate con él todo el tiempo que sea necesario… Ilumínalo con tu luz, Bombón. Dale fuerzas para que logre salir adelante.

–¿Crees que…? –la rubia ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta ante el nudo que se formo en su garganta. No quería pensar en lo peor.

–No lo sé… Recuerda que Ami dijo que los doctores están haciendo todo lo posible por él.

Ella asintió mientras se aferraba más a su abrazo –Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, Seiya.

–Pero sabes que sin importar lo que suceda, yo voy a estar contigo y más ahora que más me necesitas.

–Lo sé… No te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

–Ni aunque Tenoh trate de echarme… Solo llevare a las niñas a la cafetería para que coman algo. Estrella ha tratado de animar a Sakura y será bueno buscarles un pastel de chocolate o algo para que se distraigan un poco.

–Es una buena idea –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Quieres que te traiga pastel de chocolate, Bombón?

–No, no tengo hambre… de por si mi estomago ha estado muy sensible estos días y con lo que está pasando, dudo mucho que logre comer algo sin que termine vomitando.

–Tienes que comer. Y sabes que esa infección estomacal que tienes me está preocupando demasiado… deberíamos aprovechar que estamos en el hospital para que te hagan un chequeo.

–Después. Yo estoy bien y lo que importa ahora es la salud de Darién…

–Bombón…

–Te prometo que luego le diremos a Ami que me haga un chequeo, por favor.

Seiya dio un largo suspiro de resignación, sabia que no iba a poder convencerla de lo contrario y menos en ese momento –De acuerdo…

La rubia se alzó de puntillas para besarlo brevemente –Te veré más tarde.

El pelinegro asintió mientras se separaban, tras lo que Serena nuevamente entro a la habitación de Darién.

Ella se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, notando que él hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de tomarle la mano. Serena de inmediato tomo entre sus manos la mano de Darién

–Sé que mi tiempo se me acaba, Serena, por eso quiero que sepas que lo que más quiero en este mundo es que seas feliz.

–No digas eso, Darién. Tú te salvaras, así que no hables así, por favor – dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos –No me digas esas cosas, porque tú saldrás de esa cama y seguirás viviendo….

–Por favor, Serena, no hagas esto más difícil. Se que estoy muriendo…

–No, no es verdad.

–No hay escapatoria, ni siquiera puedo sentir mis piernas y si estoy vivo, creo que es porque quizás el destino quiere que me despida de ti y eso estoy haciendo.

–No, Darién, no sigas diciendo eso, por favor – dijo Serena derramando mas lagrimas

–Lo siento mucho… Déjame decirte que siempre te amare, Serena. Siempre te cuidare donde quiera que yo este. Y siempre estaré a tu lado, por siempre velare por ti –dijo Darién con una sonrisa –Sé que estas en buenas manos ya que Seiya dará la vida por ti, y estoy seguro que siempre estará a tu lado protegiéndote y cumplirá. De eso estoy seguro, él te hará inmensamente feliz.

–No, Darién, por favor, no digas eso… Tú continuaras con tu vida.

–No nos hagamos tontos, Serena. Tú bien sabes que esto es mi despedida, yo quiero partir sabiendo que estarás en buenas manos. Y por favor no llores, dentro de poco seré alguien más que te cuidara…

–Por favor, Darién… –suplico ella entre lágrimas.

–No hagas esto mas difícil –dijo Darién con tristeza con sus ojos cristalizados –Solo déjame ir.

–No, Darién, por favor. No me hagas esto – dijo Serena apretando la mano a Darién.

–Sucederá… lo único que te pido es que hagas todo para ser feliz

Serena continuo llorando mientras Darién aun no daba señales de mejoría. Todas las chicas de algún modo ya sabían que algo andaba mal, ya que Serena se quedo con él el resto del día mientras todos esperaban su turno para ver a Darién y hablar con él por unos momentos, ya que él se encontraba muy débil. Las enfermeras y los médicos, iban y venían inyectándole medicamentos a Darién pero nada hacía que la mirada de Darién cambiara la de un adiós para siempre.

Serena saco de sus cosas esa estrella que emitía esa dulce melodía llena de esperanza y se la puso a Darién, quizás para darle un poco de esperanza, pero su mirada no cambiaba en lo más mínimo la de un adiós. Lo peor de todo es que esa mirada esta estaba subiendo de intensidad cosa que a nadie le gustaba, más porque cada que veía a sus amigos, se despedía de ellos. La caja de música sonó por toda la habitación dando una atmosfera más triste. A Serena la caja que antes daba esperanza, ahora con cada una de sus notas, producía una lagrima mas a la rubia que estaba sumida en una gran tristeza. Darién en cambio se sentía tranquilo, no estaba sufriendo. Los medicamentos hacían que Darién no sintiera nada. Eso le estaba haciendo más fácil despedirse de la mujer que jamás dejaría de amar.

Lo que mas destrozaba a Serena era que ambos hablaban como si el mañana existiera, pero bien sabían que no lo habría. De algún modo Serena no quería recordar su triste realidad, pero pensaba que Darién siempre estaría en su corazón como el más bello recuerdo de todos. Desde su vida pasada hasta los momentos que vivió durante tantos años con una vida normal teniéndolo a su lado.

Darién trataba de hacer todo lo posible por seguir platicado con Serena, pero de todos modos, nada podía remediar lo que sucedía. No se podían manipular las agujas de un viejo reloj para evitar sufrir. Esta vez, Darién sabía que no habría retorno como las veces anteriores que burlo a la muerte por Serena. Sabía que el final estaba cerca y no podía evitar pensar de ese modo. Serena estaba destrozada y lo que mas la hacia sufrir era la manera en que Darién se daba por vencido y aceptaba que se iría de este mundo para siempre.

**OoOoO**

La noche llego sin previo a aviso, y por el cansancio Serena se quedo dormida en la silla, sin siquiera haberse movido del lado de Darién. Él la miro por largo tiempo, contemplando a la mujer que estuvo tan cerca de ser su esposa, pero el destino esta vez quiso hacer una jugada que nadie se imaginaba que haría. Se podría decir que el destino los alcanzo a ambos y cambio sus vidas de una manera que nunca pudieron haber imaginado.

Darién sentía mucho sueño, mas de lo usual y musito mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente...

–Serena, te deseo lo mejor… Sé que no regresare, pero estoy seguro que estarás bien. Y lo único que me llevo es tu amor. En donde quiera que este, siempre cuidare de ti… Nunca dejare de amarte, Cabeza de Bombón… Adiós, Serena.

Era más de media noche, y mientras que Serena estaba dormida, uno de tantos sueños inusuales se estaba dando en ella mientras que Darién por fin había cerrado los ojos y dormía profundamente…

_Serena se encontraba con su vestido de princesa y logro escuchar la melodía que a Darién le gustaba escuchar. Ella miro a su alrededor y se percato que no era un sueño normal sino que estaban en lo que alguna vez fue el antiguo Milenio de Plata. No sabia por que estaba ahí hasta que en enfrente de ella apareció Darién con su vestidura de príncipe. _

_Darién abrió la pequeña caja de música y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras que Serena no dejaba de preguntarse que estaba haciendo ahí._

–¿_Que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?_ –_pregunto Serena. _

–_Estas donde alguna vez te jure amor. Y donde te daré mi último adiós, mi querida princesa – dijo Darién con una sonrisa._

–_Darién, no me digas eso. Por favor, no te rindas _–_dijo Serena mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

–_Solo prométeme que serás muy feliz y que harás tu vida._

–_No… Por favor, no digas eso. No te puedes ir, por favor _

_Darién dio un pequeño suspiro _–_No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Estaré con tu madre cuidándote y velando por ti. No llores, por favor. Sé que todo estará bien y se que con tus amigas y con Seiya serás muy feliz… Cumplan sus sueños como debe de ser._

–_Por favor no te des por vencido _–_decía Serena llorando con mas fuerza_

–_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado en tu corazón, asi que no te dejare. Vive tu vida, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, ayudar a los demás. Esa es una de las muchas razones por las que yo me enamore de ti… Sé que yo fui muy duro contigo a veces, que pasamos muchas cosas juntos pero solo te pido que seas feliz…_

–_Darién… _

_Darién se acercó a Serena y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios, el que dolorosamente sería su último beso, el de su definitiva despedida. Se besaron hasta que Darién derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su rostro, miro a Serena por ultima vez con una mirada llena de amor, ternura y de un adiós para siempre._

–_Adiós, Serena. Siempre te amare…_

Serena despertó sobresaltada. La luz del amanecer iluminaba la habitación, que ella miro un poco confundida tras aquel sueño. Observo a Darién dormido, se acerco a él y movió su cuerpo intentando despertarlo.

–Darién… –lo llamo sacudiendo con su brazo. No reaccionaba con el movimiento y el monitor que marcaba sus signos vitales ya ni siquiera mostraba señal alguna –Darién, despierta…Darién… Por favor, Darién… ¡Ay no! ¡No! ¡Reacciona, Darién!

Serena se levanto en seco de la silla y se fue a buscar a un médico, avisándole que Darién no reaccionaba. El médico entro y reviso a Darién, le tomo el pulso para asegurarse de que sus temores fueron acertados. Darién ya había fallecido.

–Lo siento mucho, señorita – dijo el doctor con tristeza –Murió mientras dormía…

–¿Qué? ¡No! No puede ser esto… No puede estar pasando. Por favor, no… ¡No! ¡Darién!

Serena comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada. Ella no quería que fuera este el final, ¿pero que podía hacer? Ya era demasiado tarde. No había forma de remediar lo sucedido.

–Señorita, trate de tranquilizarse. Él esta en un lugar mejor. Y sabe una cosa, no sufrió ya que murió mientras dormía

Serena aun seguía llorando mirando a Darién sin vida, se acerco a él y le acaricio su rostro.

–Adiós, Darién… Siempre estarás en mi corazón –derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Serena salió de la habitación, las chicas y los Kou estaban ahí. Todos miraban como Serena se sentaba en la sala de espera, hecha un mar de lagrimas sin estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Seiya y Mina se acercaron rápidamente a su lado…

–Bombón…

–¿Serena, qué paso? –pregunto Mina.

–Darién… –musito Serena sin dejar de llorar –Darién murió.

Todos quedaron impactados, con un montón de preguntas recorrían sus mentes a mil por hora sin descanso. Serena se aferro con desesperación a los brazos de Seiya y Mina, llorando amargamente ante el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Sakura aún no podía creer lo que pasaba mientras observaba como todas las chicas se acercaron a Serena para darle consuelo, mientras todos estaban llorando.

Yaten se acerco a la pequeña, que aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que ocurría.

–¿Sakura, estás bien?

–¿Si fue verdad lo que dijo tía Serena? –pregunto la pequeña derramando una pequeña lágrima por su rostro.

–Sí, Sakura... Serena dijo la verdad – dijoYaten con tristeza en su mirada

–Yaten… –la niña abrazo con fuerza a Yaten mientras que derramaba sus lágrimas sobre el

–Sakura, lo siento tanto…–dijo Yaten abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña –Estas cosas pasan

–No es justo. Darién también es como mi familia… no es justo.

–Lo sé, mi niña… pero debes de aprender que en la vida hay cosas que no podemos remediar, y que por más que queramos, no podemos entender

–Pero, Yaten… yo no quería que esto pasara –Sakura hundió su rostro sobre Yaten llorando con más intensidad.

–Sakura…

Yaten levanto la mirada al ver a Mina frente a ellos, también estaba llorando a pesar de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por detener sus lagrimas con tal de mostrarse fuerte, pero no podía.

Sakura miro a su madre sin separarse de Yaten, Mina se acerco a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos, ambas llorando desconsoladamente ante el gran dolor que sentían mientras que Yaten rodeaba con sus brazos a las Aino tratando de consolarlas. Y por una vez, Mina no discutió ni quiso apartarse del lado de Yaten, no cuando por primera vez después de tantos años, él estaba ahí al lado de ella y de su hija cuando más lo necesitaban, tal como Mina imagino muchas veces a lo largo de los años…

**OoOoO**

Durante el transcurso del día, Serena tuvo que recoger las cosas del consultorio de Darién, así que con todo el dolor de su alma, se encargo de tan difícil labor. En una caja fue guardando todo, y cuando recogió unos de sus libros, noto que se cayó un sobre de color blanco al suelo. Serena lo recogió y lo abrió para leer su contenido...

_Para mi Serena, mi eterno amor_

_Para cuando leas esto, es por qué ocurrió lo que quizás no esperábamos… Yo escribo estas líneas para ti, todo lo que no pude decir con palabras, te lo digo por medio de estas líneas. Yo siempre, en mis noches y en mis días, siempre estuviste en mi mente. Siempre en mi corazón. Siempre fuiste como una marca en mí ser. Las veces que hicimos el amor, dejaste mi piel marcada con tus caricias y tus besos. Yo siempre estuve para ti, aunque no lo pareciera. A pesar de que ahora no estaré contigo compartiendo tu vida, estoy seguro que serás muy feliz con la persona que elijas para ser tu eterno. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado velando por ti como tu ángel guardián._

_Serena, no sabes lo mucho que te llegue amar en toda la extensión de la palabra. Solo te pido perdón por la veces que te hice llorar, por las veces que te ignore, o las ocasiones que simplemente sentí vergüenza de tus actitudes. Y también te pido perdón por dejarte sola de nuevo. Ahora creo que ya no volveré porque la vida así lo decidió. Muchas veces burle la muerte por ti, por estar contigo, he dado mi vida por ti porque no soportaría la idea de no perderte. Yo nunca lo imagine, pero tampoco pensaba vivirlo. Tu eres mas especial que yo, solo espero que me logres perdonar por las veces que te lastime, por cada rosa de disculpa que te he dado por tanto tiempo, por no estar contigo o las desveladas que hacías esperando mi llegada del hospital. Creo que las palabras son lo de menos, pero una cosa es segura, mi amada Serena, siempre te amare. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo, mi alma y todo mi ser te pertenecerán por siempre porque simplemente soy un tonto enamorado._

_Nunca olvidare tus besos y tus caricias._

_Nunca olvidare la primera vez que te vi. Y como con esos hermosos ojos celestes me cautivaste._

_Nunca olvidare el día que se me escapo mi primera sonrisa contigo._

_Nunca olvidare cuando te pedí matrimonio y tus lágrimas de amor._

_Nunca olvidare lo que con tanto esfuerzo me cocinabas._

_Nunca olvidare cada una de esas noches de pasión contigo._

_Nunca olvidare tu sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos._

_Nunca olvidare esa cabellera rubia tan hermosa._

_Nunca olvidare las veces que te dije "te amo"._

_Nunca olvidare los días de alegría contigo._

_Mi amor, nunca te olvidare y jamás te dejare de amar. Ahora quiero que hagas una promesa, quiero que me jures por el gran amor que te tengo, y por el gran amor que me tuviste en esta hermosa vida, que continúes con tu vida y seas feliz, date la oportunidad de volver a amar a alguien que comparta contigo alegrías y tristezas. Estoy seguro que escogerás a la persona indicada, pero solo te pido una sola condición muy sencilla, que ese alguien sepa apreciar el hermoso ángel que eres tú._

_Te Amare por siempre, tu Darién Chiba _

Serena termino de leer la carta y lloro mientras que la estaba leyendo desde el comienzo hasta el final y solo puso la carta en su corazón y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Darién, espero que me logres perdonar por todo lo que te hice… Te prometo que cumpliré lo que me pides. Te juro que seré feliz, hare mi vida por ti –dijo Serena mientras más lagrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella sabía que Seiya ahora era su felicidad y que ahora lucharía por ella…

**OoOoO**

Ya han pasado 24 horas desde que Darién falleció, por lo que se realizaría su funeral y el entierro de su cuerpo. Serena y las chicas estaban muy tristes ante lo sucedido. A pesar de todo, los hermanos Kou estaban ahí mismo en la funeraria. Taiki acompañaba a Ami en la tristeza, ya que era como si el tiempo no existiera. Todos estaban ahí Andrew, Nicolás y algunos colegas de la universidad y del hospital que conocieron a Darién. E incluso las outers, que hasta Haruka no sentía ni las fuerzas para pelear con Seiya ante el abatimiento que sentía.

Serena estaba sentada en una silla mientras que Seiya estaba a su lado. El pelinegro se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento, apoyándola y tratando de darle ese consuelo que ella tanto necesitaba, pero que parecía tan difícil de conseguir, ya que la rubia se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

–Darién, te prometo que seré feliz con la persona que he escogido. Pero por favor, perdóname… se que me amaste pero yo no pude corresponderte de la misma forma. A pesar de todo lo que paso y ahora lo que esta pasando, te prometo que seré feliz y te prometo también que ayudare a Mina a recapacitar sobre Yaten. Siempre tuviste razón, Sakura no tiene derecho a sufrir ahora. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver… –dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos –Te prometo que siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Más tarde, en el cementerio, el ambiente de tristeza se podía percibir en todos aquellos que le daban el último adiós a Darién. Todas chicas estaban muy tristes, pero al final comprendieron que solo fue un accidente inevitable y que por más que doliera, debían resignarse ante lo ocurrido y seguir con sus vidas, siempre llevando en su corazón y recordando con cariño a aquel hombre que compartió con todas tantas cosas a lo largo de los años.

El cuerpo de Darién bajo lentamente hasta el fondo, donde todos dejaron caer rosas rojas. Pero Sakura, en vez de arrogar una rosa roja, dejo caer una hermosa rosa blanca que fue la última en caer, tras lo que se alejo para buscar a su madre quien la abrazo, luchando por mantenerse entera por su hija. Mientras tanto, Serena y las demás estaban viendo como poco a poco, el ataúd de Darién se iba, pero al final estaban tranquilas. Sabían que él ahora estaba descansando en paz.

Al final solo quedo la lapida con el nombre de Darién, en donde Serena, dejo una rosa roja y un último beso tras haberse quedado sola una vez que todos se habían retirado. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro mientras observaba como la lapida empezaba a cubrirse de nieve, ante la primera nevada de Tokio de esa temporada

–Darién… Ojala algún día me perdones por haberte roto el corazón. Siempre serás parte de mi vida, una parte muy importante para mí y jamás te olvidare tu recuerdo. Te prometo que seré feliz y que viviré como me lo pediste…

Serena no dejaba de llorar, en eso llego Seiya y la abrazo por la espalda. No había suficientes palabras que el pelinegro pudiera decirle y que aliviara su dolor, así que él simplemente hundió su nariz en la curva del cuello de su Bombón, y se quedaron así, abrazados en silencio mientras ella sigue llorando en un intento de sacar todo el dolor que lleva por dentro.

**OoOoO**

Tras la muerte de Darién, el tiempo pasaba con una terrible lentitud para Serena. La tristeza la estaba consumiendo a tal punto que incluso le había pedido a Penny que cancelara todas las sesiones con sus pacientes. A pesar de querer cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Darién, no se sentía con fuerzas para lograrlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su vida había cambiado tanto y en tan poco tiempo?

Seiya se mantenía a su lado en todo momento, tratando de sacarla a flote de toda esa tristeza que la consumía. A pesar de que él hacia un enorme esfuerzo por animarla, preparándole su comida favorita, viendo juntos las películas que más le gustaban a la rubia, contándole alguna anécdota divertida para hacerla reír, no podía evitar que Serena pasara el día metida en la cama. Y pesé a todo, él seguía allí a su lado, así fuera simplemente recostado junto a ella en la cama, rodeándola con su brazo mientras tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Recordándole que no la abandonaría y la ayudaría a salir adelante.

A lo lejos, Serena logro escuchar que la puerta de su departamento se abría y de pronto las voces de Mina, Sakura y Estrella se escuchaban del otro lado de su habitación. Seiya simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello a la rubia, tras lo que salió de la cama para recibirlas. Ella simplemente quería seguir durmiendo con tal de que su mente olvidara que una de las personas más importantes de su vida se había ido para siempre.

En cuanto Seiya salió de la habitación, todas lo saludaron tras haber llegado de la escuela.

–¿Y Serena? –pregunto Mina.

–En la habitación.

–¿Podemos ir a verla? –pregunto Estrella.

–Claro, le dará gusto verlas a ambas.

Estrella y Sakura de inmediato se dirigieron para allá, mientras que Mina dejo unas bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina.

–Comida china. Es de parte de Lita –dijo Mina señalando las bolsas –Espero que esto le levante un poco el ánimo a Serena.

–Sí, yo también –dijo él dando un largo suspiro.

–Ella va a estar bien, Seiya. Hay que darle tiempo.

–Es lo que no dejo de repetirme, pero… Si, es cierto que Darién murió, pero pareciera que se llevo con él a Bombón.

–Estuvieron juntos muchos años, tuvieron una larga historia… Es lógico que Serena lo extrañe.

–Ya lo sé. Pero yo también la extraño… A veces no sé qué más hacer para ayudarla a salir adelante.

–Estando a su lado la ayudas tanto como ella necesita. Solo dale tiempo, verás que dentro volverá a ser la de siempre.

–Espero que tengas razón, Mina.

–Soy la Diosa del Amor. Por supuesto que tengo razón.

–Excepto en lo referente a Yaten…

–No empieces, Seiya –dijo ella con firmeza –Dime que al menos Serena ha comido algo.

–El desayuno… o al menos parte de él. Bombón sigue con esa infección que no se le quita e insiste en no querer ir al doctor.

–Ya veo –musito ella dando un suspiro. Mina creía que su amiga tenía algo diferente a una infección estomacal, pero no quería decirle nada a Seiya hasta estar segura de ello –Voy por ella para que venga a comer.

–De acuerdo.

Mientras Seiya se encargaba de ir por platos y cubiertos para servir la comida, Mina se dirigió a la habitación, en donde encontró a Sakura y Estrella recostadas al lado de Serena, quien las rodeaba con su brazo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

–¿Serena?

–Está dormida, mamá –respondió Sakura en voz baja.

–En ese caso, ¿por qué no van a ayudarle a Seiya a poner la mesa? Vayan antes de que la comida se enfrié, niñas.

Las pequeñas se bajaron de la cama intentando no hacer ruido y salieron de la habitación. Mina se sentó a un costado de su amiga, le acaricio el cabello con suavidad.

–Ya levántate, dormilona

–¿No escuchaste a Sakura? –musito Serena sin abrir los ojos –Estoy dormida.

–Tienes que comer.

–No tengo hambre, Mina.

–Debes de comer. Y de salir de la cama… Allí afuera está el hombre que te ama y deberías de ver lo preocupado que esta por ti y más al verte así.

Serena abrió los ojos, miro a Mina preocupada.

–Entiendo que estés triste porque Darién se fue, todos lo estamos. Pero aun así, la vida sigue… no dejes que la tristeza te derrumbe, Serena, tienes muchas razones por las cuales continuar con tu vida. Por algo has luchado tanto para estar con Seiya… Además, se que Darién no querría verte así.

–Supongo que tienes razón –dijo Serena dando un largo suspiro.

–Siempre la tengo.

–No cuando se trata de Yaten.

–Lo mismo me dijo Seiya hace un rato.

–Es que en eso tenemos razón.

–No, no es cierto. Seiya y tú simplemente son de esas parejas que piensan igual, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre estén en lo correcto.

–Pero en este caso, es cierto…

–No empieces, Serena. ¡Anda ya! ¡Arriba! –dijo Mina jalándola del brazo intentando que se levantara. Finalmente lo consiguió y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Seiya, Estrella y Sakura voltearon al ver que se reunían con ellos, mientras terminaban de acomodar los platos con comida en el comedor.

Él coloco un mechón suelto del cabello de Serena en cuanto ella llego a su lado –Creí que ibas a descansar un rato más, Bombón.

–¿Con Mina aquí? Imposible –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Se alzo de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso –Perdóname por hacer que te preocupes tanto por mí.

–Lo único que importa es que estés bien –respondió dándole un fugaz beso –Vamos a comer.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa junto con Mina y las niñas. Mientras escuchaba como Sakura y Estrella les contaban como había sido día en la escuela, y como ambas sufrían ante las clases de matemáticas.

Durante la comida, Serena sintió que el dolor y la tristeza por la muerte de Darién, se disipaban un poco. Era cierto, tenía muchas razones por las que seguir adelante, y sin duda la más importante era su familia. Seiya que ahí había estado a su lado en todo momento, Estrella a quien quería tanto como a una hija, Sakura que sin duda era su sobrina favorita, y Mina, su hermana del alma que siempre estaba a su lado cuando más la necesitaba. Por ellos tenía que sobreponerse, Darién le había pedido que fuera feliz y cumpliría con esa promesa…

–Saben, creo que sería buena idea hacer un paseo familiar. Tal vez ir al zoológico o al acuario, ¿Qué opinan?

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Serena. Últimamente se había mostrado abstraída, apenas y había comido; ahora devoraba el chop suey y los rollitos primavera –a pesar de que ella sentía que su estómago seguía sensible y no resistiría mucho, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que comer– mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta.

Seiya tomo la mano de la rubia, sonriendo al notar en sus ojos ese brillo que no le veía en días. Su Bombón estaba regresando –A mí me parece que es una excelente idea, Bombón.

–También creo que es una gran idea… mamá –dijo Estrella.

Serena no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, mientras le sonreía a la pequeña, que la miraba un poco confundida.

–¿Por qué lloras?¿Dije algo malo?

–Claro que no, Estrella –musito Serena mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas –Estoy llorando de felicidad y porque tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, hija.

Estrella dejo su silla, que estaba a un lado de la de su padre, y se acercó con Serena, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Esa hermosa pequeña rubia, hija del hombre que tanto amaba también era su hija. Una hija a la que quería con todo su corazón, pensó Serena al estrecharla entre sus brazos y besar su cabeza. Mientras que Seiya contemplaba feliz la escena, al verlas juntas y queriéndose tanto como él las quería a ellas.

–¿También vendrá Sakura a ese paseo? –pregunto Estrella.

–Claro, ella y Mina también son familia.

–¿Eso significa que también vendrán tío Taiki y tío Yaten?

Serena y Serena intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de voltear a ver a Mina, que dio un largo suspiro al ver la insistencia en los ojos de su amiga.

–Si eso anima a la tía Serena… –dijo Mina con resignación.

–Claro. Y tú también nos acompañaras, Mina.

–No sé… yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

–No puedes huir de la familia –le dijo Serena, mirando de una forma que denotaba que lo que en realidad quería decir es_ No te dejare huir del padre de tu hija._

–¿Quién quiere más rollitos primavera? –dijo Mina levantándose para ir por más a la cocina para evitar esa discusión silenciosa de miradas –Definitivamente necesitas comer, Serena.

–Siéntate, Mina, yo voy…

Serena se puso de pie, pero no logro ni dar dos pasos ya que de inmediato se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, sintiéndose mareada y con nauseas.

–¿Bombón, que tienes?

Ella ni siquiera logro responder, rápidamente corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió.

–¿Esta bien, tía Serena? –pregunto Sakura preocupada.

–Estará bien –respondió Mina tratando de calmar a su hija

–Voy a ir a verla –dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie.

–No, yo voy. Quédate con las niñas, Seiya. Ustedes terminen de comer.

Mina se dirigió deprisa al baño, cerró la puerta con llave al entrar y ver a su amiga reclinada sobre el inodoro, expulsando lo que hasta hacia unos momentos había comido. Se acercó a su lado y le sostuvo el cabello hacia atrás mientras Serena seguía vomitando. Una vez que termino, Mina le paso una toalla mientras Serena bajaba la palanca del retrete y se ponía de pie lentamente.

–¡Ay, Mina! No tenías que haber visto este horrible espectáculo –le dijo Serena apenada.

–Tú tuviste que soportar muchos de mis horribles espectáculos cuando pase por lo mismo.

–Menos mal que ni recuerdo la última vez que tuviste una infección estomacal.

–No me refería a ninguna infección, Serena.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunto mirando confundida a su amiga.

Mina dio un largo suspiro –Creo que no debería sorprenderme que aún no te hayas dado cuenta con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…

–No te entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?

–Las náuseas, los vómitos, los mareos… a pesar de haber pasado por eso hace casi nueve años, puedo reconocer los síntomas.

–Espera un momento, Mina… ¿no creerás que yo…?

Mina asintió mientras Serena llevaba su mano instintivamente hacia su vientre. No creía que fuera posible ¿o sí? ¿Estaba embarazada?

–¿Hace cuánto tuviste tu último periodo?

–No estoy segura… mientras estuve en Kinmoku, creo.

–Y de eso hace varias semanas, Serena.

–Sí, pero siempre he sido irregular, así que…

–Cierto. Pero fácilmente podemos salir de dudas con una prueba de embarazo, aunque por tus síntomas es más que obvio que estás embarazada. Te lo dice alguien que ya paso por eso y se da cuenta de esas cosas –dijo Mina con una sonrisa –Además, tú y yo sabemos que mientras estuviste en Kinmoku con Seiya en esa luna miel, ustedes no pasaban el tiempo exactamente jugando ajedrez.

Serena se ruborizo ante ese comentario, recordando todas las noches de amor que tuvieron durante aquellos días tan perfectos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se habían cuidado cuando hacían el amor. Era muy probable que ella estuviera embarazada. Seiya y ella habían concebido a un bebé, fruto de ese amor tan grande que se tenían, antes de que se separaran y ella regresara a la Tierra, volviera a ver a Darién y…

La rubia detuvo en seco sus pensamientos, soltando un gran quejido mientras se recargaba sobre el lavabo. No podría ser posible ¿o sí?

–¿Y si este bebe no fuera de Seiya?

–Ay, Serena…

–Ya sé, Mina. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

–Primero, cálmate.

–¿Y cómo? Con Darién solo estuve esa vez cuando regresamos a Tokio y nunca más volvimos a tener relaciones. En cambio con Seiya fueron muchísimas más veces… No creo que una sola vez…

–Siento decirte que yo soy un claro ejemplo de lo que pasa con una sola vez –dijo Mina.

–Pues sí, pero existen más posibilidades que el padre de este bebe sea Seiya. Tiene que serlo, sino…

–Significaría que en unos meses veríamos nacer a Rini.

–Rini… –musito Serena acariciando su vientre. Si así era, era un milagro tener con ella a Rini tras haber pensado que la había perdido para siempre al igual que Darién… Pero podría costarle perder a Seiya si él no resultaba ser el padre de ese bebe que crecía en su interior –Esto es un desastre, Mina…

–Lo sé… pero sabes que no te voy a dejar sola, mucho menos ahora que serás mamá.

–Eso aún no lo sabemos.

–Podemos saberlo en cuestión de minutos. Si quieres voy a comprar una prueba de embarazo ahora mismo…

–¡No! No quiero que Seiya lo sepa aun.

–Sabes que tarde o temprano lo va a saber. No podrás ocultar tu estado por mucho tiempo.

–Ya sé, pero antes de decirle cualquier cosa, quiero estar segura de que estoy embarazada… Eso me dará un poco de tiempo para pensar que hare.

–Sin importar si él es el padre de tu bebe o no, tiene que saber la verdad. Ya viste lo que paso la última vez que le ocultaste las cosas.

–Lo sé, lo sé… se lo diré todo. Simplemente quiero estar segura de la situación antes de hablar con él –dijo Serena dando un suspiro –No le vayas a decir nada a Seiya ni a nadie de esto.

–Descuida, sabes que no diré nada. Es más, si quieres mañana realizas esa prueba de embarazo en mi departamento, así Seiya no se dará cuenta.

–Perfecto. Gracias, Mina –musito Serena abrazándola.

–No te preocupes, veras que todo va a salir bien…

**OoOoO**

Con el argumento de que Mina quería que la acompañara a hacer unos encargos, Serena salió temprano de su departamento para reunirse con su amiga en la entrada de la primaria ya que ambas llevarían a sus respectivas hijas a la escuela. Afortunadamente para la rubia, Seiya no sospechaba nada de su posible embarazo y veía el cambio de actitud de ella con buenos ojos, ya que poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse e incluso, la noche anterior, Serena le comento que retomaría sus consultas la siguiente semana. Tenía que tomar nuevamente las riendas su vida y más cuando parecía que otro gran cambio estaba por ocurrir.

Tras dejar a las niñas en la escuela, y que Seiya se hubiera ido a ver a sus hermanos, Mina y Serena se dirigieron de inmediato a la farmacia. Cuando tenían dieciséis años, nerviosas, inexpertas e inseguras, ambas miraron las pruebas de embarazo por más de media hora sin saber cual elegir entre las diversas marcas. Nueve años después, la misma escena se repetía, con la única diferencia de que era Serena y no Mina quien se haría las cinco pruebas de embarazo, cada una de una marca distinta, que al final habían decidido comprar.

Al llegar al departamento de Mina, Serena se encerró en el baño y realizo las pruebas de embarazo. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar los cinco minutos más largos de su vida, tras los cuales, su vida podría cambiar para siempre…

–Todo va a estar bien, Serena –dijo Mina sentada junto a ella en el borde de la bañera mientras esperaban saber los resultados.

–¿Enserio?

–Claro… Eso fue lo que siempre me dijiste y mírame. Después de todo, no lo hecho tan mal.

–Tienes razón… Aunque a Sakura aún le hace falta tener a su padre.

–Hoy no vamos a hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Mina con firmeza.

–Pero, Mina…

–Lo importante es que salgamos de dudas sobre tu estado. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

–Eso espero… Pero me aterra pensar en lo que va a pasar, en que si resulta que si estoy embarazada, es posible que este bebé no crezca con su padre…. Tengo miedo de perder otra vez a Seiya.

–No digas eso. Todo va a estar bien.

–Aun no estoy segura de eso…

–Deja el pesimismo de lado, tienes que creer que todo estará bien y más por esa personita que crece dentro de ti.

–No estamos seguras de que esté embarazada –dijo Serena mientras empezaba a sonar la alarma de su celular.

–Ahora si lo sabremos –dijo Mina apagando la alarma –¿Lista?

–No…

–Todo va a estar bien –dijo Mina tomando su mano –Sabes que no estás sola en esto.

Serena asintió mientras daba un largo suspiro y ambas se ponían de pie. Tomaron las pruebas que habían dejado sobre la taza del inodoro para ver los resultados:

Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo.

Era oficial, Serena Tsukino estaba embarazada. Llevo su mano hacia su vientre, un bebé estaba creciendo en su interior y dentro de unos meses, lo tendría por primera vez entre sus brazos. Mina la abrazo mientras la futura madre lloraba, y a decir verdad, ni ella misma sabía porque lloraba: de alegría, de miedo, de confusión. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía ni que pensar o sentir, pero Serena solo estaba segura de una cosa: amaba a su bebé más que a nada en el mundo y por él saldría adelante.

–Voy a tener un bebé, Mina –musito Serena sin separarse de su abrazo, habiendo controlado un poco sus lagrimas.

–Lo sé… ¡Por fin habrá alguien que me llame tía Mina! –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Pues vas a ser algo más que la tía Mina… Quiero que seas la madrina de mi bebé.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí. Tú me has ayudado y apoyado incondicionalmente en cada paso y decisión que he tomado, no solo los últimos meses sino desde que nos conocimos. Así como has cuidado de mi, también quiero que cuides de mi bebe.

–¡Claro que si, Serena! –respondió Mina emocionada mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza –¡Vas a ser madre!

–Ya sé… y no tengo idea de cómo se lo diré a Seiya.

–Todo va a salir bien.

–Eso espero, Mina… Eso espero.

**OoOoO**

–No estoy muy segura de cómo decir esto, así que simplemente lo diré… Estoy embarazada. Voy a ser mamá… Estoy feliz por la noticia, pero también estoy muy asustada por todo esto… Aun así, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

Serena dio un largo suspiro mientras seguía sentada frente a la tumba de Darién. Se limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Tengo tanto miedo, Darién, y no estoy segura de que hacer o que pensar sobre todo esto… Lo curioso de esto, es que de alguna forma quiero que tanto tú como Seiya sean los padres de mi bebé, porque eso significaría que una parte de ti está viva en esta personita que crece dentro de mi… podría tener a Rini… Pero también me asusta la reacción de Seiya cuando se lo diga. Él es un buen hombre y me ama, pero también le hice tanto daño como a ti y… No quiero perder también al otro hombre que amo.

Empezó a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo que el corazón se le oprimía del dolor y la tristeza que sentía.

–Te extraño tanto, Darién… Espero que en donde quiera que estés, puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te hice sufrir…. Voy a cumplir mi promesa, seré feliz y saldré adelante por mi bebé.

Una suave brisa envolvió a Serena en ese instante, y de una forma que no podía explicar, en ese instante se sintió en paz pese al dolor, la tristeza y confusión que la embargaba. Era Darién, pensó ella. Él antes de morir le dijo que siempre cuidaría de ella, que velaría por ella en todo momento. Y ahora, de alguna manera sentía a Darién allí a su lado. No tenia duda de que era él.

De alguna forma, creyó en lo que Mina nunca dejo de repetirle, que todo estaría bien.

Más tarde, Serena regreso a su departamento, dándose cuenta de que Seiya aun no volvía. Estaba inquieta, pensando detenidamente como haría para decirle de su embarazo y todas esas dudas y confusiones que sentía por dentro. Mientras daba vueltas por el departamento, rezando para que su novio tardara todo el tiempo que quisiera con sus hermanos con tal de que eso le diera algunos minutos más para escoger las palabras exactas que le diría sobre la situación, detuvo sus pasos al observar una fotografía que tenía en una repisa. La tomo y se sentó en el sofá observando detenidamente la imagen que tenía en sus manos.

La fotografía fácilmente tenía diez años de haber sido tomada aquel día que fue al jardín botánico de la ciudad. Allí aparecía ella junto con Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Darién y Rini. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaba todo eso, pero Serena creía que, habiendo cambiado el futuro que ella alguna vez conoció y más si Darién había fallecido hace unos días, era posible que Rini incluso desapareciera de las fotografías ya que no existían posibilidades de que ella naciera. Pero en cambio, allí estaba ella, tal como la recordaba… ¿Sería posible que…?

–¡Bombón, estoy en casa!

Serena levanto la vista de la fotografía sobresaltada al escucharlo. Logro verlo tras cerrar la puerta, y que se acercaba a ella.

–Hola…–musito ella con la voz entrecortada ¿En qué momento empezó a llorar? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

–¿Recordando viejos tiempos? –pregunto él señalando con la mirada la fotografía que ella tenía en sus manos, mientras le limpiaba con una suave caricia las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

–Si… ese fue un lindo día –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro intentando dejar de llorar.

–Y nosotros también vamos a tener muchos lindos días –dijo él dándole un dulce beso –Le comente a Yaten y Taiki sobre la idea de ir al zoológico y les parece perfecto. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ayudar a que se arreglen las cosas entre Yaten y Mina… Aunque si las cosas no salen bien, podríamos hacer que los encierren en la sección de los tigres y que ahí se griten todo lo quieran.

–Al menos ya tenemos un par de planes para ese par –respondió Serena con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció rápidamente.

–¿Qué pasa, Bombón?

Dio nuevamente un largo suspiro –Tenemos que hablar, Seiya.

–¿Está todo bien? –pregunto él preocupado.

–Tengo que decirte algo muy importante y yo… –nuevamente ella volví a suspirar mientras escogía cuidadosamente sus palabras –Sabes que cuando deje Kinmoku y regrese a Tokio, yo intente terminar mi compromiso con Darién y…

–Eso ya quedo atrás, Bombón. No es que me ponga a dar saltos de alegría porque estuviste a punto de casarte con él, pero en ese momento nosotros estábamos separados. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y…

–Me acosté con Darién el día que regrese a Tokio con Mina –lo interrumpió soltándole de una vez la bomba.

–¿Qué? –musito él paralizado por la sorpresa.

–Lo siento, lo siento tanto… Te juro que solo fue esa vez. Nunca más volví a tener relaciones con él –dijo Serena hablando rápidamente –Ese día creo que enloquecí porque yo creí que lo estaba haciendo contigo… al menos así fue en mi mente, pero…

–Ok, dame un momento –le pidió él tratando de recuperarse tras haber recibido toda esa información –¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

–Porque estoy embarazada.

Él la miro en total estado de shock –¿Em…embarazada?

Serena asintió –Considerando todas las veces que hicimos el amor mientras estuvimos en Kinmoku, es muy probable que este bebe sea tuyo, Seiya… Pero también existe la pequeña posibilidad de que el padre sea Darién, y si es así, significaría que Rini está dentro de mí y yo… –musito ella dando un largo suspiro –Lo siento mucho… Ni siquiera voy a pedirte que me perdones porque sé que esta vez no lo merezco.

El silencio los envolvió mientras Serena esperaba a que le dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero él seguía paralizado por el shock de la noticia de su embarazo, perdido en sus pensamientos. El tiempo pasaba con una espantosa lentitud, que ella creía que no soportaría más todo eso. Serena se puso de pie, dando un largo suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de cristal de la terraza, en donde apoyo su cabeza y observaba como caían del cielo los copos de nieve.

–Sabes que te amo, Seiya, y créeme que me siento muy mal con todo esto, más con todo el daño que te estoy ocasionando –dijo ella dando un profundo suspiro sin retirar la vista de la nieve –Si no quieres volver a saber nada de mí, lo entiendo y voy a respetar tu decisión. Tampoco te obligare a tener una responsabilidad con este bebe… Sola criare a mi bebé y saldremos adelante. Si Mina ha podido por si sola sacar adelante a Sakura, sé que yo también podré hacerlo…

Serena escucho los pasos de Seiya, pero no se atrevió a voltear a verlo. Simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando a escuchar como él salía de su departamento tras haberlo perdido para siempre por haber cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida.

Pero no estaba preparada para sentir las manos del pelinegro sobre sus caderas mientras él se arrodillaba frente a ella y besaba con dulzura su vientre.

–Yo soy tu papá… No me importa si llevas mi sangre o no, eres mi bomboncito –musito él mientras besaba el vientre de la rubia –Te amo, bomboncito, y te prometo que vas a vivir en una familia que te dará todo su amor, porque eres muy importante para mamá y para mí. Y estoy seguro de que tu hermana Estrella estará muy feliz de saber que en unos meses llegaras a este mundo.

–Seiya… –logro decir ella entre lágrimas mientras le acariciaba con ternura el cabello.

El pelinegro se puso de pie, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia para limpiarle sus lágrimas mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa.

–Vamos a tener un bomboncito…

–Seiya, yo…

–No digas nada, Bombón. Así sea o no Rini ese bebe que crece dentro de ti, lo único que realmente me importa es voy a ser otra vez padre gracias a la mujer que amo. Juntos, como una familia, vamos a recibir con todo nuestro amor a nuestro bebé… nuestro bomboncito.

Serena le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso con todo ese amor que sentía por él. Estaba feliz tras haberse quitado ese enorme peso de encima y sintiendo que incluso todo había mejorado. Seiya la amaba, seguirían juntos y dentro de unos meses tendrían en sus brazos a su bebe. Era más de lo que ella podía pedirle a la vida y más tras haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Pero dentro de poco esa personita tan especial que crecía dentro de ella llegaría al mundo a iluminar su vida. Y Serena tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_Como ven, esta historia está dando muchos giros y el siguiente año traera más aventuras para nuestros personajes._

_No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios y esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capitulo de hoy tanto como nosotras. _

_¡Feliz Navidad y que tengan un prospero Año Nuevo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity & Usagi210_


End file.
